La chica de al lado CITRUS
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Esto será un fic de Citrus con Yuzu y Mei de pareja.. da igual como vaya avanzando la historia ella siempre terminarán juntas.. Es mi primer fic de ellas y espero que vaya bien En principio el fic será ( G!P MEI ) Si bien vamos avanzando y no les gusta siempre podré intentar modificarlo.. Igualmente si no les gusta no lean..
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **No quería que Yuzu y Mei tuviera el mismo apellido y intente averiguar el apellido del padre de Yuzu pero no lo encontré si alguno lo sabes por favoe decírmelo.. si no mientras se quedara con el apellido Zoldyck que es el de dos personaje favoroto de Hunter x Hunter..**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No me lo puedo creer que este llegando tarde en mi primer dia, queria dar buena imagen.._

 _Voy corriendo y la verdad no me doy cuenta de lo que tengo en frente, solo se que mi cuerpo se choca con algo y caigo de culo en el suelo.._

Yuzu: Ah dioos como duele..

Desconocida: Lo siento..

 _Levanto la vista y veo a una chica con el mismo uniforme, es guapa, pelo castaño con el flequillo recto.. despues de mi observacion veo que me tiende la mano para ayudarme.._

Yuzu: No lo sientas fue mi culpa iba corriendo y no vi por donde iba..

Desconocida: Igual tambien fue culpa mia tambien iba corriendo pero frene en seco al llegar a la puerta..

 _Con eso me rio supongo que la dos llegabamos tarde.. Ahh mierda.. igual vamos a llegar tarde.._

Yuzu: Pues deberiamos entrar porque llegamos tarde..

Desconocida: Si porcierto mi nombre es Harumi Taniguchi, un placer..

Yuzu: Yuzu Zoldyck..

 _Entramos al instituto, ibamos tranquilas total ya sabiamos que el profesor estaria ya en clase.. lo fuerte es que Harumi y yo estabamos en la misma clase.. que casualidad.._

 _Entramos en clase y el profesor nos dio una mira muy seria pero no fue el unico toda la clase lo hizo, no creo que sea la primera chica en llegar tarde.. asi que no lo entiendo.._

 _Veo que Harumi se sienta y me indica que me siente a su lado, le hago caso y cuando me siento miro alrededor de la clase y no veo ningun chico que extraño, bueno me da igual.._

 _Veo que muchas chicas estan murmurando entre si.._

Yuzu: Porque murmuran tanto ? Le susurro a Harumi..

Harumi: El instituto tiene unas normas y tu incumples unas cuantas, estoy muy segura que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil te echara la bronca..

 _En serio me salto normas.._

Yuzu: Que normas?

Harumi: No te entregaron un papelito con las normas, si no a ti a tu madre..

 _Ahora que lo pienso mi madre me llamo esta mañana seria eso, querria hablarme de las normas.._

Yuzu: Se me paso.. pero cuales me salto ?

Harumi: Si te lo digo me debes una..

Yuzu: Oh bien puedo esperar a que me lo diga la presidenta y no deberte nada.. igual me echara la bronca.

Harumi: Cierto.. bueno para empezar tu pelo es teñido, tu ropa y accesorios..

Yuzu: Pufff, vaya.. otra cosa porque no hay chicos ?

Harumi: Porque es un instituto femenino..

 _Es un instituto femenino ósea chicas por todas partes es como un paraíso.. ya estoy mucho más contenta.._

 _Hasta que interrumpen mis pensamientos.._

Profesor: A la nueva podría presentarse ya que estas hablando con tu compañera..

 _Me levanto de mi asiento.._

Yuzu: Me llamo Yuzuko Zoldyck

 _El profesor asiente indicándome que me siente y el sigue con la clase.._

 _La hora pasa muy rápida y me pongo a hablar con Harumi mientras llega el profesor.._

Desconocida: Llegas tarde, no llevas el uniforme adecuado, tu pelo es teñido y tus pendientes exagerados..

Mañana no quiero que llegues tarde, quiero que vistas con el uniforme adecuado, quiero que te quites esos pendientes y no vengas con ningún otro que sea así de exagerado..

 _Pero quien se cree para decirme que debo llevar.._

Yuzu: Quien te crees tu, Para decirme que debo hacer..

 _Antes de que me de cuenta me coge del lazo, nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros puedo sentir su olor y es embriagado y su aliento en mis labios.. Me estoy volviendo loca.. Pero no puedo dejar que lo note.._

 _Ella me mira fijamente.. y habla_..

Desconocida: Soy la presidente del Consejo estudiantil y soy la nieta del director y dueño de esta escuela así que creo que tengo el suficiente derecho para decirte que no te puedes saltar las normas a tu antojo.. además no quiero que las otras chicas piensen que pueden hacerlo. Así que o me haces caso o estas expusada..

 _Me dijo todo eso muy seria ósea que va en serio y podría expulsarme, normalmente no me importaría pero no quiero causarle problemas a mi madre.. así que tendré que aceptar.._

Yuzu: Vale te haré caso.. Ella me suelta y está a punto de irse pero se vuelve a gira..

Desconocida: Por cierto me llamo Mei Aihara..

 _Se presenta y me tiende la mano.. que le pasa ósea me agarra, me grita y ahora me saluda como si nada.. esta como una puta cabra.. pero igual le acepto el saludo.._

Yuzu: Yuzuko Zoldyck..

Mei: Ya lo sabia..

 _De nuevo se gira para marcharse y recuerdo que no me dijo nada de mi pelo.._

Yuzu: Oye?

Mei: Si ?

Yuzu: Me has dicho que tengo que acatar las normas pero mi pelo va en contra de ellas y no me has dicho que me lo cambié..

 _Se queda mirándome un rato y me contesta.._

Mei: Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento..

 _Con eso ella se va.._

 _El resto de las clases va muy bien, Harumi me invitó a dar una vuelta y a enseñarme un poco todo.. le avise a mi madre y no tuvo ningún problema.._

 _Después de dar vueltas y comprar un par de cosas me dirijo a mi casa.._

Yuzu: Mamá ya estoy en casa..

Mama: Bienvenida Yuzu, ven que tenemos invitada..

 _Una invita, pero si acabamos de llegar aquí.._

 _Me dirijo a la cocina que es donde está mi madre y no me puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.. es MEI_

Mei: Bienvenida Yuzuko..

 _Me sonríe y me mira de arriba a bajo.._

 _Que hace en mi casa y porque tiene esa sonrisa.._

Yuzu: Hola Mei, que haces aquí?

Mama: Estaba volviendo de la compra cuando me la encontré en el pasillo, me saludo y fue muy educada y como buena vecina le invite a cenar..

Yuzu: Espera es nuestra vecina de al lado?

Mei: Si..

Mama: A que es fantástico, así tendrás con quien pasar algún tiempo cuando este trabajando o me vaya de viaje...

Mei me contó que su padre también está casi siempre de viaje así que os podéis hacer compañía..

Yuzu: Vaya genial.. y que vamos a cenar?

Mama: Curry tu favorito y el de Mei también..

 _Genial mas cosas en común y veo las miraditas que me da mi madre.. espero que no intente hacer de Cupido.._

 _Le digo a mi madre que me daré una ducha antes de cenar.._

 _Me saco mi ropa y abro el grifo y empiezo a mojarme, de pronto escucho como se abre la puerta y pienso que es mi madre que viene a coger la ropa sucia.._

 _Pero noto como una presencia me doy la vuelta y Mei está ahí mirándome.. lo normal es que grite o me asusté pero noto algo en su mirada que me da confianza.. así que me tranquilizó y respiró hondo.._

Yuzu: Que quieres Mei?

 _Veo que se descoloca un poco pero vuelve a serenarce rápidamente.._

Mei: Quería hablar contigo..

Yuzu: Era tan importante que no podías esperar.. ?

Mei: Si sabes cuando dicen que si tienes una oportunidad la coges y ya pues eso he echo..

Yuzu: Mi madre podría entrar.

Mei: No tu madre salió a la tienda porque olvidó algo, segun mis cálculos tardará unos 20 min máximo..

Yuzu: Así que decides entrar en mi ducha?

 _Ella se va acercando a mi, estamos casi pegadas veo que mueve la mano y apaga el grifo.. Con esta chica necesito mucho autocontrol porque me gustaría mucho violarla aquí mismo.._

Mei: Me aburría en la cocina, tu madre me entretenía con tus historias divertidas y cuando se fue la mejor opcion era entrar en la ducha.. además teníamos un tema pendiente..

Yuzu: cuál?

 _Ella levanta su mano y me toca el pelo, luego me agarra de la nuca.._

Mei: El color de tu pelo..

 _Cierto pero no quiero cambiarlo.._

Yuzu: Me gusta ser rubia..

Mei: A mi también me gusta..

Yuzu: No me pediras que me cambié a mi color natural?

Mei: No, me gusta como te queda el rubio.. Pero en el instituto te seguiré regañando por ello..

 _QUE?_

Yuzu: Ósea no quieres que me lo cambié pero me echarás la bronca por no cambiarlo..

Mei: A ver Yuzu, te lo explicare para que lo entiendas.. me gusta como te queda pero soy la presidenta del Consejo y dentro de las instalaciones de instituto debo actuar bajo las reglas lo que te diga aquí y ahora lo negaré rotundamente si me lo preguntas mañana en horarios de clase o en frente a cualquier alumna..

Yuzu: Entonces eres una mentirosa..

Mei: Si así lo quieres ver, pues si soy una mentirosa..

Yuzu: Así que eres dos personas en una.. en el instituto eres la chica recatada que actúa bajo las normas y nunca a roto un plato pero fuera eres está, atrevida y traviesa..

Mei: Ya te gustaría que fuera traviesa.. Pero si mas o menos.. aunque tanto dentro como fuera sigo ciertas normas, más cusando estoy con otras alumnas..

Yuzu: Yo soy otra alumna..

 _Ella se acerca a mi, me acorrala contra la pared, pone una mano en mi cintura, la otra que tenía en mi nuca va a mis labios los roza, luego la apoya en mi mejilla y va acercando su rostro cada vez más, roza sus labios con el mío y luego saca la lengua y la pasa por mi labio inferior.. Se aparta y me susurra en el oido.._

Mei: Tu no eres otra alumna, tu eres especial..

 _Y con eso se va y me deja atónita.._

 _Mei será mi muerte.. recobró la poca conciencia que me queda y terminó mi ducha.._

Gracias por leer

Cualquier error es sólo mío..

(• ε •)


	2. Chapter 2: Yuzu Torpe

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Salgo del baño y voy a la cocina veo que mi madre ya llegó, Mei está leyendo y ni me ha mirado, me siento justo en frente suya pero sigue sin mirarme. Cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo mi móvil vibra indicando que me llegó un mensaje, no toque el móvil en todo el día y no me fijé que tenía otros mensajes de mis amigas.. todos se basan más o menos en lo mismo..._

 _Como estoy, si me gusta el nuevo instituto o si ya tengo novio.. respondo a todos.._

 _La cena fue bastante amena, al terminar le dije a mi madre que me encargaría lavar los platos y Mei se ofreció a ayudarme.. mi madre se despidió de ambas y se fue a la cama._

 _Con la ayuda de Mei terminé bastante rápido, ninguna dijo ni una sola palabra.. Se que ya tenía que irse, en cierto modo no quería que se fuera pero igual no podía pedirle que se quedara.._

Mei: Bueno ya es hora de irme..

Yuzu: Si supongo..

 _Ella vuelve a darme una de esas mirada que me quita el aire.._

Mei: Buenas noches Yuzu.. Se se acerca y me planta un beso en la mejilla..

Yuzu: Buenas noches Mei..

cierra la puerta y se va.. escucho como se abre y se cierra su puerta.. decido que ya es hora de dormir, mi día fue largo y muy agitado..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por Fin puedo dar por terminado mi día.. jamás pensé que tendría un día como este.._

 _Me fijé en ella nada más entrar en clase.. no porque saltará varias normas si no porque por mucho que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirarla, no se que me pasa, nunca me había expuesto tanto como hoy.._

 _Cuando hablé con ella y le cogí del lazo, al sentir su olor, no se que es pero huele a cítricos, no he podido sacarme el aroma de la mente, el sentir su aliento en mis labios fue lo peor, contuve mis ganas de besarla.._

 _Pero lo curioso es que en ningún momento se puso nerviosa o sonrrojada.. y eso no es posible cada chica que habla conmigo se vuelve roja al instante porque ella no.._

 _Ni cuando entre en la ducha, se puso nerviosa y no lo entiendo, estaba desnuda y me miró y habló conmigo tan tranquila.. es posible que yo estuviera más nerviosa que Ella.._

 _No se que me pasa, no sé lo que me impulsó a hacer las cosas que hice hoy.. sólo sé que Yuzu es un reto y a mi me encantan los retos..._

 _Intento dormir pero no puedo, al cerrar los ojos lo único que puedo ver es su cuerpo en todo su esplendor.. estaba mojada el agua resbalaba por su piel y otra vez volvía a mi ese olor a cítricos.._

 _Y me pone, Dios estoy cachonda.._

 _Y mi amigo se está animando, igual que cuando salí de la ducha tuve que tranquilizarme y distraer mi mente en otra cosa para que se me fuera el calentón.._

 _Ahh no podré dormir.._

 _Venga Mei piensa en todo el trabajo del Consejo que te esperar, piensa en los exámenes en cualquier cosa menos en Yuzu.._

 _A la mañana siguiente despierto con un golpe en la puerta.._

 _No tengo ni idea de quién será pero es insistente, me giró y veo el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche, abro mis ojos horrorizada.._

 _Mierda llegaré tarde, me visto a toda prisa, veo que siguen tocando en la puerta pero no tengo tiempo para atender.._

 _terminó de arreglarme y coger mis cosa, no me dará tiempo a desayunar.. Pero eso es lo de menos, me pongo los zapatos y abro la puerta para encontrarme de frente con Yuzu.._

 _Y toda la prisa que tenía desaparece.._

Yuzu: Buenos días Mei..

Mei: Buenos días Yuzu..

Yuzu: Vine a ver si querías que fuéramos juntas al instituto. Yo pensé que ya te habías ido pero mi madre me dijo que no escuchó ningún ruido proveniente de tu apartamento así que caí en que todavía no te habías marchado..

Mei: Debería haberme ido ya pero desperté tarde..

Yuzu: Bueno tampoco tarde, este es un horario normal y te lo dice la que llegó tarde ayer..

Mei: Se que es más que suficiente para que pueda llegar a clase, andando tranquilamente pero soy la presidenta y debo llegar antes que cualquier alumna..

Yuzu: Bueno no creo que vayas a morir por no hacerlo un día, no ?

Mei: Cierto.. bueno vamos entonces..

 _El camino es tranquilo ella va a mi altura, pensé que intentaría sacar alguna conversión pero no lo hace.._

 _Noto que está súper concentrada.._

 _Estamos a poco de encontrarnos con Himeko.. ya que siempre vamos juntas a clase pero hoy voy con retraso no se si me espero.._

 _De pronto noto que Yuzu ya no está a mi altura, me giró y veo que se chocó contra un póster, en serio iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta.. que torpe que es.._

 _Me acerco a ella, se está frotando la frente le digo que me deje mirar a ver si se hizo algo, y no tiene nada, solo está rojo por el golpe.. Me acerco un poco más y le doy un beso encima de su golpe.._

 _Ella me da las gracias y seguimos nuestro camino.._

 _Intento pensar en otra cosa pero no puedo, como se puede ser tan torpe, de un momento a otro estalló de risa, intento controlarme pero no puedo.. le miró y notó su molestia, pero sigo riéndome y ella infla los mofletes parece una cría y es adorable pero sólo hace que me ría aún más.. no puedo recordar la última vez que me reí así.._

 _Ella al final opta por unirse a mi y empieza a reírse también.. Y de pronto dejamos de reír_

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llevo 30 minutos esperando a MeiMei.. siempre vamos juntas y me encanta, soy la única que tiene este privilegio.. más quisiera las otras.._

 _No se porque llega tarde hoy pero se que no tardará mucho en aparecer y si lo hace tendré que ir a buscarla para saber qué le ocurre.. ya que no es normal en ella.._

 _De pronto escucho una risa y es la de MeiMei hacía mucho que no la oía, concretamente desde que éramos pequeñas.._

 _Me sale una sonrisa involuntaria y me pregunto qué es lo que le hará tanta gracia, pero luego escucho que otra risa se una a la suya y me extraña.._

 _Giró en la esquina antes de que lo haga ella y me encuentro con la nueva, la que se salta las normas.. qué hace ella con mi MeiMei.. yo soy la única que puedo caminar con ella.._

 _Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya!_

Himeko: Que os hace tanta gracia?

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_


	3. Chapter 3: ventos y ronquidos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV HIMEKO

.

.

Mei: Ah.. Hola Himeko, Buenos dias..

Himeko: Buenos dias MeiMei..

Yuzu: Hahaha.. asi que MeiMei como una mascota o algo asi..

Quien se cree esta!

Himeko: Soy la unica que le puede decir asi..

Nadie más sólo yo.. miro a mi MeiMei y ya no se ríe sino que ahora está muy seria..

Mei: Vámonos o llegaremos tarde..

Himeko: Si..

Ella empieza a andar y me pongo a su lado pero la nueva tambien lo hace..

Yuzu: Oye Mei, también puedo decirte MeiMei..

QUE?!

Jamás dejare que le llames así.. tampoco entiendo porque le llamas Mei con tanta confianza esta chica no me gusta nada..

Mei: Como quieras Yuzu...

NO MEIMEI NO SE LO PERMITAS..!

Yuzu: Mejor, no.. me gusta más Mei

Porcierto te puedo llamar Himeko.?

Himeko: Me llamo Himeko Momokino..

Yuzu: Entonces te diré Hime..

Himeko: Que noo!

Pero ella pasa de mi tres pueblos..

Como la odio..

Yuzu: Oye Mei, podemos irnos juntas a casa hoy ?

Mei: Tengo trabajo en el Consejo y seguro tardo en volver.. no deberías quedarte esperando..

Yuzu: Ohh

Toma veo que se pone triste y yo seré la única que podré pasar tiempo con MeiMei.. Noto que MeiMei también le mira y suelta un suspiro..

Mei: Los dias que salga antes podemos ir juntas si quieres, pero veo una tontería que tengas que esperar una o dos horas hasta que yo termine como mis cosas..

Yuzu: Bueno me parece bien pero igual no me importaría esperar podría estudiar mientra espero sabes..

Mei: Cierto pero igual no hace falta pero lo agradezco.. otra cosa ayer porque llegaste tan tarde, incluso más que yo?

Yuzu: Porque me fui con Harumi a comprar después de la escuela..

Mei le mira fijamente y con una mirada muy dura.. Toma le caerá una bronca por ir con el uniforme de compras..

Mei: Tendré que hablar seriamente con Taniguchi, tu eres nueva y no sabes todas las normas por lo que veo pero ella sabe muy bien que debemos ir directos a casa y luego después podremos salir..

Yuzu: Y eso porque si me pilla de camino?

Mei: Porque son las normas..

Yuzu: Bien vale, directo a casa. Pero no te enfades con Harumi..

Bueno pero comeremos juntas, no ?

Himeko:Nooo MeiMei come conmigo siempre.. además siempre le traigo un vento para ella..

Mei: No recuerdo, haber quedado contigo a comer..

Yuzu: Ah No pasa nada, entonces le daré a Harumi el vento que mi madre hizo para ti..

Porque su madre le ha hecho un vento?

Mei: Tu madre me hizo un vento..?

Yuzu: Así es.. y dijo que puedes venir a cenar cuando quieras, incluso cuando ella no este también puedes venir, a mi se me da bien cocinar y ella me dijo que a tu no sabes..

Mei: Bueno pues comeré contigo, no quiero hacerle un feo a tu madre..

No! Ves por eso la odio se intromete entre MeiMei y yo...

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Por fin llegamos al instituto, como me duele la frente, fue un gran golpe pero Mei me dio un besito y eso me alivia.. veo a Harumi esperando en la puerta y empieza a agitar la mano..

Harumi: Yuzuchiii..

Yuzu: Harumiii.. con eso nos damos un abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no nos hubiesemos visto en meses..

Harumi: Buenos días Presidenta y Vicepresidenta..

Mei: Taniguchi, Yuzu me dijo que no te echará la bronca pero que sea la última vez que vais al centro comercial después de las clases.. Y buenos días..

Con eso ella se va con, Hime siguiendola de cerca..

Harumi: Que le has dicho?

Yuzu: Yo nada, cuando llegue a casa ella estaba allí y hoy se acordó y me pregunto..

Harumi: Espera.. espera cuando llegaste a casa ?

Yuzu: Ah si, Mei es mi vecina..

Con eso Harumi me coge del brazo me dice que le cuente todo y se lo cuento quitando los momentos íntimos por así decirlo..

La clases han ido bien, creo que si me esfuerzo podré ir bien y no darle dolores de cabeza a mi madre..

Pero por fin llega la hora del almuerzo que era lo que estaba esperando..

Me me siento en una mesa con Harumi y espero a que Mei llegue..

Harumi: Porque tienes dos ventos?

Yuzu: Ah uno es de Mei, mi madre se lo preparó..

Ella asiente y por fin veo que Mei viene como no acompañada de Hime pero así mejor .. Ella se sienta en frente mia y le pasó su vento y me lo agradece..

toda empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que Harumi habla..

Harumi: Buenoo presi.. Yuzu me contó lo que paso ayer..

Con eso Mei se queda quieta..

Mei: Todo lo que paso ayer?

Harumi: Todo todo..

Que pretende Harumi y encima no le conté todo todo..

Miro a Mei y está sonrojada.. Oh Dios mío está avergonzada porque piensa que le conté lo que paso a Harumi..

Pero por mucho que me guste verla así y que ella se haya puesto roja antes que yo.. debo hacerle alguna señal para que sepa que no todo...

Yuzu: Si todo, sobre lo de las normas y que hablaste con mi madre de mi mientras yo estaba ocupada y eso..

Ella me mira extrañada pero creo que pilla la índirecta.. y asiente..

Himeko: Porque estabas en casa de Yuzuko, MeiMei ?

Mei: Porque somos vecinas..

Himeko: Ah y piensas ir más veces a su casa.?

Espero que si.. y mas cuando no esté mi madre así podremos divertirnos un rato..

Mei: Ya oiste a Yuzu antes cuando lo dijo, además igual su madre me habló ayer de que cuando salga de viaje no estaría mal que nos hiciéramos compañia para no estar solas.

Himeko: Bueno tu puedes pasar la noche en mi casa cuando quieras.. Y Yuzuko no es una niña puede estar sola..

Mei: Yo tampoco soy una niña no necesito ir a tu casa, además la casa de Yuzu queda al lado.. casi puedo escucharle roncar..

Yuzu: Oye! Yo no ronco!

Mei: Segura ?

Mierda será que si ronco.. lo bueno es que por mas que Hime se oponga veo que a Mei le gusta la idea de hacernos compañía..

Yuzu: No estoy segura pero se que no ronco..

Mei: Algún día te grabare y sabrás que roncas...

Yuzu: Bien pero no creo que puedas hacerlo desde tu casa..

Que grande eres Yuzu a ver si cae.. por favor Mei caeeeee!

Mei: Pues lo haré desde tu casa..

BIENNNNNN! Ahora el toque final..

Yuzu: Bien, hoy mi madre se va a trabajar así que haré la cena yo, puedes pasarte por allí después de llegar del Consejo estudiantil y así verificas si ronco o no..

Himeko: MeiMei no irá a tu casa para dormir en el sofá..

Yuzu: Tengo una cama de matrimonio quien dijo nada de una sofá..

La cara de Hime es un poema mientras veo como Harumi mira sorprendida pero suelta una risita..

Mei: Bien pues me pasare..

Terminamos el almuerzo tranquilo pero Hime sigue con la misma cara es como si hubiera visto un fantasma..

Después las clases fueron también muy tranquilas.. volví directamente a mi casa sabía que mi madre no estaría y tenía que preparar una buena cena para Mei..

Gracias por leer..


	4. Chapter 4: Besos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Después de la charla del almuerzo no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo Yuzu.. dormir en su casa, en su cama, junto a ella y no solo eso también me hará la cena.. espero que se le de igual de bien que a su madre..

La cosa es que estoy tan ida que no he prestado atención a nada más.. y sólo tengo ganas de irme..

Himeko: MeiMei

Mei: Dime

Himeko: De verdad irás a cenar y a dormir en casa de Yuzuko?

Mei: Si porque?

Himeko: Por nada ósea lo haces porque su madre te lo pidió y como buena presidenta no quieres dejarla sola en su casa, cierto..

Mei: Eso no tiene nada que ver, soy presidenta aquí y claro que me importa lo que hagan las alumnas en la calle pero ya lo que hagan en sus casas me da igual.. Y no, no cenare y dormiré en la casa de Yuzu porque me lo pida su madre si no porque quiero..

Y sí no tienes nada más que preguntarme, me marcho que tengo mucha hambre..

Himeko: Si tienes hambre aquí tengo tu vento que no comiste en el almuerzo..

Mei: No hace falta, Yuzu dijo que prepararia la cenar así que tranquila.. por cierto no hace falta que me preparé más ventos no creo que a Yuzu le importe prepararme uno a mi tambien..

Himeko: Pero MeiMei yo siempre te preparó el tuyo..

Mei: corrección tu mandas que tus criadas que lo hagan y te lo agradezco pero ya no hace falta..

Himeko: Vale..

Terminó de recoger todo y me dirijo a la puerta cuando Himeko me coge por el brazo, veo que se acerca cada vez más.. Que pretende, pone su mano en mi nuca y tira de mi..

Himeko: Ya no aguanto más MeiMei

Noto su aliento en mis labios pero no me causan nada, no como los de Yuzu y nada mas pensar en ella me viene su olor otra vez y cuando Himeko está a punto de besarme, le quitó la mano que me agarra la nuca y me echo para atrás..

Mei: Que crees que haces?

Himeko: Sólo quiero darte un beso y que sientas lo que siento por ti..

Mei: Sea lo que sea que sientas por mi yo no creo corresponderte.. así que no lo vuelvas a intentar..

Himeko: Pero si me besas seguro que empiezas a sentir algo..

Mei: No creo..

Himeko: es que te gusta alguien ?

Gustarme alguien.. será que Yuzu me gusta, no ósea la conozco de una dia y no creo en los amores a primera vista pero si que me atrae , si que quiero besarle y tocarle..

ayer mientras estaba en la ducha tuve que aguantarme todas mis ganas para no tocarle mas de lo debido..

Pero la respuesta es no.. Pero lo que sale de mis labios..

Mei: Quizás!

Himeko: Quien?

Mei: Eso a ti no te importa..

Con eso me voy, no espero a que me debata si no tendremos para largo.. en el camino voy a paso liguero no se porque pero tengo ganas de llegar ya..

Llego a mi edificio y mientras subo en ascensor debato conmigo misma sobre si debo ducharme en mi casa o en la suya..

Porque igual dormiré allí .. mientras mi mente va sola mi móvil vibra..

Lo miro y es un mensaje de alguien desconocido..

\- Mei soy Yuzu si ya estás llegando pasa por tu casa a por tu ropa y duchate en mi aqui que la cena está casi lista..-

Y con eso mi debate desaparece..

Pero como tiene mi número, de donde lo saco..

Hago lo que dijo, voy a mi casa cojo todo y salgo..

Cuando estoy frente a su puerta respiro hondo para serenarme y tocó.. escucho un voy que viene de dentro de la casa y luego Yuzu me abre la puerta..

Lleva el pelo mojado, unos pantalones corto y una camisa de tirantes.. hago un recorrido por todo su cuerpo y la verdad es que es muy bonito.. Me detengo en sus pechos y creo que los tiene mas grandes que yo pero solo un poco.. luego subo a su rostro, creo que es mas bella sin maquillaje..

Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que está moviendo los labios ósea que me dice algo pero no se que me pasa no consigo salir de mis pensamientos.. no se porque tiene este efecto en mi.. nunca me había pasado.. Ella me toca y por fin despierto..

Mei: QUE?

Yuzu: Te decía que pasarás pero no me escuchabas creo como que estas un poco perdida...

Mei: Lo siento pensaba en unas cosas..

Con eso pasó dentro y ella me lleva hasta su cuarto para dejar las cosas.. y es cierto tiene una cama de matrimonio..

Yuzu: Bien puedes dejar tus cosas aquí y colgar el unifirme donde quieras para que no se arrugue, ya sabes donde está el baño así que no creo que te cueste encontrarlo.. yo terminaré de hacer la comida para cuando salgas este todo listo..

Mei: Que vamos a comer?

Yuzu: Teriyaki, bien ahora nos vemos..

Después de que Yuzu me dejara en su cuarto.. lo inspecciono un poco tiene unos cuantos manga, cojo uno me doy cuenta de que son mangas yuris..

No tiene libros sólo los del instituto..

Tiene una tele, consola y vídeo juegos..

Es una adolescente más.. Pero algo tiene que me atrae y mucho..

Salgo del cuarto y voy al baño en el camino puedo oírla tararear alegremente..

Entró me quito toda la ropa y me miro en el espejo..

Ella me atrae pero porque le atraigo a ella porque aunque no se sonrrere noto su nerviosismo cuando estoy cerca de ella.. le atraigo a muchas chicas pero todas me dan igual porque Yuzu no..

Además seguro que cuando descubra toda la verdad sobre mi, dejare de gustarle.. es una verdad con la que tengo que vivir.. todas después de descubrirlo se marchan..

Me ducho rápidamente y luego me meto en la bañera, noto como todo el cansancio, el agotamiento se desvanecen, me relajo y cierro los ojos..

eschuco como susurran mi nombre y empiezo a abrir los ojos y veo a Yuzu agachada en frente de la bañera, tiene una mirada, que no consigo descifrar pero no es de tristeza o enfadada es como de felicidad o algo así sólo se que está adorable..

Y es cuando recuerdo que estoy denusda y en la bañera así que me abro mis ojos asustada y creo que Ella lo nota..

Yuzu: Tranquila tardabas mucho, vine a llamarte y estabas dormida..

Me quedé dormida..

vaya teniendo en cuenta que casi no dormir ayer, espero poder hacerlo hoy aunque lo veo difícil..

Mei: Lo siento, fue sin querer..

Yuzu: No te preocupes.. a mi me ha pasado mas de una vez, bueno ve saliendo para que cenemos..

Con eso ella se da la vuelta, me echa una última mirada y cierra la puerta..

suelto un suspiro..

Salgo ya vestida y me dirijo a la cocina, la mesa está ya puesta y ella está sentada mandonse mensajes con alguien, me siento en frente de ella, deja su movil en la mesa..

Yuzu: Que aproveche..

Mei: Gracias igualmente..

Pruebo un primer bocado y está muy rico, se le da tan bien como a su madre y con el hambre que tenía..

Comemos en silencio; de vez en cuando nos miramos y luego rápidamente bajamos la mirada..

Y entonces recuerdo como es que tiene mi número..

Mei: Quien te dio mi número?

Yuzu: Harumi, pero igual me dijo que todo el mundo lo sabe..

Todo el mundo sabe mi número.. vaya.. bueno igual no es que me hablé nadie aparte de Himeko, mi abuelo o mi padre..

Mei: A vale, pero porque no me lo pediste?

Yuzu: cuando venía a casa lo recordé, así que le mande un mensaje a Harumi y ella me dijo que lo tenía y ya..

Mei: Entiendo..

Continuamos comiendo y al rato terminamos.

insistí y le dije que yo lo lavaría todo ya que ella cocino.. se excusó y me dijo que iría al baño a prepararse para dormir, al terminar de fregar vi que su móvil vibraba en señal de que le llegó otro mensaje, seguramente sea con quien se está mensajeando antes tan sonriente..

Se que no debería pero leo los últimos mensajes que aparecen en la pantalla iluminada; son de un grupo y los mensajes son de Touka y Mikasa

-Touka: Bueno bueno y quien es el afortunado quien te gusta.. -

-Mikasa: Si queremos nombre y foto, nos lo debes.. -

-Touka: Venga Yuzunee contesta no puedes sólo decirnos que te gusta alguien con un cuerpazo y ya esta-

-Mikasa: Eso y que sus ojos son violetas.. venga Yuzuneee di algo más.-

Noto ruido que proviene del baño, rápidamente me siento en el sofá y me pongo a ojear canales en busca de algo..

Ella va a la cocina coge su móvil y se ríe, luego se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta si encontré algo que ver le dije que no y deje en cualquier cadena y cogí el libro que deje antes en la mesita..

Ella se sigue mensajeando con sus amigas.. será que le gustó yo.. osea en el instituto no creo haber visto a alguien más con los ojos de mi mismo color, pero ayer salió con Harumi pudo conocer a algún chico..

Pero si le gusta los chico porque lee mangas yuris..

Dios estoy echa un lío no paro de pensar en ella.. y creo que será mejor irme a dormir..

Mei: Yuzu creo que me ire a dormir..

Yuzu: Vale pero si duermes antes que yo como sabrás si ronco, porque para eso te quedas a dormir, no ?

Mei: Tranquila seguro que tus ronquidos me despiertan..

Con eso me marcho llegó al cuarto y miro la cama, se me olvidó preguntarle de que lado duerme, pero no se porque mi subconsiente me dice que elija el lado derecho y eso hago..

Me acuesto y toda la cama huele a ella a su olor, ese olor a citrico que no consigo identificar..

Intento dormir pero no puedo otra vez la imagen de su cuerpo me viene a la mente y no sólo eso si no que esa mirada que tenía cuando me despertó en la bañera , no sale de mi mente..

Al rato noto como ella entra en el cuarto, no se que hace porque le doy la espalda pero creo que me observa , mierda será que cogi su lado de la cama.. siento movimiento en la cama y ella se mete bajo las sábanas..

Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar pero ahora es constante ósea que le están llamando..

Y ella lo coge pero no se levanta, sólo susurra..

Yuzu: Que quieres Touka, estaba a punto de dormir..

Susurro porque es tarde..

No te lo diré

No me convenceras..

Mira hacemos una cosa si pasa algo o avanza te lo cuento, te doy nombre, foto y apellido y si quieres tambien dirección la acoses..

Si si adios...

Ufff mier da se me escapó ella pero no se a dado cuenta..

Si supirán que Ella ella esta a mi lado más pesadas se pondrían.. ahora que lo pienso será que ronco mieesa no quiero que Mei me escuche roncar..

Ahh da igual debo dormir si no, no podré despertar temprano para acompañarla..

Así que le gustó yo, no se porque me animo tan derrepente..

Ella se mueve y se acerca un poco más a mi, espero una rato y me doy la vuelta tiene los ojos cerrado y se ve tan tranquila, no roncara pero suelta un montón de calor corporal..

Mi mano va sola y le roza la mejilla, podría besarla si quisiera, bueno quiero pero no se si debo, acerco mi rostro un poco más al suyo y siento su aliento.. quiero besarle así que lo haré ya no me aguanto más..

Rozo mi pulgar en sus labios son tan suaves, como sabrán..

Acerco mis labios los rozo con los suyos y le preciono un beso, saben muy dulce como a fresas quiero lamerlos así que paso la lengua por su labio inferior y ella abre su boca..

Esta despierta..

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás meto mi lengua en su boca, nuestras lenguas se tocan y es como si viera fuegos artificiales, le beso con mas ganas, nuestras lengua juegan juntas pero ya me está faltando el aire así que me voy separando poco a poco..

Sin a ver mucha distancia entre nosotras abro los ojos , ella los tiene cerrado pero pronto veo como van apareciendo sus ojos verde tiene un tono más oscuro de lo normal y ella trata de respirar hondo...

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Joder después de la llamada intente dormir pero no podía ya que tenía a Mei a mi lado, inconsientemente me acerque mas a ella y luego note como se movía, luego me acaricio las mejillas, los labios y luego sentí como me besaba yo solo veía las estrellas.. a sido un beso increíble y me a puesto muchísimo a sido un beso muy excitante..

Luego nos separamos y es cuando pienso que si me escucho hablar con Touka o después de que le colgará.. MIERDA ESO ME PASA POR HABLAR SOLA..

Yuzu: Te he despertado o ya lo estabas?

Mei: Estas caliente..

Que estoy caliente que quiere decir con eso..

Yuzu: Que ?

Mei: Sueltas mucho calor corporal..

Ahhh eso..

Yuzu: Siento haberte despertado..

Mei: Si no lo hubieras echo no te hubiera besado.. Así que lo sigues sintiendo..

Agachó la mirada y noto toda mi cara roja.. cuando vuelvo a verla tiene una sonrisa en su cara.. una de pura arrogancia..

Yuzu: Entonces no lo siento.. porque el beso me gustó..

Mei: Estas muy roja.. por fin

Como que por fin eh?

Yuzu: Esta mañana en el almuerzo tu lo estabas..

Veo como entrecierra los ojos..

Mei: Debemos dormir..

Yuzu: Si

Ella cierra los ojos no se gira ni nada..

Quiero pedirle algo pero no se si se negara..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: Si ?.. es lo único que me dice sin abrir los ojos..

Yuzu: Puedes darme un beso de buenas noches..

Mei: El anterior que era.?

Yuzu: Nuestro primer beso.. ahora es ella la que se pone roja y abre los ojos..

Mei: Bien pero sólo un beso porque debemos dormir..

Yuzu: Sólo uno..

Me acerco a ella y preciono su labios con los míos son suaves y dulces.. cuando estoy por apartarme ella me agarra de la nuca para que el beso siga, pasa su lengua por mis labios como en el anterior y abro mis labios para que pueda entrar, el beso se vuelve más intenso y frenético.. nos separamos en busca de aire pero al rato volvemos a unir nuestros labios..

Pasamos más de una hora besándonos..

Hasta que decidimos, que deberíamos dormir...

Nota: Las amigas de Yuzu son Touka ( Tokyo Ghoul ) & Mikasa ( Shingeki no Kyojin ) ambas me encantan así que decidí añadirlas

Greacias por leer..


	5. Chapter 5: Besos Indirectos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Despierto con el sonido de una alarma.. Noto que Mei se mueve.. y abro mis ojos..

Yuzu: Buenos días..

Mei: Buenos días, voy al baño a cambiarme..

Asiento y ella se va.. me levanto me visto y voy a la cocina a hacer nuestros desayunos y los ventos.. aunque no se si debo llevarle uno ya que Hime los lleva y solo comió el de ayer por que mi madre lo hizo.. debo preguntarle..

Termine el desayuno y ella apareció en la cocina ya arreglada.. se sentó y empezamos a desayunar, termine lo puse todo en el fregadero y le dije que iría al baño a terminar de arreglarme para que podamos irnos..

Después de un rato salgo del baño, veo que Mei lavo lo del desayuno y está sentada en el sofá esperando..

Yuzu: Ya estoy lista Mei..

Mei: Bien vámonos..

Yuzu: Oye te preparé un vento pero no se si Hime te llevará uno..

Mei: Oh Gracias, sería genial si pudiera prepararme uno diariamente en cambio yo podría darte clases y eso..

Ella se rasca la nuca en señal de que está nerviosa..

Yuzu: Estaré encanta Mei..

Mei: Bien entonces vamos..

Le pasó su vento, ella lo guarda y nos ponemos los zapatos, cuando vamos a salir me paro.. quiero pedirle otro beso pero y si dice que eso solo fue cosa de ayer..

Ella se gira cuando ve que no me muevo se pone en frente mia y me besa.. esta vez soy yo la que paso mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso.. Ella me lo consede y nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio el cual pierdo.. nos separamos y apoya su frente con la mia..

Yuzu: Como lo sabías?

Mei: Tenías la misma mirada de ayer así que solo lo supuse.. no tienes que esperar a pedir permiso, puedes hacerlo y ya..

Yuzu: En serio?

Mei: Si pero sólo cuando estemos las dos solas... ósea no en el instituto al menos por ahora..

Yuzu: Bien..

Que feliz me siento, estoy que salto de alegría pero que significa esto.. que tenemos algo o sólo nos podemos besa.. no lo sé pero no quiero presionar asi que lo dejo por ahora..

Vamos por el camino y ella me pregunto porque tengo tantos mangas yuris tambien sobre mis juegos..

aproveche para preguntarle cosas triviales como lo que le gusta hacer,su color favorito y cosas como esas ya que me he dado cuenta que casi no sabía nada de ella..

Al rato nos encontramos a Hime en el mismo sitio de ayer.. tiene cara de pocos amigos.. aun así nos da los buenos dias y seguimos caminando..

Himeko: vendréis todos los días juntas a partir de ahora?

Mei: No veo porque no.. así Yuzu no llega tarde otra vez..

Yuzu: No se hoy me desperté porque tu estabas pero normalmente me cuesta despertar con sólo la alarma..

Himeko: Ya pues tu verás que hacer ya que MeiMei no puede dormir todos los dias contigo..

Yuzu: Hahah lose pero seguro que a mi madre no le importaría, que se quedara pero ya vere como lo hago..

Mei: Ya buscaremos una solución si no, me mudo a tu casa..

Eh? espera es un intento

de chiste o broma porque ella sigue seria.. estará hablando en serio.. yo sólo se que Hime esta pálida..

Himeko: Hahhaha que bromista eres MeiMei..

Mei: No era broma.. paraticamente vivimos solas, las dos tenemos

16 años y somos vecinas, ella tiene una cama de matrimonio y como dijo no cree que a su madre le cause un inconveniente, tampoco creo que a mi padre.. tenemos los mismo horarios, así que dormimos y nos despertamos a una hora similar...

Se le da bien cocinar y yo no tendría que comer comida para llevar todos los días y también podría ayudarle a estudiar.. no veo puntos negativos en ello..

Himeko: Yo si veo uno que te irías a vivir con una desconocida, la conoces de dos días.. podrías venir a mi casa te lo dije muchas veces..

Mei: Lose pero la cosa es que es mi vecina no tendría que mover mis cosas y si sólo quiero estar sola me voy a mi casa..

La verdad es que Mei tiene razón pero en serio vivir juntas.. ósea no es que no me guste la idea pero entonces tendré a mi tentación mas cerca de lo que está..

Al rato llegamos al instituto, nos despedimos y le dije a Mei que nos encontrabamos en el almuerzo, ella me dijo que si.. Hime seguía con cara de pocos amigos.. tengo que esperar un rato mas a que llegue Harumi mientras veo mis redes sociales..

.

.

POV HIMEKO

.

.

Mi MeiMei y Yuzuko están como muy cercanas será que algo pasó entre ellas.. no no puede ser mi MeiMei jamás se acercaría de esa forma a Yuzuko..

Le miro y está concentrada en los papeles no como ayer que estaba como ida.. porque será..

No se que hacer para que MeiMei se fijé en mi.. que debo hacer aparte de librarme de Yuzuko..

Llevábamos un rato con el papeleo y tocaba ya ir abajo para vigilar que los estudiantes entraran.. bajamos las dos y nos quedamos en la puerta, viendo como todas las alumnas entran.. miro a MeiMei y ella no quita los ojos de Yuzuko que está apoyada a un lado de la puerta escuchando música supongo que esperando a Taniguchi...

Que le verá Mei a ella osea es guapa y tiene buen cuerpo pero no es nada del otro mundo..

Harumi: Yuzuchii

Dios y viene gritando desde lejos pero Yuzuko no la escucha, sólo se mueve un poco al ritmo de la música y MeiMei no le quita ojo..

Taniguchi por fin llega a donde está ella y le abraza como si no hubiera fin.. las dos se ríen y entran mientras hablan.. Yuzuko le giña un ojo a mi MeiMei y se van..

Estamos un rato más.. Hasta que cierran las puertas y suena el timbre

Y subimos a las clases..

Todo va normal como otro dia cualquiera excepto que hoy no se porque MeiMei no deja de mirar a Yuzuko..

Llega la hora del almuerzo y me da pena que ya no lo vaya a pasar sola con mi MeiMei si no que estarán Yuzuko y Taniguchi..

MeiMei traía el vento echo por Yuzuko y eso me mata de rabia..

Veo como esas dos se dan de comer una a la otra..

Himeko: Deja de hacer eso.. es como un beso indirecto..

Yuzu: Que ?! Eso no es verdad solo le doy de probar de mi comida y ella me da de la suya.. es normal..

Himeko: No es normal ni apropiado..

Mei: Yuzu di Ahh..

NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE MEIMEI LE VAYA A DAR UN BESO INDIRECTO A ESA..

Yuzuko se queda sin saber que hacer, MeiMei le vuelve a pedir que diga ah y hace el gesto con la boca, ella le hace caso..

espera si MeiMei le da a ella puede darme a mi no o yo a ella..

Himeko: Puedo probar MeiMei..

Mei: No decías que no es apropiado..

Las otras dos se ríen en mi cara..

Harumi: Bueno Presi, Yuzuchi ronca o no, pudiste grabarlos..

Cierto ayer durmieron juntas en la misma cama, seguro que esa teñida se intentó propasar con mi MeiMei..

Mei: No ronca, pero desprende un calor corporal enorme y no te digo que en invierno no este bien pero con el calor es horrible..

Yuzu: No te quejaste tanto ayer..

Mei: Estaba dormida y me desperté por el calor..

Yuzu: Seguro que estabas dormida?

Yuzuko le dice eso a MeiMei pero por quien la toma por una mentirosa.. miro a Mei espedando que lo niegue pero ella sólo se sonroja..

Yuzu: Estas sonrojada eso significa que está nerviosa que pocierto vamo bueno que me desvió.. escuchaste mi conversión telefónica..

Mei: No..

Yuzu: Segura?

Mei sigue sin mirarle y algo me dice que la teñida tiene razón y Mei miente..

Toca el timbre, Mei recoge todo y se va pero antes Yuzuko le me agarra del brazo..

Yuzu: Ya hablaremos más tarde..

Mei: Bien..

Con eso se marcha.. yo recojo todo rápido y me voy tras ella..

el resto de las clase va bien..

Nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias para terminar el papeleo de hoy que por lo que vimos está mañAna dará para largo lo bueno es que mañana no hay clases.. aprovecharé y le preguntaré a Mei si quiere que quedemos..

Himeko: MeiMei

Mei: dime ?

Himeko: Te gustaría quedar mañana podemos hacer algo interesante..

Mei: No se ya te diré..

Bien toma se lo pensará pero se que me dirá que si, de pronto tocan en la puerta, le decimos que pase y es Yuzuko.. se acerca y le prestamos atención..

Himeko: Que haces aqui, no ves que estamos trabajando..

Yuzu: Sólo vengo a comentarle algo a Mei, deja de ser tan histérica..

Mei: Dime Yuzu..

Yuzu: Ire a casa pero después me encontraré con Harumi en el arcade.. así que cuando estes punto de salir de aquí me mandas un mensaje pasó por el super y voy a casa y así empiezo a preparar la cena, te parece ?

Mei: No tienes que dejar de hacer cosas por mi..

Yuzu: No dejaré de hacer cosas para ti. iré a jugar un rato.. tu me avisas no te olvides..

Mei: Bien si no tienes problemas..

Yuzu: No hay problema Y que te apetece comer.?

Mei: Ramen..

Yuzu: Genial nos vemos mas tarde..

Mei: Adios..

No me puedo creer las confianzas que se coge Yuzuko.. tampoco que le vaya a hacer la cena otro día.. que rabia y que envidia..

Se nota a kilómetros que Yuzuko siente algo por Mi Mei pero sera que Mei le corresponde..

Himeko: MeiMei

Mei: Dime

Himeko: Sobre lo que hablamos ayer, de que si te gusta alguien?

Ella me mira esperando a que siga..

Himeko: Se sincera ese alguien es Yuzuko?

Ella mira al escritorio donde están los papeles, siento como las tuercas de su cabeza se mueve pero no me responde.. sólo me deja con la agonía..

Himeko: Mei?

Mei: No lose..

Ella sigue con la misma expresión y como que no lo sabe..

Himeko: No sabes si te gusta ella ?

Mei: No se que me pasa con Yuzu, no tengo explicación a ello.. al menos no por ahora.. así que mejor dejamos el tema y seguimos trabajando..

Le hago caso y seguimos con el papeleo, pero no dejo de pensar en que a Mei quizas le guste Yuzuko, eso a mi en qué lugar me deja o sea debo rendirme..


	6. Chapter 6: Secretos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV HARUMI

.

.

Como no Yuzuchi llega tarde, porque se habrá enrredado tanto si salimos de clase a la misma hora, le mandé un mensaje y sólo me dijo que cuando nos viéramos me explicaría..

A lo lejos veo a una rubia corriendo y puedo confirmar que es ella cuando tropieza con mas de una persona..

Me río sola, no se porque pero Yuzuchi es adorable..

Yuzu: Harumi..

Harumi: Yuzuchi por fin llegas..

Nos damos un abrazo ya mas que normal y eso que nos conocemos de días pero se siente como si fuera años y años.. Ella me explica que se retrasó porque cuando nos despedimos en la puerta volvió a entrar para decirle a Mei que salía conmigo y que quería de cena, no se pero no me gusta su acercamiento con la presi..

Y encima es como si estuvieran juntas y no me gusta la idea.. quiero poder conocer mejor a Yuzuchi y se que si Mei se mete en medio no podré hacerlo..

Así que de alguna manera tengo que alejarlas..

Si en algún momento llegará a necesitar ayuda seguro que la vicepresi me ayudaría pero no creo que valiese de mucho...

igual también el resto de las chicas que están locas por Mei pero tampoco serviría de mucho.. esto lo tengo que hacer sola debo conseguir la atención de Yuzuchi..

Despues de pasar un rato en el arcade dimos vueltas por la tiendas y ella es tan mona, sonríe casi a cada rato y se sonroja por casi todo.. aunque me fijé que cuando estamos con Mei se aguanta las ganas.. intenta mantenerse serena.. porque será..

Harumi: Oye Yuzuchi, hay algo entre la presi y tú?

Yuzu: A que te refieres?

Harumi: Te gusta ella..

Yuzu: Si..

Ella lo dice con una indiferencia enorme como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y cierto no lo es.. pero no se lo admite así sin más..

Harumi: Ósea te gusta como algo más que amiga..?

Ella me hace frente y se me queda mirando fijamente..

Yuzu: Me gusta como algo mas que amiga, me atrae sexualmente, no es como si fuera algo muy raro dado que medio Instituto está igual..

Que me gustaría que pasase algo pues si pero Mei es rara y impredecible.. intento leerla pero hay veces que no puedo y eso me gusta aun mas..

Harumi: Ósea te gustan los retos..

Yuzu: Mei es como un puzzle de más de mil piezas.. tardas en montarlo, te cuesta trabajo dominarlo pero cuando lo haces lo admiras y lo pones en una vitrina para que puedas disfrutar de ello y que nadie más lo toque..

No se cuanto tardaré en descifrarla pero intentaré divertirme en el camino y disfrutar al final..

Harumi: No le quieres?

Yuzu: la conozco de muy poco.. mis sentimientos no llegan a tanto y no se si lo harán..

Vaya veo que lo tiene muy claro pero no me echaré atrás.. Yuzuchi es la primera mujer por la que me interesó y fue desde el dia en que la conocí y no perderé la oportunidad..

Ella entra en una tienda rápidamente antes de que me doy cuenta a vuelto con un osito de peluche pequeño de esos que puedes colgar de la mochila o en el bolso, empieza a salta y me dice que es monísimo que le encanta..

Seguimos dando una vuelta, cuando ella recibe una llamada, después de colgar me dice que se tiene que ir, le digo que no hay problema que a ver si hablamos y quedamos en otro momento, ella acepta, me da un abrazo de despedida y se marcha..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

No se a que vino el interrogatorio de Harumi pero no se de un momento a otro me puse sería y intente explicarlo lo mejor que pude..

no veía porque tenía que mentirle con el echo de que me atraiga Mei, además es mi amiga y no me importa que ella lo sepa..

Paso por el super y compro lo necesario para hacer Ramen, mientras voy por el camino pienso que es lo que hará Mei ósea simplemente le dije de comer pero se quedara a dormir hoy también, mi madre aún no vuelve y la verdad es que no quiero estar sola, menos si la alternativa es dormir con Mei..

Cuando me doy cuenta ya llegue a mi edificio, entró en casa y empiezo con los preparativos para la cena, cuando ya lo tengo todo acabado, decido que me daré una ducha..

Antes le envió un mensaje a Mei indicándole que la puerta está abierta..

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Recibí el mensaje de Yuzu, mientras subía en el ascensor tenía pensado ir a mi casa pero Bueno, como dijo la puerta estaba abierta, deje mis cosas en el salón y desde ahí podía escuchar el agua de la ducha.. mis piernas se movieron sola hasta la puerta del baño, quería entrar, verla desnuda, besarle..

Pero no podía todavía, no puedo.. no quiero que me rechace o me mire con asco..

Pero si no le digo igual nunca lo sabré.. puedo esperar hasta estar segura de que siente algo más que atracción física por mi pero igual puede rechazarme.. no se que debo hacer

Me alejo de la puerta, cojo mi móvil y llamo a mi padre..

.

.

Mei: Padre..

Estoy bien tranquilo..

Te llamo para preguntarte algo..

He conocido a una chica, bueno es nuestra vecina.. vamos al mismo instituto, pero me gusta o eso creo.. es raro me atrae muchísimo pero desde el primer instante que estuve cerca de ella..

Si es muy guapa, también adorable..

Si si todo lo contrario a mi..

Es como que hay una conexión..

No se si decirle..

Si confió en ella..

Bien entonces le diré..

Adiós papá y gracias..

.

.

Cuelgo el teléfono, mi padre tiene razón si creo que hay esa conexión y si yo le gustó tendré que gustarle tal y como soy.. además algo dentro de mi, me dice que Yuzu lo aceptará..

Me quito toda mi ropa en el pasillo y entró en el baño, ella está de espaldas a mi, no se mueve se que ella sabe que soy yo..

Su cuerpo es hermoso quiero tener mis manos en cada rincón de el..

Le pongo mis manos en su cintura, ella suelta un jadeo.. mantengo distancia de mi cuerpo al suyo, beso su hombro, luego su cuello voy dándole beso hasta que llegó a su oreja la cual le doy un lametazo..

Gracias por leer..


	7. Chapter 7: Límites

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Mei: Hola..

Yuzu: Hola..

Ella busca contacto con mi cuerpo y se lo permito, le abrazó por detrás y noto como su cuerpo vibra al entrar en contacto con el mío.. luego suelta otro jadeo..

Mei: Puedo explicartelo...

Yuzu: Vale te escucho..

Mei: Nací con el ósea soy intersexual, sabes lo que es?

Yuzu: Si algo he leído..

Ella intenta girarse pero no le dejó..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: No quiero que me mires con asco.. no puedo ver eso en tus ojos..

Ella no dice nada, sólo se gira me agarra del cuello y me mira directamente a los ojos y veo que tiene la misma mirada de ayer esa que no consigo descifrar pero no es mala..

Yuzu: No me das asco.. sigues siendo tu, sigues siendo perfecta Mei...

Atrae más su cuerpo al mío, luego roza sus labios con los míos y me besa..

Este es distinto a los de ayer, es lento, dulce y pausado.. no se que intenta decir con el pero me gusta..

Nos separamos en busca de aire, unimos nuestras frentes y ella me mira directamente a los ojos, podría estar así siempre, la verdad no se que es lo que me pasa con ella, puede que no haya explicación.. pero me encanta..

Yuzu: Bueno ya que estas aquí, bañate conmigo..

Mei: Vale..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Después de lavarnos, nos metimos en la bañera para relajarnos un rato, ella se sentó a mi lado, no se porque echaba en falta su contacto..

Sigo dándole vueltas sobre el hecho de que tenga un pene, cuando se estaba lavando pude apreciar su cuerpo, cada detalle y pude ver su pene, es la primera vez que veo uno en persona, tiene un buen tamaño y no me desagrada..

Pero me hizo sentir curiosidad, que se sentiría al tocarlo o tenerlo en mi interior, sólo de pensarlo me entra un cosquilleo en el cuerpo..

AHHHH DEJA DE PENSAR EN GUARRADAS YUZU Y MÁS CUANDO TIENES A MEI LEÍ A TU LADO..

Mei: Estas bien, el agua está muy caliente?

Oh dios!

Yuzu: No el agua está perfecta...

Mei: Porque estas roja, entonces ?

Yuzu: Ahh, no es nada..

Ella se gira y me encara, poco a poco se acerca a mi, no se porque retrocedo pero estoy acorralada y no puedo retroceder más..

No tengo forma de escape, ella sigue acercándose a mí como cuando un león acecha a su presa..

Estamos a poco centímetros, siento como una de sus manos se mueve por mi pierna que está bajo el agua..

Mei: En que pensabas.?

Yuzu: En nada..

Mei: Si el calor del agua no te puso roja, fue algún pensamiento tuyo..

En qué estabas pensando.. ?

Ella me mira fijamente, noto que su ojos tienen un tono más oscuro..

Yuzu: No era nada Mei..

Mei: Si no quieres decirme, yo me haré una idea de lo que era..

Yuzu: ...

Mei: Corrigeme si me equivoco, pero creo que pensabas en mi?

Yo no digo nada sólo asiento con la cabeza, más que nada porque la mano de Mei sube lentamente y ya está en mi rodilla..

Mei: Era algo guarro?

Vuelvo a asentir y Mei sigue subiendo..

Está cada vez más cerca...

Mis respiraciones son más pesadas, que digo son jadeos..

Mei: Ahora dime que era?

Yuzu: Eh.. Yo..

Su mano está en el interior de mi muslo, vuelvo ha sentir ese cosquilleo y es más intenso..

Mei: Se te olvidó como hablar?

Vuelvo a asentir, ella pasa sus uñas por el interior de mis muslos y suelto un gemido..

Mei: puede que no sepas hablar pero gemir si...

Vuelve a hacer lo mismo de antes y suelto otro gemido..

Mei: vuelves a estar sonrojada, que te pasa Yuzu, acaso estas cachonda..

Dios es eso estoy cachonda, Mei me pone.. y mucho..

Mei: Responde hasta donde quieres llegar conmigo Yuzu?

Ella para de mover su mano, por fin consigo un poco de claridad..

Yuzu: Á que te refieres?

Mei: Me refiero a que si quieres sólo besos o algo más, necesito saber cuáles son tus límites?

Mis límites..

Eso digo yo cuáles son, me encanta besar a Mei, la verdad me gustaría poder tocarle y que ella me toque a mi también..

Yuzu: Quiero más que besos..

Mei: Bien, pero hasta donde puedo llegar, donde puedo tocar, lamer, chupar y besar..

OMG!

El cosquilleo se hace más intenso, no se porque pero mi cuerpo pide ser tocado..

Yuzu: Puedes tocar, lamer, chupar y besar todo lo quieras..

Al decirlo Mei sonríe y no sólo eso hay un brillo en sus ojos..

Mei: Ósea que tengo vía libre por así decirlo..

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Bien y tu ? Qué quieres hacerme Yuzu?

Que quiero hacerle a Mei..

Quiero poder tocar todo su cuerpo, incluso su pene, igual que ella también quiero lamer, chupar y besar...

Yuzu: Quiero poder hacerte lo que quiera.. también quiero vía libre..

Mei: Vale

Con eso ella me besa, es un beso duro, áspero.. suelto un jadeo y ella aprovecha para meter su lengua en mi boca, mientras con su mano se acerca más y más a mi coño...

No se como reaccionar, soy como papilla en sus manos pero de pronto siento frío y cuando abro mis ojos Mei está saliendo de la bañera y se cubre con una toalla..

En serio!?

Porque a parado, quiero que siga..

Ella se gira y me mira..

Mei: Á que estas esperando para salir, vamos a tu cuarto, quiero saber hasta dónde podré llegar hoy..

Rápidamente me levanto, salgo y cojo una toalla..

Ella sale del baño y yo la sigo de cerca, abre la puerta de mi cuarto y se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar, luego entra detrás de mí, cierra la puerta y luego me empuja a la cama, su mirada es incluso más oscura que antes, sus ojos están casi negros.

Pero ahora que lo pienso y la cena..

Yuzu: Mei no quieres comer antes..

Mei: Si que voy a comer Yuzu..

Al decir eso se sienta encima de mí y besa..

Que quiere comer Mei ?

Gracias por leer..


	8. Chapter 8: Climax

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Por supuesto que comeré Yuzu, pero no es comida si no a ti..

Me quito la toalla y luego la suya, subo encima ella y me pongo entre sus piernas, apoyó cada mano a la altura de su cabeza para poder admirarla..

Sus ojos están oscuros, su boca está entreabierta, bajo mi mirada, miro sus pechos que suben y bajan mientras intenta calmar su respiración..

Quiero tocarlos y eso hago, ella suelta un gemido y arquea la espalda en busca de contacto..

Aprieto su pecho, luego le rozó el pezón, ella vuelve a gemir pero ahora más fuerte, llevo mi boca a su otro pecho, lamo su pezón, lo muerdo..

Después llevo mi boca a su otro pecho y le doy la misma atención..

Yuzu: Ahh.. Mei

Sigo chupando su pecho, pero quiero más, quiero que se estremezca, que gima más..

Beso sus pechos y luego su clavícula, subo hasta su cuello, lo muerdo y ella suelta otro gemido, me separó de ella y le miró..

Es preciosa y me encanta, está sudando y su cuerpo brilla, sólo me entran ganas de devorarla y hacerla mía y eso haré..

Me agachó, muerdo su labio inferior, luego le beso, meto mi lengua en su boca exploró hasta el último rincón, ella mueve su lengua con la mía..

Mei: Yuzu quiero más..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Dios nunca me había sentido así, todo mi cuerpo anhela ser tocado por ella, siento calor, me siento caliente..

toca mis pechos, lame mis pezones, los muerde..

Hizo lo mismo con mi cuello y estoy segura que al morderme me dejo marca pero no me importa..

No paro de gemir mientras ella se divierte con mi cuerpo..

Nos besamos y es tan caliente, estoy mas que cachonda y quiero más, quiero que baje más..

Quiero llegar al éxtasis con Mei, quiero que siga jugando conmigo..

Quiero a Mei dentro de mi...

Mientras me tocaba, yo arqueaba mis espalda en busca de más placer, su pene roza mi muslo, no creo que este dura del todo pero algo si está..

Yuzu: Yo también quiero más Mei..

Ella sonríe, luego besa mis labios, la mandíbula, el cuello y va bajando..

Llega a mi coño, sopla en él y todo mi cuerpo se estremece, luego pasa su lengua por mi clítoris, lo chupa y vuelve a lamerlo..

Yuzu: Oh Mei..

Sólo puedo gemir y jadear, siento que el cosquilleo aumenta..

pasa su lengua por todo mi coño, vuelve a mi clítoris y luego mete su lengua dentro de mi coño..

Yuzu: Joder Mei, no pares..

Saca su lengua y la vuelve a meter, la mueve dentro, luego vuelve a salir, aplana su lengua y la pasa por todo mi coño, hace eso un par de veces más..

Luego vuelve a meter su lengua lo más profundo que puede y la punta de su nariz roza con mi clítoris, ella nota que me estremezco y lo vuelve a hacer..

Siento como algo se acumula bajo mi vientre..

Yuzu: Mei no pares estoy casi…

Ella me hace caso y va más rápido con su lengua, la endurece y la vuelve a meter dentro de mi.. y eso es suficiente para que todo se vuelva negro y siento como llegó a climax.. Suelto un grito ahogado…

Ella sigue lamiendo, chupando todo los jugos que salen de mi..

Intento calmar mi respiración, ella sube hasta mi altura y me mira..

Sus labios estan mojados, brillantes y son por mis jugos..

Muerdo mis labios.. para no soltar otro gemido..

Ella se acerca y me besa, lame mi labio inferior, mete su lengua en mi boca, hay un sabor diferente, me pruebo a mi misma, nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio y ella gana, se separa de mí con un hilo de saliva..

Mei: Estas bien?

Yuzu: Si..

Mei: Bien, quieres más..

Si todo será así de bueno claro que quiero más. Asiento con la cabeza para que siga..

Mei: Avisame si duele..

Lleva su mano hasta mi coño, pasa un dedo por mi clítoris lo aprieta, luego lo pasa por mis labios y vuelve a apretar mi clítoris..

Luego introduce un dedo..

Yuzu: Oohh..

Empieza a moverlo mientras me lame y me muerde el cuello, acelera sus movimientos y yo sólo puedo gemir..

Yuzu: Más Mei, más...

Ella introduce otro dedo y cuando lo hace noto un pequeño dolor como si algo se hubiera roto..

Arrugo un poco la cara por el dolor y ella lo nota y va más despacio..

Mei: Tranquila ahora el dolor pasara

Mientras sigue moviendo sus dedos dentro, me mira fijamente y es una mirada dulce y tranquilizadora..

El dolor ya ha pasado y sólo siento un placer inmenso, creo que estoy a punto de llegar..

Puedo sentir cómo atrapó sus dedos en mi interior, pero ella sigue penetrandome, siento como curva sus dedos dentro de mi..

Suelto un gemido fuerte, arqueo mi espalda y siento como vuelvo a llegar al clímax pero esta vez es más intenso.. ella sigue moviendo los dedos lentamente hasta que mi respiración se calma y sale..

Mei me da pequeños besos en mis pechos, el cuello, la mejilla..

Mei: Estas bien?

Yuzu: Más que bien..

Ella me mira y sonríe..

Mei: Genial, entonces..

Si es genial, tuve mi primera vez con Mei y no me arrepiento ni un poco.. Me encanta que haya sido ella, la que me haya hecho sentir este placer inmenso…

Y si puede hacer eso con sus dedos que podrá hacer con su pene..

Que ahora recuerdo que cada vez que ella se mueve roza mi muslo..

Me gustaría tocarlo, hacerle disfrutar..

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

He sido la primera persona en entrar en Yuzu, por dentro saltó de alegría, aunque no se porque..

Noto que ella está como perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras lo hace se sonroja es tan adorable.. pero mi pene está semi erecto y necesito liberarme..

Voy a levantarme de la cama para ir al baño cuando ella me agarra por el brazo..

Yuzu: Donde vas ?

Mei: Al baño, es que necesito encargarme de algo..

Veo que ella no lo pilla, ya que tiene una mirada confusa y pensativa en su rostro..

Yuzu: Vale pero luego puedo tocarte.. ?

Me lo dice de la forma más linda posible..

Mei: Hoy se trataba de ti Yuzu, ya podrás tocarme otro día..

Ella hace un puchero y sus ojos brillan como si fuera a llorar.. Mierda..

Mei: Tranquila, no es que no quiera que me toques pero mi intención es que hoy disfrutarás tu..

Yuzu: Tu no has disfrutado.. ?

Que si he disfrutado.. la verdad es que si un montón como un niño en una tienda de juguetes..

Mei: Si he disfrutado bastante..

Con eso ella sonríe, me tira a la cama, se sienta encima mía, puedo notar que aún sigue mojada y eso era lo que faltaba para que mi pene este erecto del todo..

Mei: Yuzu.. me quejo..

Yuzu: Entonces yo también quiero disfrutar, haciendote disfrutar a ti..

Ella se mueve rozando su coño bajo de mi vientre..

Mei: Bien..

Yuzu: Genial, solo necesito que me digas si lo hago bien...

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza..

Ella se posiciona en medio de mi piernas y mira fijamente mi pene..

Miro su rostro en busca de cualquier duda..

Pero sólo veo cómo se muerde el labio inferior y luego lo lame..

Inconscientemente levanto mi cadera..

Y ella me mira..

Yuzu: Que ha pasado, si todavía no te he tocado..

Mei: Es porque me pones Yuzu y quiero que lo toques, porque no te digo lo que debes hacer, si te es más fácil..

Ella asiente indicándome que acepta..

Mei: Quiero que lo agarres..

Ella lleva la mano a mi pene y lo agarra, su mano está caliente, se siente tan bien..

Mei: Quiero que vayas subiendo y bajando tu mano.. si quieres puedes agarrar un poco más fuerte..

Ella aumenta su agarre y empieza a mover la mano arriba y a bajo.. Dios esto es tan bueno, no se compara a cuando lo hago yo sola..

Mei: Más rápido..

Solté gemido las manos de Yuzu eran tan suave. Creo que mis gemidos la animaron porque aumentó la velocidad aún más, agarró las sábanas, no puedo procesar todo el placer que experimentando.

Siento como Yuzu con su otra mano aprieta mis testículos. Mientras que su mano derecha bombea mi pene, abro mi boca, el placer de las dos manos de Yuzu está haciendo que mis testículos endurezcan, ella lleva su pulgar hasta la punta y lo aprieta, eso hace que me estremezca..

Yuzu aumenta aún más la velocidad, me encanta la forma en la que ella toca mi duro pene.. mis gemidos aumentan.. su mano se mueve hacia arriba y abajo de mi pene a un ritmo feroz. El líquido preseminal hace que mi pene esté resbaladizo. Yo no puedo parar de gemir y se que estoy cerca..

Mei: Yuzu ahh, voy a…

No puedo terminar la frase, ya que un hilo de placer recorre mi cuerpo. Suelto un grito ahogado, el placer que sentía era demasiado intenso. Mi pene empezó a disparar carga tras carga de semen en la cara y en el pecho de Yuzu..

Después de tranquilizarme, me sonrojo al ver que Yuzu estaba recubierta por mi semen.

Mei: Lo siento mucho Yuzu.. no pude pararlo..

Mientras lo digo me incorporo y miro alrededor en busca de algo para limpiarle..

Veo como ella se lleva la mano a la mejilla, se la limpia con la mano y luego se lo lleva a la boca, se lame sus dedos y mientras lo hace suelta un gemido, luego hace lo mismo con el semen que hay sobre sus pechos..

Yo solo puedo mirarla, hasta que ella me mira y sonríe..

Yuzu: Tranquila Mei, tu me has probado ahora me tocaba a mí y sabes muy bien..

Además veo que eso te animo..

Miro hacía abajo y veo que me he vuelto a empalmar..

Mei: Tranquila, nada que una ducha fría no calme..

Al decir eso ella niega con la cabeza y se va acercando a mi, me besa, sin previo aviso mete su lengua en mi boca, suelto un gemido al probarme en ella..

Luego se separa, lame mi oreja y me susurra.

Yuzu: Yo más bien pensaba en mi boca Mei..

Antes de que me soy cuenta ella ya está agachada agarrando mi pene y se lo lleva a su boca..

Los labios de Yuzu aspiraban mi pene... quiero empujar todo mi pene en su garganta pero no quiero hacerle daño, gruñó ante ese pensamiento, tratando muy duro para no ir contra su boca. Yuzu gimió en mi pene y eso hizo que yo gimiera aun más fuerte, por el evidente placer que me está dando..

Ella metió su lengua en mi ranura . Di grito de sorpresa y empuje dos pulgadas más de mí pene en su boca. Ella no paraba de gemir en mi pene; Me queje ante la sensación. Su lengua se envolvió alrededor de mi pene, sentí como ella relajó la garganta y metió el resto de mi pene en su boca mientras apretaba mis testículos...

Me quedé sin habla, tratando de disfrutar de la sensación, se sentía muy bien… sabía que estaba a punto de llegar la sensación de mi pene siendo devorado por Yuzu y como apretaba mis testículos con la mano.. hizo que viera las estrellas..

Antes de que pudiera separarme, solté mi carga de su semen en su boca ella intentó tragarse todo pero podía ver como se le escapaba un poco por la comisura de sus labios..

Luego se levantó, se lamió los labios y yo sólo podía intentar calmar mi respiración..

Yuzu: Estas bien.. ?

Mei: Si más que bien.. aunque un poco cansada..

Dije entre respiraciones entrecortadas..

Yuzu: Bien me alegro, lo he hecho bien ?

Mei: Lo has hecho fantástico Yuzu..

Ella sonríe y se acuesta a mi lado, las dos estamos sudando, toda la habitación huele a sexo..

Y no podría estar más contenta..

Yuzu: Qué te parece si ahora cenamos de verdad y descansamos un rato..

le digo que me parece bien, ella se levanta, va a su armario y se pone sólo una camisa grande que le llega por debajo del culo..

Yuzu: Tranquila lo caliento todo y lo traigo para que comamos en la cama…

Con eso se va..

Joder vaya noche, todo me ha encantado pero quiero más.. quiero mucho mas con Yuzu..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Fui a la cocina a por la cena y mientras lo calentaba todo sólo podía pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, hace solo unos minutos tenía el pene de Mei en mi boca, lo lamia y chupaba y sabía tan bien.. quiero volver a hacerlo y no sólo una vez si no muchas más..

Sólo de pensarlo me vuelvo a poner caliente y eso hace que piense que si los dedos de Mei fueron tan buenos al estar dentro de mi como se sentiría su gran pene..

Muero de ganas de comprobarlo pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento..

Quizás mañana..

Sólo de pensarlo me sale una sonrisa involuntaria…

Pongo todo en una bandeja y lo llevó con cuidado al cuarto.. lo puse todo sobre la cama y cenamos tranquilamente, después coloque la bandeja en el suelo y me abracé a Mei, encendí la tele.. aunque no se para que igual estaba cansada y se que dormirá en seguida a igual que ella..

Mei: Buenas noches..

Yuzu: Buenas noches Mei..

Mei: Gracias..

Me separó para mirarle..

Yuzu: Porque ?

Mei: Por aceptarme como soy..

Le doy una sonrisa cariñosa..

Yuzu: Me encanta como eres Y pienso disfrutar de como eres..

Ella se sonroja un poco y volvemos a acostarnos en la cama….

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier critica o consejo son bienvenidos..

Gracias..


	9. Chapter 9: Primera vez y Interrupciones

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Despierto por la luz del sol que entran por la ventanas..

Estoy sudando y no es por el calor si no por Yuzu.. como puede desprender tanto calor corporal eso no es normal.. Me quito la sabana de encima, voy a la mesita de noche y veo que en el reloj son las 8..

Hoy no hay instituto pero igual debería de hacer mis labores del Consejo estudiantil, pero me voy la vuelta y todas mis pensamientos desaparecen..

Al ver Yuzu..

Parece tan tranquila mientras duerme y definitivamente la prefiero sin maquillar, es tan linda..

Ella se mueve y suelta un gemido..

Y vuelven a mí todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.. pero debo sacar mi mente de la cuneta..

Mi estómago gruñe en señal de que tengo hambre, lo se cocinar se me da fatal y no quiero despertar a Yuzu..

La mejor idea será ir a la panadería que hay aquí al lado, que vende unos gofres muy buenos..

Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que sigo desnuda y que la única ropa que tengo aquí es mi uniforme el cual no puedo ponerme, tendría que ir hasta mi casa que si que está al lado pero quiero ser rápida y volver antes de que Yuzu despierte..

Voy a su armario igual no creo que se moleste por cogerle prestado algo de ropa..

Mientras rebusco intento elegir lo más normal y menos extravagante posible..

Así que cojo una sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal mismo..

Termino de vestirme, la sudadera tiene ese olor a citrico el mismo olor que me vuelve loca.. voy al baño me aseo un poco, recojo mi pelo en un moño ya que está hecho un lío por las actividades de anoche..

Cojo las llaves y salgo del piso..

La panadería está a menos de 10 minutos y espero que no esté muy llena... como mucho espero volver en unos 20 minutos..

No tardo nada en llegar y lo bueno es que no está llena y rápidamente me atienden..

Kaede : Buenos días señorita Mei..

Mei: Buenos días señora Kaede...

Kaede: Lo mismo de siempre?

Mei: No.. Ponme cuatro gofres con chocolate, zumo de naranja y café..

Kaede: Vaya hoy te has despertado con hambre y no sabía que te gustaba el zumo de naranja..

Mei: Y no me gusta pero a la gente normal sí, no ?

Kaede: No sabría cómo contestarte a eso, además tu eres gente normal..

Con eso ella se ríe...

Mei: Bueno no se cocinar y eso ya lo sabes. Tengo una nueva vecina que a su vez es mi compañera de clase, para que no cené comida para pedir me ha hecho la cena dos días seguidos y también me prepara ventos para clase, me quedé a dormir ayer en su casa, me desperté antes que ella.. como que quería agradecerle por tomarse su tiempo en hacerme la comida pero no se cocina así que no podía hacerle el desayuno.. se me ocurrió venir aquí y comprarlo pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no se si le gustan los gofres, el chocolate y mucho menos el zumo de naranja..

Kaede: Vaya esa chica debe de ser muy buena..

Mei: Si lo es..

Al decirlo sonrió sola, porque es verdad Yuzu es muy buena..

Kaede: Bueno primero aunque no le guste los gofres estos le gustará son los mejores, a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate.. y sobre el zumo porque no le llevas un batido mejor..

Mei: Bien me parece mejor idea..

Kaede: Estoy seguro que le gustará los batidos de vainilla..

Con eso ella se va y lo prepara todo... Al rato vuelve con una bolsa, me da mi pedido y le pago.. Me despido de ella no sin antes prometer que traeré a Yuzu algún día para que la conozca..

De camino voy a paso ligero, No quiero que se enfríen los gofres..

Llegó rápidamente al edificio pero mientras voy en el ascensor me pongo nerviosa y si no le gusta lo que he traído o si no tiene hambre..

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en la puerta y ya no hay marcha atrás..

Entro al cuarto en silencio, veo que Yuzu no se ha movido ni un milímetro, me siento a su lado dejó el desayuno en la mesita de noche..

Me acuesto a su lado apoyada en mi codo, con mi otra mano le acarició la mejilla, es tan suave, pasó mi pulgar por sus labios, me acerco mas a ella y uno nuestros labios..

Me encanta besarla, me encantan sus labios y se que está despierta ahora porque me devuelve el beso..

Me separó un poco de ella, no mucho ya que mi nariz roza la suya y puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios..

Yuzu: Es la mejor forma de despertar..

Mei: Sí no..

Con eso soltamos unas risitas..

Yuzu: Buenos días..

Mei: Buenos días.. sabes que ?

Yuzu: Dime..

Mei: Te traje el desayuno..

Ella me sonríe, se incorpora en la cama y pongo la bolsa entre nosotras sacó dos pequeñas bandejas que contienen los gofres con chocolate, le paso una y luego su batido..

Mei: Espero que te gusten los gofres con chocolate y batido de vainilla..

Yuzu: Me encantan, gracias Mei..

Ella me da un beso en la mejilla y empezamos a desayunar en silencio..

Al terminar saco mi café para poder beberlo y noto que en la bolsa hay algo más..

Saco el otro contenido de la bolsa y es una caja de bombones en forma de corazón..

¡KAEDE!

Yuzu la mira y se queda un poco sorprendida, igual ya lo tengo así que se lo doy..

Yuzu: Vaya Mei, gracias aunque no hacía falta..

Mei: Desde que nos conocemos haces muchas cosas por mi sin pedir nada a cambio, así que si te lo mereces..

Yuzu: Gracias pero entonces yo también tengo que darte algo..

Ella se levanta y va a una bolsa que tiene, que supuse que llevaría ropa..

Viene hacia mí con las manos en la espalda y no puedo saber que es..

Yuzu: Espero que te guste..

Cuando saca su mano de la espalda veo un pequeño oso de peluche, es muy lindo como ella, lo cojo y lo acaricio es muy suave igual que ella..

Me sale una sonrisa involuntaria..

Yuzu: Bueno te gusta.. ?

Mei: Me gusta mucho Yuzu.. es muy lindo, gracias..

Yuzu: Bien por cierto, me gusta verte en mi ropa es algo sexy..

Cuando me dice eso me sonrojo..

Mei: Quería ir a por el desayuno antes de que despertarás y no tenía ropa aquí así que cogí lo más normal que tenías en el armario..

Yuzu: Te queda bien la sudadera, te la puedes quedar..

Mei: Gracias huele a ti..

Yuzu: Normal es mía..

Con eso ella se ríe de mí y se va acercando lentamente..

Yuzu: También puedes traer algo de tu ropa y déjala en mi armario para ocasiones como estas, a no ser que quieras seguir robando mi ropa.. sólo te aviso que no tengo muchas sudaderas..

Que insinuas Yuzu..

Entre cierro mis ojos y la miró fijamente..

Mei: Me parece bien pero a ver cómo encuentras hueco en tu armario..

Ella ya está en frente mía sentada encima de mi y ahora me acuerdo que no lleva bragas..

Yuzu: Ya buscaré un hueco para ti..

Mei: Bien..

Yuzu: Sabes ayer, me quedé con ganas de más..

Mei: Más que ?

Yuzu: Más de ti, hay algo que no hemos probado y lo estoy deseando y creo que tu también por el bulto que hay en tu entre pierna..

Al decir eso empieza a moverse en busca de fricción y puedo decir que ya está algo húmeda..

Mei: La verdad si que tengo ganas..

Nos doy la vuelta y me pongo en la parte superior y empiezo a moler mi pene contra su coño.. Ella suelta un gemido y mueve su cadera en busca de más fricción..

le quitó su camisa, luego mi sudadera y los pantalones..

Ahora estamos las dos desnudas, le miró fijamente y su ojos tienen una sombra oscura y se que está tan cachonda como yo..

Vuelvo a moler mi pene ahora contra su coño, es mejor las dos soltamos un gemido ya que no hay ni una sola prenda que nos separe..

Le doy un beso, lento.. intentando demostrarle que no quiero hacerle daño, nuestras lenguas se mueven juntas, me encanta su sabor, vainilla con un toque de chocolate..

gemimos en el beso, nos separamos, le doy pequeños besos por la mandíbula, luego bajó a su cuello, le doy otro mordisco y luego lo chupo..

No se si se habrá dado cuenta pero con esta le estoy marcando por tercera vez..

Bajo a sus pechos, lamo su pezón, lo chupo, muerdo.. paso a su otro pecho y hago lo mismo..

Ella suelta pequeños jadeos.. y me separa un poco...

Yuzu: Yo también quiero hacerlo..

Me incorporo y ella hace lo mismo, su cara está a la altura de mis pechos, pone sus manos en mi culo y lo aprieta mientras me acerca más a ella..

Suelto un gemido por la sorpresa..

Y luego otro más alto..

Ya que me está mordiendo un pezón y con fuerza, luego lo chupa para calmar el dolor, hace lo mismo con el otro y yo no paro de gemir..

Le abrazó para que no deje de hacerlo..

Y ella sigue jugando con mis pechos, luego va subiendo y mientras lo hace me muerde, me lame y se que me está marcando.. quizás si se dio cuenta de mis intenciones ..

Nos separamos un poco agitadas, no quiero más juegos previo, quiero sentirla..

Vuelvo a recostarla..

Nos miramos y ella asiente..

Confirmando que está lista..

Me posicionó entre su piernas, cojo mi pene y se lo paso por el coño, voy de arriba a abajo, mientras ella se estremece debajo mia..

Llevo mi pene hasta su clítoris y lo presiono un poco y ella arquea la espalda..

Cuando mi pene ya está recubierto por sus jugos..

Entró en ella, sólo un poco, mientras lo hago acaricio sus brazos y le doy pequeños besos en el cuello..

Mei: Quiero que me digas si te duele mucho..

Yuzu: Vale pero sigue..

Terminó de entrar en ella muy lentamente y cuando llegó hasta la empuñadura de mi pene me quedo quieta..

Ella suelta un gemido gutural.. desde el fondo de su garganta..

Dejo que se adapte a mi tamaño, empiezo a moverme cuando ella levanta su cadera..

Salgo hasta la punta y vuelvo a entrar en ella lentamente..

Las dos empezamos a gemir y vuelvo a hacer lo mismo un par de veces más..

Yuzu: Meiii más rápido..

Le hago caso y empiezo a penetrar más rápido, hasta el fondo..

Su coño es tan apretando, cálido se siente genial al tener mi pene dentro de ella, me está volviendo loca como me retiene en su interior se que está cerca..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Se siente magnífico tener a Mei en mi interior..

Es tan cuidadosa para no hacerme daño, su pene me llena completamente, me encanta esta sensación, este placer..

Ella me penetra rápidamente, hasta el fondo, mi coño esta agarrando su pene cada vez con más fuerza se de que estoy a punto de correrme..

Empiezo a acompañar sus movimientos con mi caderas y mi cuarto se llena de nuestros gemidos, jadeos, nuestros nombres y el sonido que hace cada vez que ella llega hasta el fondo dentro de mi..

Cada vez es más difícil para ella moverse, le agarró con mis piernas, pongo mis manos en su cuello y la atraigo más hacia mi..

Ya no queda espacio entre nosotras, siento como ella me penetra cada vez más rápido hasta que grita mi nombre desde el fondo de su garganta y siento como su semen llena mi coño y eso es suficiente para que yo también me corra..

Arqueo mi espalda levantandola de la cama, suelto un gemido y acto seguido repito su nombre más de tres veces..

Ella sigue moviéndose lentamente dentro de mi..

Y luego nos miramos calmando nuestras respiraciones..

Ella no sale de mi, la atraigo a mi y le beso, apoyamos nuestras frentes y soltamos la dos una sonrisa..

Yuzu: Wow.

Mei: Si woww..

OOOH DIOS ELLA VINO DENTRO DE MI..

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Dios esto fue increíble, está dentro de Yuzu, como su coño succionaba mi pene y casi no podía moverme y luego cuando ella vino, era la cosa más hermosa del mundo..

Pero noto que está empezando a alarmarse, así que salgo dentro de ella y me acuesto a su lado.. .

Mei: Estas bien ? Te hice daño?

Yuzu: No es solo que.. Mei te corriste dentro..

Oh que alivio pensé que le había hecho daño..

Mei: Ah eso, qué bien pensé que te había hecho daño..

Ella me mira extrañada..

Yuzu: Como que bien Mei, ósea me gustó, me encantó y quiero repetirlo muchas veces más..

Pero no quiero quedarme embarazada a los 16..

QUEE?

Suelto una carcajada y ella me mira más extrañada todavía..

Mei: Tranquila Yuzu, puedo producir esperma pero para dejarte embarazada tendría que tomar un suplemento para poder producir más espermatozoides y no lo hago así que no hay riesgo de dejarte embarazada..

Su cara se alivia después de mi aclaración..

Yuzu: Vaya bien, siento haberme puesto paranoica..

Mei: Tranquila no importa, es normal..

Al decir eso su mirada vuelve a cambiar, como si quisiera devorarme..

Yuzu: Bien entonces podemos seguir divirtiéndonos..

Se sienta encima mía y roza su coño con mi pene y enseguida vuelvo a ponerme dura..

Me gusta esto..

Mei: Si creo que si..

Ella empieza a moler su coño en mi pene y creo que quiere llevar las riendas esta vez..

Se levanta un poco para poder introducir mi pene dentro y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, tocan en la puerta..

Oh dios es broma, no..

Ella se levanta y me mira confusa..

Yuzu: No creo que sea mi madre no vuelve hasta mañana por la noche y tiene llave así que no se quien puede ser..

Mei: Pues pasamos y ya.. como ves me has dejado bien dura así que quiero terminar lo que empezamos..

Ella sonríe y cuando va a volver a sentarse encima, tocan otra vez al timbre y no paran..

Yuzu: Creo que debo ir a ver quien es..

Mei: No lo que debes hacer es echarlos y volver para que solucionemos esto..

Ella se ríe, se acerca a mi, me da un corto beso y luego otro a mi pene..

Me está torturando.. se pone la misma camisa de ayer, coge un short en el armario que le deja ver que tiene un buen culo, se hace una cola para no dejar ver su pelo de sexo y se va..

Me recuesto en la cama y suelto un gemido de frustración..

Luego escucho un grito de Yuzu llamándome y luego otro que dice que Harumi y Himeko están aquí..

Pero que cojones hacen aquí..

Sólo de pensarlo la erección bajo.. me visto rápidamente y me vuelve a recoger el pelo..

Salgo del cuarto y veo que es cierto las tres es tan sentadas en el salón...

Yuzu con una expresión de disculpa y las otras con una muy seria..

Me siento al lado de Yuzu..

.

.

POV HARUMI

.

.

Ayer se me olvidó decirle a Yuzu que si podíamos quedar hoy, le llame al móvil pero no me lo contestaba así que decidí ir a su casa a ver si salíamos un rato, necesito ganar puntos ya que la presi lo tiene mucho más fácil ya que vive a su lado..

Llegando allí me encontré con la vicepresi y me pregunto qué hará aquí..

Harumi: Hola vicepresi

Himeko: Taniguchi..

Harumi: Qué haces aquí?

Himeko: Ayer quedé con MeiMei..

Anda genial así podré salir a solas con Yuzuchiii..

Harumi: Ah bien yo viene a ver si Yuzu podía quedar..

Subimos las dos en el ascensor en silencio llegamos hasta la planta y ella va a la puerta de la izquierda y yo a la de la derecha..

Llamamos a la vez pero nadie contesta, volvemos a llamar..

Y pronto escucho un voy y sé que es la voz de Yuzu..

Pero la vicepresi sigue llamando y nada..

De pronto la puerta se abre con una Yuzu en una camisa grande y un short, estoy segura que no lleva sujetador.. y se ve condenadamente sexy así..

Yuzu: Harumi vaya sorpresa..Qué haces aquí? No habíamos quedado..

Harumi: Lose pero vine a ver si podías quedar, te llame pero no cogías el móvil..

Yuzu: la verdad no se ni donde está..

Himeko: Sabes donde está MeiMei..

La expresión de Yuzu cambia automáticamente antes tenía una sonrisa adorable y una expresión de arrepentimiento ahora está sería..

Yuzu: Porque?

Himeko: Habíamos quedado, pero tampoco cogía el móvil así que viene a buscarla..

Su expresión vuelve a cambiar y nos indica que pasemos..

luego da un grito llamando a Mei y diciendo que estábamos aquí..

Nos sentamos en el sofá y preguntó si queríamos algo..

Le dijimos que no, ella se sentó en el sofá de al lado..

Y entonces lo vi, marcas rojas en su cuello como chupetones..

QUE COJONES..

QUE HA HECHO CON MEI Ó QUE LE HIZO MEI..

Al rato Mei se unió a nosotras tenía una cara seria pero no más que la mía cuando la veo venir tan tranquila después de seguro haber tocado a Yuzuchii..

Estoy enfadada, no estoy muy enfadada..

.

.

POV HIMEKO

.

.

Al llegar me encontré con Taniguchi y pensé que era perfecto así me sacaba a Yuzuko de encima..

Pero cuando vi que MeiMei estába en su casa, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo empezó a hervir..

note que no le hizo gracia nuestra visita y cuando MeiMei se unió a nosotras vi que le pasaba lo mismo tenía cara de pocos amigos..

Himeko: Buenos días MeiMei

Me levanto para poder abrazarla pero ella levanta la mano y me impide que me acerque..

Me mira fijamente..

Mei: Qué haces aquí?

Himeko: Ayer habíamos quedado.?

Mei: No recuerdo haber quedado contigo..

Himeko: Te pregunte si podíamos hacer algo hoy..

Mei: cierto pero no te lo confirme y eso significa que no hemos quedado..

Mierda cierto..

Himeko: Lose pero te llame y no contestabas asi que mejor vine..

Mei: No debiste hacerlo, no creo poder quedar, ya tenía planes con Yuzu...

Noto con Yuzuko se sonroja.. porque?

Himeko: Pero Taniguchi quiere quedar con ella y yo contigo así que todo solucionado..

Mei: Yuzu habías quedado con Taniguchi.. ?

Yuzu: No

Mei: Por lo que veo las dos se han presentado aquí sin haber quedado con ninguna de nosotras, en cambio las dos ya habíamos hecho planes y tenemos que cambiarlos porque os da la gana..

ahh mierda no se que decirle a eso..

Que puedo decir..

Harumi: Podemos hacer algo las cuatro juntas..

Mei: No debéis iros..

Que nooo... no dejaré que a Yuzuko disfrute de ti todo el día..

Harumi: Venga presii..

Himeko: MeiMei ya estamos aquí, yo estoy con Taniguchi porque no hacemos algo todas..

Prefiero eso a no tener nada.

Mei: NOOO..

Taniguchi y yo tenemos caras de desolación..

Hasta que Yuzuko intevierne..

Pone una mano en la pierna de Mei y la acaricia..

Yuzu: Venga Mei hagamos algo todas, además ya han venido..

Mei le mira fijamente y luego pone los en blanco ojos y acepta..

Yuzu: Bueno que tal si vemos una peli..

Todas aceptamos y decidimos entre todas por una peli de comedia y como Yuzuko convenció a Mei elige Pitch Perfect que la verdad no se cual..

Ella se levanta para poner la pelicula y luego se va a la cocina por algo de beber y para picar, aprovecho para sentarme al lado de MeiMei..

Ella me da una mirada fría..

Mei: Siéntate en tu sitio..

Himeko: No creo que a Yuzuko le importe que nos sentemos juntas MeiMei..

Mei: Puede que a ella no pero a mi si, vete..

Me lo dice con una mirada incluso mas fria que antes, una cual nunca había visto pero me levanto y me vuelvo a sentar al lado de Taniguchi..

Yuzuko vuelve con las cosas y nos da a todas lo nuestro..

.

.

POV HARUMI

.

.

Pobre vicepresi, Mei es muy dura con ella pero creo saber el porque y es que seguro que hemos interrumpido algo..

Harumi: Bueno que hacías?

Yuzu se sonroja, mientras Mei sigue tranquila, pero nota que Yuzu se puso roja..

Mei: Leíamos, aunque yo leí un libro normal y Yuzu uno de sus tantos mangas Yuri bastante guarros para mi gusto..

Será cierto o sólo intenta justificar que Yuzu se sonrojara..

Yuzu: Sii eso..

Yuzu agacha la cabeza, pero debo preguntar sobre las marcas en el cuello..

Harumi: Yuzu que son esas marcas en tu cuello.?

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Mierda se me olvidó maquillarlas o taparlas ahora que le digo..

Yuzu: No se creo que tengo alguna alergia y me salio estas ronchas..

Harumi: Pero sólo en el cuello..

Yuzu: Ah sí por ahora si solo..

Harumi: Vaya y porque habra sido...

Mierda ya no se que decir..

Mei: Seguramente era algo que traía el desayuno que traje está esta mañana de la panadería..

Oh Mei eres mi perdición y mi salvación..

Yuzu: Si seguro que si..

Himeko: Le compraste el desayuno MeiMei. ?

Mei: Si algún problema ?

Himeko: No ninguno..

Pienso que Mei es muy dura con Himeko..

Pero supongo que está molesta por la interrupción, yo también lo estoy pero veo que no tanto..

Harumi: Y que teníais planeado hacer..

Mei le da una mirada seria..

Mei: Estás muy curiosa hoy, Taniguchi...

Con eso Harumi, mira a la tele y todas prestamos atención a la película..

Será un día muy largo...

Mei se quedó sin acción pobrecita..

Gracias por leer..

Cualquier error es solo mío..

≧ω≦


	10. Chapter 10: Adicta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Decir que estoy molesta, enfadada o cabreada sería un eufemismo estoy más que todo eso pero no encuentro palabras para describir lo que siento ahora mismo..

Estoy aquí sentada en un sofá, viendo una película que no me interesa y si soy franca ni he prestado atención..

En mi mente sólo hay tres cosas ahora mismo..

Uno: porque el universo me odia tanto..

Dos: pienso en la manera de matar a Himeko y Taniguchi y deshacerme de sus cuerpos..

Tres: Yuzu..

Estoy sentada a su lado y sólo quiero tocarla pero esas dos no me quitan ojo, bueno Himeko no para de mirarme y Taniguchi sólo tiene ojos para Yuzu y no me gusta..

No se que me pasa con las comparaciones con niños pero en serio es como si le doy un dulce a un niño y después de que el lo ha probado se lo quitó para poder verle sufrir..

Eso es lo que a pasado conmigo por fin pruebo a Yuzu y luego me la arrebatan..

Yo quería seguir probando el dulce y ahora no puedo...

Siento como mueven mi hombro y me sacan de mis pensamientos..

Yuzu: Meiiii..

Mei: Que ?

Yuzu: Por fin, estabas ida..

Mei: Ya bueno qué quieres?

Yuzu: Quería saber si te gusta la película pero veo que no le has prestado atención..

Mei: Ah, sí lo siento.. la película está guay..

Yuzu: Si cuentame algo de peli?

Veo que las otras dos también me miran expectante esperando mi respuesta..

Mei: Cantan, bailan y por lo visto por ahora se les da fatal..

Y la morena y la pelirroja tienen algún rollo seguro..

Con eso ella se ríe..

Mei: Que? Por cierto deberías ver otras cosas que no siempre incluyan lesbianas o temas lésbicos..

Yuzu: Veo más cosas, no sólo cosas con temas lésbicas.. me gusta los mangas yuris porque son divertidos..

Y para tu información sabelotodo

Chloe y Beca no tienen nada.. Ojalá fuera así pero no..

Mei: En serio no pasa nada entre ellas?

Estaba segura que si ya que la pelirroja invadió la ducha de la morena, eso se me hace familiar...

Yuzu: Aparte de la constante tensión sexual que hay entre ambas no pasa nada más..

Mei: Ah..

Yuzu: Y es muy difícil no ver nada que contenga temas lésbicos ya que cada serie o película ahora hay una pareja.. además que hay de malo.. ?

Lo que dice es cierto..

Mei: Ninguno..

Todas vuelven a atención en la peli y yo sigo sufriendo..

Me levanto al rato para buscar algo de beber y veo mi móvil en la mesa de la cocina..

Veo que tiene una llamada perdida de mi padre y muchas de Himeko, también mensajes..

Le devuelvo la llamada a mi padre espero que esté desocupado..

cuando me contesta voy al cuarto de Yuzu para no molestar..

 **...**

 **Mei: Hola padre..**

 **Si estoy bien..**

 **No recordaba donde lo había dejado anoche..**

 **Si sobre eso todo fue bien..**

 **Si me aceptó tal y como soy..**

 **Cuando vengas te la presentare..**

 **Bien, adiós que vaya bien..**

 **...**

Supongo que si no fuera por el empujón que me dio mi padre no habría tenido el valor de contarle nada a Yuzu..

Miro a mi alrededor y todo el cuarto está hecho un desastre, la cama, las toallas tiradas, los resto de nuestra cena de ayer y lo del desayuno..

Hago la cama rápidamente, cuelgo las toallas, dejó la caja de bombones en la mesita de noche del lado de Yuzu y pongo el osito que me regaló en el otro lado..

Abro las ventanas para que se ventile un poco el cuarto, cojo la colonia que está encima del escritorio y la esparzo un poco por la habitación..

Ahora huele puramente a Yuzu, ese olor que tanto me gusta..

Cojo todas las cosas que son para tirar y llevar a la cocina y me voy..

Cuando vuelvo al salón y para mi sorpresa Taniguchi se a sentado al lado de Yuzu y se están susurrando entre ellas..

No la veo como una rival, pero sí que llega a molestarme..

No digo nada y me siento al lado de Himeko..

Miro a Yuzu y tiene una expresión que no consigo descifrar como otra a que tienen pero no está muy contenta..

En cambio Himeko parece la chica más feliz del mundo..

Himeko: Que hacías MeiMei..?

Mei: Hablaba con mi padre..

Himeko: Ah bien y como está?

Mei: Está bien..

Himeko: Cuan..

Corto a Himeko y no la dejo terminar..

Mei: Por cierto Yuzu, dijo que quiere conocerte, cuando venga este mes..

Noto que Himeko ya no está tan feliz y Yuzu parece sorprendida..

Yuzu: Has hablado de mí con el.?

Mei: Si ayer le llame, le pedí un consejo y le dije que teníamos nuevas vecinas, que estabas en el instituto y me hacías la comida..

Yuzu: Ah pues bien, por mi perfecho..

Mei: Bien..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque MeiMei ha hablado con su padre sobre Yuzuko, eso de que son vecinas que mas da no lo sabría él al llegar..

Además qué consejo le pidió, normalmente me lo pide a mi pero desde que Yuzuko llegó MeiMei está rara..

Por eso no me gusta ella, MeiMei no es la misma, tampoco me trata como antes ahora es más fría y más distante..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HARUMI**

 **.**

 **.**

Di mil gracias cuando Mei se levantó, inmediatamente después me senté al lado de Yuzu..

Ella no es como Mei y no me negó el sitio pero pude ver que tampoco estaba contenta por ello..

Me puse a preguntarle cosas de la película para hablar de algo..

Y cuando Mei volvió también di las gracias por no sacarme a patadas de su sitio..

Terminamos de ver la película y nos pusimos a charlar un poco..

Bueno al menos a Yuzu y yo las otras dos se mantenían calladas..

Harumi: Sabes una cosa Yuzuchiii..

Yuzu: Que ?

Harumi: Me gustaria ver como es tu habitación..

Así podré conocerla un poco más..

Miro miro a Yuzu esperando un respuesta pero la veo pensativa..

Yuzu: Me encantaría pero ni siquiera he hecho la cama y seguro que todo está hecho un desastre..

Himeko: No me sorprende.. no se porque a MeiMei le gusta estar aquí..

Mei: Hice la cama antes, puedes enseñarle el cuarto si quieres..

Himeko: En serio pero MeiMei porque tienes que hacerlo no es tu casa..

Mei: Porque quiero..

Con eso Mei le da una mirada fría..

Yuzu: Bueno gracias Mei y vale os la enseño..

Que como que os, quería que me la enseñará sólo a mi no creo que Himeko verla.. Y espero que se niege a venir..

Así podré tener a Yuzu sola en su cuarto..

Himeko: Me parece bien..

Pero qué hace Himeko..

Le doy una mirada pero veo que no lo pilla o es que tiene sus propios intereses para entrar en el cuarto de Yuzu..

Yuzu lidera el camino voy detrás de ella, Mei y Himeko detrás mis..

El conjunto que lleva Yuzu no sólo le hace ver mas sexy si no que su pantalones le hacen ver un muy buen culo..

De pronto siento un escalofrío, miró a mi espalda y Mei tiene una mirada que hace que se me hiele la sangre..

Vuelvo a mirar al frente y sigo el camino..

Yuzu nos abre la puerta y nos hace pasar..

al entrar puedo ver la cama de matrimonio, su habitación esta bastante bien, tiene incluso un pequeño balcón..

Me doy una vuelta y veo que es cierto tiene unos cuantos mangas yuris, luego una consola y la tele..

detrás de la puerta es tan colgados dos uniforme del instituto eso me hacer ver que Mei volvió a pasar la noche aquí..

Himeko: Yuzuko no eres un poco mayor para tener ositos de peluche..

creo que nunca se es lo suficiente mayor para tener uno son tan monos..

Yuzu: Puede pero igual me gustan, además no es mío..

como que no, si se lo compro cuando estuvimos juntas..

Harumi: Si te vi comprandolo..

Yuzu: Si cierto lo compre para mi pero se lo regale a Mei..

Porque le habrá regalado el osito.. Porque no a mi..

Himeko: A MeiMei no le gustan los ositos de peluche..

Con eso Himeko lo coge y empieza a menearlo..

Miro a Yuzu y noto como se entristece un poco y creo que Mei también lo nota..

Mei se acerca a Himeko y se lo quita de la mano y le da una mirada dura..

Mei: Tu que sabrás..

Himeko: Claro que se, soy tu mejor amiga y nunca te vi con uno..

Mei: Eso no significa que no me gusten, sólo es que nunca me regalaron uno.. Yuzu como te dije esta mañana me encanta el osito, además he pensado en ponerle nombre..

Yuzu al instante brilla de felicidad, me encanta verla así lo malo es que es por Mei..

Yuzu: Cuál?

Mei: Teddy..

Que original Mei..

Yuzu: Es muy mono me gusta..

Con eso ella sonríe..

Doy una vuelta más y veo que hay una caja de bombones quiero uno, ya que me encanta el chocolate..

Harumi: Yuzu puedo coger un bombón..

Le digo señalando a la caja..

Yuzu: Lo siento Harumi, pero no..

Harumi: Porque?

Yuzu: Me lo regalo Mei y todavía no quiero abrirlo..

Miro a Mei que tiene una sonrisa petulante en la cara..

Harumi: Bien..

Himeko: MeiMei ahora que me doy cuenta, jamás creo haberte visto con esa ropa acaso es nueva.. ?

Mei: No Yuzu me la presto porque no quería ir a por mi ropa en mi piso..

Himeko: volviste a pasar la noche aquí?

Mei: Si..

Yuzu: Ya le dije que traiga algo de ropa para guardarla aquí por cualquier imprevisto y así no tiene que robarme mi ropa.. Porque yo no te preste nada..

Mei: Acaso prefieres que vaya desnuda por tu casa ?

Yuzu no responde sólo se sonroja y se queda callada.. Veo que Himeko también se sonrojo con el comentario..

Yuzu: Bueno ya se acabó el Tour.. volvamos al salón y pidamos algo de comer..

Todas salimos del cuarto, pero veo que Mei Me para a Yuzu y le susurra algo en el oído, con eso ella vuelve a entrar y Mei viene detrás de nosotras..

Mei: Muevete Taniguchi..

Todas vamos al salón y esperamos que Yuzu vuelva..

Mei se sentó en uno de los sofás y cuando Himeko se acercó ella le dio otra vez esa mirada que te acojona..

Así que Himeko se sentó conmigo..

Cuando regresa lleva unas mallas, no el short de antes y estoy segura que se puso el sujetador..

eso fue lo que Mei le susurró en el oído antes, pero porque Yuzu le hizo caso..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que Mei me dijera que el short y el hecho de no llevar sujetador era muy revelador..

Entre al cuarto para cambiarme..

Enseguida volví al salón cuando lo hice vi que Harumi miraba como desilusionada, porque será..

También veo que Mei estaba sentada sola en un sofá así que me senté a su lado.. aunque es raro que Himeko dejará pasar la oportunidad de estar al lado de su MeiMei

Yuzu: Bueno que os apetece comer?

Ninguna contesta es tan como pensativa..

Yuzu: Pedimos un par de pizzas ?

Todas aceptan, así que busco el local de pizzas más cercano y llamo..

Después de una pequeña discusión nos decidimos por una con bacon y otra de cuatro quesos..

Mientras esperábamos buscamos cualquier cosa en la tele, hasta que mi móvil empieza a sonar..

Es Touka..

Me levanto y voy a la cocina para poder hablar..

 **...**

 _ **( normalmente solo pongo un lado de la conversación pero este requiere que podamos saber qué dicen las amigas de Yuzu.. )**_

 **...**

 **Yuzu: Hola Touka..**

 **Touka y Mikasa: Yuzuneee..**

 **Yuzu: Vaya estáis las dos juntas que raro..**

 **Touka y mikasa: Estamos de compras, como estas ?**

 **Yuzu: Bien y vosotras?**

 **Touka y Mikasa: Estamos genial..**

 **Además sólo llamábamos para decirte que mañana iremos a visitarte y para que nos presente a ella..**

 **Yuzu: Ah bien, la verdad es que os echo de menos..**

 **Touka y Mikasa: Y nosotras también, bueno adios Yuzuneee**

 **Yuzu: Adiós chicas..**

 **...**

Que bien que vayan a venir a visitarme, vuelvo a salon, pero cuando llego, me paralizó..

Espera dijeron ella..

Para que les presente a ella osea a Mei..

Mierda mierda.. Touka si oyó bien cuando se me escapó la otra noche simplemente se hizo la tonta..

O es que yo estoy alucinando..

NONONONO..

Lo escuche perfectamente dijeron ella..

Mei: Yuzu estas bien?

Salgo de mis pensamientos y todas me es tan mirando fijamente..

Yuzu: Si..

Mei: Qué te pasa ?

Yuzu: Nada..

Ella me mira extrañada, sabe que le ocultó algo pero lo deja pasar..

Al rato vino la pizza comimos un poco en silencio porque la verdad, yo seguí a pensando en lo que me dijeron mis amigas.. no se si Mei querrá conocerlas ..

Harumi me pregunto que cuando llegaba mi madre y le dije que mañana, también me dijo de quedar mañana las dos solas pero le dije que ya tenía planes.. Y Mei me dio una mirada..

Estoy deseando que se vayan para poder hablar con Mei..

Así que cuando acabamos de comer, era el momento perfecto para que se marcharán..

Yuzu: Chicas por mucho que me encante tener compañía, me apetece estar un rato a solas..

Harumi: Es por esa llamada?

Yuzu: No es que solo me apetece relajarme un poco..

Himeko: Bien ya me estaba aburriendo igual, bueno Mei te apetece salir..

Mei: No me quedaré aquí con Yuzu..

Siento mucho lo que voy a decir ahora mismo Mei pero si no todas empezarán a molestar y tardarán más en irse..

Yuzu: No Mei, quiero estar sola, deberías volver a tu casa..

Cuando se la hora de cenar si quieres vienes..

Miro la cara de todas y es tan en Shock..

Mei: Vale me iré entonces..

Veo como Mei se pone triste y me odio a mi misma..

Harumi: Bueno pues nos vemos en la escuela..

Y me da un abrazo..

Yuzu: Si..

Himeko: Bueno Mei entonces quedamos..

Por favor Mei no aceptes..

Mei: No me iré a casa, aprovecho y estudio.. Por Cierto no hace falta que me llames para cenar, nos vemos en la escuela..

Diosss que mal me siento, me está triste, decaída..

Quiero abrazarla y no soltarla pero me aguanto las ganas..

Con eso todas se van, escucho que se despiden de Mei pero ella no dice nada sólo entra en su casa..

Me siento en el sofá creo que unos 10 minutos son suficiente para que las vivas ya estén alejadas de aquí..

Pasan los 10 minutos y salgo corriendo de mi casa y toco en la puerta de Mei..

Pero no me abre..

Vuelvo a tocar y nada..

Yuzu: Mei abreme..

Escucho unos pasos dentro de la casa y luego abren la puerta..

Lo que veo se me parte el alma..

Mei tiene los ojos llorosos y está aún más triste que antes..

Me acerco y le abrazo..

Yuzu: No llores Mei, lo siento..

Mei: No pasa nada mejor ahora que después, no..

Yuzu: De que hablas ?

Mei: De que ya no quieres saber nada de mi..

oh Mei..

Yuzu: Mei eso no es cierto..

Mei: entonces porque me echaste?

Yuzu: Porque si no os echaba a todas Himeko o Harumi, empezarían a preguntar porque se tienen que marchar y tu no.. y sólo tardarían más en irse..

Ella se separa de mi.. y me mira..

Mei: Entonces lo dijiste para que se fueran..

Yuzu: Si además debía hablar contigo..

Mei: Me siento muy tonta ahora mismo..

Yuzu: Pues yo me siento la peor persona del mundo por hacerte llorar..

Nos miramos y sonreímos, le acaricio la mejilla y unimos nuestros labios..

Por fin después de hora de no haberle besado.. Me estoy volviendo adicta a ella..

Nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes..

Yuzu: Tu casa o la mía?

Con eso ella suelta una carcajada..

Mei: la mía no tiene cama de matrimonio, además debemos continuar con lo que empezaste esta mañana..

Yuzu: cierto pero debemos hablar de una cosa primero..

Mei: Sobre que ?

Yuzu: Sobre mis amigas..

Le cojo la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos y vamos hacia mi casa..

Entramos y vamos directamente a mi habitación

No sentamos en la cama y Mei me mira esperando a que empiece..

Yuzu: Mis amigas me llamaron está tarde, me dijeron que van a venir mañana a verme y a que les presente la persona que me gusta; que eres tu..

Mei: Les dijiste que te gustaba..

Yuzu: No les dije que me gustaba alguien con los ojos violeta y que tenías un cuerpazo pero me llamaron el hace y sin querer se me escapó ella, pensé que Touka no lo escucho pero se ve que si..

Le miro y está pensativa..

Yuzu: Si no quieres, no tienes que quedar con nosotras..

Mei: Por mi vale, me parece bien..

Oh dios, en serio..

Yuzu: De verdad ?

Mei: Si de verdad, estaría bien conocer a tus amigas..

Yuzu: Genial, por cierto tu también escuchaste esa llamada..

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Si me hice la dormida pero no lo estaba..

Yuzu: En serio, eres una cotilla..

Al decir eso, se va acercando cada vez más, me recuesta en la cama y se sube encima mia..

Mei: Si no lo hubiera escuchado, no te habría besado..

Yuzu: Entonces me encanta lo cotilla que eres..

Mei: Con que te gustó eh?

Yuzu: Un poco..

Mei: Sólo un poco..

Yuzu: Digamos qee un poco mucho..

Mei: Eso pensaba..

Con eso me da un beso rápido..

Mei: Bueno en donde estábamos..

Le agarro, le doy la vuelta y me pongo en la parte superior..

Yuzu: Estábamos en que yo llevaba el mando..

Mei: Vaya sin rodeos, me gusta..

Yuzu: Exacto sin rodeos..

Dicho eso empiezo a moler contra su pene, ella suelta pequeños jadeos cada vez que lo hago..

Siento cómo se va endureciendo cada vez que hago fricción..

No lo aguanto más..

Me levanto, me quito la camisa y las mallas, ella hace lo mismo.. Cuando cuando estamos las dos desnuda volvemos a nuestras pocisiones..

Empiezo a moler pero ahora puedo sentir su pene duro contra mi coño y es mil veces mejor empezamos a gemir las dos..

Cuando veo que estoy lo bastante húmeda me levanto un poco..

cojo su pene y lo dirijo a mi entrada y luego bajo de tirón hasta que ella llega hasta el fondo..

Soltamos las dos un fuerte gemido..

Y nos miramos..

Ahora se siente diferente llega a sitio que antes no pero igual me siento tan completa con ella dentro de mi..

Cuando ya me acostumbro al tamaño empiezo a moverme, ella acompaña mis movimientos con estocada duras y rápidas..

Sigo montando su pene, cada vez vamos más rápido.. esto se siente increíble...

El gran pene de Mei se siente increíble..

A este paso me volveré adicta al sexo..

No paramos de jadear y gemir..

Se que ella no es muy vocal pero yo si..

Yuzu: Sigue Mei, no pares más rápido y más fuerte..

Y eso hace , me penetra hasta el fondo rápidamente, tanto que a veces pienso que me voy a romper, estamos las dos sudando, su piel brilla, tiene el flequillo pegado a su frente y es tan jodidamente adorable.

Ella se incorpora un poco y lleva su boca a uno de mis pechos, muerde mi pezón y lo chupa..

Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el placer que tenía ahora se incrementa..

Pasa a mi otro pecho y le da el mismo cuidado..

Yo me estoy volviendo loca pero no paro de montar su pene..

Se que estoy casi allí, le cuesta moverse en mi interior.. sólo necesito un poco más..

Ella lleva su mano hasta mi clítoris y lo presiona y ese poquito que necesitaba llega..

Me corro y suelto un gemido que estoy segura que todo el edificio lo ha escuchado..

Yuzu: Joder Mei, OHHHHG..

Ella no para de moverse dentro de mí hasta que noto como si semen llena mi coño y se mezcla con mis jugos..

Mei: AHHHH SII YUZU..

Seguimos en la misma posición intentando recuperarnos..

Mei: Doble wooww..

Con eso nos reímos..

Yuzu: Cansada o quieres una segunda ronda..

Mei: Qué tal si seguimos hasta la cena..

Yuzu: Bueno falta unas 4 horas para eso..

Mei: Cuantas rondas más son?

Yuzu: Vamos averiguarlo..

Ella nos da la vuelta y ahora le toca estar encima..

Y empieza a penetrarme de nuevo..

Creo que no esté la única adicta a esto..

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Cualquier error es solo mío..**_


	11. Chapter 11: Touka & Mikasa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayer Mei y yo pasamos toda la noche follando porque no hay otra manera de describirlo..

Ayer por la mañana hicimos el amor, fue lento, fue perfecto, fue mi primera vez y sentía algo cada vez que Mei me miraba..

Pero en la tarde lo que hicimos fue follar, ella encima o yo encima pero era frenético, divertido, maravilloso y parecía que Mei no se saciaba nunca..

Cuando pensé que ya estaba cansada, al rato volví a querer más..

Hoy al despertarnos, casi no podíamos movernos de lo agotada que nos sentíamos..

Después de un rato riéndonos a carcajadas en la cama por el hecho de estar inmóviles..

Preparé algo de desayunar, luego Mei me dijo que debía ir a su casa, para poder hacer algo de sus labores con el Consejo estudiantil ya que desde el viernes no hizo nada..

Entender lo entiendo pero la echo de menos hace unas dos horas que se fue, no sabía qué hacer..

No podía exigirle que se quedara, además que derechos tengo yo para hacerlo..

si no somos nada..

Así que me di un baño, estudie un poco, limpie la casa y ahora estoy aquí en el sofá mirando a la nada..

Debo reconocer que tengo miedo de volverme dependiente de Mei..

O de enamorarme de ella..

Ayer salió el tema que le dije a mis amigas que ella me gusta, además escuchó la conversación así que ya lo sabía de hace unos días..

Pero no me dijo nada..

Y es cuando me da por pensar que quizás ella no sienta lo mismo, que simplemente le atraigo..

Si es así podré aceptar sólo eso..

O necesitaré más de Mei..

Son preguntas que me hago...

Quiero respuestas..

Pero me da miedo cuáles serían..

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta..

No creo que sea Mei, le dije que cuando terminara que volviera y sabe que la puerta está abierta..

Así que supongo que mis amigas ya están aquí..

No se que pasará Mikasa Mimada y Touka son un amor, conmigo..

Pero cada vez que le decía que me gustaban alguien les soltaba cada mirada, tan frías como las que tiene Mei y se acojonan..

Son muy protectoras..

Y seguro que hoy habrá un duelo de miradas frías y duras..

La cosa es quién ganará..

Abro la puerta y allí están ellas..

Touka: Yuzuneeee!

Touka es la primera en saltar encima mia y abrazarme..

Mikasa: Yuzuneee..

Luego ella también viene a abrazarme..

Yuzu: Hola chicas, os he echado de menos...

Touka: Nosotras también..

Les invito a pasar y nos sentamos en el salón..

Mikasa: Te veo bien Yuzunee..

Touka: Si está radiante..

Que estoy radiante.. que significa eso...

Yuzu: Ya bueno nose, estoy bien..

Touka: No Yuzunee, tienes algo nuevo..

Mikasa: Desprendes felicidad pura..

Touka: Si igual cuando Mikasa por fin lo hizo con..

Touka no termina la frase, las dos se quedan petrificada..

Pero no se porque..

Las dos se miran y empiezan a susurrar algo..

Yuzu: Chicas que pasa?

Se giran y me mira fijamente..

Mikasa: Cuando pasó?

Yuzu: Pasó el que?

Touka: Tu virginidad Yuzuneee, cuando paso. ?

Oh dios cómo cojones lo saben, eso se nota..

Pero como, yo no me veo distinta..

Yuzu: Ahhh yo..

No se que contestar la verdad, son mis mejores amigas no puedo mentirles..

así que..

Yuzu: Ayer..

Vuelven a mirarse entre ellas y luego a mi..

Touka: Todo bien, fue bien ?

Me muerdo los labios y me salen una sonrisa involuntaria..

Mikasa: Tu cara lo dice todo..

Agachó la cabeza, se que debo de estar super sonrojada..

Touka: Fue con la chica que te gusta?

Sigo con la cabeza , son mis amigas..

Pero nose nunca tuve el valor de decirlo, me daba miedo..

Yuzu: Chicas sobre eso..

No se como abordar el tema..

Mikasa: Yuzunee eres nuestra amiga, que te gusten las chicas no lo cambiará..

Touka: Lo mismo digo..

Yuzu: Chicas...

Me estan entrando ganas de llorar..

Mikasa: No llores, sabes que se nos da fatal la sensiblería..

Me limpio las lágrimas y es cierto son buenas amigas pero se les da fatal consolar..

Yuzu: Sois las mejores..

Mikasa: Claro pero yo soy mejor que Touka..

Touka: En tus sueños..

Las dos empiezan a discutir quien es la mejor, echaba de menos esto..

Ya que lo hacían a cada rato y nunca llegan a una conclusión..

Touka: Bueno cuando nos presenta a la que te a desvirgado..

Abro los ojos en modo de sorpresa por la manera en la que lo ha dicho..

Mikasa: Ya no podremos darle la charla de cuidado con lo que le haces, Porque ya te lo ha hecho..

Yuzu: Ya sobre eso, podríais no ser tan como sois..

Touka: Á que te refieres?

Yuzu: Me refiero a que no seáis tan frías, porque ella también es una persona muy fría y si le atacan se pondrá a la defensiva y esto será un caos..

Mikasa: tendremos nuestro mejor comportamiento..

Yuzu: Bien le diré que venga..

Voy a la cocina y llama a Mei..

 _ **...**_

 _ **Yuzu: Hola Mei..**_

 _ **Mei: Porque no sólo tocas mi puerta o vienes, para qué llamas.. ?**_

 _ **Yuzu: Mis amigas ya están aquí y quieren conocerte..**_

 _ **Mei: Ah bien dame un segundo..**_

 _ **Yuzu: Bien**_

 _ **Mei: Ya voy..**_

 _ **Yuzu: Mei..**_

 _ **Mei: Si ?**_

 _ **Yuzu: Gracias..**_

 _ **Mei: Que si..**_

 _ **...**_

Con eso me cuelga y me voy a la puerta para abrirle..

Cuando lo hago ya está ahí parada..

Yuzu: Pasa..

Abro la puerta para que pueda pasar ella me agarra del brazo y me tira hacia ella..

Segundos después estrella sus labios contra los míos..

Eso un beso lento, lame mi labio inferior en busca de permiso, el cual se lo concedo encantada..

Sigo sintiendo esa explosión que sentí en nuestro primer beso, cada vez que nuestras lenguas se tocan..

Se me escapa un gemido y luego no separamos..

Yuzu: Te eche de menos..

Mei: Yo también..

Después de mirarnos un rato, entramos en la casa..

Vamos hasta el salón, las chicas miran a Mei de arriba a abajo, con unas miradas muy serias...

Mei se acerca a ellas y les tiende la mano..

Mei: Mei Aihara..

Mikasa es la primera en aceptar el saludo..

Mikasa: Mikasa Ackerman

Luego ella se aparta y le toca a Touka..

Touka: Touka Kirishima..

Mei: Un placer conocerlas..

Mikasa: No se si podremos decir lo mismo..

Oh no Mikasa!

Mei se sienta y le da una de sus miradas, lo malo es que ellas se las devuelven..

Yuzu: Bueno queréis algo de beber...

Mei: No...

Las otras dos niegan con la cabeza así que me siento al lado de Mei..

Touka: Bien seremos claras, normalmente vigilando bien de cerca a los chicos que van tras Yuzu, ahora eres una chica y además no podemos vigilante de cerca..

Mikasa: Queremos saber cuáles son tus intenciones, con ella..

Touka: También que no le harás daño..

Mikasa: Y que la cuidaras, ya que nosotras no podemos hacerlo..

Touka: Si no nos gustan tus respuestas, intenciones o cualquier otra cosa...

Mikasa: Puedes tener claro que te haremos la vida imposible..

Touka: Y si le haces daño, nosotras te lo hacemos a ti multiplicado por 10..

Y es así como acojonan a todo el mundo, lo malo es que no se como reaccionara Mei..

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

Cuando Yuzu me dijo que debería tener cuidado con sus amigas se quedó corta..

Pero no me importa, puedo dar miradas tan frías como las que ellas me dan a mi..

Pero me han pillado..

No se cuales son mis intenciones con Yuzu, ósea para no quiero hacerle daño y está más que claro que la cuidaré..

Pero..

veo que me miran esperando que digan algo y no sólo ellas sino que Yuzu también..

Mei: No tengo intención de hacerle daño, también me encargare de cuidarla y que no le pase nada malo..

Miro a Yuzu y está sonriendo..

Pero sus amigas no..

Mikasa: Y tú intenciones, que quieres de ella, te atrae, te gusta, la quieres?

Porque ya lo habéis hecho..

Así que algo sentirás por ella pero no lo has dicho..

Como sabe que Yuzu y yo..

Touka: No la mires, no dijo nada..

Lo averiguamos solas..

Ya normal, la conocen debido de ver algo distinto en ella..

Pero que siento por Yuzu..

Me atrae: Si

Me gusta: No lo sé..

La quiero: Si no se lo anterior cómo sabré esto..

Mei: No se lo que siento por Yuzu...

Veo como Yuzu se entristece y su sonrisa desaparece..

Luego veo que sus amigas tienen una mirada de odio..

Mikasa: No sabes lo que sientes por ella pero no te lo pensaste dos veces cuando te metiste en su bragas..

Es cierto.. quizás todo fue muy rápido..

Touka: Sabes lo que ella siente por tu y te aprovechaste de ella..

Aprovecharme de Yuzu..

Eso hice..

No se que decir, no se que responder..

Mikasa: Eres una perra y que te claro que no te acercarse más a ella..

Yuzu no dice nada.. sigue con la misma mirada, sus ojos están llorosos..

No quiero verle triste..

No quiero alejarme de ella..

Y estás no son nadie para alejarme de Yuzu..

Mei: Me acercaré a ella cuando me dé la gana, ninguna de las dos podéis decirme lo que puedo o no hacer..

Eso lo digo lo más seria que puedo y con una rabia.. inmensa..

Mei: Puede que no tenga mis sentimientos claro, pero no permitiré que nadie me aleje de Yuzu, me gusta estar con ella, me divierto, me hace sonreír, me hace feliz y estaré todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado...

Además la única que puede pedirme que me aleje, es ella, si no lo hace seguiré a su lado..

Estoy enfadada, estoy furiosa..

No tienen derecho a alejarme de Yuzu..

Ellas me miran fijamente y sonríen..

Espera que están sonriendo..

Mikasa: Bien no te alejaremos de ella..

¡Que!

Touka: Puede que no sepas cuáles son tus sentimientos pero nosotras ya hemos visto cuáles son...

Mikasa: Y lo más importante, sabemos que la cuidaras en nuestra ausencia y que no le harás daño..

Touka: Pero no te creas que te librarás de nosotras eh, estaremos pendiente de ti..

Miro a Yuzu y está más tranquila..

Sus amigas dice que irán a la cocina para dejarnos a solas..

Mei: Yuzu lo siento, siento haber gritado a tus amigas y siento no tener respuestas sobre mi sentimientos pero en serio te prometo que no te haré daño..

Ella me mira y me da una sonrisa..

Yuzu: Bien Mei, igual no quiero presionarte, cuando lo tengas claro me lo dirás..

Mei: Serás la primera en saberlo..

Con eso le secó las lágrimas y le doy un corto beso..

Las chicas vuelven de la cocina..

Touka: Bueno que tal si nos enseñáis la ciudad..

Yuzu: Claro demos una vuelta..

Voy a coger mis cosas..

Yuzu se va y nos deja solas..

Mikasa: Nos caes bien, no tanto porque no has esperado ni una semana para quitar la pureza de nuestra Yuzuneee..

Touka: Pero dejando de lado ese pequeño detalle, nos caes bien, te pareces a nosotras así que confiamos en ti..

Ufff..

Y si que nos parecemos..

Mikasa: Pero si le haces daño, sabemos utilizar armas y se nos da genial pelear..

Touka: Como le hagas algo, te machacaremos..

vaya.. cuanta amabilidad..

Mei: Bien pero no le haré daño..

Mikasa: Más te vale Mei..

Con eso Yuzu vuelve, todas salimos de la casa, el trayecto en ascensor es super silencioso..

Al salir Yuzu dijo de ir al centro comercial, no queda muy lejos así que decidimos ir andando..

Por el camino, Yuzu iba a mi lado y no se que me dio pero le cogí de la mano..

Ella me miro super sonrojada.. Pero se veía muy contenta..

Sus amigas no nos quitaban ojo..

Y la verdad no se porque lo hice sólo quería bueno no necesitaba tener algún tipo de contacto con ella..

Luego Yuzu empezó a hablar de cosas triviales..

Rápidamente llegamos al centro comercial..

Dimos unas vueltas por las tiendas de ropa, a Yuzu le gustaba todo lo que veía..

Ahora entiendo porque no tiene espacio en su armario..

Pasamos en frente de una tienda y vi que tenían el mismo osito de peluche que Yuzu me regaló..

Luego Yuzu dijo que quería ir a la tienda contigua a esa y le dije que se adelantará..

Cuando fui a girarme para entrar en la tienda me encontré de frente con Mikasa..

No se porque no note su presencia..

Aunque es muy silenciosa, puede que seamos parecidas pero no deja de asustarme un poco..

Mikasa: Á dónde vas ?

Mei: Quiero entrar en esta tienda he visto algo que me interesa..

Mikasa: Te parece que te acompañe, no me va todo ese rollo de la ropa..

Mei: Claro a mi tampoco..

Vi que Yuzu y Touka ya habían entrado en la otra tienda y pasaron de nosotras..

Entramos en la tienda y fui a la dependienta..

Mei: Hola

Dependienta: Buenos días señorita, qué puedo hacer por usted..

Mei: Hace dos días mi amiga vino aquí y se llevó ese osito de peluche, el cual me a regalado..

Dependienta: Oh una muchacha rubia con los ojos verdes muy alegre..

Describió a la perfección a Yuzu..

Con eso me río y para mi sorpresa Mikasa también..

Mei: Exacto esa es..

Dependienta: Bien y que necesitas?

Quieres cambiarlo o algo?

Mei: Que ? No..

Me gustaría saber si tiene otro parecido, no igual pero mas o menos del mismo tamaño..

Dependienta: Como para tenerlos a juego?

Mei: Si eso..

Ella se marcha y luego vuelve con otro del mismo tamaño, pero tiene un lacito rojo en la cabeza..

Dependienta: Te gusta ?

Mei: Si me lo llevo..

Ella me lo envuelve como regalo, le paso y nos vamos..

Mikasa: Puede que tengas más claro de lo que te piensas tus sentimientos hacia Yuzu..

Me quedo pensativa, sólo se que me sale hacer estas cosas, porque me gusta verla feliz y sonriendo..

Mei: No se solo quiero verla feliz..

Mikasa: Lose..

Fuimos a la otra tienda para encontramos con Yuzu y Touka..

Yuzu: Vaya pensé que Mikasa te había matado o algo así..

Mei: No tranquila...

Mikasa: Por ahora seguirá viva...

Todas se ríen menos yo..

Ya que es mi vida la que peligra..

Luego paramos en el McDonald's para comer algo, como no Yuzu me dio a probar de su hamburguesa, sus papatas en fin todo lo que pidió y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo..

No se porque pero esto me da mucha vergüenza, sus amigas nos miraban aguantandose la risa..

Luego dimos otra vuelta y vimos que ya era hora de marcharse..

Además la madre de Yuzu llega esta noche y Yuzu quería prepararle la cena..

Al salir del centro comercial, debíamos separarnos ya que la estación quedaba para el lado contrario..

Mikasa: Ha sido bueno verte Yuzunee..

Touka: Si tenemos que repetir pronto..

Yuzu: Claro me encantaría..

Ellas me miran..

Mei: Á mi también me gustaría..

Después de varias indirectas directas.. de que me matarían si le hacía algo a Yuzu, nos despedimos..

En el camino de vuelta Yuzu dijo de pasar por el super a por algunas cosas..

Íbamos de la mano otra vez..

Y me encanta..

Simplemente me hace feliz..

Pasamos por el súper rápidamente y luego llegamos a su casa..

A pesar de mis horribles dotes culinarias le dije a Yuzu que le ayudaría a preparar la cena..

Con mi ayuda me dijo que tardó un poco más de lo normal pero que le gustó que lo hiciéramos juntas..

Mientras esperábamos que su madre llegará..

Nos sentamos en el sofá..

Cogí la bolsa donde tenía el osito de peluche..

Me senté a su lado y se lo entregue..

Ella me miró extrañada.. Pero lo abrió..

Cuando lo hizo todo su rostro se iluminó..

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Oh dios mio.. No me creo lo que a Mei me acaba de regalar..

Estoy mas que feliz el día ha sido perfecto y mis amigas no la odian..

Y encima me regala un osito de peluche..

Es tan mona..

Yuzu: Mei me encanta..

Mei: Me alegro, va a juego con el mío..

Yuzu: Es perfecto..

Mei: Bien sólo tiene que pensar un nombre para ella..

Yuzu: Ella?

Mei: Si el lacito en la cabeza deja claro que es ella..

Yuzu: Cierto..

Mei: Tiene que ser un buen nombre ya que será la novia de Teddy

Oh ella es tan adorable..

Yuzu: Pensaré en uno..

Mei: Bien..

Dejo el peluche en un lado y saltó encima de ella..

Le beso toda la cara, ella no para de reírse y pedirme que pare..

Yuzu: Gracias Mei..

Mei: De nada..

Unimos nuestros labios, es otro de esos besos lentos donde intentamos expresar tanto..

Es como que todo desaparece y solo estamos nosotras..

Y así es hasta que escuchamos a alguien toser..

Nos separamos y miramos hacía la puerta donde está mi madre...

Gracias por leer..

Todos los errores son míos..

Me gustaría saber si me pueden ayudar con un nombre cuqui para el osito de Yuzu..

Ya había visto como me lo curre con Teddy eh jajajaj..


	12. Chapter 12:MAMAAAAA!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuzu: Mamá..

Al decir eso me levanto de encima de Mei..

Mei se levanta después, le miro y está como un tomate..

Mama: Yuzu, Mei Buenas noches..

Mei: Buenas noches Haruka..

Yuzu: Buenas noches mamá..

Después de eso ella, dice que irá a su habitación para dejar sus cosas..

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Mei con cara de preocupación..

Yuzu: Tranquila Mei..

Mei: Yuzu, que pasa si a tu madre no le gusta lo que ha visto..

Nunca le dije a mi madre que me gusten las chicas pero si que vii que no solo me fijaba en chicos, además mi mangas yuris..

Nose que pensará..

Nunca hablamos del tema, sólo lo dejamos pasar..

Yuzu: No lo sé, ahora lo sabremos..

Ella asiente y nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar que mi madre venga..

Unos minutos después mi madre se unió a la mesa y empezamos a comer..

Yuzu: Como te fue el viaje..?

Mama: Bien todo fue normal..

La veo muy tranquila..

Yuzu: Me alegro..

Mamá: Veo que tu no has estado muy sola..

Cuando lo dice mira a Mei..

Que tiene la cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojada..

Yuzu: Nos hemos hecho compañía..

Mama: Si ya veo, muy buena para decir la verdad..

Yuzu: Mamá..

Mama: Que Yuzuko.. ?

Llegó a mi casa y lo primero que veo es mi hija dándose el lote con nuestra nueva vecina que ha conocido hace menos de una semana..

Oh dios mioooo!

Miro a Mei Mi y está más sonrojada que antes..

Mei: Lo siento mucho por eso..

Mama: Claro que debes sentirlo..

Al menos podríais ir al cuarto y no hacer guarradas en mi sofá..

Cuando dice eso Mei levanta la cabeza rápidamente, nose como no se dislocó el cuello..

Las dos estamos sorprendidas por el comentario de mi madre..

Yuzu: Á que te refieres ?

Mama: Me refiero que no quiero llegar un día y pillar a las dos sin ropa en mi sofá, para eso tienes un cuarto y una cama de matrimonio..

Mei sigue sorprendida y no dice ninguna palabra..

Yuzu: Entonces no tienes ningún problema con que Mei y yo nos viésemos y eso?

Mama: Sois jóvenes, estas con las hormonas por las nubes y sois atractivas.. dime por favor Yuzuko que no sólo habéis hecho besitos mientras tenías la casa para ti sola..

Porque entonces no habrás salido a mi..

Qué le pasa a mi madre hoy..

Yuzu: MAMÁ!

Ahora si que Mei reaccionó y todo su cara se volvió roja, pero yo estaba igual o peor que ella..

Mama: Vuestros comportamiento me lo confirma, además estas como radiante Yuzu, oh mi hija ya es una mujercita..

Yuzu: Mamá ya basta..

Ella suelta una carcajada..

Mama: Vale, Mei respira y tranquilízate que no pasa nada..

Ella le hace caso a mi madre.. Y se tranquiliza..

Mama: Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato..

Mei: No pasa nada..

Mama: Bien, por cierto Yuzu cada vez se te da mejor cocinar..

Yuzu: Gracias mamá..

Mama: Así que para cuando la boda?

Mei abre los ojos y tiene una expresión de puro temor en su cara..

Yuzu: MAMAAAAA!

Ella se vuelve a reír..

Mama: Vale bien ya paro, pero es que Mei eres tan fácil, buenos chicas por muy divertidos que haya sido está charla, estoy muy cansada y ya me retiro a dormir..

Con eso ella se levanta para marcharse pero se da la vuelta rápidamente..

Mama: Otra cosa no hagáis nada en mi sofá, Mei si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir pero no seáis muy ruidosas que quiero dormir..

Yuzu: Mamaaaaaa! Para yaaa!

Mama: Á eso me refiero Yuzu, sólo que seguro que lo que dirás es NO PARES MEI O SIGUE MEI... Así que intenta no gritar hija..

Ya no fui capaz de decir nada más..

Mi madre se ha encargado de avergonzarnos a las dos...

Pero lo bueno es que no tiene nada en contra mientras no sea en su sofá..

Pero no a dicho nada de la cocina..

Veo que Mei sigue petrificada en su sitio, como lo modosita que es, mi madre se a pasado..

Me acerco a ella y me siento encima.. Y por fin reacciona..

Mei: Yuzu que haces?

Yuzu: En que tanto pensabas?

Mei: En que tu madre no tiene pelos en la lengua..

Yuzu: Si no conocía muy bien esa faceta suya, siempre ha sido muy divertida y eso pero no hasta este límite..

Mientras lo digo empiezo a moler mi coño con su entre pierna que está cubierta por una falda larga..

Mira por donde hoy las dos llevábamos falda..

Mei: Yuzu para.. tu madre.

Yuzu: Se que quieres..

Mei: Puede pero no aquí..

Cojo sus dos manos y la meto por debajo de mi falda...

Yuzu: Segura?

Ella empieza a subir sus manos por mis muslo hasta llegar a mi culo..

Y se sorprende..

Mei: No llevas bragas..

Meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y saco mis bragas..

Yuzu: Me las quites cuando estás flipando por todo lo que dijo mi madre y no te diste cuenta..

Mei: Eres muy traviesa, pero en serio no creo que este sea el lug Ahhh..

Ella no termina de decirlo ya que llevo mi mano hasta su entre pierna y empiezo a apretar su pene..

Yuzu: Shhhh..

Meto mi mano por debajo de su falda, llevó hasta sus bragas y saco su pene, no está del todo duro pero eso lo soluciono yo en un momento..

Agarró su pene con fuerza, empiezo a subir y baja mi mano de manera rápida, debo tener cuidado no quiero que se corra sólo que se empalme del todo y lo consigo, levantó su falda..

Luego me levanto un poco para llevar su pene hasta mi coño..

Pero ella me coge del brazo..

Mei: Yuzu.. en serio.. deberíamos parar..

Lo dice entre jadeos, puede que debamos pero no quiero y sé que Ella tampoco..

Pongo su pene en mi entrada y bajo de una sola vez, su pene entra hasta el fondo y siento como todo se vuelve negro..

Todos mis sentidos se vuelven loco..

La poca cordura que me quede desaparece..

Ella me coge de la cintura y empieza a moverme para que vaya arriba y abajo montando su pene..

Empiezo a acompañar sus movimientos..

Me aguanto todas las ganas de gemir, ella hace su mayor esfuerzo también..

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella me penetra duro y rápido..

Yo de verdad que no puedo con tanto placer, muerdo su hombro para no gemir..

Ella sisea de dolor pero sigue penetrandome..

Se que estoy a punto de venir ya que le cuesta más moverse..

Sigo montandola todo lo rápido que puedo mientras ella me penetra igual de rápido y es cuando me corro y ella lo hace conmigo..

Me encanta de verdad que se corra en mi interior..

Apoyamos nuestras frentes, mientras nos calmamos..

Mei: Seguimos en el cuarto ?

Yuzu: Mañana tenemos clases..

Mei: Cierto.. Una más ?

Con eso nos reímos..

Yuzu: Eres insaciable..

Mei: Nunca tengo suficiente de ti..

Ella dice eso y luego muerde mi labio inferior..

Eso me pone así que porqué no otra ronda más..

Yuzu: Bien tu ganas, vamos a mi cuarto..

Me levanto y siento como su pene sale de mi, está dura todavía..

Dios Mei.. qué haré contigo..

Fuimos al cuarto y tardamos un segundo en desnudarnos..

Ella me empujó contra la puerta, me levanto y me penetró de tirón..

Puse mi manos alrededor de su cuello y entrelacé mis piernas en su espalda..

Ella salió con todo su pene y volvió a entrar más fuerte que antes, volvió a salir y luego volvió a entrar de la misma manera..

Sentía como mi coño se expande aún más si eso era posible..

Mei: Joder Yuzu tu coño es tan apretado, me encanta follarte..

Yuzu: Á mi me encanta que me folles, así que sigue..

Y eso hace empieza a empujar más duro dentro de mi..

Cada vez va más rápido.. siento que voy a volver a correrme en cualquier momento..

Ella sigue penetrandome como si no le fuera la vida en ello..

Las dos estábamos sudando..

Mei dio unas estocadas finales y vino dentro de mí y yo la seguí..

Mei: Estas bien?

Yuzu: Mejor que bien..

Mei: Ah.. Yuzu..

Yuzu: Quieres mas cierto?

Mei: Si..

Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza..

Ella me agarra y me tira a la cama, todo eso sin salir de mi..

Y al segundo empieza a moverse de nuevo en mi interior..

Y empezamos a gemir bajito..

.

.

Tres rondas después..

Estamos las dos tiradas en la cama, exhausta, empapadas tanto por el sudor, como por nuestros propios jugos, toda la habitación huele a sexo..

Cualquiera que entre sabe exactamente qué estábamos haciendo..

Yuzu: Definitivamente vamos mejorando en la resistencia..

Ella me mira y sonríe..

Mei: Si..

Yuzu: Mañana debemos despertar antes para poder ducharnos..

Mei: Cierto porque la verdad ahora mismo no puedo moverme..

Yuzu: Yo menos..

También debo cambiar las sábanas y ponerlas a lavar yo, la verdad no quiero que mi madre las toque..

Mei: sería raro más sabiendo lo que hemos hecho..

Yuzu: Exacto..

Mei: Ha sido increíble..

Yuzu: Si..

Me levanto como puedo, voy a mi armario y cojo una sábana limpia y nos tapó con ella, se que a Mei le molesta un poco todo el calor corporal que desprendo así que no le abrazo..

Pero en cambio ella se abraza a mi..

Y me sale una sonrisa involuntaria..

Con eso me quedo dormida..

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Cualquier error es sólo mío..**

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13: Será que estoy enamorada?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma..

Me muevo para apagarla, noto como varios huesos de mi cuerpo crujen a la vez..

Me levanto, me siento exhausta, tengo agujetas pero todo este cansancio valió la pena..

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Yuzu..

Me da pena tener que despertarla

Pero ambas tenemos que darnos una ducha..

Mei: Yuzu despierta..

Nada..

Mei: Yuzu levanta se hará tarde..

Ni se inmuta..

Mejor pruebo otra cosa..

Me acerco a ella y le beso

Ella me agarra del cuello y profundiza el beso, pasa su lengua por mi labios inferior y dejo que entre...

Nuestras lenguas se tocan, juegan juntas y suelto un gemido..

luego no separamos..

Ella tiene una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios..

Le miró fijamente..

Mei: Eres una tramposa..

Yuzu: Yo porque ?

Mei: Estabas despierta y te hiciste la dormida para que te besara..

Yuzu: Yo que sabía que ibas a besarme..

Bueno en eso lleva razón...

Mei: No se..

Yuzu: Bueeno debo admitir que sí lo soy..

Eh porque lo admite..

Mei: lo sabía..

Yuzu: Es que sabía que me ibas a besar..

Mei: Así porque ?

Yuzu: Porque aunque no lo admiras te gusta besarme...

La odiooo..

Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme..

Mei: Me iré a duchar a mi casa, mientras te duchas aquí luego pasó a buscarte..

Yuzu: Porque no te duchas aquí?

Mei: Tu madre está y no quiero más momentos embarazosos por ahora..

Yuzu: Bueno vale, pero me acompañas a desayunar?

Mei: Si me arreglo y vengo a desayunar contigo..

Terminé de vestirme , ella solo cogió la toalla y se la envolvió en su cuerpo..

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño, le acorralo contra ella..

Y le doy un beso, es casto y rápido..

Mei: Si que me gusta besarte, pero no te hagas la chula que tengo más aguante que tu..

Yuzu: Que que quieres decir con eso..?

Mei: Que yo aguantaría más tiempo estar sin besarte..

Veo que ella me mira fijamente y entrecierra los ojos..

Yuzu: apostamos.?

Mei: Si..

Yuzu: Si tu me besas harás lo que yo quiera durante un día entero..

Mei: Vale me pido lo mismo..

Yuzu: Trato

Sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso, nose yo si es la mejor forma pero bueno..

Al pasar por la cocina veo que Haruka ya está despierta..

Haruka: Buenos días Mei..

Mei: Buenos días Haruka..

Haruka: No es muy temprano, incluso para ti? Además que pude oir que Yuzu también está despierta..

Mierda..

Mei: Es que teníamos que ducharnos..

Veo que ella se me queda mirando y luego cae..

Haruka: Ah bueno al menos fuisteis silenciosas..

Siento como toda mi cara se empieza a calentar..

Haruka: Bueno date prisa que ya estoy preparando el desayuno..

Mei: Si..

Salgo y me dirijo a mi casa..

Rápidamente, me voy a la ducha..

Mientras me baño, pienso en el finde que he pasado..

Puedo decir con seguridad que ha sido el mejor finde de mi vida..

He reído, me he divertido, me he enfadado, he querido matar a Himeko y Harumi.. Pero sobre todo he sido feliz y es gracias a Yuzu..

Me hace ilusión saber que todos mis días pueden llegar a ser así..

Sonrió involuntariamente..

Pero tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos por Yuzu..

Y debo ver cómo alejar a Harumi de ella, no creo que sea rival para mi, pero no me fio de ella cuando está a solas con Yuzu..

Por eso debo aclararme..

Termino de ducharme, me visto, cojo todas mis cosas..

cojo el bolso y cuelgo a Teddy en él, así siempre lo llevo conmigo..

Veo que lo tengo todo.. Y salgo de mi casa..

Entró en casa de Yuzu y ella ya está sentada en la mesa junto con su madre, esperándome..

Me siento al lado de Yuzu..

Y empezamos a desayunar..

Pensé que sería tranquilo pero no todo podría ser tan bueno..

Haruka: Bueno como fue la noche chicas, habéis dormido algo?

Yuzu: Si mamá hemos dormido..

Haruka: Habéis descansado.?

Yuzu: Si mamá..

Yuzu sigue contestando como si estuviera en piloto automático y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el interrogatorio de su madre..

Haruka: Lo habéis hecho ?

Yuzu: Si mamá..

Mei: YUZUUU!

Ella por fin cae en lo que dijo y abre los ojos y la boca en forma de O..

Haruka: Has caído hija..

Yuzu: Mamá eres lo peor..

Yo sólo me concentro en desayunar y terminar lo antes posible..

Al rato terminamos de desayunar y Yuzu va a por su bolsa..

Cuando vuelve veo que lleva a su osita en el bolso igual que yo..

Mei: Ya le has puesto el nombre?

Yuzu: Si lo pensé..

Mei: Cuál ?

Yuzu: te gusta Mokona?

Mei: Teddy & Mokona..

Me gusta..

Yuzu: Bien..

Haruka: De que habláis chicas?

Yuzu: De nuestro ositos de peluche a juego..

Haruka: Oh que monas sois.. aunque un poco viciosillas también..

Aquí tenéis los ventos..

cojo los ventos rápidamente y salimos lo más rápido posible..

Yuzu: Mi madre está loca..

Mei: Nose es divertida a su manera..

Tienes suerte..

Yuzu: Que pasó con tu madre, si quieres hablar de ello..

Mei: Murió hace 7 años, estaba enferma..

Yuzu: La recuerdas?

Mei: Si la recuerdo, me cantaba, jugaba conmigo, me leía cuentos..

La echo de menos.. más cuando son fechas importantes..

Como su cumple, el mío o el día de su muerte..

Ella me para y me abraza, no quiero llorar..

Pero aún me duele, desde que mi madre murió, toda mi vida cambio, mi padre cambio..

Yuzu: No llores Mei..

asiento con la cabeza..

Yuzu: Yo no recuerdo a mi padre, sólo se como es por fotos o lo que me cuenta mi madre y mis abuelos..

Pero se que era un buen hombre..

Mei: Seguro que si..

Yuzu: Por eso estoy teñida..

eh? En serio..

Mei: Por tu padre..

Yuzu: Si, tenía su color de pelo y sus mismos ojos, mi madre siempre decía que le recordaba mucho a él..

Así que cuando cumplí los 15 le pedí permiso a mi madre y me teñi..

Mei: Ya veo.. ahora me gusta aún más, eres muy buena hija..

Yuzu: Por Cierto, mi madre estará encantada de ser tu segunda madre..

Con eso nos reímos..

Mei: Si eh..

Yuzu: Si sólo debes cumplir un requisito..

Mei: Cuál?

Yuzu: Casarte conmigo..

Con eso ella se ríe.. Y sigue caminando..

Yo en cambio sigo clavada en mi sitio..

Ayer su madre lo insinuó pero no lo pensé pero ahora cuando Yuzu lo dijo..

Me vino una imagen de ella vestida de blanco, nose pero se veía hermosa..

Yuzu: Vienes?

Mei: Si..

Seguimos caminando y pronto estamos en la esquina donde encontramos con Himeko..

Sigo un poco molesta con ella por la interrupción de otro día..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy esperando a MeiMei en donde siempre, me pregunto si vendrá con Yuzuko..

Seguirá molesta conmigo..

El sábado ella fue super dura, seria y fría..

Se que no habíamos quedado pero fue muy duro que me tratara de esa manera por eso..

Todo es culpa de Yuzuko.. Ella cambio a mi MeiMei

A los 5 minutos MeiMei aparece con Yuzuko a su lado..

Ah la odio...

Himeko: Buenos días MeiMei..

Mei: Buenos días Himeko..

Yuzu: Buenos días Hime..

No pienso devolverle el saludo..

Pero noto que Mei me da una mirada y no quiero enfadarla aún más..

Himeko: Buenos días Yuzuko

Todas seguimos nuestro camino a

la escuela..

Ninguna habla, enseguida llegamos..

Yuzu se apoya en la pared, a la espera de Taniguchi..

Mei: Yuzu puedes entrar, no tienes porque estar ahí..

Yuzu: Tranquila no me importa, ve a hacer lo que debe hacer, nos vemos en clase..

Mei: Bien como quieras..

No entiendo porque Mei se preocupa tanto por ella..

Entramos en el despacho del director para organizar algunos papeles..

Llevamos con 15 minutos y ella no me a dirigido la palabra..

Himeko: MeiMei..

Mei: Dime..

Himeko: Sigues molesta conmigo.?

No me contesta en seguida, está pensativa y luego suelta un suspiro..

Mei: Me molesto que te aparecieras sin más..

Himeko: Lose no debí hacerlo, pero estos días has estado rara y sólo quería nose pasar el rato juntas y tal..

Mei: Se que tenias buenas intenciones, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer..

Himeko: Vale pero en serio estas rara..

Y se por qué es ?

Ella me mira extrañada.

Mei: Porque es ?

Himeko: Por Yuzuko..

Inmediatamente su semblante cambia y su mirada se vuelve fría..

Mei: Y que es lo que crees que me hizo Yuzu?

Himeko: No lose..

Sólo sé que ya no eres la misma, la llamas por su nombre, sólo haces eso conmigo, pero somos amigas desde hace años, me has distanciado y te has acercado a ella..

estas como bajo un hechizo raro..

No eres la misma Mei..

Ella me sigue mirando fijamente..

Mei: Si que la llamó por su nombre, nose nada más conocerla pude coger confianza fácilmente, también noté que no soy la misma pero no pienso que sea para mal. Yuzu me hace sonreír, estos días he sido feliz, Himeko cuando me has oído decir eso.. puede que esté bajo un hechizo pero no me importa. Y me distancie de ti no fue por Yuzu, fue por ti. Lo que intentaste hacer el otro día no se puede volver a repetir, eres mi amiga la única hasta que Yuzu apareció pero no te confundas, yo no puedo corresponderte..

Himeko: Nunca te he escuchado decir que eres feliz, tampoco te veía sonreír o reír, no después de lo que pasó..

Es duro ver como alguien que llegó hace unos días consigue lo que yo llevo años intentando. Lo del otro día no se volverá a repetir, dado que no quiero perder tu amistad...

Pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir, seguiré intentando que me veas como algo más que una amiga y

sigo pensando que Yuzuko no es buena para ti..

Mei: No te he pedido que te rindas, pero no creo que mis sentimientos hacia a ti vayan a cambiar..

Himeko: Ya lo veremos..

Mei: Otra cosa Himeko, no quiero que trates mal a Yuzu y espero que cuando yo me aclare..

Tú me apoyes..

Himeko: Aclararte?

Mei: El otro día me preguntaste si me gustaba Yuzu, ayer pude conocer a unas amigas suyas, también me lo preguntaron y yo sigo sin tener respuesta pero se que algún día me aclarare.. Y si la respuesta es que si me gusta Yuzu, espero que seas una buena amiga y me apoyes..

Himeko: No sabría que decirte, porque Yuzu ? Porque te gusta ella?

Mei: No lo sé Himeko pero sólo sé que quiero estar cerca de ella..

No volví a decir más, creo que si Mei se enamora de Yuzu algo en mi se romperá..

Pero entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre ayer..

Himeko: Oye Mei

Ella me mira esperando a que siga..

Himeko: mi padre me dijo que puede conseguir entradas para el parque de atracciones, te apetece que vayamos?

Mei: Puede venir Yuzu?

Como No..

Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu...

Bueno quizás si Taniguchi viene puede entretener a Yuzu..

Himeko: Claro dile que invite a Taniguchi..

Ella se queda pensativa..

Mei: No es por aprovecharme pero cuántas entradas puedes conseguir ?

Eh?

Himeko: Las que quiera..

Mei: Bien puedes necesitaremos dos más..

Himeko: Dos más ?

Mei: Si para las amigas de Yuzu..

En seriooo..

Pero quizás así pueda tener más tiempo con Mei..

Himeko: Bien hablaré con mi padre...

Ella mira la hora y dice que debemos bajar ya..

Cuando lo hacemos vemos a Yuzu, apoyada donde la dejamos esperando a Taniguchi, con lo siempre Mei no le quita ojo de encima..

Pronto llega Taniguchi con su grito de siempre..

Harumi: Yuzuchiii...

Yuzu: Buenos días Harumi..

Se abrazan como no..

Harumi: Como estas, se te paso la alergia..?

Yuzu: Que alergia..?

Me doy cuenta de que MeiMei se sonrojo un poco..

Harumi: Las ronchas en el cuello..

Yuzu también se sonroja, esto me da que pensar..

Yuzu: Oh si, al rato desaparecieron..

Harumi: Bien, por cierto estabas muy rara cuando nos fuimos todo bien.?.

Yuzu: Si sólo quería tener un momento para mi..

Harumi: Bien, el domingo qué planes tenías, con algún chico eh?

Yuzu: Que no, vino unas amigas a visitarme y a ver que tal estaba..

Harumi: Ah bien..

Yuzu: Una cosa Taniguchi..

Harumi: Dime..

Yuzu: Sería bueno que, no te presentaras sin avisar otra vez, no por nada pero si lo haces y ya tengo planes, me apenara tener que decirte que no o echarte..

Harumi: Claro bueno, como va eso de tener a la presi de vecina..

Yuzu: Es una buena vecina que puedo decir..

Harumi: Ya..

Yuzu: Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Harumi: Claro..

Yuzu: Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Harumi: No lose, porque ?

Yuzu: Necesito saber , lo que se siente o lo que sientes por la otra persona, tengo que saber si es lo que me pasa a mi..

Harumi: Describeme que es lo que sientes..

Yuzuko se queda pensativa y se pone una mano bajo la barbilla..

Yuzu: A veces se me olvida incluso como respirar, me pongo nerviosa aunque intentó con todas mis fuerzas no demostrarlo, mi corazón se acelera, todo lo que hace me encanta, su forma de ser, de tratarme o como me mira..

Nose eso es un poco lo que me pasa..

Harumi: No sabría decirte si estás o no enamorada, pero creo que me pasa lo mismo..

Yuzu: También crees estar enamorada..

Harumi: Si pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero no creo que se correspondido..

Yuzu: Pues creo que aún así debes luchar y no rendirte..

Harumi: Tu crees ?

Yuzuko pone sus manos en los hombros de Taniguchi en señal de apoyo..

Yuzu: Si lo creo...

Se sonríen y luego entran a la escuela..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Sigo dándole vueltas a lo que le dije a Harumi, será que estoy enamorada de Mei..

Quiero estarlo pero..

Necesito que Mei se aclare para dejar de tener miedo..

Las clases pasaron volando y ya era la hora del almuerzo..

Como siempre nos sentamos Harumi y yo esperando a Mei y Hime..

Al rato llegan ellas, se sientan y empezamos a comer..

Mei: Qué te pasa Yuzu?

Yuzu: Nada por?

Mei: Has estado ida en todas las clases, estabas en tu mundo..

Se ha dado cuenta..

Ósea que no me ha quitado ojo de encima..

Yuzu: No es nada sólo pensaba en algunas cosas..

Mei: Bueno quizás esto te anime..

Himeko me invitó a ir al parque de atracciones y estaba pensando que podíamos ir todas..

Yuzu: Me parece genial, vienes Harumi?

Harumi: Sí contad conmigo..

Mei: Bien también pensé en que podrían venir Mikasa y Touka así pasais tiempo juntas ?

Ohhh que mona, piensa en mis amigas..

Yuzu: Claro ósea hablaré con ellas pero seguro que les hace ilusión..

Mei: Bien..

Harumi: La presi conoció a tu amigas..?

Yuzu: Si pasamos el dia juntas..

Veo que Harumi parece un poco dolida y luego ya no dice nada..

Todas seguimos comiendo al rato, terminamos y nos levantamos porque ya faltaba poco para que terminase el recreo, así que Harumi y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta..

Le dije a Harumi que iría al baño que me esperará..

Entre no había nadie, cuando salía del cubículo, me volvieron a empujar dentro y me acorralo contra la pared..

 **Gracias por leer...**

 **Todos los errores son sólo míos..**

 **Quien será la que acorralo a Yuzu en el baño ?**


	14. Chapter 14: Miedo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero qué cojones...

Yuzu: Harumi..

Harumi: Yuzu

Que está haciendo aquí, le dije que me esperara y porque me tiene acorralada..

Yuzu: Se suponía que debías esperarme, no acorralarme en el baño..

Ella me mira fijamente y de pronto siento sus labios sobre los mío..

Abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa..

Ella pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior, sin darme cuenta abro mis labios..

introduce su lengua en mi boca, toca y juega con la mia pero no hay fuego artificiales, o esa sensación como si sólo estuviéramos las dos..

No las hay porque Harumi no es Mei..

Le empujó para que deje besarme y ella se aparta y me mira sonrojada..

Yuzu: Porque me has besado.?

Harumi: Me dijiste que no me rindiera y que luchará..

Oh dios, está está enamorada de mi..

No puede ser..

Yuzu: Harumi.. yo..

Ella se vuelve a acercar pero no volvera pasar, pongo una mano entre nosotras..

Yuzu: No vuelvas a besarme..

Harumi: Porque no?

Yuzu: Lo siento pero no he sentido nada..

Harumi: Pero yo si..

Yuzu: Harumi se lo que dije pero te dije, esta mañana que creía estar enamorada y no es de ti..

Harumi: Pero podría ser yo, nos llevamos bien, tenemos cosas en común.. haríamos una buena pareja..

Yuzu: No puedo simplemente tirar mis sentimientos y mas si creo que son correspondidos..

Ella se ríe..

Harumi: Y yo si, debo tirar mis sentimientos por ti.. es que acaso crees que Mei te quiere?

Cómo lo sabe..

Yuzu: Nunca te dije que fuera Mei..

Harumi: Himeko puede ser tonta pero yo no lo soy, veo como os miráis y en serio alergia sabía que eran chupetones Yuzu..

Pero me no te quiere, no le gustas quizas si le atraigas, pero te conformaras con eso ?

No se si será cierto pero si lo es..

Me es suficiente?

no se que decir..

Harumi: Lo sabía, mereces más Yuzu..

Ella se acerca a mi y me acaricia la mejilla..

Harumi: Yo puedo darte lo que necesitas, lo que quieres y deseas..

Ella no puede darme lo que necesito, ni lo que quiero y deseo

Y es porque ella no puede darme a Mei..

Yuzu: No puedes..

Harumi: Déjame intentarlo, déjame intentar demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo..

Se está acercando, va a besarme otra vez..

Cuando de pronto la puerta se abre..

Mei: No la toques..

Mei

Harumi: Sobras...

Yo estoy más que sorprendida, de la nada me veo envuelta en todo esto..

Mei: La que sobra eres tu..

Harumi: Hablaba con Yuzu, no contigo así que si no dejas..

Nunca había escuchado a Harumi, tan seria..

Mei: Me iré si Yuzu me lo dice..

Las dos me miran, esperan que tome una decisión..

Estoy nerviosa y descolocada..

Necesito que me abrace y que me calme..

Pero miro a Harumi y luego a Mei..

Yuzu: Harumi quiero que te vayas..

Ella me mira con tristeza y con un poco de rabia también..

Harumi: Me iré pero esto no termina aquí Yuzu, tenemos más cosas de la que hablar..

Ella pasa por nosotras dos, cuando está a punto de irse, Mei le agarra del brazo le da la vuelta y le besa..

Pero qué está pasando aquí..

Se separan y Harumi se ríe..

Harumi: Y tu estas enamorada de ella, mira lo que ha hecho en tu cara..

Mei: Ahora lo labios de Yuzu vuelven a ser míos..

Que ?

Mis labios, beso a Harumi porque me beso a mi..

Con eso Harumi se va..

Mei se gira y me mira..

Mei: Porque ?

Yuzu: Porque que ?

Le miro y parece decepcionada..

Mei: Porque has dejado que Taniguchi te bese..

Yuzu: No me deje besar, me cogió por sorpresa..

Mei: Si no fuera porque entre, te hubiera vuelto a besar y eso ya no sería de sorpresa..

Es cierto, porque no me aparte..

Es por todo lo que dijo de Mei, me causó una duda..

Yuzu: No lose..

Su mirada se a vuelto fría..

Mei: Pues cuando lo sepas avisame..

Que, pero..

Yuzu: No tienes derecho a estar molesta..

Mei: Si que lo tengo, te a besado..

Yuzu: Y ? NO ERES MI NOVIA, NO ERES NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A ENFADARTE Y MUCHO MENOS HACER QUE YO SEA LA MALA DE LA PELÍCULA..

Ella se queda callada, sólo mira hacia el suelo..

Yuzu: Cuando tu sepas lo que sientes por mi o lo que soy para ti, Avísame..

Mei: Yuzu yo..

Yuzu: Sabes deberás pensar rápido, porque puede que cuando tengas la respuesta ya sea demasiado tarde..

Con eso me voy y le dejo sola, no quiero ir a clase, además que vería a Harumi y no quiero..

Decidí ir a la enfermería y hacerme la enferma..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que nos separasemos, antes de que sonara la campana fui al baño..

No había nadie, me mire al espejo y me puse a pensar en mi vida..

Todo era una mierda desde la muerte de mi madre pero desde que llegó Yuzu todo cambio..

Eso debía de significar algo, no..

Tenía los ojos llorosos y escuche unos pasos, me encerré en unos de los cubículos, ya que no podía dejar que alguna alumna me viera así..

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de salir, escuche un golpe.. Pero luego empezaron a hablar y era Yuzu junto a Taniguchi..

Pude escuchar toda la conversación, fui una estúpida al pensar que Taniguchi no era rival, pero cuando le dijo todo eso a Yuzu, mi sangre empezó a hervir, sentía rabia y impotencia..

Se quedaron calladas un segundo y escuchaba como Taniguchi le decía que iba a demostrarle lo que se merecía..

No me aguante más y las interrumpi, pero se veía que estaban a punto de besarse otra vez..

Me alegro cuando Yuzu me eligió, también quizás fue estúpido besar a Taniguchi pero ella había besado a Yuzu..

Pero luego, después de que Yuzu me eligiera tuve que comportarme como una estúpida...

Y es cierto no tenía derecho, no puedo reclamarle nada..

Salí del baño y fui directa al despacho de mi abuelo, no quería ver como Yuzu se sentaba al lado de Taniguchi..

Me senté allí mirando a la nada..

Pensando que quizás Taniguchi tenía razón y no me merecía a Yuzu..

Empecé a llorar ..

.

.

En algún momento me habré quedado dormida, me desperté con el sonido de los altavoces que informan que el colegio se cierra y que todo el mundo debe estar fuera..

Fui a mi clase y recogí todas mis cosas..

Mire al sitio de Yuzu, me sentía dolida..

Le echaba de menos..

Iba por el camino y vi que tenía varios mensajes de Himeko..

Le envié un mensaje, explicándole que no me encontraba del todo bien y que me quedé dormida en el despacho de mi abuelo..

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al edificio y ya estaba en el ascensor, salí de él, mire la puerta de la casa de Yuzu..

Tenía ganas de ir, pero con que derecho..

Ella espera una respuesta de mi parte..

Y si no la tengo, no debo ir..

Entre en mi casa, lo dejé todo en mi cuarto, me duche, no tenía apetito, así que me fui directamente a mi cama..

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir y sabía cuál era la razón..

Me levanté y fui a mi bolsa, cogí a Teddy y volví a la cama..

El dia que Yuzu me lo regaló, cuando limpie el cuarto se me ocurrió echarle un poco de la colonia de Yuzu..

Ahora olía a ella.. a su

Aroma..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegue a la enfermería estaba llorando, le dije a la enfermera que era de dolor, así que me dejó acostarme allí..

No podía creer lo que había pasado..

Y todo fue culpa de Harumi, pero tampoco puedo culparla de todo..

Casi dejé que me besara otra vez..

Pero cuando Mei empezó a reclamarme me enfade porque no tenía ningún derecho, además estábamos en esa situación porque ella no se aclaraba..

La culpa es suya..

Me quede dormida y la enfermera me despertó, cuando las clases acabaron..

Me fui a mi clase, no había nadie recogí mis cosas y cuando iba saliendo vi que las cosas de Mei seguían ahí, no entendía el porque, pero me marché..

Cuando estaba a punto de salir Hime me paro y me preguntó si sabía de Mei, que no la veía desde el recreo..

Me preocupe un poco pero luego le dije que no sabía nada y me fui a casa..

Donde estaría metida..

Volví a mi casa en piloto automático, mi madre me saludo, pero yo no dije nada simplemente me fui a mi cuarto..

Empecé a llorar otra vez, no quería que las cosas que me dijo Harumi fueran verdad..

Quería que Mei estuviera enamorada de mi..

Si la cosa fuera así todo sería perfecto..

Después de un tiempo me fui a la ducha, salí y mi madre me dijo que la cena estaría en nada..

Me senté en el sofá pero no encendí la tele sólo seguí pensando hasta que escuche un ruido en el piso de Mei..

Tenía tantas ganas de ir, de hablar con ella..

Le echaba de menos..

Pero necesito que se aclare..

Quiero salir de esta incertidumbre..

Mi madre me llamó para cenar y me senté en la mesa sin decir una palabra..

Mama: Y Mei?

Oh cierto, ahora que le digo..

Yuzu: Me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo del Consejo estudiantil, que no podría cenar hoy con nosotras..

Tuve que mentirle no sabía qué decirle..

Mama: Me llamo la madre de Touka hoy..

Yuzu: Que bien..

Mama: Me dijo que Mikasa y ella vinieron a verte..

Yuzu: Si ayer, por la mañana.. pasamos el dia las cuatro juntas en el centro comercial

Mama: Las cuatro ?

Yuzu: Mei también vino..

Quiero verla..

Mama: Que bien y sobrevivio a esas dos..

Yuzu: Si..

Me vino recuerdo de ayer a la mente, como después de que ellas le presionara, Mei explotará y dijera todo lo que dijo..

Debe de sentir algo por mi joder, si no para que decir todo eso..

Terminé de cenar, cuando estaba a punto de irme mi madre me llamo..

Mama: Oye Yuzu..

Yuzu: Dime..

Mama: Me gusta Mei, me gusta para ti..

Al decir eso voy hacia ella y le abrazo..

Mamá: Esa chica te quiere..

Será cierto..

Yuzu: Como lo sabes?

Mamá: Una madre siempre sabe..

Nos separamos del abrazo, me da una sonrisa y me voy..

Me acuesto en mi cama, pero no puedo dormir y es porque ella no está..

Voy a mi maleta, cojo a Mokona, a ver si así al menos descanso un poco..

.

A la mañana siguiente, sino mi alarma en la hora que la había puesto, Mei..

Pero decidí dormir un poco más, uno por el hecho de que casi no descanse, dos porque era muy temprano y sólo iba a esta hora para ir con Mei..

Pero no quiero encontrarme con ella ni con Taniguchi..

Pero estamos en la misma clase..

Mama: No piensas levantarte para ir con Mei?

Cuando a entrado ?

Yuzu: No quiero ir..

Mama: Qué pasó Yuzu? Y di la verdad..

Le expliqué todo lo que paso ayer a mi madre, ahora está sentada mirando pensativa..

Mamá: Quieres saber lo que pienso?

Yuzu: Si

Mama: Nunca te había visto tan ilusionada por algo, cada vez que miras a Mei tu ojos brillan, te pones nerviosa y sonríes sola, pero a ella le pasa igual desde el domingo veo esas miradas..

Hija a pasado menos de una semana y le estas exigiendo a Mei que se aclare y lo entiendo; cuando nos conocimos ella me contó un poco de su vida..

Es una chica cerrada, no deja entrar a nadie pero te dejo a ti y eso es un gran paso, puede que le haya costado..

Básicamente me dijo que desde la muerte de su madre todo cambió y la única persona que sigue en su vida es una tal Himeko..

Pero te dejo entrar a ti..

Entiendo que quieras respuestas y confió en que Mei te las dé pronto para que no tengas dudas..

Otra cosa que sientes algo por Taniguchi?

Yuzu: No siento nada, por ella..

En el beso de ayer sólo pensé en Mei..

Y casi beso de nuevo porque solo pensaba en Mei..

Mamá: Pues dile que no hay posibilidad..

Yuzu: Porque ?

Mama: Ahora Mei piensa que tiene que darse más prisa y evaluar sus sentimientos porque hay alguien que espera al acecho para estar contigo si ella falla..

Yuzu: vale pero sigo sin querer ir a clases..

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mama: Te salvas hoy, pero llama a tu amiga que venga lo habláis..

Y mañana vas...

Yuzu: Bien, le llevarías el vento a Mei y algo de desayunar, estoy segura que no comerá y puede que ni haya comido ayer..

Mama: Le llevaré algo y su vento..

Yuzu: Y luego puedes decirme como esta o como la ves..

Mama: Claro que si..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HARUKA**

 **.**

 **.**

Salgo de la habitación de Yuzu, me dirijo a la cocina a preparar algo para que Mei pueda desayunar y su vento..

Mi hija tiene su primer lío amoroso...

Noo veo a Mei como mala persona, ni que esté jugando con Yuzu..

Sólo espero que no se precipite con su decisión..

Se que no ha salido todavía, es temprano sólo espero que me abra la puerta..

Tocó un par de veces y espero..

Ella me abre la puerta, me mira extrañada pero se hace a un lado para que pase..

Haruka: Buenos días Mei

Mei: Buenos días Haruka, a que debo la visita..

Haruka: Vine a traerte algo de desayunar y tú vento...

Mei: Gracias pero no era necesario..

Le miró fijamente..

Haruka: Has desayunado ?

Mei: No

Haruka: cenaste ayer?

Mei: No

Haruka: Yuzu tenía razón..

Mei: Como está?

Haruka: No irá al instituto pero no está enferma sólo quiere evadir lo problemas..

Mei: Ya en otras palabras evitarme..

Haruka: No lose..

Mei: Porque haces esto ?

Deberías estar de su parte y no venir a traerme de comer..

Haruka: Estar de su parte no significa dejarte sin comer o que comas mal..

Además si estoy de su parte pero no veo que seas mala persona Mei o quieras hacerle daño..

Mei: Eso es lo que menos quiero, pero no consigo aclararme..

Haruka: Veo como la miras, lo que paso ayer fue un ataque de celos, por que viste las intenciones de Harumi,

Sabes yo creo que quieres a mi hija, pero creo que temes al abandono y tu miedo es más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que tengas..

Veo que agacha la cabeza..

Haruka: Creo que deberías explicarle eso a Yuzu..

Mei: Hablaré con ella pero igual necesito un tiempo para saber exactamente qué es lo que le ofrezco y si la merezco..

Haruka: Bien, come por favor..

Mei: Vale, gracias..

Le doy todo y me voy..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminó de desayunar y salgo ya para el instituto..

Hoy Yuzu no vendrá ya que está evitandome pero igual veré a Taniguchi, antes no me caía bien ahora menos..

Miedo eso es lo que tengo sólo que no me habia dado cuenta..

Miedo al abandono.. a que Yuzu me abandone..

Tengo miedo a seguir abriéndome y que luego ella me deje, como mi madre o mi padre..

Pero si tengo tanto miedo es porque le quiero..

Al rato me encuentro con Himeko me pregunta cómo estoy, le digo que bien, me pregunta por Yuzu, le digo que hoy no vendrá y seguimos sin decir una palabra, llegamos al instituto, vamos al despacho para hacer el papeleo y luego bajamos para ver las alumnas llegar, veo a Taniguchi, me da una mirada fría pero a eso le gano yo..

Las clases fueron normales, aburridas..

A la hora del almuerzo comí sola, echaba de menos a Yuzu..

Pero pude seguir pensando y siempre llegó a lo mismo..

Quiero a Yuzu pero y si me abandona..

Vale la pena que me arriesgue..

Las siguientes clases fueron más de lo mismo..

Sólo me quedé un rato más para hacer el trabajo del Consejo..

Estaba sin ánimos así que me fui antes..

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi edificio..

Vi a Yuzu estaba con Taniguchi, se dieron un abrazo..

Luego Taniguchi se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro..

Vaya creo que perdí mi oportunidad..

Me pican los ojos, se que estoy a punto de llorar..

Espere un rato para que fuera suficiente que Yuzu subiera a su casa y no encontrarme con ella..

Luego subí, llegue a casa y me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto, sólo quería llorar..

Ahora tengo más claro que nunca que quiero a Yuzu..

Pero de qué vale ahora..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi dia fue super aburrido, lei un poco de mis mangas pero nada seguía aburrida y echaba de menos a Mei..

Antes de que terminara la escuela le envié un mensaje a Harumi..

Vino a verme después de la escuela, llevaba el uniforme si Mei viera esto..

Le dije que pasara, le presente a mi madre y luego fuimos a mi habitación..

Harumi: Porque no fuiste a clases, estás mala?

Yuzu: No estaba evitando a Mei

Ella sonríe, pero porque..

Harumi: Por fin te has dado cuenta..

Yuzu: También te evitaba a ti..

Su sonrisa cae..

Harumi: Porque?

Yuzu: Lo he hablado con mi madre, uno lo de ayer fue incómodo, me besaste a la fuerza, creaste un problema entre Mei y yo. Estoy molesta por eso..

Pero mi madre me dijo que pensara y qué fue clara con mis sentimientos..

Harumi: Se que no debí besarte pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo..

Yuzu: Ya pero no siento nada por ti, me caes genial y eres una gran amiga pero no tengo otros sentimientos, no te veo de otra manera que no sea como una amiga..

Ella se entristece un poco..

Harumi: Pero puede que si lo intentamos..

Yuzu: No hay nada que intentar Harumi, no porque sigamos besándonos o intentemos algo más las cosas vayan a cambiar, no me floreceran sentimientos por ti de la nada, no es así como funciona, no puedo obligar a mi corazón a sentir algo por ti..

Quiero dejarte claro que si las cosas no funcionan con Mei o ella me dice que no siente lo mismo que yo..

Noo iré detrás tuya como si nada..

Pero quiero con todas mis fuerzas que si funcione porque estoy enamorada de ella..

Harumi: Yuzu..quiero que seas feliz, eres mi amiga pero me gustaría hacerte feliz, no me rendiré, seguiré intentando que veas que soy tu mejor opción..

Yuzu: No digo que no seas un buena opción. Pero debería de sentir algo por ti, para decir si.. a quién tengo que elegir a Mei o Harumi, pero eso no es lo que pasa..

Harumi: Ya..

Yuzu: No quiero perder tu amistad..

Pero si vuelves a besarme a la fuerza, tendremos que dejar de hacerlo..

Harumi: Bien no volverá a pasar, No quiero perder tu amistad..

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando un rato más, evite preguntarle sobre Mei, hablamos sobre los mangas yuris..

Mi madre luego me preguntó si podía acercarme al super a por algo para la cena, le dije que si, Harumi me acompañó y luego insistió en volver a acompañarme hasta mi casa..

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y luego se fue...

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en mi casa, mire a la puerta de Mei, la echaba tanto de menos pero seguramente no esté todavía en su casa..

Entre en mi casa y le di la compra a mi madre, al rato pude escuchar la puerta de Mei, lo cual es raro ya que es temprano..

Mañana volveré al instituto ya no podré evitarla, será que ya tiene una respuesta..

Me fui a la ducha, luego me senté a cenar con mi madre y me dijo que fue a ver a Mei par a darle algo de cenar pero que no respondía a la puerta, pero ella está. Porque no habrá respondido..

Después me fui directo a la cama, seguía sin poder dormir así que volví a coger a Mokona..

Veremos que tal va todo mañana..

 **Un poquito de drama..**

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son míos**


	15. Chapter 15: Te quiero pero tengo miedo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Esta noche volví a dormir mal, ya no puedo dormir sin Mei, cómo es eso posible llevo durmiendo toda mi vida sin ella pero duermo con ella unos días y ahora ya siento mi cama vacía sin ella..

He de decir que la echo de menos, tocar, besarla y sentirla...

Que me has hecho Mei..?

Terminé de desayunar, me despedí de mi madre que me dijo que hablara con Mei, pero que no la presionara..

Mi madre se da cuenta que lo estoy pasando mal, pero noto que el bienestar de Mei también le importa..

Me dijo que le llevó el vento y algo para desayunar pero que no le abría y ella no sabía con certeza, si ya se había marchado o simplemente no quiere hablar con mi madre..

Mi madre igual me dio un vento para Mei, salí de mi casa, iba tranquila por el camino pensando en ella, si ya habrá tomado una decisión y también en cómo sería mi relación ahora con Harumi después de todo..

Llegué al instituto y hice lo mismo de siempre, espere a Harumi..

Al rato ella llegó, me abrazó..

No se porque pero ya no me entusiasma tanto estos Saludos con ella..

La cosa es que será porque es la culpable de mi problema con Mei o por lo que siente por mi..

Me contó que su hermana, está en la ciudad y que es horrible porque es una dictadora..

Que es incluso peor que Mei..

Cuando lo dijo, luego se quedó callada..

Y me dijo de entrar..

Cuando lo hacíamos vi a Mei, se veía triste..

Me moría de ganas por ir a abrazarla pero no puedo..

Igual ya la buscaré en la hora del almuerzo..

Como siempre las clases, es lo mismo siempre la única diferencia es que pronto vamos a tener un examen y debo estudiar..

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo..

No le dije nada a Harumi, simplemente le dije que debía de hacer una cosa..

Vi a Hime y Mei no estaba con ella..

Decidí ir al despacho del director, toque y ella me abrió..

Tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando..

Se me rompe el corazón verla así y cuando me quise darme cuenta ya la tenía entre mis brazos..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Salí antes de mi casa ya que quería pasar por la cafetería y desayunar algo, ayer no cené y tenía un poco de hambre..

Se que Haruka estuvo llamando a mi puerta un buen rato seguro que me traía algo de cenar, igual está esta mañana salí antes para no encontrarme con ella..

Se que no me hizo nada y le tengo aprecio, pero Yuzu ya eligió, eso significa que tengo que salir de su vida..

Eso significa que debo alejarme de ella y de su madre..

Después de desayunar, fui al instituto le envié un mensaje a Himeko de que se fuera directo, ya que no nos íbamos a encontrar donde siempre..

Llegué y me fui al despacho de mi abuelo, no podía hacer nada solo me entraban ganas de llorar..

Taniguchi no me quito a Yuzu, yo la perdi por estúpida..

Y porqué deje que mis miedos pudieran más que mi propia felicidad..

Por que eso es lo que es Yuzu..

Mi felicidad..

Salí para estar en la puerta junto a Himeko para recibir a la alumnas..

Ella me preguntó que si estoy bien, le dije que si..

Al rato vi a Yuzu..

Me volvieron a entrar ganas de llorar pero tuve que aguantarme..

Luego llegó Taniguchi, se dieron un abrazo pero note algo raro en Yuzu, no era como los otros abrazos no estaba entusiasmada..

Pero igual luego empezaron a hablar como si nada..

Me dolía muy adentro de mi ver toda la escena..

Luego ellas entraron y Yuzu me miró..

Tenía ganas de acercarme a ella, abrazarla y besarla..

Pero no podía..

Las clases fueron aburridas..

Pronto tendremos un examen pero a como estoy y me siento no tengo ganas ni de estudiar..

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, directamente me fui al despacho de mi abuelo

Echaba de menos a Yuzu, todo de ella..

Cogí a Teddy lo abrazo contra mi pecho..

Sentí su olor..

Y empecé a llorar..

De pronto tocaron la puerta, me sequé las lágrimas, me recompuse como pude y abrí..

Pensé que sería Himeko pero no era Yuzu.

Estuvo mirándome un rato y luego me abrazo..

Me fundí en el abrazo, echaba tanto de menos, sentirla y tocarla..

Ella me agarra tan fuerte, que ya me estaba costando respirar..

Mei: Yuzu

Ella no dijo nada..

Mei: Me cuesta respirar..

Cuando escucha eso se separa de mí y está un poco sonrojada..

Yuzu: Lo siento..

Me hago a un lado para que pase y cierto la puerta..

Me siento en el sofá que hay y le indicó que ella puede sentarse..

Para algo habrá venido, supongo que para decirme que ya no hace falta que me aclare..

Yuzu: Te traje esto..

Ella saca un vento , me explica que su madre fue a buscarme esta mañana..

Mei: Fui a desayunar en la cafetería, ayer no cené, tenía bastante hambre, se me antojo unos gofres y además no quería que tu madre tuviera que hacerme nada..

Yuzu: Entiendo..

Ella se queda pensativa y luego me mira, es esa mirada la que sigo sin poder descifrar, se acerca más a mi y me acaricia la mejilla..

Me mira los labios y yo hago lo mismo..

Ella unió nuestros labios y dios cuánto lo echaba de menos, pasó mi lengua por su labio inferior, ella me deja entrar..

Nuestras lenguas se tocan, lo que empezó lento, ya se está volviendo frenético..

Nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio, ella me gana explora cada rincón de mi boca y yo suelto un gemido..

Nos separamos con un hilo de saliva entre nosotras..

Las estábamos sonrojadas..

Yuzu: Se que no debo presionarte, pero te echo de menos Mei, no puedo dormir por las noches y no sales de mis pensamientos, necesito saber que sientes Mei..

Como?

Pero ella no había elegido ya a Harumi, de que vale que me aclare..

Mei: Para qué quieres saberlo, tú ya has elegido..

Yuzu: De que hablas ?

Mei: Te vi ayer con Harumi, en frente de casa y luego está esta mañana también..

Ella se queda un poco pensativa y luego es como si se encendiera una bombillita encima de su cabeza..

Yuzu: Piensas que estoy con Harumi por un abrazo ?

Es cierto que no vi nada Más, habré malinterpretado las cosas..

Mei: Puede..

Yuzu: Llame a Harumi ayer para aclararle que nada va a pasar entre nosotras, tanto si tu me quieres o no..

No porque me digas que no iré tras ella, mi madre creyó que debía decirle toda la verdad a Harumi, además de pedirle que no vuelva a besarme a la fuerza, si no dejaría de ser su amiga..

Nos abrazamos porque hemos quedado como amigas, aunque no creo que ella lo vaya a aceptar tan fácil, me lo ha dejado claro.. sólo espero que en su momento ella entienda que jamás pasará nada entre nosotras..

Que estúpida soy..

Debo decirle la verdad..

Mei: Entonces sigues esperando a que me aclare?

Yuzu: Si pero no quiero esperar mas Mei necesito saberlo..

Mei: Te quiero..

Ella está sorprendida, pero debía soltarlo así, si me lo pienso mucho jamás lo diré..

Yuzu: Me quieres?

Mei: Si te quiero, me gustas, te necesito y está más que claro que me atraes..

Yuzu: Estas segura de ello?

Mei: Yuzu, mi vida cambio a mal después de la muerte de mi madre, me encerró en mi misma y mi padre no me ayudó, el cambio ya no era el hombre que conocía, decidió irse a viajar por el mundo ayudando a otros pero no se dio cuenta de que yo lo necesitaba también, además debería de ser su prioridad, no..

En cambio eligió a otros por encima de mi..

Me abandonó, mi madre me abandonó. Te das cuenta las personas a las que más he querido me abandonaron. Luego llegas tu, y tiras mis muros de con una sonrisa coqueta.. Tengo miedo, porque te quiero.. Tengo miedo a que me abandones a que me dejes.. A que veas que mereces más que yo..

No se cuando empecé a llorar, ella también está llorando...

Ella me limpia las lágrimas..

Me mira con tanto cariño..

Yuzu: No te abandonaré, no te dejaré.. Quiero esto más que nadie, Mei me enamoré de ti de la noche a la mañana, me duele tenerte lejos, ya no puedo dormir porque tu no estás a mi lado, te echo de menos a cada segundo.. Necesito que confíes en mi Mei, que me dejes entrar y que me dejes quedarme..

Mei: Si lo hago, no te irás..

Yuzu: Aunque me eches a patadas, no me iré..

Mei: Te quiero..

Yuzu: Te quiero más..

Con eso nos sonreímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, este beso es lento, pausado..

Quiero demostrarle todos mis sentimientos en el y creo que ella intenta hacer lo mismo..

Nos separamos del beso, le doy un beso en la mejilla, luego en el cuello, lo chupo y lo muerdo, es mia, ahora si tengo derecho a marcarla..

Ella gime en mi oído..

Me separo de ella, empiezo a abrirle la camisa, lo hago muy lentamente..

Cuando ya está abierta, lamo mis labios, al ver su pechos..

Le quitó la camisa, lo hago mirándole fijamente, luego me acercó, le quitó el sujetador, ella se sonroja un poco ya que está expuesta..

Ella hace lo mismo conmigo me quitó mi camisa, luego mi sujetador..

Le recuesto en el sofá, conmigo encima de ella entre sus piernas..

Volvemos a besarnos, mientras le tocó un pecho, lo aprieto, juego con su pezón..

Nos separamos en busca de aire.. Beso todo el camino hasta su pecho, lo besó, luego empiezo a lamer, ella se retuerce y empieza a gemir..

Le digo que debe estar en silencio..

Paso al otro pecho hago lo mismo, luego muerdo..

Voy subiendo y lamiendo al mismo tiempo..

Me quito mis bragas y hago lo mismo con ella...

Unimos nuestras frentes, con mi mano guió mi pene hasta su coño..

Entró en él y puedo ver como abre la boca pero se aguanta el gemido..

Empezamos a jadear, lo más bajo que podemos..

Mi movimientos son lentos..

Quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible de esto..

La echaba tanto de menos..

Ella acompaña mis movimiento con su cadera..

No dejamos de mirarnos, intento expresarle que le quiero con cada movimiento que hago, como mi mirada..

Le miro y veo nada mas que amor..

Me está costando moverme dentro de ella, se que va a llegar..

Mei: Ven por Yuzu..

Quiero que te corras por mi..

Ella asiente y empiezo a moverme un poco más rápido...

Siento como ella me aprieta en su interior, se corre y yo me corro con ella..

Yuzu: Te quiero..

Mei: Yo también te quiero..

Volvemos a besarnos pero de pronto la puerta se abre..

.

.

 **POV HIMEKO**

.

.

Después del almuerzo busque a Mei antes de que la clase empezará y nada..

Volví a clase, me fijé que ni Yuzuko y ella estaban..

Iba a salir en su búsqueda pero llegó el profesor..

En la clase, no paraba de pensar en Mei, además llevaba dos días muy rara..

Estaba decaída y yo sabía que era por Yuzuko pero ella no quería hablar del tema..

Cuando la clase terminó, fui a buscarla..

Llegué hasta el despacho del director, escuche unos jadeos y no toque simplemente abri..

Pero jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que vi..

Mei y Yuzuko estaban medio desnudas, besandose..

Himeko: MeiMei..

Ella no se mueve solo me mira horrorizada, Yuzuko se cubre como puede supongo que está avergonzada..

Luego vuelvo a mirar a Mei me mira fijamente y me dice que me vaya y cierre la puerta..

Iba a debatirlo pero tenía una de esas miradas así que le hice caso..

Me fui directamente al baño, me mire al espejo estaba sonroja, bueno más bien como un tomate..

Y no se porque pero también sentía algo extraño como un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo..

Dios..

Pude ver los pechos de Mei y también lo de Yuzuko, que los tenía un poco más grandes..

Estaban sudando y jadeando, será que lo estaban haciendo..

Joder..

Necesito sacarme esa imagen de la mente pero no puedo..

Me mordí el labio inconscientemente..

Mei: Himeko..

Himeko: Mei

Ella ya estaba vestida, aunque seguía sudando..

Otra vez las imágenes volvían y el cosquilleo..

Mei: No debes contar a nadie lo que viste en el despacho, entendido..

Asiento rápidamente..

Mei: Dilo..

Himeko: Decir que, yo no vi nada..

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Bien, igual ya hablaremos del tema en otro momento..

Himeko: Claro, te vas ?

Mei: Iremos a clase, las tres..

Himeko: Si..

Mei: Esperanos en la puerta..

Yo solo asiento y ella se va..

Qué es lo que me pasa..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

OMG...

Hime nos pillo, que ser a lo que habrá visto, osea se habrá fijado en todo..

Después de que se fue, Mei salió de mi, se vistió rápidamente y dijo que iría tras ella y que me vistiera..

Eso hice me vestí y recogí lo que había tirado..

Espere fuera del despacho a que ella volviera..

Ahora que me doy cuenta nos hemos comido..

Pero a cambio, hemos hecho el amor, ella por fin se aclaró..

Y ya se que me quiere..

Ahora está en mi demostrarle que no me iré, que no la abandonaré..

Al rato ella vuelve, dice que debía ir a clase..

Nos damos un corto beso y sonreímos.

Volvemos a nuestra clase, Hime está en la puerta esperando, me mira y me pongo super colorada..

Mei toca en la puerta, explica al profesor que estábamos solucionando unos asuntos y él no dice nada más..

Cada una nos sentamos en nuestros sitios..

La clase pasó rápido.. ni me di cuenta porque no dejaba de mirar a Mei..

El profesor se fue, la siguiente ya era la última clase..

Harumi me pregunta que dónde estaba y le dije que solucionando las cosas, tal y como lo dijo Mei..

Ella me miró fijamente y luego me dijo que la alergia había vuelto..

Me sonroje y agache la cabeza..

Harumi: Así que la eliges a ella.. ?

Yuzu: Yo ya la había elegido, la cosa estaba en sus manos..

Harumi: Entonces ella te eligió..

Exacto ella me eligió por encima de sus miedos e inseguridades..

Ella me eligió a mi..

Yuzu: Si..

Harumi: Aún así no me rindo..

Yuzu: No creo que debas luchar por algo que no tendrás..

Harumi: Cómo puedes estar tan segura..

Yuzu: Porque nunca abandonaré a Mei..

Harumi: Y si ella te abandona a ti.?

Mei: Aunque la eché a patadas ella no me dejará..

Ninguna de las dos nos habíamos dado cuenta que Mei estaba en frente de nosotras..

Harumi: Igual seguiré a su lado, aunque por ahora sólo como amiga..

Mei: Me parece bien, pero limita un poco el contacto físico porque no me hace ninguna gracia..

Dios Mei celosa..

Harumi no dice nada más después.. sólo se gira y mira a la ventana..

Mei: Esperame al acabar la clase y volvemos juntas a casa..

Yuzu: Si..

Ella se acerca a mí, me susurra al oído lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche Harumi pero no el resto de la clase..

Mei: Por lo que se la reconciliaciones son lo mejor..

Me pongo roja al instante..

Y ella se va..

La siguiente hora es una tortura no paro de pensar en lo que me dijo Mei, que sera que tiene planeado..

Salí de clase y la espere en la puerta..

Vi como venía hacia mí..

Al llegar me sonríe y me coge de la mano..

Empezamos a caminar a fuera de la escuela..

Estoy super sonrojada se que todo el mundo nos mira..

Cuando llevamos un rato caminando..

Decido que le preguntaré qué quiso decir con lo de antes..

Yuzu: A que te referías con lo de las reconciliaciones..

Mei: Se dice que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor..

Oh era eso..

Mei: Además si no recuerdo mal, teníamos una apuesta pendiente, tu me besaste antes que yo a ti..

Yuzu: Pero eso no vale osea, no es justo..

Mei: Si que lo es, tú me dijiste que me aclarará en ningún momento dijiste que se invalidaba la apuesta..

Y tú me besaste así que has perdido..

Mierdaaaaa..

Yuzu: Y que haré..?

Mei: Prepárate para no dormir en toda la noche..

Yuzu: Como ?

Mei: Como te dije el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera durante un dia entero, en si no sera un día entero pero me conformo..

Espera está diciendo lo que creo..

Yuzu: Lo que quieres por ganar la apuesta es que follemos toda la noche..

Mei: Correcto, no puedes oponerte..

Quiere matarme, de placer pero quiere matarme igualmente..

Pero aun así me río sola..

Mei: Así que iremos a tu casa cenaremos y luego vamos a mi casa..

Yuzu: Tu casa?

Mei: Tu madre está en tu casa, no quiero arriesgarme, además ella entenderá porque vamos a mi casa..

Yuzu: No se si el hecho de que entienda que vamos a hacer, me gusta..

 **Duró poco el drama, ha sido genial escribir sobre una Mei tan sentimental y romántica..**

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son míos..**


	16. Chapter 16 Reconciliación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuimos todo el camino hasta casa de la mano..

Me sonrojaba cada vez que alguien nos miraba..

En cambio Mei seguí a tan tranquila como siempre, ella es imperturbable..

Llegamos a casa, llamé a mi madre y no respondió, fui hasta la cocina y vi que había un notita..

 **~Yuzu, tuve que salir por un asunto pero volveré más tarde, ya sabes como hacerte la cena~**

Yuzu: Mi madre salió..

Mei: Bueno pues vamos a mi casa, si solo vamos a comer nosotras dos puedes hacerla allí..

Yuzu: Porque no quedarnos aquí?

Mei: No sé en qué momento volver a tu madre y no quiero interrupciones..

Sigue con su idea de matarme..

Le digo que vale, le dejó una nota a mi madre explicándole que estoy en casa de Mei, que no se preocupe..

Ahora que lo pienso nunca había estado en el cuarto de Mei..

Como sera?

Dejo mis cosas en mi cuarto y luego salimos a su piso..

La distribución es como la de mi casa..

Me pregunto si Mei habrá utilizado la cocina en algún momento..

Vamos a su cuarto..

Esta super ordenado, tiene una pequeña estantería lleno de libros, su cama no es individual pero tampoco es de matrimonio, cabriamos las dos perfectamente..

También tiene un pequeño balcón como el mío, nunca me fijé pero creo que nuestros balcones están en la misma dirección..

Tiene un escritorio, lleno de papeles..

En el hay una foto, me acerco y veo a Mei tendría unos 6 años con un hombre y una mujer que puedo decir que son sus padres..

Mei: Ya has observado lo suficiente o todavía no ?

Yuzu: Tu madre era muy guapa..

Mei: Lose..

Yuzu: Tu padre tampoco está mal eh..

Mei: Nunca te pregunté, sólo lo di por hecho que eres bisexual..

Yuzu: Porque lo diste por hecho?

Mei: Tengo un pene, no tuviste problema con ello, si fueras lesbiana hubieras puesto al menos un poco de resistencia sobre el tema..

Cierto, pero igual Mei no deja de ser una mujer..

Yuzu: No dejas de ser una mujer..

Mei: Una mujer con un pene..

Me acerco a ella, le tiró en la cama y me siento encima..

Yuzu: Eres perfecta para mi..

Me acerco más a ella, rozó sus labios con los míos, luego le beso..

Nos separamos, ella empieza a desnudarme, luego se desnuda ella..

Nos volvemos a besar, luego besó su cuello, encuentro su punto de pulso y lo muerdo, me alejo y veo que deje una buena marca, luego pasó la lengua para aliviar el dolor..

Voy bajando y lamiendo al mismo tiempo, me encanta el sabor de Mei..

Paso mi lengua por su pezón y ella se retuerce un poco, luego lo atrapó entre mis dientes, luego lo chupo y vuelvo a morderlo..

Bajo mi mano por su vientre que se va contrayendo a mi paso, por fin llegó a su duro pene, lo agarró con fuerza y ella suelta un gemido, vuelvo a apretarlo, ella suelta otro gemido..

Subo hasta la punta, también la aprieto, luego como la palma de mi mano hago presión en la punta..

Ella se retuerce y se agarra a las sábanas..

Vuelvo a agarra su pene, empiezo a mover mi mano arriba a abajo rápidamente..

Sigo jugando con sus pechos, voy dejando marcas en ellos..

Suelto su pene y ella reclama por la pérdida de mi mano..

Llevo mi mano hasta mi coño, se que estoy bastante húmeda..

Paso mi mano por mi coño y luego vuelvo a agarra el pene de Mei ahora está más resbaladizo, gracias a mis jugos..

Mei: Yuzu estoy a punto..

Bajo hasta estar a la altura de su pene, mientras sigo subiendo y bajando con mi mano, llevo mi boca a sus testículos, los lamo, los chupo..

Me contengo mis ganas de morderlo..

Cada vez voy más rápido con mi mano ella no deja de gemir..

Con mi otra mano aprieto la punta y ella se corre en mi mano..

Me siento entre sus piernas..

Llevo mi mano a mi boca y lamo hasta dejarla limpiar..

Me encanta su sabor, es dulce y salado..

Me agachó otra vez y llevo su pene a mi boca, pasó la lengua por la punta y ella levanta las caderas..

Soplo en la punta ella no para de moverse y jadear..

envolví mi boca alrededor de su pene empecé a tragar tanto como pude... sentí como ella hacía el amago de agarrarme de la cabeza..

Saque su pene de mi boca..

Yuzu: Puedes tocarme Mei..

Ella me mira..

Mei: No quiero hacerte daño..

Yuzu: No lo harás..

Vuelvo a introducir su pene en mi boca, ella agarró mi cabeza, empiezo a chupar su pene arriba y abajo,

ella controlaba el ritmo..

También levantaba las caderas par a ir más profundo, no se como pero su pene cabe entero en mi boca..

Aumentamos el ritmo, cada vez va más profundo y cada vez vamos más rápido..

Ella solo gime..

Mei: Yuzu tu boca es increíble..

Intente decir algo pero me era imposible pero veo que la vibración de mi garganta hizo que se estremeciera aún más..

Así que empiezo a soltar gemidos fuerte..

Mei: Ohhh.. Ahh sigue Yuzu..

Seguí chupando su pene, pude notar el líquido preseminal..

Se que esta a punto, llevo mi mano a sus testículos y los aprieto..

Ella bombea su pene un par de veces más en mi boca, luego entro hasta el fondo y se mantuvo allí.

Mei: UGH!...Me corro..

abrí la parte posterior de mi garganta ella empezó a llenar mi boca. Mientras trato de tragar todo

Pero era demasiado, sacó su pene de mi boca y ella sigue corriéndose en mi cara..

Me limpie la cara y la mire está sudada, brillaba y también está manchada por su propio semen..

Me mordí el labio..

Nunca puedo tener suficiente de ella, además ella quería esto..

Pues le daré lo que quiere..

Agarró su pene otra vez..

Mei: Yuzu espera dame un segundo..

Me levanté, lleve su pene hasta mi coño y baje en el..

Mei: Ah..

Yuzu: Venga Mei, se que te guste, eres insaciable.

Empiezo a subir y bajar en su pene, siento como va cada vez más adentro de mi..

Empiezo a moverme más rápido..

Ella me agarra de las caderas..

Y empieza a acompañarme..

Yuzu: Si Mei, más adentro...

empezamos a ir más rápido, en la habitación, se escucha nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos..

Agarró sus pechos y sigo montando su pene..

Paso mis uñas por su vientre, su estocadas cada vez son más profundas..

Yo estoy a punto de correrme..

Llevo mi mano hasta mi clítoris y juego con el, presiono.. y me corro..

Ella sigue penetrandome y luego se corre llenándome con su semen..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya me he corrido tres veces, seguidas..

Y Yuzu quiere seguir, me siento cansada y es porque no he dormido estas dos últimas noches casi nada..

Quiero descansar al menos un rato, pero ella sigue moviéndose y provocándome..

Mi pene vuelve a empalmarse dentro de ella..

Ella se levanta..

Yuzu: Venga Mei, quiero más..

Mei: Dame sólo un respiro..

Yuzu: Mm noo..

Suelto un suspiro..

Yuzu: Mirame Mei..

Me incorporo un poco y le miró..

Lo que veo es suficiente para que recobre todas mis fuerzas..

Yuzu está apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, puedo ver como brilla su coño, veo que sus jugos y mi semen se resbalan por sus muslo..

Terminó de incorporarme del todo..

Le acaricio su espalda, luego su culo..

Llevo mi pene hasta su coño, voy arriba y abajo recogiendo sus jugos..

Luego entró en ella hasta el fondo..

Agarró sus caderas y empiezo a penetrarla con fuerza..

Es como que puedo ir aún más profundo de antes..

Sigo entrando y saliendo con fuerza y de manera dura..

Ella está gimiendo, creo que intenta decirme algo pero no puedo entenderla..

Se que estoy a punto de correrme otra vez, voy más rápido que antes, veo como todo su cuerpo se mueve al mismo ritmo que yo..

Ella también está a punto, noto como su coño absorbe y aprieta mi pene..

Y me corro en su interior luego ella viene..

Estoy agotada.. me desplomó y me apoyo en su espalda..

Salgo de ella y me acuesto..

Ella se acuesta a mi lado..

Yuzu: Mei que te pasa, normalmente estarías más que motivada..

Mei: Quiero seguir pero no puedo.

Yuzu: Estas cansada ?

Mei: Si no he dormido estos días..

Yuzu: Entiendo, me paso algo parecido, qué te parece si duermes un rato y yo hago algo de cenar..

Mei: Te querría aún más si lo haces..

Ella me sonríe y se levanta, va a mi armario...

Yuzu: Tu me robaste y ahora me toca a mi..

Rebusco en mis cosas y cogió una camisa larga, luego se puso sus bragas.. y se fue..

Dios Yuzu sera mi muerte...

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Toma le di a Mei de su propia medicina..

Aunque me dio un poco de pena estaba totalmente cansada..

Vino cuatro veces seguidas y sin descanso, he sido un poco mala..

Pero algo me dice que cuando recobre fuerza, me hará sufrir..

Voy a través de sus armarios y nevera..

Tiene pasta, nata y bacon así que haré una carbonara...

Es un plato italiano así que espero que le guste..

al rato terminó todo..

Fue rápido, decido que dejaré que duerma un rato más, me doy una ducha..

Y luego me siento en el sofá..

Cojo mi móvil y veo que tengo un mensaje de mi madre..

Estoy medio desnuda así que decido llamarla en vez de ir a casa..

...

 _ **Yuzu: Hola mamá..**_

 _ **Mamá: Estás al lado porque no vienes?**_

 _ **Yuzu: No quiero vestirme para ir..**_

 _ **Se lo digo así de claro porque se que igual se burlara..**_

 _ **Mama: Así que sexo de reconciliación eh..**_

 _ **Yuzu: Sí y aún no acaba..**_

 _ **Mama: Te veo muy directa hija mía..**_

 _ **Yuzu: Estoy contenta además igual te burlaras..**_

 _ **Mama: Cierto..**_

 _ **Entonces cómo fue todo con Mei?**_

 _ **Yuzu: Me quiere pero tenía miedo..**_

 _ **Ahora me toca a mi mamá, demostrarle que estoy aquí para quedarme..**_

 _ **Mamá: Me alegro cariño..**_

 _ **Bueno dejo que sigáis haciéndolo como conejos..**_

 _ **Yuzu: Despertaré a Mei para que coma y recobre fuerza..**_

 _ **Mama: Las paredes son finas no grites..**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Yuzu: Adiós mamá..**_

 _ **...**_

Le cuelgo antes de que diga alguna cosa más..

Me levanto y voy a buscar a Mei..

Ella esta tan mona dormida..

Me acerco a ella y voy besando todo su cuerpo..

Yuzu: Despierta Mei..

Mei: Mmm un rato más..

Yuzu: Venga te hice pasta, puedes cenar y luego comerme a mi..

Dicho eso sonríe y se incorpora..

Me coge de la camisa y me da un beso..

Se levanta coge una camisa y unos shorts..

Caminamos a la cocina, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer..

Mei: Nunca lo había probado, pero está muy bueno..

Yuzu: Gracias..

Mei: Sabes que después me toca a mi llevar el mando..

Yuzu: A sí ?

Mei: Si y vas a suplicarme

Yuzu: Yo no suplico..

Mei: Me suplicaras..

Terminamos de comer

Yo voy recogiendo la mesa y ella lavando los platos..

mientras limpio la mesa, noto que me se coloca detrás mía..

Me besa el cuello y presiona su pene en mi culo..

Ella me baja las bragas..

Apoyo mis manos en la mesa..

Noto cómo pasa su pene por mi coño..

Y entonces entra..

Me agarra de la cintura y empieza a entrar y salir..

Sale hasta el fondo y luego vuelve a entrar..

Luego empieza a penetrarme con fuerza, sin descanso..

Sale y entra a un ritmo frenético, ya veo que ha descansado..

Yuzu: Ahh Mei..

Ella me apoya en la mesa, pone su mano en mi espalda y sigue follandome..

Mei: Yuzu.. .

Ella sale de nuevo y vuelve a entrar, luego sale y entra..

Se mete hasta el fondo y se queda quieta...

Siento como me llena con su semen caliente y luego me corro yo..

Mei: Date la vuelta y siéntate..

Hago lo que me pide, me siento en la mesa, ella me abre las piernas..

Y vuelve a entrar..

Yuzu: Olhhh..

Sigue al mismo ritmo, rápido, duro y hasta el fondo..

Mientras me penetra me besa..

Luego baja a mi cuello, lame y luego muerde..

Mei: No me gusta que otros te besen..

Al decirlo me penetra hasta el fondo..

Mei: No quiero que otros te toquen..

Vuelve a entrar hasta el fondo..

Mei: Lo has entendido ?

Yuzu: Si..

Voy a correrme otra vez, me apoyo en sus hombros, sigo sus movimientos con mi caderas..

Mei: Correte por mi..

Y eso hago y ella se corre conmigo..

Sale de mi, se agacha..

Pasa sus dedos por mi coño, luego entra con dos..

Y los abre en mi interior..

Siento como su semen y mis jugos salen de mi coño..

Ella lleva su lengua y la me todo lo que sale..

Luego entra con tres dedos en mi coño, mientras me lame y me chupa el clítoris..

pongo mis manos en su cabeza..

Ella sigue concentrada mientras yo no paro de gemir..

estoy segura que mi madre puede escucharlo pero me importa una mierda

Siento que voy a correrme otra vez estoy a punto..

Pero de pronto ella se aleja y sale de mi..

Yuzu: Que haces ?

Mei: Lo que quiero..

Ella me besa, puedo probarme a mí misma y a ella también..

Luego vuelve a entrar en mi con su pene...

Me estoy acercando otra vez..

Estoy a punto y ella sale de nuevo..

Yuzu: MEI! DEJA DE TORTURARME..

Veo como se acaricia su pene, empieza a subir y bajar su mano, Dios ver eso me está poniendo más cachonda..

Ahora lo entiendo dijo que suplicaria..

La odio tanto es una perra pero no puedo quedarme así..

Yuzu: Mei por favor haz que me corra..

Mei: Qué has dicho?

Yuzu: Has que me corra por favor..

Mei: Repite lo último..

Yuzu: Por favor..

Ella entra en mi sin previo aviso hasta el fondo, lleva sus dedos a mi clítoris..

Lo presiona y lo aprieta..

Estoy cerca... Ella lo sabe..

Vas más rápido, sale y entra hasta el fondo, se corre..

Luego me corro yo con el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido..

Suelto un gemido gutural..

Y caigo hacia atrás en la mesa..

Ahora soy yo la que no puedo más.. estoy a mi límite..

Ella sale de mi..

Me coge al estilo nupcial y me lleva a la cama, luego se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza..

Mei: Buenas noches..

Yuzu:...

Mei: Te quiero, descansa..

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo..

Yuzu: Te quiero..

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos..**_


	17. Chapter 17 Sueños Húmedos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Despierto con la alarma, esta noche he dormido pero igual me siento cansada..

Mei: Yuzu levanta..

Yuzu: Me estoy cansada..

Mei: Y crees que yo no, pero debemos ir a la escuela..

Yuzu: Vete tú, yo me quedo..

Mei: Ya faltaste un día no volverás a faltar..

Yuzu: Pero tengo excusa..

Mei: Vale pues iré a clase, cuando el profesor pregunte porque no has ido, le digo que es porque estuviste follando ayer y estabas muy cansada para ir..

Yuzu: Me parece bien pero no olvides decir que fue contigo..

Mei: Levanta, hay que ducharse, desayunar y salir..

Yuzu: Nos ducharemos juntas ?

Mei: No tu a tu casa..

Yuzu: Porque?

Mei: Porque se que nos retrasaremos..

Yuzu: Que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes..

Mei: No lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti..

No quiero que te abalances encima mía..

Con eso ella suelta una carcajada..

Me da un beso y se levanta..

Coge su uniforme y se va..

Me levanto y salgo detrás de ella..

Mei: Yuzu..

Ella está a punto de salir por la puerta y se gira.

Yuzu: Quieres que me quede?

Mei: No pero solo llevas una camisa y bragas..

Yuzu: Voy a mi casa da igual..

No desayuno ser a largo lleno de burlas de su madre..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Entero en mi casa, cuando pasó por la cocina veo a mi madre..

Mamá: Buenos días Yuzu..

Yuzu: Buenos dias mama.

Mama: Porque ?

Yuzu: Porque voy en bragas..

Mama: Si

Yuzu: Porque pasó de vestirme para desnudarme otra vez, bueno me voy a la ducha..

Mama: Buena lógica, yo terminaré de hacer el desayuno..

Mientras me duchaba pensé, en que mi vida no podía ser mejor ahora mismo..

Terminé de arreglarme y fui a la cocina para esperar a Mei..

Pero ella ya estaba allí sentada con mi madre..

Mei: Porque has tardado tanto..

Yuzu: Tranquila no llegaremos tarde..

Me siento a su lado y empezamos a desayunar..

Mamá: Sabes te pedí que no hicieras ruido, pero estoy segura que todo el bloque se enteró de lo que hacéis y podéis decirme por lo hacéis en la cocina..

Miro a Mei y está como un tomate, yo la verdad ya me estoy acostumbrado a los comentarios de mi madre..

Yuzu: Me no quería esperar hasta llegar a la habitación..

Mama: Así que Mei es la activa..

Ella se levanta de la mesa pone su plato, en el fregadero y coge sus cosas..

Mei: Date prisa o me voy sin ti..

Mama: Leí deja de avergonzarte..

Mei: Es un tema privado..

Dice eso y agacha la cabeza..

Mama: Soy tu suegra, no.. si no te avergüenzo yo quien lo hará...

Con eso mi madre se ríe a carcajadas y se levanta..

Yo terminó, recojo mi plato..

Voy a mi cuarto a por mi bolsa, guardamos los ventos..

Le gritamos un adiós a mi madre y nos vamos..

Cojo la mano a Mei, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y empezamos a caminar..

Mei: Creo que esta tarde debemos empezar a estudiar..

Yuzu: Pero falta más de una semana..

Mei: Y ?

Yuzu: Que tenemos tiempo..

Mei: Quiero que esté en el top 100 así que tienes que estudiar..

Yuzu: Pero joooo..

Mei: Porque no hacemos una cosa..

Yuzu: Que ?

Mei: Si te esfuerzas y sacas una buena nota, te recompenso..

Yuzu: Que tipo de recompensa..

Mei: Podemos ir al cine, al zoo o a cenar..

Yuzu: En plan cita ?

Mei: Si una cita..

Ohh sii siii sii sii sii...

BRAVOOOOO!

Yuzu: Bieen estudiare..

Mei: Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, sólo tienes que decirme..

Yuzu: Vale..

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al sitio donde queda Mei con Himeko pero ella no había llegado todavía..

Mei se apoyó en la pared, yo me puse en frente suya..

Y coloque mi manos en su cuello..

Mei: Qué haces?

Yuzu: No he tenido un beso de buenos días..

Mei: Como que no, me besaste antes de salir de mi casa..

Yuzu: Ha eso lo consideras un beso de buenos días..

Ella me agarra de la nuca y une nuestros labios..

Decir que me encanta besarla, es quedarse corto ? Más bien amo besarla..

Cuando voy a profundizar el beso..

escucho a alguien hablarnos..

Himeko: Bue..buenos diasss..

No se porque pero la notaba nerviosa..

Mei y yo nos separamos..

Ambas le decimos buenos días y seguimos nuestro camino..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta noche tuve un sueño muy raro, me desperté en medio de la noche, sudada, casi no podía ni respirar bien y no podía volver a dormir ya que me venía las imágenes de mi sueño..

Así que esta mañana desperté tarde, me arregle lo más rápido que pude ya que no quería que MeiMei se quedará esperandome mucho rato..

Cuando iba por el camino volví a pensar en el sueño suelo y eso hacía que me pusiera nerviosa..

Cuando llegue a sitio de siempre vi a Mei apoyada en la pared, Yuzuko estaba enfrente de ella hablaban de algo pero no supe el qué, pero después Mei beso a Yuzu..

No entiendo porque mi corazón empezó a ir más rápido, mis manos empezaron a sudar y otra vez volvieron las imágenes de mi sueño..

Me acerqué a ella y dije buenos días lo mejor que pude ya que estaba tartamudeando..

Ellas como si nada me dijeron buenos días y seguimos caminando..

Ellas están en frente mía..

Veo como Yuzuko agarra el brazo de Mei mientras es tan hablando de algo..

Porque me pasa esto a mi, se que es por lo que vi ayer, mierda muerda debi tocar la puerta, pero si lo hubiera hecho no habría podido ver los pechos de Mei ni los de Yuzuko...

Creo que los de Mei caben perfectamente en mis manos, pero creo que los de Yuzuko no..

O eso al menos es lo que parecía en mi sueño..

Ahhhh...

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso..

Pero no puedo, me gustaría saber como se siente al tacto..

Oh que te besen, como ellas se estaban besando..

Yo seguí a caminando hasta que Mei me llamo..

Mei: Himeko, ya hemos llegado..

Es cierto habíamos llegado a la escuela y no me había fijado..

Mei y Yuzuko se despidieron con un beso..

Ella se fue a su sitio como de costumbre a esperar a Taniguchi..

En cambio Mei y yo teníamos que ordenar unas cosas..

Llegamos al despacho del director y miró al sofá..

Me doy cuenta que hay una pequeña mancha en el sofá..

Ella se da cuenta a donde estoy mirando y se sonroja un poco..

Mei: Recuérdame que hay que llamar a la de la lavandería..

Himeko: Si claro..

Pero que le dirás que es la mancha?

Porque he preguntado eso..

Mei: No puedo decirle que son los jugos de Yuzu así que le diré que se me cayó zumo..

OMG..

Noto como mi cara se calienta..

Mei: Porque te sonrojas?

AHH, AHORA QUE LE DIGO..

Himeko: Nada por nada..

Ella se va acercando a mi..

Me mira fijamente..

con sólo levantarme de puntillas podría unir nuestros labios, aunque ahora mismo sus tetas están justo en frente de mi cara..

Mei: Espero que lo que no viste ayer, se un secreto entre nosotras..

Himeko: Sii..

Mi corazón se acelera y vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa.

Tengo una idea..

Ella se va a dar la vuelta pero le agarró del brazo..

Himeko: Con una condición..

Mei: Cuál?

VENGA HIMEKO TU PUEDES..

Himeko: Quiero un beso?

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Vale..

Ha aceptado oh dios pero espera en mi sueño, necesito averiguarlo..

Himeko: Bueno quiero dos besos..

Ella pone los ojos en blanco..

Mei: Vale..

Ella me coge de la nuca y está a punto de besarme pero le detengo..

Me mira..

Himeko: No ahora, luego cuando la escuela acabe, también quiero que Yuzuko este..

Mei: Vaale es una petición rara pero lo acepto..

Nosotras seguimos a lo nuestro..

Hasta que es hora de bajar..

Mei mira a Yuzuko, normalmente yo miro al frente o vigilo como vienen vestidas las alumnas pero en este momento también me encuentro mirando a Yuzuko..

Ya no lleva el lazo atado al cuello, no lleva los pendientes exagerados, si que sigue maquillándose y con el pelo teñido..

Pero ahora que me fijo lleva la falda super arriba se que si se agachara ahora mismo podría verle las bragas..

Serán tan extravagantes como ella..

Ahh deja de pensar en eso..

Al rato Taniguchi llega con su grito de siempre pero no se abrazan lo cual es raro..

Y creo a ver podido ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Mei

Se quedan hablando un buen rato y luego Yuzuko, se sonroja y se muerde el labio..

Qué le habrá dicho Taniguchi..

Al rato todas vamos a clase, de vez en cuando miro atrás y veo que Yuzuko mirando a la nada y mordiéndose los labios..

Las clases pasaron rápidas y ya era la hora del almuerzo..

Fuimos las cuatro juntas, Yuzuko y Mei se sentaron juntas...

Yo me senté en frente a Mei y Taniguchi a mi lado..

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que me fijé que Mei tenía una marca roja en el cuello..

Como las que tenía Yuzuko el otro día..

Himeko: Que te paso en el cuello Mei?

Mei: Fue Yuzu..

Fue Yuzuko..

Ella le mordió, mordió el cuello de Mei..

Harumi: No sólo es Yuzu, tu también le marcas..

Así que Mei también marca a Yuzuko porque ?

Himeko: Porque ?

Yuzu: Porque el que ?

Himeko: Porque os mordeis..

Todas se quedan pensando..

Mei: Es cosa del momento, de la situación, estamos calientes..y pasa

Están calientes, cachondas como en mi sueño..

Vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa..

Y volvemos a seguir comiendo..

Antes de que acabe el almuerzo, Mei y Yuzuko se excusan y se van..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que Yuzu y yo nos fuéramos del comedor, subimos hasta el tejado..

Estuvimos liandonos hasta que sono el timbre..

Al llegar a clase podía sentir la mirada de todas las chicas en nosotras..

A mi me da igual la verdad..

En un momento mire hacia atrás para ver a Yuzu y vi que Himeko también la miraba..

No se que le pasa pero ahora que lo pienso porque quiere que Yuzu este con nosotras está tarde..

igual iba a decirle a Yuzu..

Pero una cosa es decirlo y otra distinta que ella lo vea..

Las clases pasaron rápido y como dijo Himeko, hablé con Yuzu y fuimos al despacho de mi abuelo..

Me senté en la silla y Yuzu conmigo..

Estábamos hablando cuando Himeko llegó, entró y cerró la puerta..

Qué es lo que querrá?

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases acabaron..

Vi como Yuzuko y Mei se iban, sabía que estarían en el despacho del director..

Todavía no me puedo creer lo que voy a hacer..

Tendré el coraje ?

Entró en el despacho y allí están ellas..

Hablaban de algo hasta que vieron que entraba y se callaron..

Cierro la puerta, ya que solo nos falta que nos pille otra alumna..

Mei: Bien hagamos esto y ya..

Yuzu: Yo todavía no se que hago aquí?

Mei: Himeko quiere dos besos como precio por quedarse callada..

No podía haberlo explicado mejor..

Yuzu: Y yo estoy aquí para ver cómo las besas..

Eh no..

Mei: Si aunque no lo entiendo..

Mei no lo pillo..

Himeko: No quiero a Yuzuko aquí para ver como nos besamos..

Yuzuko: Entonces ?

Himeko: Quiero un beso de Mei y un beso tuyo..

Miro a Mei y tiene una de sus miradas..

Mei: Ni de coña..

Himeko: Tenemos un trato..

Mei: Puedes besarme a mi pero no a ella..

En serio..

Yuzu: Porque quieres besarme, pensé que me odiabas..

Himeko: Aún te odio pero necesito comprobar una cosa..

Mei: Qué cosa..

Himeko: No quiero decirlo..

Yuzu: Si quieres besarme, quiero un motivo..

Mei: Que no, no te va a besar..

Yuzu: Mei deja tus celos es solo un beso, que dices Hime?

mierda, debo decirles..

Himeko: No se que me pasa, desde que os pille ayer, me pongo nerviosa y me sonrojo cada vez que os veo juntas, no salen de mi mente imágenes vuestras desnudas, además ayer tuve un sueño, estábamos las tres y yo os besaba y os tocaba las tetas..

Mei: Tuviste un sueño húmedo con Yuzu, la tocabas y besaba..

Yuzu: En serio Mei, deja los celos..

Soñaste con nosotras, así que te ponemos cachonda..

Ella se ríe..

Himeko: Porque te ríes ?

Yuzu: Es raro, pero si un beso te alivia el calentón, vale..

Mei: Nada de vale, no besaras a Yuzu..

Yuzu pone los ojos en blanco..

Se acerca a mi rápidamente y une nuestros labios..

Son suaves, saben a fresas, nunca me había dado cuenta pero huele muy bien..

Pasa la lengua por mi labio inferior, suelto un gemido y abro la boca..

Ella mete la lengua en mi boca, toca la mía y suelto otro gemido..

Me vuelve el cosquilleo..

Al separarnos, me muerde el labio.. y suelto otro gemido..

Mi corazón va a mil, me sudan las manos, en serio estoy cachonda..

Yuzu: Te toca Mei, sólo espero que no le de un ataque..

Mei se acerca a mi..

Me mira..

Y une nuestros labios..

Son suaves también, pero no saben a fresas como el de Yuzu..

Huele genial también..

Pasa la lengua, por mi labios inferior y le concedo la entrada..

Su lengua toca la mía, suelto un gemido..

Muevo mi lengua con la suya y suelto otro gemido..

Y ella se separa..

Esto no ayudó a nada.. Ahora sé lo que se siente...

Y quiero mas, de las dos..

Yuzu: Soluciono tus dudas..

Himeko: No estoy peor..

Mei: Como que peor..

Himeko: Ahora si que estoy cachonda..

Yuzu: Podemos solucionar los besos, pero no el hecho de que estés cachonda..

Himeko: Ya no os pido eso..

Mei: Bien, nos vamos..

Sólo asiento..

Yuzu: Cuando tengamos en cuenta, un trío te llamamos..

Ellas se ríen y se van..

Un trío..

Como voy a quitarme el calentón ahora..

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y es Yuzu..

Se acerca a mi por detrás y me susurra al oído..

Yuzu: Deberías tocarte un poco para quitarte el calentón..

Himeko: Tocarme.. ?

Yuzu: Meterte los dedos, porque supongo que un consolador, no tendrás, suerte con ello..

Y con eso se va..

tocarme..

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Cualquier error es mío..**_


	18. Chapter 18 NOTA

**NOTA**

Para los que quieran seguirme en Instagram o watrpad..

Instagram:

Wattpad: BechloeAlways

Gracias..


	19. Chapter 19 Sorpresa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Vaya día el de hoy..

Primero Mei..

Pensé que no sería tan abierta acerca de lo nuestros, pensé que me ocultarla o algo así pero no lo hace..

Coge mi mano, me mira cuando cree que ni me doy cuenta, está cerca de mi..

Pensé que por ser la chica que se salta las normas ella pues haría como que no pasa nada al menos dentro de la escuela pero no es así y me encanta..

Aún no hemos definido lo que somos pero no quiero presionarla más..

Segundo Harumi..

La verdad es que se está comportando muy bien..

Aunque suelta unas indirectas..

Como está mañana que me pregunto si disfrutaba del sexo con Mei, pero que seguro que ella me haría disfrutar aún más con sus dedos..

Enseguida me puse super roja, me dijo que estaba adorable así y que cuando quisiera podría probar..

Si Mei se enterara... Dios

Aunque ni me abrazo, nose si es por lo que le dijo Mei o otra cosa pero vi que se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo..

Y tercero Himeko..

Quien se lo iba a imaginar, que la inocente Hime tenía esos pensamientos..

Me odia pero le pongo cachonda vaya ironía..

Me aprovecharé de ello al máximo..

Ayer fui super mala con lo que hice..

El beso que le di, morderle los labios y eso..

Quería provocar y lo hice soltó un par de gemidos..

Pero me pregunto si sólo se imagino como nos besaba y tocaba las tetas..

Pero lo peor fue lo que hice al final ser a que se habrá tocado, para quitarse el calentón..

Pobre..

Después de salir del despacho..

Fuimos de la mano todo el camino a casa, cuando llegamos vimos que mi madre no estaba..

Era temprano, así que podríamos divertirnos un rato..

Ella estaba sacando apuntes y unos libros de la mochila..

Me acerqué a ella y le abrace por detrás..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: Yuzu..

Yuzu: Mi madre no está, así que podríamos divertirnos un rato..

Mei: Si a divertirnos te refieres a estudiar, me parece bien..

Yuzu: No yo pensaba en otra cosa..

Ella se gira, me agarra de la barbilla y acercó su rostro al mío, siento su aliento en mis labios..

Mei: No habrá sexo hasta después del examen..

Coooooomooooooo

Yuzu: Es broma?

Mei: No..

Yuzu: Estas segura ?

Mei: Si, nada de sexo..

Entrecierro mis ojos y suelto un suspiro, ella me da un pico y se sienta en el escritorio..

Cojo mis cosas y me siento en mi cama a estudiar..

Algo debo de hacer, no puedo permitir que me corre corté el grifo ni que sea la que mandé en todo..

Llevamos ya horas estudiando y ya estoy super aburrida, me daré una ducha antes de ver que hacer de cenar..

Se me ocurre una idea..

Me levanto de la cama y me quito

La ropa lentamente, se que ella me está mirando por el espejo, que utilizo para maquillarme..

Me lo quito todo y luego voy a mi armario, me agachó para coger una camisa y luego me voy..

Entró en el baño, empiezo a contar, abro la ducha..

8, 9 y 10..

Se abre la puerta del baño..

Me giró para encontrarme con una Mei muy desnuda..

Mei: Eres mala..

Yuzu: Y tu no tienes fuerza de voluntad..

Mei: Eso desapareció cuando tu apareciste en mi vida..

Ella me empuja contra la pared, me levanta, apoyo mis manos en su cuello y me agarró a su cintura con mis piernas..

Mei: Me vuelves loca..

Al decirlo me penetra hasta el fondo, suelto un grito por la sorpresa..

Yuzu: Hazlo rápido, no se cuando mi madre puede volver..

Mei: Como quieras..

Ella sale de mi y vuelve a entrar rápidamente..

Me penetra tan fuerte y tan duro que mi espalda chica choca contra la pared..

Me duele pero el placer que me da es mayor..

Ella sige entrando y saliendo de mi..

Me besa el cuello, lo lame y muerde..

Fuertemente..

Siseo por el dolor, luego suelto otro gemido..

Mei: Eres mia, solo mia..

Ella sale, luego entra hasta el fondo, vuelve a salir y luego entra..

Estoy a punto de venir, mi coño agarra su pene y casi no puede moverse..

Da unas últimas estocadas y me corro y luego ella se viene dentro de mi..

Me abrazo a ella..

Intentamos normalizar nuestra respiración y sale de mi..

Yuzu: Te duchas conmigo ?

Mei: Ya que estoy aquí..

Nos lavamos y luego entramos en la bañera..

Yuzu: Entonces seguimos sin sexo?

Mei: Si

Yuzu: Segura ?

Mei: No pero quiero ver como me sigues provocando para que te folle..

Yuzu: Interesante..

Mei: Has el juego divertido..

Me sonríe, se levanta y sale del baño..

Así que hacerlo más divertido..

Salgo del baño, voy al cuarto, ella no está.. voy a la cocina..

Ella está sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros..

Me voy a la cocina para hacer algo de cenar..

Empiezo a prepararlo todo, cuando noto que unos brazos me rodean..

Mei: Quieres ayuda?

Yuzu: Me gustaría pero no quiero que te cortes..

Mei: Se me da mal pero puedo ayudarte sabes..

Acepto su ayuda, tardamos un poco más pero cuando acabamos, nos sentamos en el sofá..

Le mando un mensaje a mi madre preguntando si va a venir a cenar..

Me responde que no vendrá a la cena, que podemos cenar sin ella..

Me levanto y empiezo a poner la mesa hasta que tocan en la puerta..

Mei me mira y niego con la cabeza..

Ella se levanta y va a la puerta..

Cuando terminó de poner la mesa veo que Mei todavía no ha vuelto ni me dijo quien es..

Voy hacia la puerta y veo a un hombre que se parece mucho al padre de Mei..

Con un gatito en los mano..

Me acerco a Mei está paralizada y super ida..

Yuzu: Mei..

Mei: Papá..

Papa de Mei: Yuzu?

Eh..

Yuzu: Que?

Papa de Mei: No es que tu dijiste su nombre, ella me llamó para así que me tocaba decir el tuyo..

Yuzu: Ya, quieres pasar..

Papá de Mei: Claro..

Ella pasa al lado de Mei que sigue paralizada..

Me acerco a ella, le acarició la mejilla y parece como que vuelve en sí..

Yuzu: Estas bien ?

Mei: Si es solo que me pilló por sorpresa..

Yuzu: Ya pero está aquí así que vuelve en ti por fa..

Ella asiente con la cabeza y vamos al salon..

Papa de Mei: Sho Aihara, un placer..

Yuzu: Yuzu Zoldyck, el placer es mío..

Sho: No dices nada Mei...

Mei: Hola papá, como estas ?

Sho: Bien, el viaje ha sido largo pero bien..

Yuzu: Y el gatito?

Sho: Un regalo..

Mei: Es para mi..

Sho: para ambas..

Oh que mono..

Me encanta es gris atigrado..

Yuzu: Me encanta..

Mei: También me gusta..

Sho: Bueno pues solo tenéis que buscarle un nombre y otra cosa..

Huele muy bien..

Yuzu: Es que estábamos a punto de cenar, debería unirse a nosotras..

Sho: Claro..

Todos nos sentamos a comer, como siempre Mei a mi lado y él nos hace frente..

Mei: Como fue tus viajes..

Sho: Oh geniales..

Durante la comida el padre de Mei nos contó su último viaje, la personas que conocía y sus anécdotas..

Luego pasamos al salón con un poco de té y seguimos hablando..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Sho: Bueno así que tu eres la novia de mi hija..

Yuzu mi novia.. suena bien..

Yuzu: No tenemos etiquetas por ahora..

Sho: Ah ya veo, bueno Mei tendrás que ponerle alguna, no vaya a ser que se te escape, eres muy guapa Yuzu..

Ella se sonroja con lo dicho..

Yo sigo pensando que suena muy bien que sea mi novia..

Se me escapa un sonrisa..

Mei: Lo tendré en cuenta..

Sho: Bien y bueno dónde está tu madre?

Yuzu: salió en la tarde pero seguro que mañana estará aquí..

Sho: Bien, bueno se hace tarde, mañana podremos seguir conociéndonos..

Yuzu: Si exacto, me encantará conocerlo un poco más..

Sho: Bueno Mei nos vamos a casa..

A casa..

Miro a Mei y noto que está triste..

Yuzu: Si debes ir con tu padre..

Se que solo lo dice para que pase tiempo con el..

Mei: Si no te importa me quedo con Yuzu, no puedo dormir bien si su calor corporal..

A Yuzu se le ilumina el rostro..

Sho: Ya veo, bueno nos vemos mañana para el desayuno..

Yuzu: Claro pásate por aquí..

Mi padre me da un beso y un abrazo, le da otro abrazo a Yuzu y se va..

Nosotras nos miramos y sonreímos..

ella coge al gatito y vamos al cuarto..

Ella deja el gatito en la cama, va a su armario y coge unas mantas y las pone en el suelo..

Yuzu: Hoy dormirá ahí, pero mañana debemos ir después de la escuela a comprar cosas para el..

Mei: Después de la escuela ?

Yuzu: Volvemos a casa y luego vamos a comprar..

Veo que ha aprendido..

Mei: Me parece bien, pero como lo llamaremos..

Yuzu: Mmmm.. te gusta Kuma?

Mei: Kuma.. Me gusta..

Yuzu: Bienvenido a la familia Kuma..

Le miro y está tan mona, juega con él y le acaricia el vientre...

Podría ser mi novia..

Ahora recuerdo cuando me dijo que debería de pedirle matrimonio..

Aún recuerdo el vestido..

Ella me mira y sonríe..

Le digo que ya es hora de dormir, se levanta pone a Kuma Lima en su camita improvisada..

Se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza..

Me gusta todo esto..

Despierto con el sonido de la alarma, voy a curarme para mirar a Yuzu..

Y me topo con un montón de pelos grises..

Ya no se si me gusta tanto Kuma, que hace en la almohada..

Lo muevo y me doy un pequeño susto..

Yuzu está despierta y miraba fijamente a la nada..

Mei: Buenos días..

Yuzu: Buenos días..

Mei: Te despertó la alarma ?

Yuzu: Me despertó los pelos de Kuma, me hacían cosquillas en la nariz..

Mei: Bueno es hora de levantar..

Me acerco a ella y le doy un pico..

Me levanto y empiezo a vestirme..

Ella se levanta y hace lo mismo..

Yuzu: El hará caca y pipi no quiero que lo haga en mi cama o mi cuarto..

Mei: Ya pero no podemos dejarlo fuera...

Yuzu: Cierto, podemos pedirle a mi madre que compre su arenero y luego por la tarde nosotras compramos el resto de las cosas..

Mei: Me parece una buena idea..

Salimos del cuarto y Yuzu lleva a Kuma en los brazos..

Ella lo deja en el suelo, entramos las dos en el baño y nos aseamos..

Luego vamos a la cocina y está la madre de Yuzu con Kuma en brazos y mi padre sentado en la mesa..

Mei: Buenos días..

Ellos me contestan..

Mei: Iba a ir a por ti, ahora pero veo que ya estás aquí..

Sho: Si toque en la puerta y me abrió Haruka, le dije quién quién era y me invitó a desayunar..

Yuzu: Genial, has visto nuestra nueva mascota mamá?

Haruka: Si es muy lindo, lo cuidaras no ?

Mei: Si lo cuidarnos bien..

Yuzu: Pero te queríamos pedir algo, puedes ir a comprar su arenero, para que no haga pipi en las cosas..

Haruka: Si claro..

Sho: Podemos ir juntos y comprarlo todo.

Mei: No sólo queremos que compréis eso, el resto iremos Yuzu y yo más tarde, es nuestro..

Haruka: Claro..

Mi padre me mira y sonríe..

Todos nos sentamos a desayunar..

Hablando un poco de todo..

Mi padre pregunto como una las cosas entre Yuzu y yo..

Ella contestó que mejor que nunca y me agarró la mano..

Ya era hora de irse así que fuimos al cuarto a coger los bolsos..

Vi como Yuzu se echaba su colonia..

Mei: Nunca te dije que me encanta como hueles..

Yuzu: En serio ?

Mei: Sii es un olor a cítrico que me gusta mucho pero aún no consigo saber a qué huele exactamente..

Yuzu: Es una mezcla de cítricos, pero no sabía que te gustaba pensaba cambiar y todo de colonia..

Mei: No lo hagas..

Yuzu: Ahora que sé que te encanta no lo haré...

Ellos se acerca a mi, me agarra de la camisa y me besa..

Introduce su lengua en mi boca, cuando la roza con la mia es como una explosión..

Es así desde el primer beso..

Nos separamos y me sonríe..

Salimos del cuarto nos despedimos de mi padre, de su madre y de Kuma..

Yuzu le saca una foto.. Y nos vamos..

Vamos de la mano por el camino..

Pronto nos encontrábamos con Himeko..

Himeko: Bueno di.. días..

Se sigue poniendo nerviosa al vernos me parece gracioso por una parte, el hecho de que se imagine a Yuzu desnuda y tocandola no...

Mei: Buenos días..

Yuzu: Buenos días Hime..

Que tal tus sueños?

Te tocaste?

Ella se pone super colorada..

Yuzu: Hime ?

Himeko: Puede que sí o puede que no..

Yuzu: Eso es que si..

Tocabas algo más que los pechos, bajaste al sur..?

Dios Yuzuuuu

Mei: Yuzu déjala..

Yuzu: Venga Mei, tranquila..

Himeko: Déjame..

Yuzu: Quieres tocarme los pechos ?

Himeko se par a en seco, su nariz empieza a sangrar..

Mei: Himeko estas bien..

Yuzu le saca un pañuelo del bolso y se lo da..

Himeko: Huele a ti..

Yuzu: Si es mío..

Himeko: Gracias..

Yuzu: Lo siento mucho..

Himeko: No pasa nada..

Yuzu: Pero te has tocado.?

Ohhh Dios mío..

Himeko: Ah lo intente pero no pude, si tuve otro sueño y si bajaba al sur

Contenta?

Yuzu se aguanta la risa, está siendo cruel..

Pero yo no puedo más y suelto una carcajada, luego Yuzu se une a mi..

Himeko empieza a andar y pasa de nosotras..

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son míos..**


	20. Chapter 20 Soy Feeliz

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HIMEKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuzuko se está aprovechando al máximo de la situación, no se porque eso hace que la odie más pero mientras más la odio más me sigue poniendo..

Con todo lo que me dijo ayer, me quedé desconcertada..

cuando llegue a mi casa.. Busque más o menos por Internet que era a lo que se refería..

Después de casi morir de un paro al ver como una chica, entraba en ella misma..

Decidí ponerme a estudiar y hacer mis cosas normales, luego me fui a la cama..

Pero entonces me desperté en medio de la noche aún más sudada que la noche anterior, más nerviosa..

Y pude comprobar que mas mojada.. en mi sueño imagine cómo Yuzuko era la chica del vídeo...

Así que pensé porqué no, intentar tocarme si va aliviar..Pero cuando llegó la hora de la verdad no pude y a consecuencia de eso no he dormido nada..

Pero lo que me dijo hace un rato fue más que cruel, casi me da un ataque, nunca había sangrado por la nariz y me tiene que pasa cuando ella me provoca..

Pero es que cuando dijo quieres tocar mis pechos, mi imaginación voló sola..

Luego el pañuelo, eso fue un detalle y huele a ella..

Nose que me pasa!

Pronto llegamos al colegio, ella se despiden con un beso y subimos al despacho..

Mientras hago mis cosas, no paro de pensar en mi sueño y porque me pasa esto a mi..

Mei: Qué te pasa ?

Himeko: Nada..

Mei: Que paso en tu nuevo sueño ?

Debería de contárselo a Mei, no me mataría, pero no se que hacer..

Himeko: Te lo cuento pero no pudes matarme..

Mei: No te prometo nada..

Ughhh..

Himeko: Yuzu ayer me dijo que debería tocarme o algo así, así que cuando llegue lo busque en Internet y vi lo que era, me morí de vergüenza al ver un vídeo como ese, así que intente olvidarlo, me puse a hacer mis cosas pero luego soñé con lo del vídeo sólo que era Yuzu..

ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Así que tienes fantasías sexuales con Yuzu, si que me dan ganas de matarte..

Himeko: No quiero tenerlas pero no se como solucionarlas..

Mei: Lo más fácil es tener sexo con esa persona, pero eso queda más que descartado porque no tocaras a Yuzu..

Ohh Dios sexo con Yuzuko..

Me vuelvo a calentar..

Himeko: S..sii más que descartado..

Mei: Intentaste tocarte ?

Himeko: Si pero no pude ya sabes...

Mei: No, no se..

Himeko: Entrar..

Mei: Pues no lo hagas, sólamente estimulate hasta que te satisfagas tu necesidad..

Himeko: Que?

Mei: Sabes lo que es el clítoris y dónde está?

Ahhh el clítoris, oh si..

Himeko: Si..

Mei: Pues cuando te pase tus sueños tocalo..

Himeko : Segura?

Mei: Si, porque ni en tus sueños tocas a Yuzu..

Himeko: Ya lo hago..

Mei: Intetas cabrearme?

Himeko: No..

Mei: Entonces cambiemos el tema..

Himeko: Si mejor..

Mei: Mí padre volvió ayer..

Himeko: En serio ?

Mei: Si y trajo un gato para Yuzu y para mi.

Me pone de los nervios que le parezca bien su relación que las apoye, puede que me esten pasando cosas raras con Yuzuko pero sigo queriendo a MeiMei y sigo pensando que debe de estar conmigo..

Himeko: Que guay..

Mei: Recuerda a Yuzu que te enseñe la foto del gato en la hora del almuerzo..

Himeko: Claro..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Pobre Hime..

Yo encima no le ayudó, cuando vi que sangraba vi que fui un poco lejos..

Pero es que hace que sea tan fácil meterse con ella..

Aun no entiendo porque tiene esos pensamientos conmigo si dice que me odia pero bueno..

Subí en Instagram la foto del pequeño Kuma, al momento Mikasa y Touka me preguntaron por el gato..

Aproveche y les conté lo que paso con Mei y Harumi..

Creo que por un momento se les pasó pasó el hecho de matar a Mei pero luego termine de contarlo todo y se alegran que ella se haya sincerado..

Les comenté también lo del parque de atracciones, me respondieron que dijera el día y aquí estarían ellas..

Después de que dejara de hablar con ellas apareció Harumi..

No me abrazo ni nada, creo que es porque Mei nos mira desde la puerta..

Yuzu: Como estas ?

Harumi: Bien, estaría mejor si aceptarás que soy mejor para ti..

Aiisss..

Yuzu: Ya pero sigo sin creer eso..

Harumi: Algún día te convencere..

Yuzu: Harumi estoy enamorada de Mei, le quiero y se que en algún momento llegaré a más..

Ella se acerca un poco mas a mi..

Harumi: Porque no me dejas intentarlo?

Yuzu: Intentar el que ?

Harumi: Demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que Mei..

Yuzu: Y como pretendes hacerlo?

Harumi: Sal conmigo, déjame besarte y tocarte.

Con eso ella me roza el brazo con su mano..

Yuzu: Y engañar a Mei ?

Harumi: No estáis juntas, no es tu novia. Lo que tenéis es un rollo..

Cierto pero aún así veo más que feo hacerle eso a Mei..

Yuzu: Jamás le haría eso a Mei, además no me lo perdonaría y seguro te mata..

Seguro que si con lo posesiva que es..

Harumi: No le tengo miedo, además si ella quisiera te lo pediría, cuando vas a ver que solo juega contigo y lo más importante porque no se lo pides tu ?

Yuzu: Ella no juega conmigo, no veo porque tenemos que ir tan rápido..

Si llevamos una semana juntas..

No quiero presionarla..

Harumi: Pero tu no quieres que sea tu novia?

Yuzu: Claro que si pero cuando quieres a alguien debes tener en cuenta sus sentimientos..

No quiero presionarla y no lo haré..

Harumi: Pues entonces que hay de malo en que salgas conmigo mientras ella se decide, así luego tu puedes decidir?

Yuzu: Y cuando después de todo ese intento yo siga eligiendo a Mei porque se que estoy enamorada de ella y así sera que pasa contigo, Mei como mi novia me pedirá que me aleje de ti y lo haré, prefieres probarme por así decirlo y perderme del todo o prefieres seguir teniendome en tu vida pero como amigas?

Su mirada cae..

Harumi: Prefiero seguir siendo amigas que perderte del todo..

Yuzu: Harumi eres divertida, Amable, buena persona, eres guapa más que eso y está más que bien, pero eres mi amiga y no siento nada por ti..

Harumi: Bien sigo sin rendirme pero por ahora lo dejo pasar..

Porque no me hablas de tu nuevo gatito lo vi en Instagram..

Que manera de cambiar el tema y hacer como si nada..

Hablamos sobre Kuma, me dijo si podía acompañarme a comprar las cosas pero le dije que Mei vendría conmigo pero si quería venir podía, enseguida declinó la oferta..

Hace ya un tiempo que no salgo a solas con ella, pero con todo el rollo del examen, no creo que Mei me deje salir..

Así que le comente que después de examen podríamos ir al arcade o de compras y ella aceptó encantada..

Las clases fueron lo mismo que todos los días, lo único nuevo es que el profesor nos echó la bronca..

estas fueron sus palabras exactas..

Profesor: Yuzu deja de flipar con las moscas, Mei, Himeko y Harumi dejad de babear por Yuzu..

Dicho eso el resto de la clase soltaron una carcajada y ellas tres estaban super coloradas..

Supongo que ese será el momento del día..

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo..

Bajamos y nos sentamos donde siempre..

Himeko: Mi padre me dio las entradas son para mañana..

Yuzu: Oh que guay, que ganas tengo de ir, está tarde aviso a mis amigas..

Tengo ganas de que las conozcáis..

Mei: Os matara a miradas frías y más sabiendo todo los pensamientos inapropiados que tenéis por Yuzu..

Yuzu: Eso no es verdad son buenas chicas..

Mei: Me amenazaron de muerte..

Aunque quitando eso me caen bien..

Yuzu: Sólo lo hicieron para asustarte..

Mei: Estoy segura que no les temblaría el pulso..

Yuzu: No les comas el coco, son buenas amigas y seguro os lleváis genial, además son parecidas a Mei..

Harumi: Yo me quedé en la parte que tenemos pensamientos inapropiados con Yuzu y ahora que lo recuerdo el comentario del profe, Himeko también sientes algo por Yuzu..

Himeko: Que?

No es solo que.. no es asunto tuyo..

Harumi la mira fijamente pero deja el tema pasar...

Terminamos de comer, como nos distrajimos hablando, no fuimos capaz de escaparnos ni unos minutos..

Ahora resulta que tendremos otro examen aún no hay fecha pero será pronto..

Lo que me faltaba de examen en examen entraré en sequía...

Pero ya se como provocare a Mei..

Salimos de la escuela y fuimos directos a casa..

Llegamos a casa y nuestros padres no estaban..

Mi madre dijo que tenía que salir y el padre de Mei que iría a ver a unos viejos amigos, pero ambos volverían para la cena y que luego podríamos hacer algo juntos los cuatro..

Nos dimos cuenta que mi madre compró el arenero para Kuma..

Verificamos que no se había hecho pipí o caca en ningún sitio..

Nos cambiamos y decidimos jugar un rato con él y luego salir a comprar sus cosas..

El es tan mono..

Después de un rato de jugar, salimos..

Íbamos de la mano al centro comercial..

Me encanta que ella no tenga problemas con eso, ni en frente de otras personas..

Entramos en una tienda de animales..

Comparamos un cuenco que podíamos personalizar y poner su nombre, lo mismo con el collar que traía la chapita de identificación más un cascabel..

Le compramos una cama muy mona, también compramos un rascador muy chulo para que no arañe el sofá o cualquier otra cosa..

Le compramos unos juguetitos más, casi todo era azul..

También le compramos comida..

Pagamos entre las dos..

Al salir llamamos un taxi, ya que íbamos con el rascador y era grande y bastante molesto para llevarlo andando..

Llegamos rápidamente a casa, montamos todo en un rincón de mi cuarto..

Dejamos el arenero en el balcón para que no huela la casa..

Parecía que a él él le encantaba, estaba más que entretenido con sus nuevos juguetes, mientras nosotras estudiamos..

Y yo quería jugar con mi juguete..

Después de llevar un rato estudiando, recogí todo de la cama..

Me quite toda mi ropa, se que ella me miraba como ayer..

sólo que hoy me acosté en mi cama..

Mire al espejo y nuestras miradas se encontraron..

Sin apartar la vista..

Me toque mis pechos, cada mano en unos, jugué con mis pezones..

Quería que se uniera a mi así que acelere las cosas..

Mientras una mano seguía en mi pecho la otra iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi coño..

Cuando lo hice ella soltó un jadeo..

Y se le cayó el lápiz que tenía en la mano..

En menos de un segundo, ella ya estaba encima mía..

Se quitó toda la ropa y pude ver que ya estaba super dura..

No espero ni un segundo y entró en mi...

Me encanta que sea tan dura..

Sale y vuelve a entrar bruscamente hasta el fondo..

Lleva su boca a mi pecho, lo lame, muerde y vuelve a lamer..

Sigue ese mismo ritual en el otro pecho..

Mei: Solo yo puedo tocarte..

Mientras lo dice mete su pene lo más dentro que puede de mi..

Yuzu: Pero no me tocaba nadie, si no yo y es mi cuerpo..

Digo eso como puedo, entre gemidos y jadeos..

Ella me agarra de las muñecas..

Sale hasta la punta y se queda ahí..

Mei: Y esta mañana cuando Taniguchi te toco, cuando se acerco a ti mas de lo debido.. ademas que te quede claro que ya no es tu cuerpo si no mío, sólo yo puedo tocarte..

Eres mia..

Entra en mi rápido, duro y hasta el fondo..

Suelto un gran gemido se que estoy a punto..

Me encanta los brusca y posesiva que es, me pone aún más caliente..

Yuzu: Ahh cuanta .. ah posesividad..

Mei: Acaso no te gusta, eres mia si o no ?

Vuelve a salir y a entrar..

Casi no puedo pensar bien ya que estoy a punto de correrme..

Yuzu: Soy tuya..

Mei: Exacto sólo mia, debes dejárselo claro a Taniguchi..

Yuzu: Si lo haré..

Mei: A quien perteneces?

Yuzu: A ti, sólo a ti..

Soy toda tuya..

A mi respuesta ella empieza a salir y entrar rápidamente a un ritmo frenético, yo acompaño sus movimientos, la cama empieza a crujir..

Estoy a punto, ella está a punto..

Y escuchamos una voz en el pasillo..

Sho: Mei, Yuzu ya habéis vuelto..

MIERDAAAAA

No podemos dejar que su padre nos pille así..

Ella me mira alarmada, se me ocurre algo..

Yuzu: Al armario..

Ella sale de mi, sufro por la ausencia de su pene..

Cojo toda la ropa que hemos tirado y nos metemos las dos en el armario justo a tiempo..

El toca en la puerta, al no recibir respuesta la abre..

Sho: pense que ya habían llegado..

Bueno..

El deja la puerta abierta, supongo que vio a Kuma y la dejo así para que no se quedará encerrado..

Luego escuchamos como sus pasos se van alejando pero todavía no se ha ido..

Noto como el pene de Mei sigue duro y roza contra mi muslo..

Cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abre, se cierra y luego se puede escuchar como la puerta del al lado también se abre y se cierra, suelto un suspiro..

Que se convierte en un gemido porque Mei ha vuelto a entrar dentro de mi..

Me agarra de la cintura y empieza a follarme rápidamente..

No tengo ni donde apoyarme, así que me apoyó en ella..

Ellos sigue entrando y saliendo, mientras me besa y muerde mis hombros y aprieta con sus manos mis pechos..

Ella ella va cada vez más rápido.. y gemimos cada vez más fuerte..

Yuzu: Mei ya casi estoy.. ahhh

Mei: Yo igual..

Ella lleva una mano hasta mi clítoris, lo aprieta..

Mei: Ven por mi Yuzu..

Y me corro, con un orgasmo super intenso...

Yuzu: Olhhhh..

Ella sigue penetrandome, entra hasta el fondo y se queda quieta..

Mei: Ahhhh... si..

Y echa todo su semen en mi interior..

Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro..

Sigue moviéndose despacio para llevar el orgasmo..

Luego sale, me giró y le miró..

Nos damos un beso es áspero y caliente...

Yuzu: Te quiero..

Mei: Yo también te quiero..

Salimos del armario y vamos a la ducha..

Nos duchamos rápidamente y sin juegos..

Ella me dice que irá a ver a su padre, le dije que genial, que aprovecharia para llamar a Mikasa o Touka y contarles lo de mañana..

Ella me da un beso y se va..

Yo me siento en mi cama y decido llamar a Touka igual seguro es tan juntas..

 **...**

 **Yuzu: Touka..**

 **Touka: Yuzuneee..**

 **Yuzzu: Estas con Mikasa ?**

 **Mikasa: Ofende la pregunta..**

 **Yuzu: Cierto, bueno os llamaba para deciros que ya tenemos las entradas y es para mañana..**

 **Touka: Genial allí estaremos..**

 **A qué hora?**

 **Yuzu: El parque abre a las 10..**

 **Así que podríais estar aquí a las 8.30 y luego nos vamos juntas..**

 **Mikasa: Hemos consultado y sería mejor que fuéramos directo, hay un tren que nos deja allí..**

 **Yuzu: Ah bien, entonces a las 9 en la puerta del parque..**

 **Touka: Bien a las 9 allí, no llegues tarde..**

 **Yuzu: Mei jamás permitiría que llegue tarde a ningún sitio..**

Todas nos reímos pero es cierto..

 **Mikasa: Bueno gracias por pensar en nosotras, así podemos pasar tiempo juntas..**

 **Yuzu: Pues le debéis de dar las gracias a Mei, ella propuso que vinierais para poder pasar tiempo juntas..**

 **Touka: En serio ?**

 **Yuzu: Si**

 **Mikasa: Mañana le daremos las gracias..**

Seguimos hablando de otros temas y sus respectivos novios..

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de la casa de Yuzu y entre en mi casa..

Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá..

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado..

Papa: Donde estabas?

Mei: Tuve que salir rápidamente a por unas cosas..

Papa: Ah vale es que vi que ya le habíais comprado todo a Kuma y me pareció raro no veremos en la casa..

Mei: Ya..

Papá: Dónde está Yuzu?

Mei: Hablando con unas amigas, sobre unos planes, mañana iremos al parque de atracciones, todas juntas más Himeko y otra compañera más..

Papá: Ella me gusta y mucho..

Es buena para ti... aunque siempre pensé que Himeko era buena para ti y te lo juro pensé que en algún momento terminariais juntas, porque se nota que ella está enamorada de ti..

Mei: Porque pensaste eso.. ?

Papa: Porque es la que más te conoce, estuvo ahí siempre para ti, te apoyó y dio su hombro para que lloraras, pero supongo que en el proceso ella se convirtió en una hermana para ti más que una amiga, cierto ?

Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto por eso no puedo mirar a Himeko de la manera que ella me mira a mi, no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos..

Mei: Si es cierto..y porque te gusta Yuzu?

Papa: aparte del hecho de que te quiere tal y como eres..

Ella es buena chica, divertida, amable, espontánea y un poco rara..

Pero te hace sonreír, te hace feliz hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía disfrutar de algo. Ayer en la cena puede ver a la antigua Mei, a la Mei que desapareció cuando tu madre nos dejó y luego para colmo lo hice yo también.. Se que ella te quiere, te cuidará y hará lo mejor para ti..

Mei: Lose, me lo demuestra cada vez que me mira o me dice que me quiere y se que debo formalizar lo nuestro antes de que me la quiten..

Papa: Exacto no la dejes escapar..

Mei: No lo haré..

Papa: Me alegro de que seas feliz hija...

Mei: Yo también me alegro..

No sé en qué momento empezamos a llorar los dos...

El me da un abrazo y un beso..

Papa: Bueno así que ya no eres virgen, no ?

Mei: Qué manera tienes de romper el momento..

Con esos nos reímos los dos y se abre la puerta..

Yuzu: Interrumpo algo?

Mei: No tranquila mi padre ya ha estropeado el momento padre e hija..

Papá: Sólo quiero saber si ya no eres virgen..

Yuzu se pone super colorada y él se ríe..

Papa: Ya veo que has probado a un Aihara, es Irresistible a que si ?

Ahora soy yo la que me pongo super roja..

Yuzu: No hay mejor manera de explicarlo..

Papa: Es de familia, somos buenos..

Oh diossss

Mei: Papaaa!

Yuzu: Déjalo Mei, no esta mintiendo...

Mei: Tu no le sigas el rollo..

Papa: Venga Mei no te molestes..

Cual es tu tamaño?

Estarás bien dotada, no ?

OMG..

Mei: Papaaaa paraaaa..

Yuzu: Está más que bien dotada..

DIOSSSS

Mei: Yuzu cállate..

Haruka: Que me estoy perdiendo..?

Lo que me faltaba..

Mei: Nada..

Papa: Hablamos de sexo..

Haruka: Ah pues lo hacen a todas horas, son como conejos, tienen una resistencia que ya quisiera yo..

Papa: Que orgulloso me siento Mei..

El intentó abrazarme pero me apartó..

Haruka: Aún que te recomiendo limpiar la mesa de la cocina y a fondo, por si ellas no lo han hecho..

Miro a Yuzu parece un tomate pero creo que estoy igual.

Papa: En serio ?

Haruka: Si lo pude escuchar casi todo..

Dios me muero de vergüenza..

Al final mi padre consigue atraparme, luego Haruka abraza a Yuzu y se unen a nuestros abrazo..

Nos separamos del abrazo grupal y ellos se descojonan de risa..

Se van y nos dejan allí, no sin antes..

Papa: Venid ya, sólo me falta que lo hagáis en el salón..

Madre Miaaa

Miro a Yuzu sigue mirando al suelo, está avergonzada pero bien que antes le seguía el juego a mi padre..

Me acerco a ella, le abrazo y un corto beso..

Mei: Venga vamos no pasa nada..

Yuzu: Dios que vergüenza..

Mei: Pues es lo que nos toca aguantar durante mucho tiempo..

Yuzu: Cuanto tiempo?

Mei: El tiempo que..

Ahora acabo de caer en lo que dije..

Mei: Nada vamos..

Salgo de mi casa y ella me persigue de cerca, y me agarra del brazo antes de que entre en su casa..

Yuzu: Venga Mei cuanto tiempo, a que te refieres..?

Mei: Nada

Yuzu: Merezco saberlo..

Mei: He dicho que no es nada..

Se que no se rendirá..

Yuzu: Quiero saberlo..

Mei: Me dejaras?

Ella me mira un poco rara..

Yuzu: No y Tú?

Mei: Tampoco, pues ahí tienes el tiempo..

Ella me abraza..

Yuzu: Ohhh, ósea toda la vida?

Mei: Si no te mato antes..

Ella se ríe y entra en su casa..

 _ **Para toda la vida eh...**_

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son míos.. .**


	21. Chapter 21 Parque de atracciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Ayer después del momento vergonzoso y que a Mei se le escapara que quiere un futuro conmigo..

Cenamos todos juntos, luego vimos una peli..

Después Sho volvió a su casa, mi madre se fue a dormir..

Mei y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato..

Me di cuenta que ella siempre está al acecho y vigila cada movimiento que hace Harumi..

No quiero otro problema, no quiero perder la amistad de Harumi ni a Mei..

Se que Mei no me haría elegir a menos que Harumi hiciera algo grave..

Espero que eso no pase ya que tengo mi elección clara..

Luego fuimos a dormir..

Y ahora me pregunto porque Mei me está despertando a las 7.15 de la mañana..

Yuzu: Mei es muy temprano..

Mei: No es la hora perfecta..

Yuzu: porque ?

Mei: Nos duchamos, desayunamos, vamos a la estación y luego son 40 minutos en tren. Tenemos que estar allí antes de las 9

Yuzu: Bien vale...

Me levanto, cojo mis cosas y me voy al baño..

Termino mi ducha rápidamente y salgo, mientras preparo el desayuno ella entra y se ducha..

Terminamos de desayunar, nos despedimos de Kuma y salimos..

En el camino vamos de la mano, como de costumbre ahora..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: Yuzu?

Yuzu: Te comportaras?

Mei: A que te refieres?

Yuzu: A que no te molestes con Harumi por todo y controla tus miraditas..

Mei: Mmm lo intentaré...

Llegamos a la estación y vemos de lejos a Harumi y Hime..

Harumi mira a nuestras manos unidas y mira a otro lado..

Mei y Yuzu: Buenos días..

Himeko: Buenos días..

Harumi: Buenos días..

Himeko: Tus amigas donde están?

Yuzu: Nos encontramos con ellas en la entrada del parque..

Himeko: Bien..

Todas entramos en el tren..

Mei y yo nos sentamos juntas y Himeko y Harumi en frente nuestra..

Himeko mira su móvil, Harumi mira el suyo y Mei lee..

Como veo que ninguna se anima a hablar, son 40 minutos y me aburro, me apoyo en el hombro de Mei y me quedo dormida..

Mei me despierta, me dice que ya estamos llegando..

Salimos del tren vamos hasta la entrada del parque y veo a Mikasa y Touka..

Nos acercamos a ellas, pero hay algo raro..

Touka: Yuzuneeee..

Yuzu: Touka..

Me acerco a ellas y les abrazo..

Mikasa: Mei

Mei: Mikasa...

Ellas se saludan

Y luego saluda a Touka..

Les presento a Himeko y Harumi..

Le dan unas de sus miradas a Harumi..

Yuzu: Que os pasa?

Touka: No hemos venido solas..

Que han venido los chicos..

Mikasa: Matsuri vino con nosotras, fue a comprar su entrada

Yuzu: Genial, le echaba de menos..

Mei: Quien es Matsuri..?

Matsuri: Yo.. Matsuri Mizusawa..

Mei le me mira de arriba a abajo..

Yuzu: Hola Matsu..

Matsuri: Yuzuneeee

Ella sale corriendo y me abraza, me da un beso en la mejilla, pero aún así no me suelta..

Mei me da una mirada fría, pero Harumi tiene la misma mirada..

Yuzu: Cuando quieras me sueltas..

Matsuri: Te echaba de menos, tu a mi no One-chan?

Mei: One-chan ?

Matsuri: Claro mi Yuzunee es mi onee-chan..

Mei: Tu Yuzunee tiene cosas que explicar..

Mikasa: Matsuri suelta a Yuzu y vamos a entrar en el parque..

Ella me suelta tal y como Mikasa le ordena , todas entramos en el parque, miró a Mei y ella aparta la mirada..

Touka: Bien antes éramos pares ahora somos impares como lo hacemos..

Mei: Yo voy sola..

Todas miramos en dirección a Mei..

Himeko: Tranquila MeiMei yo voy contigo..

Mei: No tu vas con Harumi, dado que Mikasa y Touka van juntas y no creo que Matsuri quiera alejarse de su one-chan..

No quiero dejar a Mei sola, yo quería pasar tiempo con ella..

Noto que Mikasa me mira y sonríe..

Mikasa: Mei con Yuzu, Harumi con Himeko, Touka y yo nos turnaremos para no dejar a Matsuri sola..

Matsuri: Quiero estar con mi one-chan, podemos hacerle caso a Mei..

Mikasa se acerca a ella..

Mikasa: Tu no fuiste invitada, te autoinvitaste, no tienes derecho a exigir nada..

Le da una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera..

Pero aún así Matsuri no se deja vencer..

Matsuri: Yuzuneee porfa..

Ella hace un puchero, me da pena pero quiero ir con Mei..

Yuzu: Lo siento Matsu pero ya habíamos hecho las parejas..

Ella agacha la cabeza y empieza a andar..

Mei se acerca a mi..

Mei: Me explicas? Porque os veo bien Unidas?

Yuzu: La conocí el mismo año que a Mikasa y Touka. Pero ella era mi vecina así que nos hacíamos compañía porque nuestros padres nunca estaban..

Mei: Así que es algo tuyo eso de ayudar a los vecinos..

Ya pillo lo que quiere decir..

Yuzu: Entre ella y yo no pasó nada, tenemos una relación de hermanas y de eso no pasa, además éramos unas niñas, lo tuyo es distinto..

Mei: Segura?

Yuzu: Aunque no fueras mi vecina, me hubieras gustado igual, la única diferencia es que nos veríamos menos..

Mei: Así que te gustaba desde que me viste en la escuela..

Yuzu: Más bien desde que me cogiste de lazo, tienes una bonita manera de ligar...

Mei: Te encanta que sea brusca..

Yuzu: No lo niego..

Con eso nos reímos y nos unimos al resto..

Touka: Nadie tiene miedo a las alturas?

Todas negamos con la cabeza..

Touka: Bien entonces creo que nos podemos montar en todo..

Por dónde empezamos..?

Yuzu: Quiero la caída libre..

Todas aceptan mi propuesta, vamos a la atracción y nos ponemos en la cola..

Matsuri: Bueno onee-chan te has echado novio?

Yuzu: No..

Matsuri: No sales con nadie ?

No se que decir, estaría bien si digo que salgo con Mei..

Harumi: A eso me refería..

Tengo un dilema y encima Harumi suelta sus indirecta..

Mei: Sale conmigo..

Ohh.. Mei..

Matsuri se ríe, más que eso le a dado un ataque de risa..

Matsuri: No eres el tipo de mi one-chan así que no te creo? Pero tranquila one-chan que si quieres yo salgo contigo..

Mei: Una mocosa como tu..?

Matsuri: No soy ninguna mocosa sólo tengo un año menos que vosotras..

Mei: Ósea una mocosa..

Matsuri le da una mirada de rabia y me coge de la mano..

Matsuri: Verdad que tengo razón onee-chan?

Pues la verdad es que no porque Mei es totalmente mi tipo tanto que me tiene loca..

Yuzu: Si salgo con Mei, es mi tipo y ella me gusta..

Matsuri: No es broma?

Mei: No

Ella encara a Mei..

Matsuri: No te lo preguntaba a ti si no a mi onee-chan, así que cállate..

Mei le agarra de la chaqueta, la levanta hasta que ella está de puntillas..

Mei: A mi no me gritas mocosa, además salgo con ella así que todo lo que se refiera a Yuzu me incumbe..

Sii no te gusta ya sabes donde está la puerta porque sobras..

Madre mía qué dura ha sido Mei..

Matsuri: Dejarás que me hable así, onee-chan?

Las dos me miran..

Yuzu: Ah puede que te hayas pasado un poco Mei es sólo una niña..

Mei me da una mirada, de incredulidad..

Mei: Vale..

Se da media vuelta y se va de la cola..

Matsuri me abraza y me da las gracias..

Mikasa y Touka me mira..

Mikasa: Ire a buscarla..

Yuzu: Voy contingo?

Touka: No creo que sea lo mejor..

Y ella también se marchan..

Miro a Harumi y Himeko y no me miran

Quizás he hecho mal..

Matsuri me cuenta algo pero no echo cuenta, ya que solo pienso en Mei..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Qué le pasa a esa cría, lo peor que le pasa a Yuzu con esa cría..

Se notaba que me estaba buscando hasta que me cabreo pero Yuzu ni se dio cuenta y luego yo soy la que me paso...

Lo peor es que ella ha conseguido lo que quería quedarse con Yuzu..

Me siento en un banco, estoy molesta, frustrada y cabreada con esa niñata..

Toca a Yuzu como y cuando quiere y habla de ella como si fuera suya..

Mikasa: Estas bien ?

Miro arriba y veo a Mikasa y Touka..

Qué hacen aquí..

Mei: Si

Touka: no lo pareces..

Mei: Qué rollo raro tiene Yuzu con Matsuri?

Ellas se sientan..

Mikasa: Cuando conocimos a Yuzu, ella ya era amiga de Matsuri, eran vecinas, los padres de Matsuri nunca estaban y ella se hizo amiga de Yuzu ya que más o menos le pasaba lo mismo..

Al principio era muy adorable, pero luego no se nos fuimos haciéndonos más amigas de Yuzu, ella empezó a comportarse de manera rara, hacia de todo para dar pena a Yuzu, lo peor es que mientras le hace pucheros a Yuzu cuando nos mira lleva un sonrisa como diciendo he ganado y siempre ganaré, es manipuladora y si piensa que perderá tiempo para estar con Yuzu te puteara hasta que saltes y tú quedas como mala osea lo que paso ahora mismo, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo lo ve menos Yuzu..

Mei: Ahora entiendo pero porque Yuzu no lo ve..

Touka: Se niega a ver que Matsuri ya no es la niñita adorable que era antes, Yuzu siempre la verá como su hermanita pequeña, lo cosa es que Matsuri ya no ve a Yuzu como su hermana mayor, se que hay algo más, Mikasa y yo no hemos dado cuenta de cómo la mira a veces y así no es como miras a tus hermanos..

Mei: Pues ya ha ganado y yo he perdido..

Mikasa: Bueno podemos ayudarte, no es mala persona pero ha cambiado un montón y ya no nos cae tan bien así que te ayudaremos a pasar el tiempo con Yuzu, ahora vuelves con nosotras y por mucho que ella te provoque no caigas, juega su mismo juego..

Touka: Acércate a Yuzu, Tocala, abrazala o besala estáis juntas, tienes derecho a hacerlo..

Mei: Bien vamos..

Mientras volvemos veo un cartel que pone que habrá fuegos artificiales, a las 7 y se me ocurre una idea..

Cuando llegamos veo que ya están bajando, de la atracción con una Matsuri sonriente agarrando la mano de Yuzu de mi Yuzu..

Me acerco a ellas, miro a Mikasa y Touka y asienten con la cabeza..

Esto me va a costar pero es más que falso..

Mei: Siento mucho mi comportamiento de antes Matsuri..

Ella me mira perpleja y luego sonríe..

Matsuri: Disculpas aceptadas..

Le tiendo la mano para que suelte a Yuzu y eso hace..

Luego le suelto la mano y agarró a Yuzu, le abrazo..

Mei: Lo Siento..

Ella se abraza a mi, con mucha fuerza..

Yuzu: No pasa nada yo también lo siento..

Nos separamos un poco y le doy un beso..

Le tiendo la mano y enlazamos nuestros dedos..

Miro a Matsuri y está enfadada, le sonrió y empiezo a andar..

Mei: Donde te apetece ir ahora?

Yuzu: Mmm nose

A ti ?

Mei: Algo que podamos montar sólo las dos..

Yuzu: La noria?

La noria eso lo hará incluso mejor..

Mei: No pero me prometes que antes de las 7 montaremos en la noria tu y yo..

Yuzu: Te lo prometo..

Matsuri: Vamos a la montaña rusa one-chan..

Yuzu: Si pero me montare con Mei..

Matsuri: Pero onee-chan porque ? Yo quiero montar contigo ?

Yuzu: Me monté contigo antes, no seas infantil..

Todas fuimos a la montaña rusa, Matsuri detrás de nuestro vagón sola, Touka se ofreció pero ella dijo que no..

Se que está detrás para vigilarme..

Mei: He visto la peli de destino final..

Yuuzu: Mei no seas aguafiestas y pesimista..

Mei: No lo soy, es que sólo quiero decirte que te quiero..

Yuzu: Yo también te quiero..

Después de gritos, vueltas bajamos de la montaña rusa..

Himeko: No me encuentro bien..

Yuzu: Te has mareado Hime..

Himeko: Si creo que un poco..

Harumi: Podemos ir a la casa del terror?

Todas aceptamos y vamos..

No se como sera esto pero Yuzu se agarra a mi como si le fuera la vida en ello..

Primero nos sale un Kappa, ella se asusta..

Luego un joro-gumo, luego un teke teke..

Ella casi salta encima de mi..

Mei: Estas bien ?

Yuzu: Si tranquila..

Nos sale un Kekkai de frente y ella pega un grito..

Cuando ya estábamos casi al final nos salió una Kuchisake-Onna ..

Ella se abrazo fuertemente a mi y empezó a llorar..

Salimos de la casa del terror y siguió abrazada a mi..

Harumi: Estas bien Yuzu..

Ella no le contesta..

Matsuri: One-chan..

Me apartó un poco de ella, pero me vuelve a agarra..

Yuzu: No te alejes Mei..

Vuelvo a abrazarla..

Todas se alejaron menos Matsuri pero luego Touka volvió y se la llevó..

Mei: Hey todo está Bien, ya estamos fuera..

Yuzu: si tu estas aquí..

Mei: siempre estaré aquí..

levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y le doy un beso..

Luego nos unimos a las demás, damos una vuelta..

Paramos en uno de los puestos a comer..

Después de comer nos montamos en otras atracciones, fuimos a los coches de choques y Matsuri vino contra mí, una y otra vez..

faltaba nada para que fuera las 7..

Me excuse con las chicas y me acerqué a Yuzu..

Mei: Te espero en frente de la noria en 10 minutos..

Yuzu: Bien allí estaré..

Le doy un beso y me separó..

Fui a por un algodón dulce y espere a Yuzu..

Ya iba a dar las siete y ella no llega..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Después de que Mei se fuera estuvimos hablando todas un rato cuando mire la hora, vi que ya era hora de ir a la noria..

Me disculpo con ellas y me voy..

Matsuri: A donde vas onee-chan?

Yuzu: Voy con Mei..

Matsuri: Quédate conmigo one-chan..

Yuzu: No puedo..

Matsuri: One-chan..

Me doy la vuelta y veo que está llorando..

Yuzu: Matsu..

Matsuri: Te echo de menos y ahora que estoy aquí sólo es Mei y más Mei..

La vas a ver todos los días quédate conmigo..

Es verdad lo que dice pero si me quedo debo avisar a Mei..

Busco mi móvil en mi bolsillo y no lo tengo, se lo deje a Touka..

Bueno me quedo un rato con ella y luego me monto en la noria con Mei total falta una hora para que se cierre el parque..

Yuzu: Vale me quedo pero sólo un rato..

Nos sentamos en un banco cercano, ella me cuenta que su madre sigue sin estar pero que lo malo es que ya no me tiene, yo le digo que me pasa lo mismo pero Mei es mi vecina y lo hace más fácil..

Matsuri: Que le ves ?

Yuzu: No lo se pero me gusta todo de ella, posesiva, fría, sería..

Pero es amable, buena persona y encantadora sólo que pocos pueden ver ese lado suyo. Se que me quedan muchas cosas por descubrir de ella pero es lo que más me gusta.. conocerla poco a poco, igual me voy enamorando de ella más y más..

Matsuri: One-chan..

Yo me giró a mirarla y ella me coge de la nuca y me besa..

No mierda esto no me puede volver a pasar, me separó de ella antes de que profundice el beso..

Yuzu: Que haces?

Matsuri: Nada sólo quería probarte..

Yuzu: No vuelvas a hacerlo, levantate vamos con las otras debo ver donde está Mei..

Matsuri habla con Touka por el móvil y rápidamente la encontramos..

Yuzu: Mei no ha vuelto.?

Touka: Te mando un mensaje, pregunto donde estabas y le contesté que era yo pero que tu ya habías salido a buscarla..

Yuzu: Ya pero al final no fui, Matsuri se puso mal y me quedé con ella..

Harumi: Que casualidad

Yuzu: A que te refieres Harumi..?

Harumi: Nada es solo que estas ciega..

Yuzu: Como que estoy ciega de que hablas.. ?

Himeko: Hasta yo me he dado cuenta y soy la más inocente de todas..

De que hablan, de que me tengo que dar cuenta..

Mikasa: Ve a buscar a Mei..

Yuzu: Le mandó un mensaje, ella ya vendrá..

Touka: Ya lo hemos hecho, le hemos llamado pero no lo coge..

Mierda...

Yuzu: Dame mi móvil..

Cojo mi móvil, le mando mensajes a Mei y nada..

La busque por todas partes, pregunte a todo el mundo y nada..

Me voy acercando a un puente y veo una figura a lo lejos que se parece a Mei y corrí hacia ella..

.

.

 **POV MATSURI**

.

.

Tuve que soltar la carta de la pobre niña que llora porque esa tal Mei me ha jodido todo el día cuando pensé que ya había ganado ella volvió..

Es una buena rival..

Pero yo soy mejor..

Después de hacer que Yuzu se perdiera el encuentro con ella..

Nos sentamos en el banco y hablamos un rato y vi como Mei nos miraba de lejos..

Bese a Yuzu y vi como se le caía el algodón dulce y se marchaba corriendo..

Intente profundizar el beso pero Yuzu me apartó, eso sí que me molesto..

Luego cuando volvimos con las otras..

Sus nuevas amiguitas intentaron que ella se diera cuenta pero no lo hizo..

Lo malo es que salió a buscar a Mei y ya no se que va a pasar..

Iba a ir detrás pero Mikasa me agarró y no me dejo ir..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Después de espera 15 minutos a Yuzu le mandé un mensaje me escribió Touka me dijo que ella ya había salido a buscarme, desde hace rato..

Decidí ir yo también ya que ella es tonta y podría perderse..

Mientras la buscaba vi que la exhibición de fuegos artificiales no se dio..

La busque en todos los lugares cercano..

Luego la vi sentada con Matsuri cuando me estaba acercando..

Matsuri me vio, me miro a los ojos se rió y luego le dio un beso a Yuzu..

Se me cayó el algodón dulce y salí corriendo..

Llevo en el puente un buen rato, me han llamado, mandado mensajes pero no quiero cogerlo sólo quiero irme a casa..

Porque me duele tanto, me duele más que con Harumi..

Será porque veo que lo de Harumi no es correspondido..

Pero Matsuri es otra cosa.. nose, pero duele..

Yuzu: Mei

Me giró y veo que ella se acerca..

Mei: No te acerques dejame, vete..

Yuzu: No me iré Mei..

Mei: Vete..

Yuzu: Siento mucho haberme perdido nuestro encuentro pero Matsuri estaba mal y no podía dejarla sola..

Dios que tonta es..

Mei: Pues vete con ella..

Ella se acerca más a mi, estamos a poco centímetros, me agarra la mano..

Yuzu: Aunque me eches a patadas no me ire.. Dime que pasa Mei, háblame..

Quiere que le hable pues eso haré..

Mei: Eres tonta..

Ella se queda mirándome raro..

Mei: No me equivoco eres más que tonta, no ves lo que te hace, dejas que esa niñata te manipule y te utilice..

Yuzu: Mei no hables así de ella, no te ha hecho nada..

Dioss.

Me río para no llorar..

Mei: Te manipula desde que llegó esta mañana, primero me provocó para que me enfadara y se hizo la víctima..

Luego lo intentó acercarse a ti pero no pudo gracias a la ayuda de Mikasa y Touka. Luego cuando quedo contigo que casualidad que ella está mal, te quedas con ella y me dejas tirada y luego cuando voy a buscarte me mira fijamente a los ojos se ríe y te besa..

Ella se sorprende..

Yuzu: Nos viste?

Mei: Ella lo planeó Yuzu, cuando me vio te dio el beso..

Yuzu: Matsuri no es tan retorcida Mei es solo una cría..

Mei: Una cría muy lista, sabes iba a ser perfecto, nos montariamos en la noria luego pasaría los fuegos artificiales y te pediría ser mi novia.. pero ella ha conseguido lo que quería..

Vuelve a sorprenderse..

Empieza a andar de un lado para otro..

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar..

Ella se para y me mira..

Yuzu: Por eso Harumi dijo que estoy ciega, luego el comentario de Himeko, las miradas de Mikasa y Touka..

Ella me manipula y en consecuencia te he hecho daño..

Mei: Pues si..

Yuzu: Mei lo siento..

Mei: Da igual, Yuzu creo que en el fondo siempre la vas a elegir, tenéis más años más historias, yo solo soy la nueva vecina..

Yuzu: No Mei te equivocas, es una amiga importante sí pero no me volverá a manipular, además tu no eres una nueva vecina..

Estoy enamorada de ti y te quiero..

Tu eres la que voy a elegir siempre..

Ella se acerca a mi y me rodea con sus brazos..

Puedo ver que es más que sincera, lo veo en su mirada..

Mei: Me lo prometes..

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Segura porque incumpliste la anterior..

Yuzu: No volvera pasar..

Me agachó y uno nuestro labios, me encanta besarla..

Nos separamos y el cielo se ilumina con varios colores..

Yuzu: Bueno se que los fuegos artificiales, estan de tu lado..

Mei: Cierto..

Ella me vuelve a besar, junto nuestras frentes y le miro y este es el momento..

Mei: Quieres ser mi novia?

Yuzu: Me encantaría..

Nos sonreímos y nos volvemos a besar..

Yuzu: Ahora serás más posesiva, cierto?

Mei: Mucho más..

Nos reímos..

Nos cogemos de la mano y vamos a la entrada, donde estaban el resto..

Cuando llegamos Matsuri sale corriendo hacia Yuzu pero éste le aparta y no deja que le abrace..

Matsuri: one-chan?

Yuzu: Nada de one-chan, estoy molesta contigo, que sea la última vez que me manipulas o me utilizas, también que sea la última vez que te interpones entre Mei y yo..

Se lo que has hecho hoy y no me lo puedo creer, no eres la Matsuri que conozco..

Matsuri: Lo siento es que te echaba de menos..

Yuzu: Me da igual, estoy molesta y no se cuando se me va a pasar, cuando se me pase quizás podemos quedar pero por ahora no..

Matsuri: Vale..

Yuzu: Por Cierto ahora Mei es mi novia y espero que ambas los acepteis ya que no voy a cambiar de parecer..

Joder como me pone la Yuzu cabreada...

Miro a Matsuri y a Harumi y las dos miran al suelo..

Mikasa y Touka nos felicita..

Veo a Himeko se que tampoco le hace gracia..

Me acerco a Yuzu le digo que tengo que hablar con Hime..

Mei: Hola..

Himeko: Hola..

Mei: Vaya día

Himeko: Si esa ni la es peor que una cobra..

Nos reímos las dos..

Mei: Se que casi no hemos hablado hoy, se que estoy rara y distante últimamente, se que no te alegra la noticia de que somos novias..

Pero eres mi mejor amiga y necesito que me apoyes, además eres más que eso, eres como una hermana, eres la única familia que me queda aparte de mi padre y mi abuelo, el gas estado a mi lado en tanto que no se como agradecertelo..

Himeko: MeiMei..

Mei: No puedo verte como algo más porque desde pequeña te veo como a una hermana, a la hermana que nunca tuve..

Himeko: MeiMei Lo siento sólo pensé en mis sentimientos y no en los tuyos..

Seguiré siendo tu hermana y tranquila apoyo los tuyo con Yuzuko, me alegro que haya alguien que me ayude a hacerte feliz y que esté a tu lado..

Me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo..

Mei: Cuando pasen los exámenes podemos quedar como hermanas?

Himeko: Si me encantaría..

Luego volvemos con el resto, nos despedimos de Mikasa, Touka y Matsuri porque tienen que coger otro tren..

Luego nos montamos nosotras en el nuestro, cuando me doy cuenta todas están dormida..

Le doy un beso a Yuzu y me pongo a leer mi libro..

Ha sido un dia largo, pero no pudo haber mejor final..

Ahora Yuzu por fin es mi novia..

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos...**_

 _ **Los demonios, fantasmas que salen en la casa del terror los busque en Google ya que no estoy familiarizada..**_


	22. Chapter 22 Vuelta a casa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Mei me despertó cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me di cuenta que Harumi y Himeko también se había quedado dormida..

Al bajarnos del tren Himeko se ofreció en dejarnos en coche a todas pero vivíamos en lados opuestos y le declinamos la oferta..

Harumi se marchó con ella y nosotras fuimos a casa dando un paseo..

.

.

 **POV HARUMI**

.

.

Era algo tarde, asi que acepte la oferta de Himeko para dejarme en casa..

Nos montamos en el coche cada una mirando a una ventana..

Himeko: Taniguchi, que harás ahora que Mei y Yuzu son novias?

Harumi: Eso no cambia lo que siento por Yuzu..

Himeko: Y que sientes, como sabes tu cuando es amor, atracción..

Como se sabe..

Harumi: No lose, me gusta estar con ella, verla feliz..

Himeko: Hoy me di cuenta de una cosa..

Harumi: el que?

Himeko: Que quizás yo no quiera a Mei, que solo lo he malinterpretado, me gusta verla feliz y me gusta estar con ella, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ella porque quieres lo mismo para una amiga..

Me di cuenta que Mei solo me ve como una hermana y puede que yo la vea de la misma manera solo que me empecine en que estaba enamorada de ella pero creo que no es así..

Porque cuando bese a Yuzuko sentí lo mismo que cuando me beso Mei y no debería de ser así, no ?

Quizas tenga razon, no he besado a nadie más que a Yuzu no tengo donde comparar y puede que solo me haya convencido a mi misma que debo estar enamorada de ella pero porque, no lo se, pero como que Himeko beso a Yuzu..

Harumi: Besaste a Yuzu?

ella se pone roja al momento..

Himeko: Tuve un sueño con ella y estaba confundida le pedí que me diera un beso y lo hizo, fue super caliente..

Me gustaria saber que le hizo..

Y quizás pueda saberlo..

Harumi: Que te hizo?

Himeko: Pues me co..

No le dejó termina y la cortó..

Harumi: Demuestramelo..

Ella se queda mirándome, está sorprendida..

Harumi: Dices que sentiste lo mismo con las dos quiero saber si siento lo mismo contigo que con Yuzu..

Himeko: Ya besaste a Yuzu ?

Harumi: Si el dia antes de que ella faltara a clase, le di un beso a la fuerza..

Ella tiene una expresión con que va entendiendo lo que pasó esos días..

Himeko: Bueno vale..

Las dos nos acercamos más..

No se si esto es lo correcto pero necesito una prueba..

Le tocó la mejilla, nos acercamos más puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, ella cierra los ojos y unió sus labios a los míos..

Son suaves, ella pasa la lengua por mi labio inferior, abro los míos y le concedo la entrada

Ella mete la lengua en mi boca, toca la mía, mueve su lengua con la mía..

Al separarnos, me muerde el labio..

Me ha gustado y mucho..

Creo que más que el de Yuzu pero igual ella no me devolvió el beso..

Será que no siento tanto como creo que por ella, que solo sea atracción física..

Joder que lio..

Miro a Himeko, sus labios estaban húmedos..

Me acerco a ella y ahora soy yo quien la besa, meto mi lengua en su boca..

Su lengua juega con la mía..

Cuando me doy cuenta mi espalda toca el asiento y ella está encima mia..

Seguimos con el beso, nos separamos con un hilo de saliva, ella me vuelve a mirar , se agacha y me besa el cuello..

Porque se siente tan bien..

Ella lame todo mi cuello, lo chupa..

Siento sus manos por todas partes, luego en mis pechos..

los aprieta, me gusta pero quiero más, me incorporo un poco, me quito la chaqueta, luego ella intentó quitarme la camisa..

No se en que pienso creo que en nada, pero se lo permito..

Estoy en sujetador en frente a ella..

Que tarda un segundo en tener la cara entre mi escote..

Lame las partes de mis pechos que no están cubiertas por el sujetador, pero no es suficiente..

Me quita el sujetador, con una mano agarra mi pecho derecho, su mano está caliente y cuando entra en contacto con mi pezón suelto un gemido..

Lleva su boca a mi otro pecho, lo lame entero y luego chupa mi pezon..

Inconscientemente levanto mis caderas, siento como algo se está acumulando en mi interior es como un cosquilleo..

Ella nos mueve ahora sigue encima mi pero entre mis piernas..

cuando se movió su muslo hizo fricción con mi coño..

Solté un gemido aún más alto, volví a levantar la cadera para hacer más fricción..

Ella se dio cuenta..

con su mano acariciaba mi muslo y iba subiendo poco a poco..

Se metió bajo mi falda..

Y pude sentir como tocaba mi coño cubierto por mis bragas con sus dedos..

Hizo presión en el sitio justo y volví a soltar otro gemido..

Volvió su boca a donde esta, siguió chupando mis pechos, alternando de uno a otro..

Mientras movía sus dedos arriba y abajo en mis bragas..

Himeko: Estas muy mojada Taniguchi..

Joder.. quiero más pero no se..

Harumi: Lo se y quiero mas..

Ella se aparte de mis pechos..

Me mira y luego vuelve a ellas..

Mete sus manos por dentro de mis bragas..

Todo está tan resbaladizo..

Ella vuelve a tocar en el mismo punto, vuelvo a subir la cadera, vuelvo a gemir y siento que ya no puedo más..

Luego baja con su mano y mete un dedo en mi interior..

Harumi: Ah joder..

empieza a moverlo despacio, y cada vez va mas a dentro de mi..

Luego sale y vuelve a entrar y empieza a ir más rápido..

Siento un placer enorme, nose que es lo que me está haciendo Himeko pero joder como me gusta..

Siento que voy a explotar y lo hice..

Explote y solté un gran gemido..

Ella paró sus movimientos, saco su dedo de mi interior..

Se sentó en su sitio..

Yo estaba intentando recuperarme de lo que ha pasado..

Creo que no me acuerdo ni de cómo contar hasta 10..

Me incorporo como pudo me noto toda humeda y mojada..

Himeko: Me deje llevar...

Ya veo yo se que dejó llevar..

La miro y esta algo sonrojada..

Me gustaria hacerle lo mismo pero creo que no tengo fuerzas..

Notamos que el coche se para, me pongo el sujetador y la camisa..

Creo que este es mi destino así que salgo del coche..

Noto que ella también, sale con mi chaqueta y me la da..

Harumi: Gracias..

Himeko: De nada..

Harumi: Yo.. ha estado genial..

Le miro y veo que sonríe y se muerde el labio, es bastante adorable..

Himeko: Me alegro, bueno me voy..

Harumi: Himeko, ya te devolveré el favor..

Ella sonríe y asiente..

Entro en mi casa, me voy a mi cuarto, me cambio de ropa y veo mis bragas están muy húmedas..

Luego me acuesto..

Cierro los ojos y solo puedo pensar en cómo se sentía Himeko dentro de mi..

.

.

 **POV HIMEKO**

.

.

No me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar con Taniguchi..

Es incluso mejor que en los sueños..

Así que eso siente Mei y Yuzu cuando tienen sexo..

Es muy bueno, me gustaria volver a repetirlo, me gusto estar dentro de ella, se sentía cálido, húmedo y muy apretado..

Ella me dijo que ya me devolvería el favor, pues lo estaba deseando..

Además también me gusto mi boca en sus pechos, son más grandes que los de Mei y Yuzu.

Ahora que lo pienso como se sentira tener mi boca en su coño, ahora tengo curiosidad por probarlo..

Miro a donde estaba acostada y está mojada, los asientos son de cuero así que acerco mi dedo y recojo un poco de la humeda..

Llevo mi dedo a mi boca, me gusta, es algo dulce con un poco de salado.

Ahora si que tengo ganas de probar más..

Quizás no pueda calmarme con Yuzu o Mei pero puede que Taniguchi sea la persona perfecta con la que experimentar todo esto que tengo dentro..

Bajo la ventana que separa la parte de atrás con la del chofer..

Himeko: Gracias por a ver estado dando vueltas hasta que acabamos..

Chofer: De nada..

Himeko: Ni una palabra a nadie, además hay que limpiar el asiento..

Él asiente y vuelvo a cerrar la ventana..

Llegamos a mi casa, voy directo a mi cuarto, me cambio a mi pijama y me doy cuenta que estoy mojada..

Estoy cachonda..

Me acuesto en mi cama, llevo mi mano a mi coño, esta muy mojado..

Sigo el consejo de Mei

Estimulo mi clítoris, suelto un pequeño gemido..

Pero no es suficiente..

Entro en mi interior con un dedo..

No me duele asi que empiezo a ir rápido, entrando lo más que puedo..

Siento como todo ese cosquilleo se acumula y se libera..

Me siento mas mojada que antes, pero ya estoy calmada..

Creo que hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Ayer cuando volvimos fuimos directamente a mi habitación..

al segundo de cerrar la puerta...

Mei empezó a besarme, me quito la ropa, todo era tan lento..

Luego me acostó en la cama, beso cada parte de mi cuerpo, creo..

Dijo que quería admirar todo..

Estaba muy tranquila..

Todo fue lento y hermoso..

Hicimos el amor hasta que no podíamos más y nos quedamos dormidas..

Me desperté antes que ella, lo cual es raro pero aproveche para ir a la cocina y preparar algo de desayuno..

Mi madre igual aun no se despertó creo que llego tarde anoche solo supimos que salió con Sho, por la nota que dejaron..

Cuando llegó a la cocina pienso en algo que le pueda gustar y mucho..

Y recuerdo los gofres..

Pero no se hacerlo debo ir a la tienda..

Se que no queda lejos lo malo es que no se en que direccion queda..

Pero recuerdo que Mei me dijo que queda en el mismo camino que la escuela..

Vuelvo al cuarto me cambio de ropa en silencio y salgo..

Cojo el camino que vamos clase.. pero no debe ser exactamente el mismo en alguna calle cercana tiene que estar..

Veo a unas chicas con bolsas iguales a la que llevaba Mei, me acerco a ellas y le preguntó..

Cojo la indicación que me dieron..

Llegó enseguida a la cafetería..

Es muy mona, no es muy grande pero está lleno..

Entro dentro me acerco al mostrador y me atiende una señora..

Señora: Hola buenos dias, que puedo hacer por usted..

Yuzu: Hola, me gustaria cuatro gofres con chocolate, un café y un batido de vainilla..

La señora me mira fijamente..

Señora: Conoces a Mei Aihara?

Sonrió y le respondo..

Yuzu: Si es mi novia..

Enseguida me tapo la boca, no se si debería decirlo y si a Mei le molesta..

Señora: Asi que novia eh..

Yo soy Kaede..

Yuzu: Yuzu es un placer..

Kaede: Dame un segundo que traigo tu pedido..

Después de un rato ella vuelve con una bolsa..

Kaede: Aquí tienes, dale recuerdo a Mei..

Yuzu: Gracias y si se los dare..

Kaede: Te gusto los bombones.. ?

Cierto no lo había abierto aún...

Yuzu: Si le digo la verdad aun no lo he probado, pero no hay mejor dia que hoy para probarlos juntas..

Ella me sonríe y asiente..

Kaede: Tenéis que volver juntas un dia..

Yuzu: Claro Adios..

Sali de la tienda y volví a casa rápidamente..

Fui directo a la habitación, dejé la bolsa en la mesita de noche..

Me quedo mirándola un buen rato, Kuma se sube a la cama y se acerca a mi..

Lo cojo y lo abrazo es super mono me encanta..

Yuzu: Verdad que tu mami es muy guapa..

Mei: No soy su mami..

Esta despierta..

Yuzu: Estas despierta?

Mei: Me desperté hace un rato al sentir frío, donde estabas ?

Yuzu: Fui a por el desayuno..

Ella se incorpora y se sienta..

Dejo a Kuma y me siento a su lado, cojo el desayuno y se lo doy..

Mei: Has ido a la cafetería?

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Es un detalle, gracias..

Empezamos a desayunar..

Yuzu: Conocí a Kaede..

Ella me mira y sonríe..

Mei: Es muy buena y amable..

Debería decirle...

Yuzu: Si lo note, se me escapó que eras tu novia, te molesta que se lo haya dicho ?

Ella vuelve a mirarme

Mei: No además es lo que eres o no?

Yuzu: Si es lo que soy..

Por Cierto dijo que a ver cuando vamos las dos juntas..

Mei: Estaría bien ir un dia..

Yuzu: Si que quieres hacer hoy ?

Mei: Estudiar y no hay discusión..

Yuzu: Vale..

Me espera un dia largo, pero al menos sera junto a Mei mi novia

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Me desperté a mi hora habitual, ya que hoy no debía ducharme por la mañana..

Le dije a Yuzu que debíamos estudiar y eso hicimos todo el dia, paramos para comer y jugar un rato con Kuma que buscaba nuestra atención..

No se en ningún momento intentó provocarme ni nada..

Debería preocuparme..

Dejo al lado mis pensamientos y la despierto..

Está dormida sobre su vientre..

Me acerco a ella, beso su hombro..

Mei: Yuzu despierta..

Yuzu: Mmm vale..

Ella se gira, es muy mona recién despierta, bueno lo es todo el dia pero ahora más..

Me acerco a ella y le doy un corto beso..

Me levanto y empiezo a vestirme..

Ella hace los mismo..

Yuzu: Buenos días..

Mei: Buenos días...

Ella va al baño a asearse..

Cuando sale entro yo..

Salgo y el desayuno ya está en la mesa..

Tenemos una rutina y es bastante buena..

Terminamos de desayunar y es donde me doy cuenta de algo..

Dónde están nuestros padres..

Mei: Yuzu

Yuzu: Si Mei?

Mei: Dónde está tu madre o mi padre.?

No los hemos visto ayer pero estábamos tan concentradas en estudiar ayer que ni me fije..

Yuzu: Ahora que lo dices no tengo ni idea pensé ayer que estaría en casa, pero no la vi en todo el dia..

Yuzu se asoma al cuarto de su madre, vuelve y dice que la cama está hecha..

Mei: Bueno luego pensamos en eso, debemos ir a clases..

Ella asiente, nos despedimos de Kuma y salimos..

En el camino vamos de la mano, ya es lo normal y ahora es mi novia así que es más normal..

Pronto llegamos al encuentro de Himeko que está muy sonriente..

Himeko: Buenos dias, como estais?

Yuzu: Buenos dias, muy bien y creo que tu tambien..

Mei: Buenos días, estoy bien..

Himeko: Si estoy bien, a que hoy hace una hermosa mañana..

Yuzu: Ya me estas asustando..

Himeko: Tranquila Yuzu, todo bien..

La cara de Yuzu está blanca, yo igual también me sorprendo...

Yuzu: Me has llamado Yuzu..

Himeko: Es tu nombre, no..

Himeko empieza a caminar y nosotras detrás de ella..

Yuzu se acerca a mi y me susurra..

Yuzu: Esta no es la Hime que conocemos, la han cambiado..

Tengo miedo..

Mei: Hable con ella el sábado, pero es como que el cambio es mucho..

Pero sigamos..

Llegamos a la escuela..

Me despido de Yuzu con un beso..

Yuzu: Te quiero..

Mei: Yo tambien te quiero, porque no subes y luego bajas con nosotras..

Taniguchi nunca llega antes..

Yuzu: Lose pero no quiero molestar..

Mei: Tu jamas molestas..

Yuzu: Bien subire..

Subimos las tres, Himeko en ningún momento se queja..

Prefiero que venga porque se queda sola durante más de 20 minutos solo para acompañarme por las mañanas..

Entramos al despacho del director, Himeko y yo vamos a la mesa y ella se sienta en el sofá con su movil..

Himeko y yo nos ponemos a lo nuestro..

Pero la noto un poco distinta..

Seguimos a lo nuestro hasta que vemos que es hora de bajar..

Yuzu se pone en su sitio habitual, pronto llega Taniguchi muy feliz y le da un abrazo..

Si estuvo estos días sin abrazarla porque lo ha vuelto a hacer..

No lo entiendo..

.

.

 **POV HARUMI**

.

.

Llegó a la escuela, estoy de buen humor salgo corriendo hacia Yuzu..

Harumi: Yuzuchiii

Yuzu: Harumii..

me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo..

Cuando nos separamos ella me mira fijamente..

Harumi: Somos amigas, cierto?

Yuzu: Claro..

Harumi: Las amigas se dan abrazos..

Ella me sonríe y asiente..

Harumi: Y tambien se hacen favores..

Yuzu: Claro que si..

Harumi: Bien pues quiero que me beses..

Su sonrisa cae y me mira seria..

Yuzu: Harumi sabes que no puedo..

Harumi: Hablaré con Mei, le pediré permiso, necesito un beso tuyo para comparar algo..

En el mejor de los casos dejare de seguir intentar que salgas conmigo y en el peor las cosas seguirán iguales..

Yuzu: Osea si me besas hay una posibilidad de que dejes de querer algo conmigo..

Harumi: Si..

ella se queda pensativa..

Yuzu: Podemos hablar con ella, en la hora del almuerzo..

Harumi: Bien otra cosa...

Yuzu: dime?

Harumi: Mei y tu ya lo habéis hecho cierto..

Se vuelve super roja al momento..

Yuzu: Si pero porque ?

Harumi: Es curiosidad, pero tienes ganas de volver a hacerlo siempre, como a cada rato..

Ella se vuelve pensativa de nuevo..

Yuzu: Si que tengo ganas, aunque creo que Mei es mas asi como describes porque siempre quería hacerlo y era como insaciable..

Ahora lo entiendo osea que es normal que quiera que Himeko vuelva a estar dentro de mi..

Le asiento explicándole que lo entiendo..

Luego entramos dentro..

Veo a Himeko, ella me sonríe, me sonrojo y miro al suelo..

Las clases como siempre a finales de esta semana tenemos el examen..

Pronto llega la hora del recreo..

Las cuatro estábamos en la azotea de la escuela..

Mei: Yuzu dijo que quería decirme algo que es?

Harumi: Quiero que me dejes besar a Yuzu, pero un beso en condiciones..

Veo la cara de Himeko y es de sorpresa..

Pero cuando miro a Mei, me tiemblan las piernas su mirada da miedo..

Ella se acerca a mi pero Yuzu se interpone..

Creo seriamente que mi vida peligra..

Mei: Estas loca si crees que dejaré que beses a mi novia, en que piensas..

Ya lo has hecho una vez y no se volverá a repetir, quiero que te alejes de ella..

Yuzu: Mei escuchala..

Ella deja de mirarme, para mirar a Yuzu..

Mei: No tengo nada que escucha, me dan ganas de matarla, no quiero que te toque y menos que te bese..

Harumi: Necesito comprobar una cosa..

Mei: El que?

Ahora vuelve la atención a mi, no se si me gusta..

Harumi: Necesito besarla para saber si de verdad, me gusta..

Ten en cuenta que si la beso puede que me de que no es así y no vuelva a intentar nada..

Mei: Y si no te dejo..

Harumi: Seguiré con la incertidumbre y seguiré intentando que salga conmigo..

Ella suelta un suspiro, empieza a andar en círculos..

Se para y me mira..

Mei: Vale pero solo uno y si Yuzu está de acuerdo..

Yuzu: Estoy de acuerdo y no va a pasar nada..

Yuzu se acerca a mi, se queda en frente mía, me acerco a ella..

Veo que Mei mira a otro lado pero Himeko no nos quita ojo..

Nos acercamos más, ella unió nuestros labios, son suaves con un toque a fresa por el brillo de labios..

Paso la lengua por su labio inferior, ella abre la boca, introduzco mi lengua, que toca y roza la suya, se siente bien es un buen beso...

Mei: Ya basta..

Ella nos separa, empiezo a pensar, es bueno si pero el de Himeko tambien osea si no los diferencio, si no hay ninguna diferencia es que me gustan Yuzu y Himeko o no me gustan ninguna y solo es atraccion fisica..

Miro al frente y todas estan mirandome esperando..

Harumi: Tranquilas no me gustas osea me atraes físicamente pero no me gustas..

Mei: Osea que dejaras de intentar salir con ella..

Harumi: Si Mei, puedes estar tranquila..

Yuzu: Entonces todo bien ?

Harumi: Si..

Ambas se dan la mano y se marchan, pero Himeko se queda..

Ella se acerca a mi..

Himeko: Sentiste los mismo que conmigo.?

Harumi: Si

Himeko: Entiendo..

Harumi: Sigo queriendo devolverte el favor..

Himeko: Sigo queriendo que me lo devuelvas y quizás probar algo más..

Me sonrojo un poco, ella se ríe y nos vamos..

~ Salto de tiempo~

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Hoy es el dia del examen

Estoy muy nerviosa, dado que Mei me dijo que hoy mismo tendrá los resultados y si son buenos mañana tendremos una cita..

Resultó que mi madre se quedó a dormir en la casa de Mei el otro dia, ya que estuvieron de copas y Sho se pasó un poco así que mi madre le acompañó, se quedó allí pero en el cuarto de Mei según dijo..

Nose yo pienso que algo raro hay, Mei dice que no pero yo sigo pensando que si..

Sho se volvió a ir de viaje hace dos dias y mi madre se fue esta mañana así que tenemos la casa para nosotras..

Esto días me di cuenta, que Himeko y Harumi están muy cercanas..

Se lo comente a Mei y ella me dijo que también se dio cuenta..

Pero dijo que solo debemos concentrarnos en el examen..

Ahora me toca concentrarme solo en eso..

terminamos el examen, creo que me salió bastante bien espero que tener buena nota, porque quiero la cita con Mei..

En la hora del almuerzo, hablamos del examen y creo que a todas nos ha salido genial..

Bueno por parte de Mei seguro que lo saca perfecto..

Lo único malo del dia es que Mei debe quedarse hasta tarde por el consejo estudiantil

El resto de las clases es bastante normal nada fuera de lo común..

Vuelvo a casa sola lo cual se me hace raro..

Pero llegó enseguida..

Hablo un rato con Mikasa y Touka que están deseando quedar otra vez, me preguntan si hable con Matsuri les digo que aun, no porque sigo un poco molesta

Luego juego un poco con Kuma que cada dia crece un poquito..

Me ducho y luego hago la cena..

Estoy en el cuarto leyendo el nuevo manga yuri que Mei me compro..

Cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse..

Salgo corriendo y saltó sobre Mei..

Ella me agarra, le sonrió y nos besamos..

Yuzu: Te eche de menos..

cuando lo digo me abrazo fuertemente a ella..

Mei: Solo fueron un par de horas..

Me aparto un poco de ella y hago un puchero..

Yuzu: Tu no me has echado de menos..

Me mira y sonríe..

Mei: No sabes cuanto, pero se acercan las épocas de exámenes y me temo que no sera la unica noche que tenga que quedarme..

Yuzu: Jooo pero yo no quiero..

Mei: Sabes que despues te recompensare..

Yuzu: Mmmm mas te vale..

Vamos a cenar..

Ella asiente, bajo de ella y vamos a la mesa..

Mei: Está todo muy bueno con siempre..

Yuzu: Gracias, me alegro que siempre te guste..

Ahora que lo pienso es como si viviéramos juntas, ya le hice espacio a Mei para que ponga ropa suya en mi armario, ella ha traído varios de sus libros..

Siempre dormimos juntas, vamos siempre juntas y cenamos juntas..

Normalmente debería de ser agobiante estar con alguien todo el dia, pero a mi me encanta estar con ella..

cada dia me enamoro mas de ella y lo que siento por ella va creciendo..

Mei: Estas entre los mejores..

Yuzu: Como?

Mei: Que lo has conseguido tu nota es una de las mejores..

Todo mi rostro se ilumina y el suyo también..

Yuzu: Entonces mañana tendremos la cita?

Mei: Si tendremos nuestra cita..

Qué quieres hacer?

Yuzu: Me gustaría ir al cine pero tendríamos que estar dos horas si mucho que hacer así que me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta y ir al acuario..

Mei: Me gusta tu idea..

Yuzu: Si ?

Mei: Si vamos al acuario..

Terminamos de comer, ella dice que recogerá todo pero le digo que tranquila que se vaya a duchar que ya lo hago yo..

Cuando termino voy al cuarto, me desnudo y me acuesto en la cama..

Ella entra en el cuarto, se queda mirándome..

Mei: Esto es inútil, para que me baño si luego vamos a follar..

Yuzu: Si quieres no follamos..

Mei: No te lo crees ni tu..

Ella se lanza en la cama, encima mia..

Empezamos a besarnos, luego me lame el cuello...

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Yuzu sabe como calentarme, es cruel..

Salto encima suya, empiezo a besarle..

Lamiendo su cuello..

Lo muerdo, lamo para aliviar el dolor, bajó a sus pechos, aprieto uno con mi mano, juego con su pezón..

Llevo mi boca a su otro pecho, muerdo su pezón, ella se estremece y gime..

Juego con sus pechos un buen rato..

Bajo lamiendo todo su cuerpo..

Llegó a su coño, esta muy humeda, me encanta su olor, soplo y ella se vuelve a estremecer..

Aplano mi lengua y la paso por todo su coño, ella suelta otro gemido..

Chupo su clítoris, lo succiono, muerdo..

Me encanta hacer que se retuerce..

Meto mi lengua dentro de su coño, está caliente y estrecho, saco mi lengua y meto dos dedos..

La penetro rápido y hasta el fondo, mientras chupo su clítoris..

Se que está a punto se que va a correrse..

Aumentó la velocidad de mis dedos, ella solo jadea y gime pidiendo que no pare..

Sigo entrando y saliendo y ella se corre..

Lamo y bebo todo lo que sale de ella..

Me encanta su sabor..

Me incorporo, nos besamos ella gime en mi boca al sentir su propio sabor..

Nos separamos y ella me lame la boca, la barbilla ya que estaba toda húmeda por sus jugos..

con mi mano llevo mi pene hasta su entrada..

Entró rápidamente y hasta el fondo..

Me gusta ser brusca con ella y se que a ella le encanta que lo sea..

Sigo penetrándola, me encanta estar dentro de ella, llevo un ritmo frenético..

Estoy a punto de correrme

Voy más rápido, su coño me aprieta y me succiona, casi no puedo moverme..

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos..

Y me corro en su interior..

Justo después de mi ella se corre..

Yuzu: Te quiero mucho..

Mei: Te quiero mas..

Salgo de ella, me recuesto a su lado

Mei: Cada vez es mejor..

Yuzu: Si que lo es..

Mei: Buenas noches..

Yuzu: Buenas noches

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son mios..**_

 _ **Se que es un poco de relleno pero necesitaba que fuera así para poder avanzar..**_


	23. Chapter 23 Primera cita

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Hoy me he despertado antes que Mei,

estuve admirandola un rato dormir hasta que vi que ya llevaba un rato y ya se estaba haciendo raro..

Me levaante me di una ducha, nada mas salir ella ya estaba despierta y entro a ducharse mientras hago de desayuno..

A veces parecemos una pareja de años o como si estuvieramos casadas, aunque prefiero no recordarselo por si le asusta..

Termine de preparar el desayuno y espere a que saliera del baño, luego desayunamos juntas..

Nos arreglamos y salimos de casa..

Iriamos al centro a dar una vuelta y luego al acuario..

Yuzu: Después de hoy cuando podremos tener otra cita?

Mei: Si quieres podemos hacer algo solo las dos cada finde, eso cuenta como cita?

Yuzu: En serio ?

Mei: Si

Yuzu: Tengo la mejor novia del mundo..

Dicho esto agarró su brazo y me abrazo a él. Dimos unas vueltas más hasta que vi una heladería...

Yuzu: Compramos helado?

Mei: Me parece bien..

Entramos en la tienda y pedimos dos tarrinas pequeñas, al salir de la tienda Mei me abrió la puerta para poder pasar, cuando lo hizo una chica choco con ella..

Rápidamente salimos a atenderla, ya que estaba tirada en el suelo tocándose la cara..

Yuzu: Oye estas bien ?

Desconocida: Auch.. pero si solo no vi la puerta..

Ella se levantó como pudo..

Mei: Lo siento debí fijarme si venía alguien..

Ella mira en dirección a Mei y queda paralizada..

Yuzu: Estas segura que estas bien ?

Desconocida: Si porque ?

Mei: Porque llevas mirándome como 5 minutos..

Ella se pone roja y agacha la cabeza..

Desconocida: Lo siento, bueno adios..

Con eso sale corriendo, que no creo que sea lo mejor por si se vuelve a chocar..

Yuzu: Era un poco rara..

Mei: Más bien torpe, igual que tu..

Yuzu: Oye no te burles además, hace un tiempo que no tengo ningún accidente..

Las dos nos reímos y seguimos caminando..

Pasamos por una librería en la cual Mei se compro 3 libros nuevos..

Íbamos andando ya de camino al acuario cuando ella se paró en seco..

Entró en una perfumeria y entré detrás de ella..

Yuzu: Que hacemos aquí?

Mei: Me fije que tu colonia se esta acabando asi que te compraremos otra..

Así que es por eso, tambien me habia fijado pero pense en comprarla el lunes, ella es más precavida..

Vamos mirando por todo los estantes hasta que la localizamos..

Yuzu: De verdad que no quieres que cambie de colonia..

Mei: Si quieres que sigamos siendo novias, no la cambies..

Yuzu: Osea tendre que llevar la misma colonia toda mi vida porque si no me dejarías..

Mei: Posiblemente..

Ella va a caja para pagar por ella..

Yo solo sigo pensando en que si cambio de colonia me dejara..

Tanto le gusta..

Salimos de la perfumería y seguimos nuestro camino al acuario..

Pronto llegamos a él, cogemos un mapa para saber qué recorrido queremos seguir..

Yuzu: Yo quiero ver a los delfines..

tu tienes alguno en especial que quieras ver..

Ella coge el mapa, lo mira y niega con la cabeza, nose si le gustara esto del acuario en la próxima dejo que elija ella el sitio..

Empezamos a dar vueltas, vimos las medusas y eran super chulas, luego un montón de pececitos de colores..

Ya casi íbamos a llegar a los delfines pero antes estaban los tiburones..

Eran enormes, daban miedo la verdad es que no se como pueden meterse en el agua con ella y estar tranquilos..

Vi como Mei los miraba, parecía gustarle, nos quedamos allí un rato y vimos de varios tipos..

Luego seguimos y llegamos a los delfines, eran una monada, los pequeños aún más..

Algun dia me encantaría nadar con ellos, me acerqué al cristal y puse la mano sobre él y vi como una de ellos se acercaba al cristal, era increíble..

Después de un tiempo allí seguimos caminando..

La última parada era el de los pingüinos..

Nos acercamos y era también muy mono pero yo seguía prefiriendo a los delfines..

Mire a Mei y estaba sonriendo, acercó a cristal..

Y observaba a todos, hasta que se fijó en un que era pequeño, que estaba entre las piernas de otro más grande..

Mei: Mira Yuzu, es tan adorable..

Yuzu: Si que lo es Mei..

Mei: No es fascinante como se cambien los papeles, que sean las madres que vayan a buscar comida mientras lo padres cuidan de sus hijos..

Yuzu: Si que lo es..

Mei: De siempre se ha visto que las madres son más protectoras y como que siempre tienen que estar con sus hijos, pero con ellos no, tanto que lo primero que ven los bebes son a su padre..

Yuzu: Es muy interesante..

Veo que le hace ilusión, está muy contenta y alegre..

Mira a todas partes y observa cada pequeño detalle..

Saco mi móvil y le saco unas cuantas fotos, las miro, ella sale tan hermosa y feliz..

Mei: Te importa que nos quedos hasta que les den de comer, aquí dice que es en un rato..

Yuzu: Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que quieras..

Estuvimos esperando unos 20 minutos en ningún momento, se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro, se ilusionó un montón al verlos comer..

No sabía que tenía esta pasion por ellos, les saque unas cuantas fotos y grabe un video de los pequeños comiendo y ella lo iba mirando mientras salíamos del acuario..

Pasamos por la zona de los souvenirs, vi que ella seguía distraída con el movil asi que entre rápidamente y compre el peluche de un pequeño pingüino..

cuando sali de la tienda ella seguía igual de distraída, me puse el peluche a las espaldas y fui hacia ella..

Yuzu: Mei..

Mei: Si lo siento, me distraigo..

Yuzu: No pasa nada, tengo algo para ti..

Ella me mira esperando a ver que es..

Le enseño el peluche y todo su rostro se ilumina..

Mei: Yuzu es muy bonito, me gusta mucho, es perfecto..

Yuzu: Me alegro y si es perfecto como tu.

Mei: Pero a ti también te gustan los delfines, tengo que regalarte uno..

Yuzu: No tranquila si que me gustan pero no son mi animal preferido, en cambio creo que los pingüinos si son los tuyos..

Mei: Si que lo son y cual es tu animal preferido?

Yuzu: Me encantan las mariposas..

Ella me sonríe aunque un poco melancólica..

Mei: Entonces qué te parece si comemos y luego te llevo a un sitio..

Yuzu: Vale..

Salimos del acuario y fuimos al BK..

Pedimos unas hamburguesas y patatas, de esta vez ella pidió lo mismo que yo, creo que es para que no le esté dando del mío a cada rato, supongo que le da un poco de vergüenza y es normal..

Me rio un poco de ello..

Mei: De que te ries?

Yuzu: De nada..

Mei: Venga dímelo..

Se que ella seguirá insistiendo así que mejor lo digo..

Yuzu: Has pedido lo mismo que yo..

Ella me mira un poco extrañada..

Mei: Qué hay de malo en ello..

Yuzu: Nada es que pienso que lo has hecho para que no te este dando de mi comida a cada rato..

Mei: Si que me da un poco de vergüenza, pero no es por eso..

Yuzu: Entonces ?

Mei: Cuando fuimos al Mc te pediste una BigMac y yo una de McBacon..

Ahora pedí una de bacon y tú también.. No es por nada es solo que me gusta el bacon..

Dios que tonta me siento..

Yuzu: Ah vale, que tonta..

Mei: Un poco si pero te quiero igual..

Yuzu: Gracias eso me reconforta..

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos, le pregunte a dónde íbamos pero ella me dijo que era una sorpresa..

Fuimos hasta la estación dijo que iba a ir a un pueblo cercano, que ers solo unos 25 minutos en tren..

Nos montamos y vi el nombre del pueblo pero no me suena de nada..

Entramos en el tren y no había nadie solo un señor en el siguiente vagón..

Yuzu: No me diras a donde vamos..

Mei: Nooo..

Yuzu: Pero Mei..

Mei: Noooo, debes ser paciente..

Yuzu: Vale..

Inflo los mofletes, en señal de indignación y le miró..

Ella frunce el ceño, se acerca a mi y me besa..

Yuzu: Estoy molesta..

Mei: Eres una niña chica..

Yuzu: No lo soy..

Mei: Lo eres, pero sabes que..

Yuzu: Que ?

Mei: Que eres mi niña chica..

No puedo ni fingir estar molesta con ella, es tan linda, sonrio con lo dicho..

Ella se acerca a mi unió sus labios a los míos, lame mi labio inferior y le concedo el paso..

Su lengua toca la mía juega con ella y profundizamos en beso, nos separamos en busca de aire..

Mei: Tu labios siempre saben a fresas..

Yuzu: Es mi brillo y veo que eso también te gusta...

Mei: Si y mucho..

Ella me muerde el labio inferior y luego lo chupa..

Yuzu: Me encantas..

Mei: Lose , tengo ese efecto en las chicas..

Las dos nos ponemos a reir..

Pronto llegamos al pueblo, bajamos del tren, unos minutos más..

Hasta que llegamos a un sitio, como un invernadero creo..

Entramos en él había una señora, sentada como en el mostrador o algo asi..

Mei se acercó a ella, le dijo algo y ella asintió, me cogió de la mano y me llevo al fondo de la tienda, entramos por una puerta de cristal, luego ella la cerró..

Habia un monton de plantas y flores..

Era hermoso..

Mei: Debemos esperar un segundo..

De pronto veo una mariposa volando, luego otra y cuando me quise dar cuenta, todo estaba lleno de mariposas volando por todas partes, de todos los colores..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Lleve a Yuzu al invernadero que solía venir con mi madre antes de morir, porque aunque sea casualidad o no, también eran los animales favoritos de mi madre..

Le miro y veo que acerté en traerla, está contenta, está feliz..

Es lo que siempre quiero para ella..

Quiero hacerla feliz todos los días..

Saqué mi móvil y hice los mismo que ella, grabe un video de ella intentando hacer que alguna se posara en su mano pero no lo conseguía..

Pero de pronto una violeta se posa en su nariz, ella abre los ojos por la sorpresa, capture la imagen justo antes de que la mariposa se fuera volando..

Yuzu: Lo has visto Mei..

Mei: Si y tengo una foto..

Le enseño la foto y ella se muere de la ilusión...

Yuzu: Debemos sacarnos una foto juntas..

Mei: Claro..

Me acerco a ella, que me rodea con sus brazos, sacó un par de fotos..

Luego me doy la vuelta aprovecho que ya me tiene abrazada por el cuello..

Le agarro de la cintura y ella unió nuestros labios..

Me encanta besarla, creo que no me cansaré nunca, Yuzu es mi pequeña adicción nunca me cansaré de ella

Nos separamos al oir un click..

Cuando miramos a la puerta, la señora se encuentra allí con una cámara instantánea..

Nos sonríe y nos da la foto..

Salimos las dos besandonos y la fotos es mas que perfecta..

Al salir, le compre un ramo de rosas azules, ya que es el color favorito de las dos..

Le dimos las gracias a la señora y que seguro que pronto volveríamos..

Volvimos a la estación, nos montamos en el tren, vi que ella estaba muy callada mientras miraba la foto..

Mei: Estas bien?

Ella se separa de mí y veo como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas..

Mei: Paso algo malo..

Ella niega con la cabeza..

Mei: Entonces?

Yuzu: Lloro de felicidad..

Ufff..

Mei: Bien entonces, me había asustado..

Yuzu: Es que todo ha sido perfecto, quería que todo saliera perfecto pero lo ha sido aún más..

Sonrío, me acerco a ella y le abrazo..

Mei: Me alegro de que haya salido todo tan perfecto..

Le doy un corto beso..

Pronto llegamos, salimos del tren y decidimos que ha era hora de volver a casa..

El paso a casa fue silencioso, pero ese silencio no era incomodo ni nada..

Cuando llegamos Kuma nos recibió, esta contento de vernos ya que habíamos pasado muchas horas fuera..

Ella se fue a la cocina y puso las rosas en agua, se fue a llevarlas al cuarto y me fui tras ella, con Kuma..

Ella las puso en una de las mesitas de noche..

Vi que se ponía a buscar algo en los cajones, deje el peluche en la cama y me senté con Kuma..

Mei: Qué buscas?

Yuzu: Un marco de fotos pero no lo encuentro, pense que tenia uno..

Debere comprar uno..

Me di cuenta tenía muchas ganas de enmarcarla..

Mei: Dame un momento que ya vuelvo..

Sin esperar respuesta me fui a mi casa, fui a mi habitación y cogí la foto en la que salgo con mis padres..

Lo abri por detrás y saque la foto de dentro, la guarde en el primer cajón del escritorio y volvi a salir..

llegue al cuarto y vi que ella seguía sentada con la foto entre las manos..

Mei: Dame la foto..

Ella me miro y me la dio..

La metí en el marco y se lo enseñe..

Mei: Qué te parece?

Yuzu: Mei noo..

Mei: No que ?

Yuzu: Ese es el marco donde esta la foto con tus padres..

Mei: Lose pero ahora es donde esta nuestra foto, además puedes comprar otro marco para la foto..

Yuzu: Porque eres tan buena.?

Mei: Porque tu lo eres mas y creeme cuesta igualarte..

Ella coge el marco y lo pone en la otra mesita de noche la que queda a mi lado..

Yuzu: Vemos una peli ?

Mei: Si y luego podemos hacer ramen para la cena..

Yuzu: Perfecto..

.

.

 **POV HIMEKO**

.

.

Hoy mis padres no estarian en mi casa asi que mande el chofer a recoger a Harumi, ya que le dije que podíamos quedar..

Estoy nerviosa, no se que va a pasar bueno mas bien dicho no se si pasara lo que quiero que pase..

Unos minutos después ella llegaba, baje a recibirla, le enseñe la casa ya que nunca había estado antes..

Harumi: Tu casa es muy bonita..

Himeko: Supongo, vamos a mi habitación.?

Creo que he sido muy directa..

Harumi: Si claro..

Le llevo a mi habitación, ella mira un poco alrededor, yo me siento en la cama a la espera..

Ella me mira y se sienta conmigo..

Harumi: Debemos hablar, de lo que paso hace una semana..

Himeko: Si ah.. no se que me paso solo me deje llevar, siento haber ido tan lejos..

Harumi: Sí que fuimos un poco lejos pero, me gusto lo que pasó y la verdad llevo toda la semana queriendo repetir..

Hostias..

Himeko: Quieres que volvamos a tener sexo?

Harumi: Si pero si tu no, pues no pasa nada..

Himeko: He tenido un montón de sueños humedos y puedo decir que quiero..

Harumi: Bien, entonces cómo lo hacemos..

Himeko: Dejándonos llevar supongo..

Ella se acerca más a mi y nos besamos, empieza lento pero luego se vuelve frenético..

Nos separamos, nos miramos..

Ella se incorpora, empieza a quitarse la ropa, me levanto y hago lo mismo..

Cuando ambas estamos desnudas, la empuje a mi cama y me metí entre sus piernas..

Himeko: Antes de empezar esto que es?

Le pregunto señalando entre nosotras..

Harumi: Solo sexo, nada de sentimientos..

Asiento con la cabeza porque estoy más que de acuerdo..

Llevo una mano a su pecho lo aprieto, ella cierra los ojos y abre ligeramente la boca..

Acerco mi boca a su otro pecho, pasó la lengua por el pezón ella se mueve, vuelve a hacerlo, luego lamo todo su pecho, que brillan por mis babas..

Meto su pezon en mi boca lo chupo y lo succiono, le doy un pequeño mordisco y ella suelta un gemido..

Bajo por su cuerpo, voy lamiendo todo el recorrido hasta llegar a su coño..

Brilla y es que no está mojada si no empapada..

Harumi: Que vas a hacer?

Himeko: Te va a gustar..

O eso espero...

Saco mi lengua y la paso por la húmeda, su sabor me gusta..

Vuelvo a pasar la lengua y ella vuelve a gemir..

Paso la lengua arriba y a bajo, llego a su clítoris, paso la punta de mi lengua..

Luego lo succiono como hice con su pezón, ella no para de moverse y estremecerse..

Vuelvo a lamer todo su coño pero sigue mojado, es como si no aparece nunca, entonces meto mi lengua dentro de ella..

ella da un gemido gutural y aprieta sus muslos contra mi cabeza..

Saco mi lengua y vuelvo a meterla, hago eso repetidas veces, puedo sentir como su coño se contrae..

Vuelvo a meter mi lengua, ella levante la cadera, gime muy fuerte y siento como un líquido sale de ella..

Lamo y trago todo lo que puedo..

Salgo de entre sus piernas, me incorporo, vuelvo a subir y le beso..

Ella gime supongo que al probarse a sí misma en mi..

Llevo mi mano hasta su coño y introduzco dos dedos de tirón..

Harumi: Ahhh, duele..

Dejo quieto mis dedos..

Himeko: Mucho ?

Ella niega con la cabeza, empiezo a moverme despacio dentro de ella, hasta que llegó hasta lo maximo que puedo con mis dedos..

Entonces vuelvo a salir y a entrar..

La penetro repetidas veces hasta lo más adentro que puedo..

Casi no puedo moverme mis dedos ya que sus coño empieza a cerrarse..

Sigo penetrándola cada vez más rápido, ella no para de gemir, veo que el dolor se convirtio en placer..

Ella se abraza a mi, vuelve a levantar las caderas, siento como cierra su coño y ya no puedo moverme y el líquido vuelve a salir..

Espero hasta que pueda mover mis dedos, salgo de ella y me acuesto a su lado..

Harumi: Ha estado increible..

Himeko: Supongo que si..

Ella me mira, me besa y se pone encima mia..

Siento como toda su húmeda esta en mis muslos, se que debo de estar bastante mojada..

Ella me lame el cuello, baja a mi pechos, aprieta uno y se lleva el otro a su boca..

Cuando lame mi pezón y lo succiona..

Siento un gran placer, el cosquilleo vuelve y se hace más intenso..

Sigue lamiendo mis pechos y su mano va a mi coño, pasa sus dedos, está húmedo y resbaladizo..

presiona mi clitoris y luego mete un dedo dentro, sale y lo vuelve a meter..

Esto se siente increíble es mejor que cuando lo hago mil veces mejor..

Himeko: Otro, mete otro y más rápido..

Ella me hace caso y mete dos dedos y empieza a coger velocidad, me muevo con ella acompañado sus movimientos..

El cosquilleo aumenta, ella sigue entrando y saliendo rápidamente de mi coño mojado..

Se me levantan las caderas solas y suelto un grito desde el fondo de mi garganta..

Y siento como me corro..

Al rato cuando me calmo ella sale de mi, se acuesta a mi lado..

Ambas mirando al techo..

Himeko: Cuando tienes que irte ?

Harumi: Debo llegar antes de la cena..

Himeko: Podemos seguir entonces?

Harumi: Sii..

Nos volvemos a besar y vuelvo a meterme entre sus piernas..

Esto empieza a gustarme y mucho..

 _ **Ahora empieza lo bueno en los próximos capítulos, tengo una ideas buenísimas..**_

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos..**_


	24. Chapter 24 Pilladas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Salto del tiempo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Mei y yo tuviéramos nuestra primera cita, hemos tenido tres exámenes en este Mei quería que nos concentramos en estudiar y que después ya tendríamos cita..

Como no tuve que aceptar, otra vez puso la norma de sequía porque dice que el sexo le distrae, aun así puse mis tácticas a juego y ella caía siempre tanto que se enfado de la última vez y llevamos ya casi una semana sin sexo..

Eso se podría considerar de maltrato ahora que lo pienso, ahora vamos al comedor para almorzar y luego tenemos una hora libre, bueno libre..

Tenemos que reunirnos todos en el auditorio ya que habrá una charla..

Pero como no a mi me se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Puede salir bien o puede salir mal..

Pero me arriesgaré..

Nos sentamos como siempre con Mei a mi lado, empezamos a comer y todo normal, hasta que pongo en marcha mi plan..

Llevo mi mano hasta la falda de Mei, la meto debajo y empiezo a apretar su pene..

Ella se estremece un poco y me mira fijamente, se acerca a mi y me susurra..

Mei: Saca tu mano, en que estas pensando..

No digo nada y hago un movimiento más arriesgado, meto mi mano por sus bragas y tocó directamente su pene.

Ella abre la boca y se queda lo más quieta que puede..

Luego suelto su pene..

Y me disculpo con las chicas y digo que voy al baño..

Salgo y me apoyo en la pared a la espera de Mei..

Enseguida aparece ella pero no se para sigue andando, así que decido seguirla..

Ella saca unas llaves, abre una puerta y se hace a un lado para que pase..

Entro dentro, es la sala de proyección creo, tiene otra puerta al otro lado..

Cuando me doy la vuelta a mirar a Mei, veo que tiene la falda y sus bragas por el tobillo, su mirada es oscura, llena de deseo y lujuria..

Ella empezó a acariciar su pene, empieza a mover su mano arriba y a bajo en su pene..

Mei: Termina lo que empezaste..

Asiento con la cabeza, me acerco a ella y me agacho..

Cojo su duro pene, lo aprieto, luego muevo la mano arriba y abajo..

lamo la punta de su pene,

La succiono, la chupo..

Luego meto la mitad de su pene en mi boca, me acostumbro al tamaño y meto el resto..

ella lleva la mano a mi cabeza y pone el ritmo, empieza a penetrar lentamente mi boca, abro la garganta para tener más espacio.. llevo mi mano a su testiculos lo aprieto, de la sorpresa ella mete su pene lo mas adentro que puede y casi me ahogo..

Sigo chupando, su pene como si fuera una chupa chups, noto como el líquido preseminal sale de la punta..

Vuelvo a apretar sus testículos, ella aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas en mi boca y se corre en mi boca, me trago todo lo que sale de ella..

Me levanto, le miró sonriente y me muerdo el labio inferior..

Mei: Sabes que podria dejarte ahora con todas las ganas y hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho..

Me acerco a ella cojo su mano y la meto dentro de mis bragas y que toque directamente mi coño chorreando..

Yuzu: Que harás?

Ella no me responde, directamente me baja las bragas y me empuja contra un panel de control..

Sin esperar un segundo mete tres dedos dentro, entra lo más adentro de mi coño que puede..

Vuelve a salir y luego vuelve a entrar, empieza a penetrar rápidamente..

Yo me siento en el cielo, me encanta follar con Mei y hacía ya mucho que no la sentía..

Ella sigue entrando en mi como si le fuera la vida en ello, yo lo puedo gemir y jadear..

Yuzu: No pares sigue joder..

Y eso hace, sale vuelve a entrar rápidamente, curva sus dedos..

Siento como todo mi cuerpo estalla por el éxtasis y me corro..

Ella se agacha y lame todo lo que sale de mi hasta la última gota..

Luego se levanta y me da la vuelta,

me apoyo en mis manos en el panel..

Ella pasa su pene por todo mi coño, mojándolo con mis jugos..

Y luego entra hasta el fondo..

Sale y luego entra, me penetra rápidamente a un ritmo voraz..

No puedo con tanto placer y empezamos a gemir las dos..

ella me agarra de la cintura para que me penetre más al fondo..

Se que voy a correrme..

Se que estoy a punto, joder que bien se siente el pene de Mei..

Mi coño lo agarra, lo absorbe más adentro, ella casi no se puede moverme, me da unas últimas estocadas finales y entrar hasta al fondo y se corre en mi interior..

Y con ello me corro yoo..

Calmamos nuestra respiración..

Ella sale de mi, me doy la vuelta y me agarro a su cuello..

Estoy a punto de besarla cuando escuchamos pasos y gente hablando..

Me levanto las bragas rápidamente, ella hace los mismo, vemos que no nos hemos dejado nada y salimos por la otra puerta..

Yuzu: A donde vamos?

Mei: Tranquila por aqui no habra nadie..

Le sigo de cerca bajamos por unas escaleras y acabamos en el patio, trasero..

Damos la vuelta y luego nos mezclamos entre el resto de alumnas..

.

.

 **POV DESCONOCIDA**

.

.

Hoy es mi primer dia, se suponía que debía venir, a la hora del almuerzo, la presidenta del consejo me enseñaría las instalaciones y me explicara cuales son las normas..

Cuando voy hacia el comedor para poder conocerla, veo a la chica que vi este fin de semana, le que abrió la puerta con la que me choque..

Iba con la rubia, la misma del otro dia, fui detrás de ellas no se porque..

Vi que entraban en un cuarto y antes de que cerraran la puerta vi que había otra..

Di una vuelta por la escuela, hasta el punto de casi perderme pero encontré la puerta.. pude escuchar cierto ruidos..

Me fije que la parte de arriba, era de cristal, acerque una de las macetas que estaban en el pasillo y pude mirar..

Y allí estaban, la morena y la rubia..

Pero la rubia está agachada chupandole el pene a la morena,

La morena la que no me sacó de la cabeza tiene un pene y no uno cualquier joder, tiene uno enorme..

No se porque no puedo parar de mirar, vi como la rubia se tragaba todo lo que la otra soltó, luego la morena sin cuidado ninguno le quitó las bragas a la otro, entró con sus dedos, luego le lamió todo el coño y por último la follo con su gran pene..

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando, empezaron a vestirse rápidamente..

Yo baje de donde estaba y me escondí en una esquina, ella salieron corriendo..

Noté algo húmedo por mis muslo y vi que mis bragas estaban empapadas, me senté en el suelo para calmarme, cerré los ojos pero solo podía pensar en lo que acabo de ver..

Metí uno de mis dedos en la boca, lo chupe imaginado que era el pene, de la morena y sentí un cosquilleo en mi coño..

.

.

 **POV HARUMI**

.

.

Mei y Yuzu se fueron dios sabra que iran a hacer, esas dos juntas..

Himeko y yo terminamos de comer y luego fuimos al auditorio para la charla, estas dos aún no volvían..

Mientras uno de los profesores hablaban, empezamos a escuchar unos gemidos, cada vez eran más fuertes, eran dos las que gemían y una de ellas le decía que no parara..

Himeko y yo nos miramos, luego al resto de las alumnas, todas estaban rojas y con cara de sorpresa, algunas otras se mordían el labio inferior o lamian sus labios..

Esto se está volviendo caliente, yo me estaba calentando solo de oirlas follar..

después de unos 10 minutos escuchando como gemían

Los profesores por fin reaccionan, nos manda a todas a fuera, mientras ellos van a buscar a las culpables..

Todas las chicas están murmurando entre ellas..

Miro a Himeko en sus ojos hay una sombra oscura se que tambien esta caliente..

Harumi: Veo que no solo yo me he puesto cachonda..

Himeko: No solo eres tu, ni solo soy yo, es todo el mundo..

De pronto veo a Yuzu y Mei aviso a Himeko y nos acercamos a ellas..

Hablamos con ellas sobre lo que paso y dijeron que ambas estaban hablando en el despacho de su abuelo..

Los profesores vuelven, nos manda a todas a nuestras respectivas clases..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Dios las cosas que hago con Yuzu..

Nose es que llegó un momento en que me descontrolo y no se ni como reaccionar, hasta no saciar mis ganas con ella..

Casi no pillan, aunque todas las chicas de la escuela, nos escuchó follando, por lo que vi ni Taniguchi o Himeko desconfían de nosotras así que supongo que el resto menos..

Entramos en clase, cada una nos sentamos en nuestros sitio, miro a Yuzu y la veo hablando anímicamente con Taniguchi..

Luego entra el profesor y va acompañado de una chica y no cualquier chica si no la que se chocó contra la puerta de la heladería..

Profesor: Hola chicas, tenemos una nueva compañera de clase, presentate y luego siéntate en el sitio libre..

Ella asiente y da un paso al frente..

Desconocida: Hola me llamo,

Anna Nishikinomiya un placer..

Cuando lo dice me mira directamente a mi y se lame los labios..

Algo en esta chica no me gusta..

Estoy segura que traerá problemas..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Es esa chica, la que se chocó contra la puerta..

Así que Anna eh, ella mira a Mei fijamente y se lame los labios

Qué le pasa a esta, ya no me gusta..

Ella se sienta unos asientos en frente mía, pero no aparta la vista de Mei..

Es guapa, pelo plateado, ojos azules, su piel es pálida y tiene buen cuerpo y unos enormes pechos..

Lo que digo no me gusta..

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, excepto por Anna que no dejaba de mirar a Mei..

Las clases acabaron, me fui abajo y espere a Mei, la vi y le sonreí, ella me la devolvió..

Se estaba acercando a mi cuando apareció Anna..

Anna: Hola te acuerdas de mi?

Mei: La chica torpe que se chocó contra la puerta..

Ella se sonroja un poco y mira al suelo, yo me acerco a Mei y me pongo a su lado..

Anna: Si es soy yo..

Mei: Mei Aihara..

Anna: Mei y tu ?

Yuzu: Yuzu Zoldyck

Anna: Un placer conoceros a ambas, quizás podeis ayudarme, sabeis quien es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

Mei: Si soy yo..

Su rostro se ilumina..

Anna: Entonces podrías enseñarme, la escuela y las normas..

Mei me mira y ve como mi mirada decae, ella sabe porque, antes con los exámenes tenía que quedarse hasta tarde y casi no pasamos tiempo juntas porque siempre estábamos estudiando..

Mei: No puedo..

La expresión de Anna se vuelve seria..

Anna: Pero me dijeron que ibas a enseñarme tu..

Mei: No digo que no lo haré, pero no hoy si no mañana. Ahora mismo me voy a casa con mi novia..

ella se sorprende con lo que Mei dijo..

Anna: Sois novias?

Yuzu: Así es..

Ella asiente y sonríe..

Anna: Pues nos vemos mañana, un placer haberos conocido, espero que nos hagamos buenas amigas..

Ya no lo creo..

Le sonreímos y se va..

Nosotras nos cogemos de la mano y nos vamos a casa..

Rápidamente llegamos a casa..

Nos vamos a mi cuarto y nos acostamos en la cama..

Mei: Vaya día eh..

Yuzu: Casi nos pillan..

Mei: Si pero no me arrepiento.

Yuzu: Yo menos..

Nos giramos y nos miramos fijamente..

Pienso en Anna no me gusta como mira a Mei y no es como Himeko, se que dara problemas..

Mei: Se en lo que piensas..

Yuzu: Me lees el pensamiento..?

Mei: Piensas en Anna..

Mierda..

Mei: Lo sabía, Yuzu no dejará de ser la chica torpe a la que casi le rompo la nariz..

Yuzu: Pero no me fio de ella..

Mei: Ni yo tampoco, pero te fias de mi ?

Yuzu: Por supuesto..

Mei: Entonces tranquila, mañana le enseñaré la escuela con Himeko, sabes como es, no me dejaría a solas con ella..

Cierto se que Hime la vigilara..

Yuzu: Lose..

Mei: Ademas si tengo que repetirle mil veces que tengo novia lo haré..

Y no es mi tipo..

Yuzu: Cual es tu tipo?

Mei: Rubia teñida, ojos verdes, labios de fresa, super adorable, muy torpe y una colonia que me hipnotiza..

Yuzu: Se ve un buen partido..

Mei: Es la mejor, no la cambiare..

Me acerco a ella, siento su aliento en mis labios y ella unió sus labios a los míos..

Sigue siendo como el primer dia, sigue siendo perfecto.. nos separamos y cuando estábamos a punto de unir nuestros labios de nuevo..

Kuma salto en medio de las dos..

Empieza a subir encima de Mei

Y ella protesta..

Mei: Déjame vete con tu madre..

Yuzu: Tu no eres su mami, pero yo soy su madre..

Mei: Tu le consientes yo no, por mi no subiría ni a la cama..

Yuzu: No seas asi Mei, miralo..

Cojo a Kuma entre los brazos..

Yuzu: Mami no me quieres..?

Ella se queda mirándome..

Mei: Si te quiero Kuma..

Yuzu: Yo tambien te quiero mami pero a mi mama mas..

Con eso nos reímos las dos..

Mei: Asi que te quiere mas a ti, no ?

Yuzu: Tu lo has dicho yo le consiento..

Ella me mira fijamente y me da miedo..

Coge a kuma, lo deja a un lado y luego salta encima mia, empieza a hacerme cosquillas..

No paro de reirme, le digo que pare que no siga..

Ella por fin se apiada de mi..

Yuzu: Eres mala..

Mei: Tu me buscas..

Yuzu: Y te encuentro..

Me besa, es un beso casto y duro..

Mei: Eres mia..

Yuzu: Entonces tu me perteneces?

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Si

Yuzu: Bien, tienes hambre.?

Mei: Si pero porque no nos damos una ducha antes, porque en serio tenemos que poner horarios, hay que tener sexo antes de duchar..

Con eso soltamos las dos una carcajada y nos vamos a la ducha..

 _ **Gracias por leer...**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos...**_


	25. Chapter 25 La nueva

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Me despierto con la alarma, luego despierto a Yuzu, ella entra al baño, luego entro yo mientras hace el desayuno..

La verdad es que debería de estar aburrida de esto pero es lo único estable que tengo en mi vida..

Se que ella no me abandonara como mis padres, como dijo está aquí para quedarse...

Hoy tendré que enseñarle la escuela a Anna, se que Himeko estara conmigo pero aun asi me pone, nerviosa..

No se que intenciones tiene pero no quiero tener problemas con Yuzu..

Salimos de casa después de despedirnos de Kuma, que esta cada dia mas grande..

En el camino vamos tranquila, en un silencio cómodo..

Mei: Podemos tener otra cita este fin de semana..

Yuzu: En serio ?

Mei: Claro...

Yuzu: Genial que te apetece hacer?

Mei: Esto de elegir se me da fatal, podrías elegir tu, seguro que lo que elijas me gusta..

Yuzu: Bueno vale, pero la próxima eliges tu..

Mei: Vale que haremos ?

Yuzu: Me lo pensaré y te digo..

Mei: Genial..

Yuzu: Por Cierto le diré a Harumi de quedar esta tarde, te parece bien ?

Mei: No me parece bien..

Tengo que organizar la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela, así que lo dias que tenga que estar en la escuela, puedes quedar con ella, asi no estas sola..

Yuzu: Me gusta como piensas, pero cuantos dias tienes que estar hasta tarde?

Mei: Te parece que sea un dia si y otro no ?

Yuzu: Si me parece bien..

Mei: No puedo dejar de hacer mis obligaciones de presidenta pero tampoco dejarte de lado..

Yuzu: Lo se y agradezco que me tengas en cuenta..

Ella me sonríe y seguimos nuestros camino, nos encontramos con Himeko y pienso en lo que me dijo Yuzu, es cierto que ahora está muy cercana a Taniguchi y ya no se pone nerviosa al vernos, nos da los buenos días y nosotras se lo devolvemos..

Yuzu: Hime..

Himeko: Dime ?

Yuzu: Tienes que hacerme un favor ?

Ella mira fijamente a Yuzu..

Himeko: Porque tendría que hacerte un favor..?

Yuzu: Venga Hime, solo quiero que vigiles a esa tal Anna, mira a Mei como si fuera a comerla viva..

Himeko: Osea igual que tu ?

Yuzu: Si pero yo soy su novia, porfa..

Yo tampoco me fio de ella, pero no creo que quiera comerme viva eso es exagerar..

Himeko: Vale pero solo porque no quiero que gente rara se acerque a MeiMei, contigo ya es suficiente ..

Yuzu: Oye yo no soy rara..

Himeko: Si tu lo dices..

Pronto llegamos a la escuela, las tres vamos arriba y después de unos 20 minutos volvemos a bajar..

Taniguchi llega con su grito habitual, abraza a Yuzu y luego hablan animadamente, ya no me preocupo por ella..

Yuzu me dijo que ahora son nada más que amigas y que Taniguchi no vuelve a tocarle el tema de que estén juntas o que yo no soy suficiente para Yuzu..

Luego llega Anna para por Yuzu y le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa falsa...

Yuzu le devuelve la sonrisa y los buenos días..

Y ella viene hacia mi..

Anna: Buenos dias Mei..

Mei: Buenos días Nishikinomiya..

Anna: Puedes llamarme por mi nombre..

Mei: No te conozco lo suficiente, ademas es mas educado, creo que deberias hacer lo mismo..

Anna: Claro Aihara a partir de ahora

Ella mira a Himeko..

Himeko: Himeko Momokino, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil..

Anna: Ah, un placer Anna Nishikinomiya..

Himeko: Igualmente..

Mei: A la hora del almuerzo, te enseñaremos la escuela..

Anna: Te enseñaremos en plural?

Mei: Si tienes algún inconveniente a que Himeko nos acompañe..

Anna: No para nada..

Mei: Bien..

Puedo ver que Yuzu y Taniguchi miran en nuestra dirección..

Anna: Saben en mi antigua escuela, yo era la presidenta del consejo, podría unirme al vuestro y ayudarme..

Qué es lo que planeas..

Mei: Gracias pero somos suficientes, no necesitamos ayuda..

Anna: Claro..

Himeko: Bueno si nos disculpas debemos seguir vigilando a las alumnas, hasta luego..

Ella mira seriamente a Himeko, luego da otra de sus sonrisas falsas y se va..

Suena el timbre y todas subimos a clase..

Todo es normal, pero siento como no me quitan ojo de encima y se que no es Yuzu, es Anna..

Algunas veces miro atrás en busca de Yuzu y ella está como en su mundo flipando sola..

Me dan ganas de reirme, puede que no preste atencion pero luego se esfuerza más que nadie para sacar buenas notas..

Pronto llega la hora del almuerzo..

Todas las chicas salen, quedamos solo nosotras cinco..

Yuzu se acerca a mi y me abraza..

Yuzu: No me gusta comer sin ti..

Mei: solo es hoy, tranquila..

Yuzu: Intento estarlo pero no te quita ojo..

Mei: Ahora sabes lo que sentí con Taniguchi y Mizusawa..

Yuzu: No me gusta estar celosa..

Mei: Lose pero tranquila..

Yuzu: No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi chica de hielo..

Mei: Chica de hielo..

Ella sonríe y me besa, el beso dura un poco más de lo normal..

Nos separamos y veo que Himeko charlaba con Taniguchi, en cambio Anna nos miraba fijamente..

Yuzu y Taniguchi se van..

Nosotras tres vamos hasta la planta baja para poder empezar desde ahí..

Le enseñe los patios, el gimnasio, auditorio, laboratorio y etc...

Luego nos preguntó por las normas..

Mei: Preferimos que nos vengan muy maquilladas, con ningun accesorios exagerado, el uniforme bien puesto y el pelo natural..

Ella asiente..

Anna: Pero una pregunta, Yuzu se maquilla, mo mucho pero lo hace y es teñida..

Sabía que iba a decirlo..

Mei: Cierto como has dicho, se maquilla no mucho asi que no pasa nada y si es teñida..

Anna: No es raro que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, nieta del director y dueño de esta escuela, se la novia de alguien que se salta las normas..

Ufff..

Mei: Con quien salga no te incumbe, eso es lo primero, ella no influye en mí de manera negativa, dio su explicaciones de porque tiene su pelo teñido, las hemos aceptado y no hay más que hablar..

Anna: Y cuales son esas razones.?

Mei: No te interesan..

Anna: Claro..

Himeko estaba mirando la conversación todo el tiempo sin decir ni una palabra, de pronto su teléfono suena...

Himeko: Me llamaron debo ir a la en enfermeria..

Mei: Debo ir también..

Himeko: No tranquila puedo sola..

Gracias Himeko por dejarme sola..

Anna: Estamos solas.

Mei: Ya, la verdad es que así puedo preguntarte algo..

Anna: Claro..

Le miro lo más seria que puedo..

Mei: Qué pretendes?

Anna: Como ?

Mei: El dia que nos conocimos solo pensé que era otra chica torpe más..

Pero desde ayer no para de mirarme, se que lo haces igual no lo ocultas..

Se que algo tramas..

Ella sonríe y es una sonrisa engreída..

Anna: Quizás es porque desde que nos conocimos hay algo en ti que me atrae y dio la casualidad de que ahora somos compañeras..

Mei: Ya también da la casualidad que tengo novia y que tu no me interesas..

ella se acerca a mi, sigo seria y no me inmuto ni un poco..

Anna: Me da igual que tengas novia, yo no tengo problema con ella, pero debes saber que siempre consigo lo que quiero..

Mei: Tu debes de saber otra cosa, no me caes bien, no me agradas y quiero que mantengas las distancias...

Anna: No creo poder distanciarme mucho..

Mei: Sabes tu los has dicho soy la presidenta, nieta del director y dueño.. Si quiero te expulso, así que procura no provocarme..

Anna: Eso es lo que más deseo, provocarte y que me castigues por ello..

Mei: Ya eras torpe y ahora loca..

Otra cosa si intentas hacerle algo a Yuzu será algo peor que la expulsión..

Con eso ella se pone seria y me voy..

Yuzu tenía razón, debo tener cuidado con ella..

El almuerzo aún no ha terminado, asi que le mando un mensaje a Yuzu para que nos veamos en el despacho de mi abuelo..

Ella llega un rato, después bastante sofocada..

Mei: Estas bien..?

Yuzu: Si es que vine corriendo..

Mei: Tu sigue saltandote más normas que no pasa nada..

Yuzu: Lo siento quería verte..

Mei: Bien.

Yuzu: Como fue?

Mei: Fue bien hasta que Himeko se fue y nos dejó solas pero pude encararla y preguntarle cuales son su intenciones..

Yuzu: Y aparte de violarte cuales son ?

Será tonta..

Mei: Que aparte de torpe es loca..

Le dije que se mantenga alejada de ambas si no la expulsó..

Yuzu: Ya no creo que sea suficiente pero bueno a ver que pasa..

Me acerque a ella, le agarre de la cintura y la atraje a mi..

Mei: Qué te parece si hacemos algo más interesante en estos 5 minutos que nos queda y dejamos de hablar de ella..

Ella me sonríe, me rodea por el cuello y me besa..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Lo sabía, algo trama y no me gusta..

No la quiero cerca de Mei, las clases fueron tranquilas y la verdad es que vi a Anna muy pensativa casi no miraba a Mei..

Estaba abajo esperando a Mei para despedirme de ella ya que se quedara..

Y vi a Anna..

Anna: Hola Yuzu..

No llamo a nadie por su apellido pero no quiero tener confianza con ella..

Yuzu: Hola Nishikinomiya..

Anna: También por el apellido eh..

Yuzu: Se que vas detrás de mi novia y no creo que tengas intenciones de entablar una amistad conmigo..

Anna: Cierto, bueno yo seguiré llamando Yuzu...

Yuzu: Me da igual, lo que si no me da igual es que creas que conseguirás algo con Mei..

Anna: Ya no soy tonta, lo intentare por las buenas y si no lo consigo, me guardo un As bajo la manga..

Adiós Yuzu..

Y con eso se va, que As tendrá..

Ahora me fio menos de ella..

Mei: Yuzu..

Estaba tan distraída que no vi a Mei llegar..

Yuzu: Hola..

Mei: Estas bien ?

Deberia contarselo a Mei, no ya le dire en casa..

Yuzu: Nada todo bien podemos hablarlo en casa..

Mei: Segura ?

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Vale, nos vemos en casa..

Yuzu: si no llegues tarde..

Me acerco a ella y le beso..

Yuzu: Te quiero

Mei: Yo tambien te quiero..

En el camino de vuelta a casa no paro de pensar en lo que dijo Anna que hara..

Pronto llego a casa, me cambio y juego un rato con Kuma, luego Harumi me manda un mensaje con que ya sale de su casa así que decido irme tambien ya que nos encontraremos en el centro comercial..

Llego y veo que ella ya está esperando en la puerta, me acerco a ella y nos damos un abrazo..

Yuzu: Bueno que te apetece hacer ?

Harumi: Vamos al arcade..

Le digo que me parece buena idea, jugar un poco me distraerá..

Al rato vuelvo a pensar en lo mismo..

Yuzu: Oye Harumi que piensas de Anna?

Harumi: Aparte de que se le nota a tres leguas que algo quiere con Mei pues nose..

Yuzu: Asi que tu tambien lo has notado..

Harumi: No es que lo oculte, no para de mirarla y su miradas es rara..

Pues sii...

Yuzu: No me cae bien y hoy me dijo que intentará conquistar a Mei y que si no lo consigue por las buenas tiene un Az bajo la manga..

Harumi: Bueno en principio no me preocuparia, Mei es fría y seca con todo el mundo menos tú, así que no creo que la conquiste pero deberíamos averiguar qué es ese As..

Yuzu: Si..

Matsuri: One-chan, Taniguchi sempai..

Nos giramos y vemos a Matsuri, que hara aqui..

Yuzu: Matsu que haces aqui ?

Matsuri: Tuve que venir por unos asuntos y vine a jugar un rato cuando os vi..

Yuzu: Ah vale..

Matsuri: Sigues molestas ?

Ella tiene una mirada triste, me da pena..

Yuzu: No pero como te vuelvas a interponer entre Mei y yo.. se acabo nuestra amistad, no me gusta que me manipules..

Matsuri: No volverá a pasar, ademas creo que ya tienes problemas suficientes con esa tal Anna..

Después de eso jugamos entre las tres, aunque Matsuri saltara a cada rato encima de Harumi intentando cogerle las tetas..

Luego Matsuri y yo nos despedimos de Harumi, como ella tenía que coger el tren, me ofrecí a acompañarle a la estación..

El camino fue en silencio y lo agradecí, no tenia muchos animos la verdad..

Pronto llegamos a la estación..

Matsuri: Gracias por perdonarme, pero si Mei te hace daño ya sabes donde estoy..

Yuzu: Lo tendré muy en cuenta..

Matsuri: Y si necesitas de mi ayuda con Anna también puedes contar conmigo..

Yuzu: Gracias pero espero no tener problemas con ella..

Matsuri: Vale, nos vemos one-chan..

Nos despedimos con un abrazo..

Llego a casa bastante rápido, me pongo a hacer la cena y luego me baño..

Cuando estoy saliendo del baño, Mei llega, nos saludamos con un beso y ella se va a la ducha..

Cuando sale nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar..

Le pregunto como va lo de la fiesta de Halloween y me dice que por ahora todo bien, ella me pregunta como me fue la tarde, le cuento todo incluso lo de Matsuri, que nada más nombrarla ella se vuelve seria..

Le explique que todo está solucionado y que no creo que Matsuri tenga intenciones de causar más problemas, ella igual dijo que no se fía del todo..

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a la cama..

estamos las dos sentadas, mientras ella lee uno de sus libros, yo leía mi manga..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: Mmm..

Yuzu: Anna habló conmigo antes de que aparecieras tú para despedirte..

Ella deja el libro y me mira..

Yuzu: Me dijo que intentará conquistar por las buenas pero si aun asi no lo conseguía , ella tenía un As bajo la manga..

Ella me coge las manos y me mira fijamente..

Mei: Eres lo mejor qu me ha pasado en años, me costó saber cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti y no te digo que todo vaya a ser tan fácil siempre, pero eres mi novia y no tengo intención de perderte, me da igual cuantos Ases tenga bajo la manga ya le dije que no la quiero cerca, no me importa lo que haga y a ti tampoco debe importarte..

Lo importante somos tu y yo..

Yuzu: Vale no me preocupare..

Ella me acaricia la mejilla y luego unió nuestros labios, es lento, suave y tranquilizador..

Desde hace unos días me voy dando cuenta que ya no solo quiero a Mei si no que la amo y si la pierdo no se que haria..

 _ **Que As guarda Anna ?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos..**_


	26. Chapter 26 Primer movimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Apesar de que Mei intenté tranquilizarme con el tema de Anna no lo hago..

Confío en Mei pero no en ella..

Y más cuando estoy en camino a la escuela junto a Mei y Himeko

Y vemos a Anna ya en la puerta.

Que hara aqui.?

Nos acercamos a ella..

Anna: Buenos días a todas..

Le devolvemos los buenos días..

Mei: Que haces aqui, las alumnas que no pertenece al consejo no pueden entrar a estas horas..

Anna: Yuzu es del consejo ?

Dios como la odio..

Mei: No pero viene conmigo..

Anna: Y yo no puedo ir contigo.?

Mei: Pues no..

Anna: Pues que pena decirte que tendrás que dejarme, mi madre a donado para la fiesta de Halloween y le explico a tu abuelo cuantas ganas tenía yo de trabaja codo a codo contigo...

Es una perra..

Mei: Vale, pero que sepas que si me molestas o estorbas o crees que lograras algo estando en el consejo temporalmente hasta la fiesta de Halloween estas muy equivocada..

Anna: Me ofende que digas eso solo quiero ayudar..

Yuzu: Si claro..

Ella me mira fijamente y sonrie..

Anna: Yuzu no te molestes, no robaré mucho tiempo de tu novia..

Falsa..

Yuzu: No estoy molesta, solo me parece que eres una falsa pero tranquila no me robaras mucho tiempo en total que tiene 2 horas un dia si otro no, que por cierto no estarás a solas con ella..

En cambio yo paso el dia entero con ella, duermo con ella me despierto con ella, no conseguirás nada..

Anna: Ni que vivieran juntas y en dos horas de puede hacer mucho..

Mei: De hecho vivimos juntas..

Toma en toda tu cara perra..

Ella tiene una expresión de desconcierto total..

Anna: Como ?

Yuzu: Te lo diré despacio porque eres tonta. VI-VI-MOS JUN-TAS..

Anna: Y vuestros padres lo saben.?

Mei: Sí y están más que de acuerdo con ello..

Anna: Ya pero aun asi conseguire mi objetivo..

Mei: Tu objetivo está aquí y te dice que no..

Himeko: Gracias a ti hemos perdido tiempo de trabajo..

Anna: No importa esta tarde lo recuperamos..

Yuzu: Oh que penita, esta tarde mi novia vendrá a casa conmigo, verdad que si ?

Mei: Si lo siento...

Anna: Ahh..

Ella se pone seria y se va..

Mei: Ves te dije que debes estar tranquila..

Yuzu: Si tienes una acosadora personal que estará dos horas contigo, me quedo mucho mas tranquila Mei..

joder..

Mei: Himeko nos disculpas..

Yuzu te fias de mi?

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Pues bien porque te quiero, se lo que es estar en tu lugar y me sirvio que me dijeras esas cosas en el parque, asi que tranquilizate, no tengo intención de perderte..

Yuzu: Es que no es tonta, no es una cría has visto lo que ha hecho, no tengo miedo de perderte en sí, tengo miedo de que ella consiga algo de su propósito y que me duela tanto que no pueda perdonarte..

Mei: Nada pasara, nada...

Ella me abraza y luego me da un beso..

Mei: Debo recibir a las alumnas, pero te estaré vigilando..

Yuzu: Me gusta que me vigiles...

Me vuelve a besar y se aleja..

Tranquila Yuzu nada va a pasar..

Pronto llega Harumi..

Harumi: Yuzuchiiiii..

Yuzu: Harumiiiii

Nos abrazamos y luego ella me mira fijamente..

Harumi: Que te pasa?

Yuzu: Anna..

Harumi: Que ha hecho ?

Yuzu: Habló con su mama, que habló con el abuelo de Mei y ahora está en el consejo temporalmente por la fiesta de Halloween..

Harumi: QUE BITCH, bueno ella ha hecho su movimiento debes hacer el tuyo..

Yuzu: Y que hago ?

Harumi: Uno pegate a Mei aun mas, dos pide a Mei que te deje ayudar a tu tambien..

Yuzu: Lo pensé pero no, porque estará pendiente de que Anna no la cage o no moleste y si estoy yo también entonces ella no se concentra, así que mejor no..

Harumi: Pues ya pensaremos en algo, no dejaré que esa perra te haga daño..

Después de eso suena el timbre y vamos entrando en clase

Antes de que el profesor llegue, me acerco a Mei y me siento encima suya, me fijo primero que Anna nos está mirando y entonces le como la boca a Mei..

Es un beso casto, caliente y cuando nos separamos le muerdo el labio..

Le doy un pico y me voy a mi sitio..

Mei está un poco sonroja, pero me mira y me sonríe..

Anna en cambio está que echa humo..

Harumi se ríe y chocamos los cinco..

El profesor aparece y empezamos la clase..

Pronto tendremos otro examen, dios porque..

El resto de las clase va bien, cada vez que tenemos el cambio de profesor me acerco a Mei antes de que lo haga Anna y hablamos de lo que sea o nos besamos..

Ella está bastante molesta, puedo notar su rabia desde aquí..

En la hora de comer, fui con Mei de la mano hasta el comedor, nos sentamos las cuatro juntas como siempre..

Ana está sentada en la mesa de al lado y se que miraba a Mei..

Así que porqué no dar unos cuantos besos indirectos..

Le daba a Mei de probar de mi comida y aunque era lo misma que la mía, ella comida y me sonreía, sabe a lo que juego y me sigue el juego..

Terminamos de comer y cuando nos estábamos levantado para nuestra escapada diaria, Anna nos habló..

Anna: A dónde vais?

Yuzu: A ti que te importa..

Anna: Solo curiosidad..

Mei: Voy a liarme con Yuzu, si quieres puedo hacerlo en tu cara si no, déjanos irnos..

Su expresión cambió automáticamente y daba un poco de miedo, pero se giró, se sentó y nos fuimos..

El resto de las clases fueron todas normales, Anna no volvió a hablarnos en el resto del dia..

Fuimos juntas a casa, todo fue tranquilo, jugamos un rato a la consola pero siempre ganaba yo así que Mei dijo que ya no quería jugar, cenamos y después de la cena, nos acostamos y antes de dormir charlamos un poco..

Mi madre estará de vuelta pronto aunque no se exactamente cuando..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

.

Se que le dije a Yuzu, que no debe preocuparse por Anna pero hoy se quedará por la tarde conmigo y Himeko..

No me fio de ella...

La mañana fue tranquila, la verdad es que Yuzu cada vez que podía le provocaba pero ella no se acerco a nosotras en todo el dia y eso es raro..

Me despedí de Yuzu como siempre y ella se fue a casa de que estaba nerviosa y podía haberme pedido quedarse pero creo que sabe que ya tengo suficiente con el lío de Anna..

Estamos en la sala de reuniones, estoy sentada presidiendo la mesa, Himeko a mi lado derecho, Anna a su lado y gafitas sempai a mi lado izquierdo.

Todo fue bastante normal, Anna hizo lo que se le ordenó y no dijo más, la verdad es que era eficiente..

Ya había pasado dos horas, les dije a todas que se podían marchar, toda la escuela estaba cerrada menos la puerta de la entrada y esta sala..

Todas se fueron incluso Anna, termine de recoger todo pero luego volvieron a entrar, como no Anna..

Mei: Que quieres ?

Anna: Hablar contigo a solas..

Mei: Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, Yuzu me espera para cenar..

Ella se acerca a mi y me acorrala contra la mesa..

Anna: Ella puede esperar..

Mei: No no puede..

Anna: Sabes Mei, vi algo interesante el dia en que llegue a la escuela.

Mei: Si el Que?

Anna: A Yuzu y a ti salir de un cuarto, luego dime dos más dos y se que estabais teniendo sexo y toda la escuela lo escucho..

Me quedo quieta , mierda nos vio..

Entonces ella me besa, une sus labios a los míos y pasa la lengua por mi labio inferior..

Entonces reaccionó y le apartó bruscamente..

Mei: Jamás vuelvas a besarme..

Paso mi mano por mis labios para limpiarlo..

Ella me mira fijamente..

Anna: Me gusta el sabor de tu labios quiero volver a probarlos..

Mei: Pues que se te queden gravados porque jamás me volverás a pillar desprevenida..

Anna: Le contarás a tu novia.

Mei: Si no le ocultó nada, además no significó nada..

Anna: Mei recuerda la información que tengo, si no quieres que todos lo sepan, quiero que salgas conmigo..

De verdad que está loca..

Me río en su cara..

Mei: Si crees que me importa que lo digas, estás equivocada.. dilo qué crees que va a pasar, que mi abuelo me eché una bronca pues ni eso.. se como manejarlo y sabes solo te acepte provisionalmente para saber tus jugadas si me daba la gana le decía a mi abuelo que no lo aceptaba y ya..

Anna: Mi madre habló con él no tenías opción..

Mei: Si que la tenía, podía simplemente decirle, si ella está yo me largo a quien eligiera..

Ella se está poniendo seria..

Anna: Así que no te importa que todo el mundo sepa que estabais follando y que os escucharon..

Mei: No quizás Yuzu, tendrá vergüenza un par de días pero ya..

Ella me sigue mirando, suelta un suspiro, se que esta molesta..

Mei: Ahora si no te importa te vas..

Ella se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta, miro por la ventana como se marcha..

Justo en ese momento recibo un mensaje de Yuzu preguntándome si ya estoy de camino..

Le respondo y salgo..

Llego a casa rápidamente..

Ella me recibe con un abrazo y un beso..

Me voy directamente a la ducha, luego salgo y cenamos juntas..

Me dijo que habló con Mikasa y Touka que están deseando vernos..

Y que cuando se aburrió empezó a estudiar un poco, no creo que sepa cuán orgullosa estoy de ella..

Luego recogimos todos, jugamos un rato con Kuma..

Cuando nos estábamos preparando para dormir decidí encontrarle todo..

Mei: Anna me beso..

Ella me mira, su mirada es devastadora, está triste y veo que sus ojos empieza a brillar y llora..

Me siento tan mal, no debí permitírselo pero me pilló desprevenida..

Yuzu: Lo sabía, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harumi me beso y Matsuri también no tengo derecho a molestarme contigo..

Mei: Yuzu me pilló desprevenida, todas se fueron luego volvió, me acorralo acordado contra la mesa pero yo seguí firme hasta que me dijo que nos vio salir de la sala de control, sabe que nosotras tuvimos sexo y que nos escuchó las alumnas..

Su cara es de sorpresa ahora..

Yuzu: Oh Dios, ese es su As bajo la manga, que vamos a hacer..

Mei: Nada no entres en pánico si lo dice uno no tiene pruebas ser a su palabra contra la nuestra y me da igual que lo diga no podemos dejar que nos chantaje, vale..

Yuzu: Si vale, siento haber entrado en pánico..

Ella se queda pensativa..

Mei: En que piensas..?

Yuzu: Te gustó el beso ?

Mei: No y no deje que lo profundiza un poco más y le tiró al suelo..

Yuzu: Bien..

Mei: Porque no me besas tu y me haces olvida esos labios tan fríos y horribles.

Ella me sonríe sonríe y salta encima mia..

No me gusta verla mal ni triste..

Profundizó el beso y nos doy la vuelta..

Se que soy la primera que reclama sobre esto pero quiero hacerle el amor y si tengo que levantarme antes mañana para ducharme lo haré..

Valdrá la pena..

Me alejo de ella y quito su pijama, hago lento sin prisas.. cuando está desnuda, le miró de arriba abajo me encanta su cuerpo, me encanta el tacto y el olor que desprende..

Y es toda mía..

Me quito mi pijama y luego me posicionó entre sus piernas..

Nos besamos, quiero que todo vaya con calma, demostrarle que la quiero.

Luego le beso el cuello me aseguro de marcarla..

Ella se separa un poco y va a mi cuello se que esta haciendo lo mismo que yo..

Luego me deja que siga juego un poco con sus pechos, los chupo, muerdo y puedo dejar cuántas marcas quiera..

Puedo decir que soy más que posesiva..

Subo arriba le doy un beso en los labios, luego con mi mano guió mi pene a la entrada de su coño y entró..

Me encanta esta dentro de ella, es caliente, apretado y su coño masajea todo mi pene.

Entro y salgo de ella lentamente, mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, podemos escuchar nuestros leves gemidos y jadeos..

Aumento un poco mi velocidad pero no mucho, llegó hasta el fondo..

Otra cosa que me encanta es cuando su coño empieza a succionar mi pene y Lo atrapa dentro eso pasa cuando ella está a punto de venir..

Como ahora mismo

Le penetró un par de veces más y ella se corre, y yo con ella, echó todo mi semen en su interior..

nos volvemos a besar, sigo dentro de ella no salgo..

Yuzu: Te quiero mucho..

Mei: Yo te quiero más..

Sólo quiero hacerla feliz siempre..

Y puede que la quiera más de lo que expresó..

Creo que amo a Yuzu..

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son mios..**_


	27. Chapter 27 segunndo movimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Casi no pegué ojo en toda la noche, me sentía cansada, antes de que tocara la alarma me metí en la ducha..

No se que hacer respecto a Anna puede que a Mei le da igual la información que tiene en contra de nosotras y en cierto modo a mi tambien..

Pero Mei es la presidenta, su abuelo es el dueño, como seria eso para la reputación o peor que su abuelo piense que soy una mala influencia y no acepte lo nuestro..

De pronto siento como unos brazos me rodean, ella me besa el hombro..

Mei: Buenos días, cómo es que has despertado tan temprano..

Joder ya había sonado la alarma, osea llevo aquí 20 minutos perdida en mis pensamientos..

Yuzu: No se solo me desperté..

No quiero decirle que no pude dormir..

No quiero que se sienta culpable..

Yuzu: Saldré a hacer el desayuno..

Mei: Claro..

Voy al cuarto me visto, me maquillo..

Y salgo a hacer el desayuno, no tardo nada, así que me pongo a preparar los ventos..

Mei aparece ya arreglada, nos sentamos en la mesa y nos ponemos a desayunar..

Ella me mira, no me quita ojo..

Mei: Estas bien?

Yuzu: Si por ?

Mei: Te noto un poco rara..

Me conoce mejor de lo que parece..

Yuzu: Nada, estoy bien..

Mei: Si tu lo dices..

Terminamos de desayunar, cogemos nuestras mochilas, nos despedimos de Kuma y salimos..

Ella me coge de la mano y enlaza nuestros dedos..

El camino es tranquilo en silencio, nos encontramos con Hime, nos damos los buenos días y seguimos caminando..

Llegamos a la escuela, subimos al despacho y yo sigo en silencio, en mi mundo..

No paro de pensar que quizás no soy buena para Mei..

Estoy tan concentrada que no veo que Mei y Hime me llama, hasta que Mei me toca el hombro..

Yuzu: Oh lo siento estaba pensando..

Mei: Himeko te puedes adelantar, quiero decirle algo a Yuzu..

Himeko: Claro..

Mei: Me vas a decir que te pasa.?

Yuzu: Nada..

Mei: No era una pregunta, era una orden quiero que me lo digas..

Dios qué mandona..

Yuzu: Sigue siendo nada, no me pasa nada..

Ella me mira fijamente y suelta un suspiro..

Bajamos para encontrarnos con Hime, yo me pongo en mi sitio habitual, se que ella me observa, siempre lo hace..

Pronto llega Harumi, me llama por mi nombre, yo por el suyo y me abraza..

Cuando se va a separar, no le dejo y sigo abrazandole..

Harumi: Yuzu estas bien?

Yuzu: No..

Ella me abraza con fuerza y luego me deja ir..

Bajo la mirada, ella agacha la cabeza hasta mi altura y me sonríe..

Harumi: Que paso?

Yuzu: Anna beso a Mei pero eso no es lo peor..

Ella se sorprende..

Harumi: Hay algo peor que eso?

Yuzu: Las chicas que escuchasteis follando, éramos nosotras..

Ella se sorprende aún más..

abre ligeramente la boca y se la tapa inmediatamente para no gritar..

Harumi: Mei y tu, en serio..

Yuzu: Si lo que pasa es que Anna nos vio salir de esa sala..

Anna: Su As bajo la manga que perra es..

Yuzu: Se lo contó a Mei y aprovechó que Mei estaba sorprendida y le besó, Mei me contó que se apartó de ella tanto que casi la tira al suelo y que no llegó a profundizar más, también dice que le da igual ya que es la palabra de Anna contra la nuestra y que no le importa..

Harumi: Bueno tiene razón..

Yuzu: Pero su reputación, la de su abuelo y si piensa que soy una mala influencia y nos separa..

Harumi: no creo que Mei se de esas que porque le digan algo ella lo llevará a cabo, no creo que te deje porque su abuelo se lo diga..

Yuzu: Ayer no dormí bien, no estoy bien y no paro de pensar que no soy suficiente para Mei..

Harumi: Yuzu eres más que suficiente para cualquier, estoy segura que muchos harían cola por ti, yo estaría en esa cola aunque ahora solo sería para echar un polvete..

Dioos que idiota..

Pero me ha echo reir..

Harumi: Bien te has reido, no te preocupes algo haremos pero yo estoy contigo..

Asiento con la cabeza..

Anna: Yuzu, Harumi buenos días..

La veo muy contenta y feliz..

La odio y esa es la mirada que le doy y pasó de ser educada con ella así que no le devuelvo el saludo..

Ella no dice nada, sigue andando y pasa por donde esta Mei se queda allí un rato y luego se marchar..

El timbre suena, Harumi y yo entramos.

Cuando pasó por Mei, ella me da una mirada preocupada, solo sonrió intentando tranquilizarla y voy a clase..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Se que algo le pasa a Yuzu pero no me lo quiere decir, desde que se despertó anda muy callada..

En el camino no dijo nada, solo saludo a Himeko, luego en la escuela tampoco, Himeko me pregunto qué le pasaba y le dije que no lo sabía ..

Le pregunté directamente y aun asi me dijo que nada, pero cuando llegó Taniguchi la abrazó con fuerza, duró más de lo normal y luego estaba cabizbaja, hasta que Taniguchi le hizo sonreír..

Que le pasara y porque no me lo cuenta, soy su novia no..

En la clase, estuvo también muy cabizbaja..

Estoy segura que es por lo que pasó con Anna..

En la hora del almuerzo, comimos tranquilas, ella no dijo ni una palabra, Taniguchi le sacaba tema de conversación, pero ella la evitaba..

Terminamos de comer, le pregunte si queria que fueramos al despacho y me dijo que hoy no le apetecía..

Mei: Yuzu en serio, nose que te pasa pero no me gusta verte así..

Yuzu: No me pasa nada Mei

Ella se levanta y se va..

.

.

 **POV ANNA**

.

.

Veo como Yuzu se levanta, pero Mei ni iba detrás de ella..

Mi plan va funcionando muy bien..

Me levanto y sigo a Yuzu, hasta el baño espero que salga y la enfrento..

Anna: Hola Yuzu..

Ella no me habla..

Anna: Qué te pasa Yuzu eh, te veo muy triste hoy..

Nada..

Anna: Oh sabes lo del beso, fue muy bueno, Mei tiene unos labios muy suaves y pero note que tiene algo muy duro..

Ella me mira, su expresión es de sorpresa pero se que lo ha entendido..

Yuzu: Como lo sabes.?

Anna: Puede que ha Mei no le importe, que todo el mundo se entere de erais vosotras la que estabais teniendo sexo en ese cuarto pero qué pasa si alguien se entera que tiene un pene enorme..

Ella se queda callada, abre la boca y luego la cierra..

Anna: Haremos lo siguiente, quiero que poco a poco te vayas alejando de ella, por ejemplo hoy cuando llegue la hora de iros a casa dile que se quede,

Cuando vuelva a casa no le hables ni besos, nada Yuzu, mañana no vengas con ella, no comas con ella si lo haces, me quedaré callada..

Ella no dice ni una palabra solo mira al suelo..

Anna: Te quedo claro..?

Yuzu: Si

Anna: Bien adios, Yuzu..

Mi plan va a la perfección, Yuzu se alejara poco a poco de Mei y yo estaré ahí para consolarla..

Salgo del baño y la dejó sola..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

Así que ese era su plan, ese era su As..

Seguro que no nos vio salir sino que estuvo espiando, por eso sabe lo de Mei..

No puedo permitir que ella lo cuente..

Mei ha tenido mucho cuidado siempre como para que ahora pase esto, pero que debo hacer renunciar a Mei por ella..

Me lo pensaré en lo que queda de escuela..

salgo del baño, lo más tranquila que puedo..

En las siguientes horas le doy mil vueltas a lo que me dijo y no me queda otra..

Veo como Mei mira atrás, sigue preocupada..

Yuzu: Harumi salimos esta tarde?

Harumi: Pensé que hoy era tu tarde con Mei

Yuzu: Me apetece hacer otro cosa, demos una vuelta..

Harumi: Claro..

Las clases acabaron vi que Mei recogía sus cosas y me acerque a ella..

Yuzu: Mei

Mei: Ya acabó y nos vamos..

Yuzu: No tranquila, puedes quedarte organizando lo de la fiesta, voy a salir con Harumi..

Mei: Yuzu..

Yuzu: Estoy bien solo me apetece salir..

Mei: Vale..

Salí de la escuela y me fui a mi casa, me cambie..

Cuando iba a salir Kuma vino hacia mi. Lo cogí en brazos y ya no podía más, rompi a llorar..

Llame a Harumi, le dije que mejor me daba la dirección de su casa y si podía quedarme a dormir, asi seria mucho mas facil. Ella me la dio y dijo que me estaría esperándome..

Había sobras de la cena de ayer así que Mei no pasaría hambre, le deje una nota diciendo que me quedaba en casa de Harumi y que sobras en la nevera..

Salí de mi casa y llame a un taxi ya que no tenía ganas ni de andar..

Llegue rápidamente a casa de Harumi..

Ella me abrió y corrí a abrazarla, me metió dentro de la casa y me llevó a su cuarto..

Harumi: Que paso?

Yuzu: Anna sabe algo de Mei, es un secreto que nadie sabe..

Harumi: Bueno tu lo sabes..

Yuzu: Si pero amenazó con contarlo a todos..

Harumi: Cómo de grande es el secreto..

Inmediatamente pienso en el tamaño del pene de Mei.. mierda..

Yuzu: Si te lo cuento, juras que no lo dirás..

Ella me mira seriamente..

Harumi: Lo juro..

Yuzu: Mei tiene un pene..

Ella se sorprende, me está mirando esperando a que diga que es una broma..

Harumi: Tiene un pene?

Yuzu: Si es intersexual..

Harumi: Creo saber mas o menos qué es lo dimos en biología, joder ahora entiendo que no tuviera nada que hacer en contra de ella

Yuzu: Centrate Harumi, pues Anna me dijo que lo dirá a toda la escuela si no hago lo que me dice..

Harumi: Si si, que te dijo ?

Yuzu: Que me aleje de Mei..

Harumi: Yuzu no puedes hacer eso..

Yuzu: Quiere que poco a poco me alejé de ella y que no le hable..

Harumi: Y porque no le cuentas a Mei..

Yuzu: De que valdría, igual debería alejarme de ella..

Harumi: Sí pero entonces Mei sabría porque lo haces y no piensa que simplemente la quieres dejar..

Yuzu: No lo se..

Harumi: Porque no descansamos un rato ?

Yuzu: Me parece bien..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Algo le pasa, estoy muy preocupada mas cuando me dijo que podia quedarme..

Pero aun asi me quede, soy tonta no debí hacerlo, ya que no he avanzado ni un poco porque no me la sacó de la cabeza, llevo una hora asi, le mande un mensaje pero no me responde, tambien la llame y nada..

Himeko y Gafitas sempai no se pudieron quedar hoy porque ya tenían planes, claro hoy no estaba previsto quedarse..

Así que estoy aquí siendo observada por Anna..

Anna: Qué te pasa ?

Mei: Dejame..

Anna: Solo pregunto..

Mei: Dejame..

Pasó de estar aquí, no puedo más..

Me levanto, empiezo a recoger mi cosas, tengo que irme tengo que estar con Yuzu..

Anna: Que haces ya te vas ?

Mei: Si ya me voy..

Anna: Para que, para que Yuzu siga pasando de ti..

Ella, ella hizo algo..

Me acerco a ella le cojo de la corbata, está un poco asustada..

Mei: Si le has dicho algo si le has hecho algo la expulsión será el menor de tus problemas..

Anna: Ah suéltame..

Mei: Te odio que te quede eso bien claro y pienso arreglar las cosas con Yuzu..

Con eso le suelto y me largo..

Sabía que ella estaba en medio, sabía que era por su culpa que Yuzu estaba mal..

Llegue a casa rápidamente pero todo estaba oscuro..

No entendía lo que pasaba..

Me acerque a la cocina y vi una nota, era de Yuzu..

Cogi mi movil y volvi a marcar su numero y nada..

Llamó a Taniguchi rezo para que alguien conteste..

...

 _ **Mei: Taniguchi**_

 _ **Harumi: Mei**_

 _ **Mei: Yuzu está contigo.?**_

 _ **Harumi: Si**_

 _ **Mei: Déjame hablar con ella..**_

 _ **Harumi: Esta dormida..**_

 _ **Mei: Ella está bien?**_

 _ **Harumi: No, no esta bien..**_

 _ **Mei: Qué puedo hacer?**_

 _ **Harumi: Mañana, ven a mi casa después de la escuela..**_

 _ **Mei: Se quedara ahi mañana también?**_

 _ **Harumi: Mañana le diré que nos quedemos aquí, estudiaremos para tener su mente distraída y después de la escuela vienes..**_

 _ **Mei: Vale..**_

 _ **Harumi: Pero Mei, debes insistir, no dejes que ella te diga que no pasa nada, insiste hasta que ella lo diga, creo que tu tienes derecho a saberlo..**_

 _ **Mei: Vale, solo dime una cosa, es Anna cierto ?**_

 _ **Harumi: Si todo es por culpa de esa perra..**_

 _ **Mei: Gracias Harumi..**_

 _ **Harumi: Debada Mei, solo quiero ver a Yuzu bien..**_

 _ **Mei: Lo se y volverá a estar bien..**_

 _ **Harumi: Adios..**_

...

Cuelgo la llamada, que es tan grave para que Yuzu este asi..

Me doy una ducha, cuando me doy cuenta estoy llorando, porque echo de menos a Yuzu, siento su falta..

Encima esta mal y yo no puedo hacer nada..

Pero lo arreglare..

No tengo hambre así que me voy directamente a la cama porque quiero que este día acabe..

Cojo a Teddy, también a Kuma y al peluche de pingüino que me regalo.. los pongo a su lado de la cama, pero aun así no es suficiente..

No creo poder dormir en toda la noche..

 **La que esta liando Anna..**

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son mios..**


	28. Chapter 28 preparativos previos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Desperté con la alarma, me sentia super cansada ya que no conseguí quedarme dormida hasta la de la madrugada.

Es raro mirar a su lado y que no este..

Me levanto, me arreglo y voy al baño a asearme..

Luego voy a la cocina y también es extraño, estaba tan acostumbrada a nuestra rutina..

Tengo un poco de hambre, así que me pongo un tazón de cereales..

Termino de desayunar, cojo mis cosas..

Voy hasta Kuma y me despido..

Mei: Tranquilo pequeño tu mama volverá..

El me devuelve un maullido y me voy..

El camino se me hace eterno, cuando me encuentro con Himeko, me pregunta que dónde está Yuzu, le dije que hoy no se encontraba bien y que se quedaría en casa..

llegamos a la escuela, después de adelantar unas cuantas cosas que debería de hacer esta tarde, bajamos a recibir a las alumnas..

Miro a donde siempre está Yuzu, me duele no tenerla cerca, la echo de menos..

Veo Anna mirando al mismo sitio que yo y sonríe...

Se acerca a mí me sonríe, me saluda

Le devuelvo el saludo, la verdad es que me estoy aguantando todas las ganas de gritarle..

Pero quiero saber exactamente qué pasó y ella no me lo dirá..

Cuando suena el timbre, nos dirigimos a clase..

Veo como Himeko mira al sitio de Yuzu y me pregunta por Taniguchi, le digo que no lose..

Anna tambien mira atrás y sonríe..

Muero de ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara..

En la hora del almuerzo me voy al despacho de mi abuelo, le mandó un mensaje a Taniguchi, ella me dice que Yuzu está bien..

Alguien toca en la puerta y intenta entrar, pero está cerrada desde dentro. Sea quien sea no me apetece ver a nadie..

Las tres horas finales se me hicieron interminables y agotadoras..

Cuando voy saliendo de la escuela, Anna me aborda y me habla..

Anna: Hoy tenemos que quedarnos, a donde vas?

Mei: A mi casa..

Anna: A ver a Yuzu..?

Ella me mira fijamente..

Mei: Yuzu está en casa de Taniguchi desde ayer, asi que no.. solo quiero irme a casa..

Su cara se ilumina y sonríe de oreja a oreja..

Anna: Si quieres yo te hago compañía..

Mei: No gracias..

Con eso me marcho, iré directamente a casa de Taniguchi, tardaria mas si voy a casa y me cambio..

Echo de menos a Yuzu y quiero verla..

En la hora del almuerzo, Taniguchi me envió su dirección, solo espero no perderme..

Unos 15 minutos despues, estoy en frente de su casa, toco en la puerta y ella me deja pasar..

Harumi: Hola Mei..

Mei: Hola Harumi, donde esta Yuzu ?

Harumi: En mi cuarto pero una cos..

No le dejó terminar, escucho la risa de Yuzu, voy en esa dirección y abro la puerta..

Esta Yuzu si, pero también Mizusawa..

Que hara aqui..

Yuzu: Mei que haces aqui ?

Me acerco a ella, la abrazo ella no intenta liberarse, sino que me aprieta más contra su cuerpo..

Mei: Te echaba de menos...

Yuzu: Yo tambien Mei..

Nos separamos un poco y le beso, es un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos..

Matsuri: Ohh que bonito..

Nos separamos y nos sonrojamos un poco..

Mei: Que paso Yuzu?

Ella me mira y tiene una mirada triste..

Yuzu: No paso nada..

Mei: No acepto eso, no te queda otra, tienes que contarme todo y no me voy a ir hasta que hables..

Le doy una mirada fría, se la merece por no contarme que pasa y ocultarme cosa..

Harumi: Yuzu cuentale..

Ella agacha la cabeza y luego me mira..

Yuzu: Anna sabe lo tuyo..

Mei: Lo mio?

Ella baja la mirada a mi entrepierna..

Y me sorprendo un poco, como lo sabes, como lo descubrió..

Yuzu: Me dijo que o me alejaba de ti o se lo contaría a todos, así que me aleje..

Por eso estaba tan sonriente y más cuando le dije que Yuzu estaba aquí desde ayer..

Mei: Me da igual, que lo cuente..

Como puedes pensar que prefiero perderte a que lo cuente..

Yuzu: En si creo que sabía que me ibas a decir eso asi que elegi por ti..

Mei: Pues no puedes hacerlo, no puedes elegir por mi..

Te elijo a ti..

Ella me sonríe y me abraza..

Yuzu: No puedo dejar que lo cuente Mei, se que te afectara, no sabrias que diría la gente..

Mei: Como lo descubrió?

Yuzu: Recuerdas que te dijo que nos vio salir de la sala, pues creo que no estuvo espiando un buen rato antes..

Mei: Que hija de puta..

Yuzu: Mei..

Todas se sorprenden pero es verdad..

Matsuri: Muy guay todo, veo que esa Anna es peor que satanás pero qué secreto tienes tu Mei?

Mei: Tengo un pene..

Todas se vuelven a sorprender..

Mei: Ves como me da igual que lo sepan..

Matsuri se levanta y se acerca a mi, se agacha, hasta la altura de mi entrepierna, levanta mi falda y mira mis bragas, rápidamente me alejo de ella..

Mei: Una cosa es que lo sepas y otra muy distinta es que intentes verlo..

Matsuri: Tenía curiosidad, eres la primera chica que veo con pene y veo que no mientes ya que tienes un bulto prominente ahí debajo..

Me sonrojo un poco y agachó la cabeza..

Harumi: Bueno volvemos al tema en cuestión, por favor..

Mei: Si claro, tenemos que hacer algo no se puede salir con la suya..

Yuzu: Y que hacemos, no tenemos nada contra ella ..

Matsuri: Mei vienes un momento a fuera conmigo..

Le miro y estoy a punto a decirle que no pero asiento con la cabeza y le acompañó.

Ella se asegura de que esas dos no están escuchando..

Mei: Bueno dime..

Matsuri: Bien, Yuzu es muy buena y blanda para hacerle daño a alguien, Harumi es medio pava pero tu eres como yo, se que no dudaras en hacerle daño a Anna, menos después de lo que le ha hecho a Yuzu..

Me quedo mirándole, claro que quiero vengarme pero no pegare a Anna..

Mei: Qué tipo de daño..?

Matsuri: Sabes ellas me contaron que habrá una fiesta de halloween y se me a ocurrido un plan..

Mei: Que plan ?

Matsuri me cuenta su plan y la verdad que si lo hacemos bien. Será genial y podremos pillar a Anna..

Mei: Y que le decimos a Yuzu ?

Matsuri: Que mantenga las distancias pero solo en la escuela hasta después de la fiesta que no es mucho son solo 4 días..

Mei: Serán eternos..

Matsuri: Podeis estar juntos en casa..

Solo hay que fingir en la escuela..

Mei: Vale pero le contamos el plan?

Matsuri: No, porque no estarían de acuerdo..

Asiento con la cabeza y volvemos al cuarto de Harumi..

Yuzu: De que tanto hablabais?

Mei: De unas cosas..

Harumi: Que vamos a hacer con Anna?

Mei: Le haremos creer que se ha salido con la suya..

Yuzu: No entiendo..

Mei: Haremos que crea que nos ha separado hasta después de la fiesta de Halloween..

Yuzu: Pero eso son 4 días..

Mei: Lose pero en casa podemos estar juntas..

Ella me sonríe..

Yuzu: Cual es tu plan ?

Matsuri: Nuestro plan y cuanto menos sepáis mejor..

Las dos nos hacen pucheros, pero no funcionara..

Yuzu: Bueno, has comido hoy ?

Mei: Tome cereales, esta mañana..

Yuzu: Tienes hambre a que si?

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se ríe..

Yuzu: Hice algo de comer antes, quieres?

Mei: Si..

Salimos del cuarto y vamos a la cocina..

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MATSURI**

 **.**

 **.**

Podría no haber ayudado a Mei, pero esa Anna le ha hecho daño a mi One-chan y me las va a pagar..

Además mi one-chan estaba muy triste..

Ha sido una gran sorpresa lo de Mei, así que tiene un pene, me entra la curiosidad de verlo, no se porque..

Ellas dos se van y me dejan a solas con Taniguchi sempai..

Sonrió con malicia, ella está sentada en la cama, salte encima suya y la tumbe en la cama..

Harumi: Matsuri..

Matsuri: Sempai

Ella tiene las piernas algo abierta, así que cuelo mi rodilla en el hueco..

Rozo su coño y ella se estremece y abre la boca..

Matsuri: Sempai, estas bien?

Pregunto inocentemente..

Harumi: Si pero sal de encima..

Muevo otra vez mi rodilla, suelta un jadeo y se sonroja aun mas..

Matsuri: Segura que estas bien sempai..

Harumi: S...si

Muevo la rondilla y presiono más fuerte, me agacho y paso mi lengua por todo su cuello..

Ella suelta un gemido..

Me levanto y me voy..

Me río sola, se que la deje super excitada..

Me acerco a la cocina, veo como Yuzu se ríe con Mei, luego se abrazan y empiezan a besarse..

Ella es feliz muy feliz..

Y yo soy feliz por ella..

.

.

 **POV YUZU**

.

.

No sé en qué consiste el plan de Matsu y Mei, pero debo jugar mi papel, qué es aguantarme las ganas de acercarme a Mei y ignorarla..

Después de pasar el rato las 4 juntas en casa de Harumi, Mei y yo nos fuimos a casa..

Echaba de menos a Kuma..

Nada más llegar fuimos a mi cuarto, hicimos el amor hasta que ya no podiamos mas..

Luego nos duchamos, cenamos algo y nos fuimos a dormir, bien agarradas..

Se notaba también que Mei me echaba mucho de menos..

Esta mañana, ella se despertó y luego a mi, me dijo que no podría ir con ella que debía ir sola..

Le dije que vale así que volvería a dormir un poco más..

Me dijo que me había despertado para dos cosas uno hacerle un vento y dos para besarnos..

Me reí y le pregunte porque..

Me dijo que no podríamos hacerlo hasta casi la hora de cenar porque tenía que quedarse en el consejo..

Nos dimos muchos besos y luego se fue..

Mei dijo que era mejor si llegaba acompañada de Harumi..

Así que ella y yo quedamos en el parque que hay a unas calles de la escuela..

Estoy sentada en el columpio cuando veo a Harumi venir gritando mi nombre..

Nos damos nuestros abrazo habitual y nos vamos..

Harumi: Entonces ayer después de volver a casa, hubo acción ?

Yuzu: Acción ?

Harumi: Sexo Yuzu, sexo..

Me pongo como un tomate al momento dioss qué vergüenza..

Harumi: Supongo que sí, por cierto ahora que ya estas mas calmada, volvemos al hecho de que Mei tiene pene, como de grande es ?

Oh dios mioo..

Yuzu: Harumi basta..

Harumi: Si me dices el tamaño pararé, si no te molestare con ello..

Ahh no pasara nada por decirlo..

Yuzu: Creo que unas 8"

Ella se frena en seco, me giro para mirarla..

Yuzu: Harumi ?

Harumi: Como es que estas caminando, osea como te entra eso dentro, es enorme..

Me vuelvo a sonrojar..

Yuzu: HARUMI..

Harumi: Vale me callo, pero el sexo es bueno?

Yuzu: Es muy muy bueno..

Harumi: Joder ves yo no podía competir con eso..

Yuzu: La verdad es que no..

Nos reímos y llegamos a la escuela, justo cuando vamos a entrar nos encontramos con Anna..

Se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído..

Anna: Me alegro que cumplas con mis órdenes..

Luego sonríe y se va..

Ahhh si que es hija de puta..

Harumi: Tranquila, pronto le quitaremos esa sonrisa de su estúpida cara..

Entramos en clase, intento no mirar ni un momento a Mei, y parecer lo más devastada que puedo, y alguna veces cuando miro de reojo a Mei veo que ella tiene la misma expresión..

En la hora del almuerzo me siento con Harumi, Mei está sentada con Himeko y Gafitas sempai..

Anna se acerca a ella, le dice algo y luego se sienta a su lado...

La odio la odio con todas mis ganas..

Terminamos la hora del almuerzo y el resto de las clases son agotadoras..

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, me di cuenta de que hoy no tendría el beso de Mei..

Salí con Harumi, fuimos al parque y nos despedimos..

Me marché a casa, al llegar jugue un rato con Kuma, me bañe y luego hice la cena..

Un rato después llegó Mei, se bañó y luego cenamos juntas..

Yuzu: Anna te dijo algo..

Le pregunto mientras ella me acaricia con sus dedos y me hace cosquillas en el brazo..

Mei: Si en la hora del almuerzo me dijo de sentarse, no me opuse, en todo momento estuve callada como si estuviera mal aunque si lo estaba, porque quería estar a tu lado, al terminar la escuela, se quedó después de que Himeko se fuera me dijo que no me veía bien y yo le dije que no lo estaba, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y que podía contar con ella en todo momento..

Yuzu: No me gusta que esté tan cerca de ti y se tome esas libertades..

Mei: Lo se pero solo falta 3 días más y se acabó..

Yuzu: Si..

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón..

Yuzu: Buenas noches te quiero..

Sus latidos aumentan..

Mei: Buenas noches y yo también te quiero..

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tres días más tarde~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Han sido los 4 dias mas duro de toda mi vida, aunque al volver a casa recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido, además Yuzu se moría de celos ya que Anna cada vez estaba más cercana a mi..

Y no se que le poseía pero se volvio super posesiva y llevó las riendas cada vez que teníamos sexo, que era cada noche al volver..

Así que en si, no fue tan duro después de todo..

Anna piensa que su plan ha salido a la perfección, ya que ayer antes de que me fuera, le pedí que fuera mi cita en la fiesta de hoy y le di un pico cuando me dijo que si..

Pobre ingenua..

Falta solo dos horas para la fiesta..

Me miro en el espejo, el disfraz está bastante bien..

Yuzu entra en la habitación y esta bastante sexy, tiene un vestido morado con escote en palabra de honor y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color..

Es la brujita más sexy que he visto, me dan ganas de quitarle ese vestido o mejor follarla con el puesto..

Yuzu: Que tanto me miras momia..?

Me rio por lo que dice, llevo todo el cuerpo cubierto con vendas..

Menos los ojos y parte de la nariz para poder respirar y un corte sobre la boca para poder hablar..

Mei: Estas muy sexy..

Yuzu: Tu no estas nada mal..

Mei: Para tener más de mil años y estar muerta estoy mas que bien..

las dos nos reímos..

Mei: Bueno debo irme, tengo que estar antes para ver que todo esté listo..

Yuzu: Lose he pedido dos taxis..

Mei: Dos ?

Yuzu: Si voy a casa de Harumi y de allí nos vamos a la fiesta..

Mei: Bien..

Yuzu: Ten cuidado, no sé en qué consiste tu plan, pero se que Matsu y tú juntas no es una buena combinación..

Mei: Todo saldrá bien..

Yuzu: Ten cuidado con Anna si..

Asiento con la cabeza, le abrazo, al separarnos nos damos un beso y nos vamos..

En el taxi llamó a Matsuri que me dice que todo está listo, que llegará cuando haya pasado una hora desde el inicio de la fiesta..

Llegó a la escuela, la fiesta es en el auditorio, ya que es la sala más grande que tenemos y caben todos las alumnas..

La decoración está genial, hay murciélagos, calabazas, ataúdes y fantasmas..

La comida está decorada de forma que parezca asquerosa, el ponche es rojo como sangre..

La verdad es que hemos hecho un gran trabajo, pronto llega el dj, le enseño donde debe de estar y que si necesita cualquier cosa solo debe enviarme un mensaje..

Después aparece Himeko va de policía, tiene esposas y una porra, que espero que sea de mentira..

Gafitas sempai va de fantasma, le pega bastante..

Y entonces aparece Anna va de enfermera putona, porque lleva una falda blanca super corta y una camisa blanca de botones con un gran escote..

Si su intención es ponerme, no lo consigue..

Se acerca a mi, me abraza y veo como Himeko nos mira extrañada..

Le hago una señal de que después le explico...

Anna: Vas genial pero porque momia?

Mei: Me gusta y tu porque de enfermera..?

Anna: Enfermera super sexy dirás, me queda mas que bien y después podremos no se divertirnos un rato..

Mei: Claro seria genial..

Anna: Te ayudare a olvidarte de Yuzu..

Mei: Eso espero..

Optimizamos los últimos detalles..

Y abrimos las puertas..

Las alumnas empiezan a entrar, nosotras cuatro vigilamos, que todo vaya bien y que nos se cuelen gente de fuera..

De pronto veo a Yuzu, entre toda la multitud yo la encuentro, es hermosa no miento es perfecta..

Taniguchi esta con ella, va de vampiresa, le pega y mucho..

Bailan y hacen el tonto juntas..

Cuando entran todas cerramos las puertas...

Anna me agarra de la mano y me lleva a la pista de baile, pero yo no bailo y lo único que hace es rozar su cuerpo contra el mío..

Solo tengo que aguantar un poco mas para poner en marcha mi plan..

 **Que pasara en la fiesta de Halloween?**

 **Gracias por leer..**

 **Todos los errores son míos...**


	29. Chapter 29 El gran plan de Halloween

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Esto se me hace eterno..

Después de que Anna hiciera el intento de bailar conmigo.. Se dio cuenta de que no me iba a mover..

Me pregunto si mejor ibamos a sentarnos un rato a hablar..

Elegí una mesa estratégicamente, le retire la silla para que se sentara y yo me senté en frente..

De esa manera podría ver quien entraba por la puerta y también vigilaba a Yuzu..

llevamos unos 20 minutos de fiesta y más de 4 chicas se han acercado a bailar con ella..

No tengo derecho a ponerme celosa dada la situación, pero muero de rabia por dentro, ya que siempre intentan tocarla..

Sobre todo la que va de angel, no para de rondarla, ojala pudiera ir alli y alejarlas a todas..

Y en si puedo pero si lo hago adiós a nuestro plan..

Taniguchi alejo a unas cuantas hasta que Himeko se acercó a ella y ahora bailan juntas..

La verdad no se que pensar de esas dos juntas..

Siento que Anna me toca el brazo y disimuladamente cambio mi mirada a la puerta..

Mei: Dime?

Anna: Qué tanto miras?

Mei: A la puerta..

Ella se gira y luego se vuelve hacia mí..

Anna: No puedes distraerte en ningún momento, siempre vigilando..

Mei: Es mi trabajo..

Anna: Cierto..

Mei: Me dijiste que eras la presidenta en tu anterior escuela, porque te fuiste?

Ella agacha la cabeza y se sonroja..

Anna: Me descontrole un poco, siempre he sido la que nunca se equivoca, seguía las normas y notas perfectas. Me enamore de un chico, que al principio pensé que estaba enamorado de mi, hice un montón de locuras por estar cerca de él, pero él se enamoro de mi mejor amiga, mi madre vio que perdí totalmente el control, asi que penso que meterme en una escuela solo de chicas y rígida por ti me iba a venir bien..

Vaya osea que ya estaba como una puta cabra y ya era una loca obsesiva..

Mei: Qué pena lo del chico..

Anna: Si pero ya se me paso, ahora me gusta alguien mas..

Porque tuve que ser yo..

Mei: Si ya veo..

Anna: Mei es en serio, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, no se que me paso me gustaste al instante..

No me alegra que Yuzu te haya dejado, bueno un poco sí porque ahora no tengo que pelear con nadie..

Mei: No la nombres..

No es que no quiera escuchar su nombre lo que no quiero es que salga de su boca y claro que no tiene que pelear, chantajea y obliga a las personas..

Anna: Oh lo siento, una cosa y tu padres?

Mei: Mi padre de viaje..

Ella asiente con la cabeza..

Anna: Y tu madre?

Mei: No hablo de ella..

Anna: A vale, no se solo intento conocerte un poco más..

Mei: Es difícil conocerme, ya que no me gusta hablar de mi...

Anna: Cuando te enamores de mi, seguro que tú muros irán bajando..

Ella sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa..

Ni con una bola de demolición, ella traspasaria mis muros..

Miro mi movil, solo han pasado 40 minutos en total..

Joder esta es la hora más larga de mi vida..

Anna: Porque miras tanto el móvil?

Dios cuantas preguntas..

Mei: Para ver si el Dj necesita algo..

Ella vuelve a asentir, veo como Himeko se acerca a nosotras..

Himeko: MeiMei, porque no vienes conmigo un rato?

Anna le da una mirada seria..

Anna: Porque le dices MeiMei.?

Himeko: Porque si..

Anna: No me gusta

Himeko: Me da igual que no te guste, le digo MeiMei desde siempre, no va a cambiar porque tu quieras..

Anna: Cuando Mei sea mi novia, dejaras de llamarla así..

Himeko: Me rio en tu cara, MeiMei tu novia?

Anna: Si mi novia..

No quiero que Himeko diga alguna tontería..

Mei: Himeko nos dejas a solas..

Himeko: Pero MeiMei..

Mei: Vete por favor..

Ella me mira, le doy una de mis miradas y se va..

Anna: En serio porque tiene esas confianzas.. ?

Mei: Es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana si quiere llamarme MeiMei, me llamara MeiMei..

Anna: Pero..

No le dejó terminar..

Mei: Nada de peros novias o no, no puedes controlar mi vida, decir que puedo o no hacer o cómo pueden o no tratarme..

Anna: Ya lo entiendo, voy a por un poco de ponche..

Mei: Bien, gracias..

Ella se levanta y va a la barra.. Aprovecho y llamo a Matsuri..

 **...**

 **Mei: Donde estas?**

 **Matsuri: 5 minutos..**

 **Mei: Vale..**

 **Matauri: Cuando me veas ya sabes que debes hacer..**

 **Mei: De que vas disfrazada..**

 **Matsuri: Vigila la puerta, me reconocerás..**

 **Mei: Vale..**

 **Matsuri: Adios..**

 **...**

Le cuelgo justo cuando Anna viene hacia mi..

Anna: Aquí tienes..

Mei: Gracias..

La verdad no tengo intención de beberlo, me fío muy poco de ella..

Ella se vuelve a sentar miro a la puerta y entonces veo a dos personas entrando por la puerta, una lleva gorra negra y una gabardina del mismo color, la otra persona lleva un sombrero como vaquero, una gabardina marrón, un top verde y unos short a juego, lleva una estaca y una pistola, en serio va de Van Helsing...

Matsuri..

Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con que Taniguchi vaya de vampiresa..

Bueno esta es mi señal..

Mei: Voy a ir al baño..

Anna: Quieres que te acompañe..?

Me levanto me acerco a ella y le susurro al oído..

Mei: Calcula unos 10 minutos y vienes al baño, me asegurare de echar a las que hayan y que no vuelva a entrar nadie y nos divertimos un rato..

Anna: Vale 10 minutos..

Mei: Si..

Me alejo de ella y voy al baño, veo que todas se marchan, cierro la puerta y cuelgo el aviso de avería..

Entró en un de los cubículos y vigilo el tiempo..

Cuando pasan los 10 minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y luego se cierra..

Anna: Mei?

Salgo de cubículo y me encuentro con ella..

Mei: Hola

Anna: Así que nos vamos a divertir.?

Mei: Si

Ella me rodea por los hombros y intentar darme un beso..

Mei: No, hay que ser rápidas, querías divertirte, no pues vamos al grano..

Ella se sonroja y asiente.

Mei: Pero debes saber algo, tengo un pene..

Le miro, ella no se sorprende y se muerde el labio..

Anna: No pasa nada, es aun mejor..

Le doy la vuelta y le pongo contra los lavabos y de pronto las luces se van..

Anna: Que paso ?

Mei: Me da igual, quiero follarte y quiero hacerlo ya..

Anna: Vale Mei, follame..

.

.

 **POV ANNA**

.

.

No me puedo creer que vaya a follar con Mei, que vaya a tenerla dentro de mi..

Ella me puso contra los lavabos, me acarició la espalda y el culo..

Se apartó un poco de mi, supongo que para quitarse las vendas..

Luego noto como me vuelve a tocar el culo, pone a un lado mis bragas y entra en mi..

Dios..

Tiene un buen tamaño, me llena completamente, me siento increíble..

Ella empieza a ir rápido, la luces vuelven, pero me da igual..

Solo puedo pensar en que ella me penetra fuerte y duro..

Anna: Joder Mei siiii..

El placer se acumula..

Entonces ella sale de mi y se aparta..

Joder porque me deja con estas ganas, me incorporo...

Anna: Mei porque has parado, estaba a pu..

No puedo terminar la frase porque me doy la vuelta y veo a dos personas disfrazadas de momia..

Anna: Que esta pasando aqui?

Mei: Lo que pasa es que conmigo no se juega..

De pronto se abre la puerta, revelando a una chica de pelo rosa..

vuelvo a centrarme en Mei pero quién es la otra momia..

Anna: A que te refieres?

Ella se acerca a mí, su mirada da un poco de miedo..

Mei: Me refiero, a que extorsionaste a Yuzu para que se apartara de mi, le dijiste que me dejaba o tu le contrarias mi secreto a todo el mundo..

Esa perra..

Anna: No se de qué me hablas..

Mei: Crees que soy tonta, Yuzu me lo contó, sabia que algo le habías hecho pero no el que, entonces la aborde y le dije que debía contarmelo sí o sí.

Entonces después de saber lo que hiciste a Matsuri se le ocurrió un plan..

Ella señala a la pequeña que entró antes en el baño..

Anna: Que plan ?

Mei: Hacerte creer que habías ganado, que Yuzu y yo ya no estábamos juntas, pero sabes fingimos en la escuela, pero cada vez que llegaba a casa me la follaba durante horas..

No es verdad, no he podido ser tan tonta..

Mei: Bueno sigo, asi que te hicimos creer, que poco a poco ibas gustandome y te pedí venir conmigo a la fiesta de hoy.. Luego solo tenía que esperar y traerte al baño, decirte que nos íbamos a divertir y hacerte creer que íbamos a tener sexo..

Anna: Si pero lo hemos tenido, dime que tu has sentido lo bueno que fue.. dime que te gusto estar dentro mia..

Mei: No lose porque yo no he estado dentro tuya, en cambio el si..

Qué, oh dios...

la otra momia se quita las vendas de la cara, es un chico..

Anna: No es posible, tu has estado en todo momento conmigo..

Matsuri: No te equivocas, Mei entró luego entraste tú, el que se llama Setsu, ha estado escondido en unos de los cubículos. Luego Mei te dijo que teníais que ir al grano, te dio la vuelta y luego se fueron las luces y ella se intercambio por Setsu, que es el que te follo...

Que asco.. no puede ser..

Esto no me puede esta pasando.

Setsu: Por si quieres saberlo, me gusto estar dentro de ti..

El se rie em mi cara..

Anna: Callate, eres un idiota, todos lo sois, pero me la vais a pagar, pienso decirle a todas las personas que están fuera que tienes un pene..

Ahora que Mei, quien gana..

Mei: Vale pero entonces, le tendré que enseñar a todas esas personas y por supuesto a tu madre, como te folla Setsu..

Ella levanta una video camara, mierdaaa..

Mei: Es un buen video porno, seria genial subirlo ya que estamos a internet..

No puedo dejar que nadie lo vea..

Que hago ?

Mei: Supongo que no quieres que nadie lo vea, cierto..

No se que decir así que asiento con la cabeza..

Mei: Bien pero tienes que hacer lo que te ordene..

Vuelvo a asentir..

Mei: Suplicaras a tu madre para que te cambien de escuela porque no quiero volver a verte en mi vida..

No quiero rebajarme, pero no me queda de otra..

Anna: Vale pero tienes que borrar el video..

Mei: No tendrás que fiarte de mí, ya que yo no me fio de ti, si lo borro como garantizo que vayas a hacer lo que te dije.

Mierda..

Ya no me gusta ni un poco, la odio..

Asiento con la cabeza..

Mei: Fuera de mi escuela..

Agacho la cabeza, me aguanto las ganas de llorar, nunca me habia hecho algo así, nunca me habia sentido asi tengo una rabia por dentro que de verdad creo que mataría a alguien, me iré si pero algun dia me vengare por todo esto...

Salgo del baño, miro a la pista de baile y veo a Yuzu..

No se si sabría lo del plan de Mei, la muy imbécil me gano sin saberlo..

Con eso salgo del auditorio y me marcho..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Todo ha salido genial, según lo planeado, por fin nos libramos de Anna y pensar que al principio me pareció una locura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hace 4 días (Flashback)~**

 **Mei: Bueno dime..**

 **Matsuri: Bien, Yuzu es muy buena y blanda para hacerle daño a alguien, Harumi es medio pava pero tu eres como yo, se que no dudaras en hacerle daño a Anna, menos después de lo que le ha hecho a Yuzu..**

 **Me quedo mirándole, claro que quiero vengarme pero no pegare a Anna..**

 **Mei: Qué tipo de daño..?**

 **Matsuri: Sabes ellas me contaron que habrá una fiesta de halloween y se me a ocurrido un plan..**

 **Mei: Que plan ?**

 **Matsuri: Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio.. ?**

 **Mei: Como?**

 **Matsuri: Lo vi en una peli, hacer pasar a alguien por otra persona..**

 **A ver me explico mejor, lo primero es hacerle ver a Anna que consiguió lo que quería separarte de Yuzu, poco a poco le haces creer, que podeis ser mas que amigas luego la invitas para la fiesta de Halloween. Le haces creer que vais a tener sexo y te intercambias por otro..**

 **Mei: Osea que folle con otra chica, dónde vas a encontrar a otra chica con un pene..?**

 **Matsuri: Te buscas un disfraz de todo el cuerpo, que te tape entera, mi amigo osea un chico con pene, se disfrazara igual que tu, te metes en el baño, en el que el ya estara escondido, yo apago las luces y te intercambias vuelvo a encender la luces y grabas como follan los dos y BOOOOOM ya la tenemos pillada..**

 **Mei: Es un buen plan, retorcido pero viniendo de ti supongo que es normal, eres una manipuladora nata..**

 **Matsuri: A que si, me siento orgullosa de mi mente retorcida..**

 **Mei: Bien tenemos un plan..**

 **~ Fin del flashback~**

Matsuri: Te dije que todo iba a salir bien, buen trabajo Setsu..

Ella saca unos billetes y se lo da..

No se de donde saca estas amistades, es muy rara..

Mei: Ya

Matsuri: Bueno vamos con nuestras chicas..

Nuestras chicas..

Mei: Nuestras, una es mía y la tuya?

Ella se rie, no dice nada y abre la puerta..

Esta chica aun no la entiendo..

Salimos del baño y vamos hacia Yuzu..

Mei: Hola

Yuzu: Hola. Si te has acercado es porque tu plan salió bien..

Mei: Si salio bien...

Yuzu: Entonces puedo besarte?

Asiento, ella me quita las vendas de la cara y me besa..

 _ **Espero no haber sido muy mala con Anna, igual no me importa..**_

 _ **Gracias por la inspiración LauryOtaku1**_

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos..**_


	30. Chapter 30 Que siga la fiesta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de despedirme de Mei , me fui a casa de Harumi..

Llegue rápidamente, y ella estaba terminando de arreglarse, se que ira de vampiresa y la verdad es que le pega y encima le queda genial..

Fuimos andando, ya que había muchas personas ya por la calle y disfrazadas así que no seriamos las unicas..

En el camino se nos acercan unos chicos preguntando si íbamos a su fiesta, lo cual le dijimos que ya teníamos planes, nos preguntaron cuál y le dijimos que era solo de chicas..

Después de deshacernos de los chicos llegamos rápidamente a la escuela, habia un monton de chicas esperando, ya que no se había abierto la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo entramos todas del tirón..

Directamente Harumi y yo fuimos a la pista de baile, de vez en cuando miraba a mi alrededor y veía a Mei..

Primero la vi en la pista de baile, la puta de Anna rozando en su contra, mientras Mei rezaba para que ella parase..

Creo que pilló la indirecta y se sentaron en una mesa, no muy alejada..

Se que ella me vigilaba, podía sentir su mirada, se me acercaron unas cuantas chicas y Harumi me las quitaba de encima y yo hacía lo mismo con las que se acercaban a ella cuando veía que le agobiaban mucho..

Pero entonces vino Himeko, aunque ella no me dijo nada se que hay algo entre ellas...

Entonces fue cuando se me acercó una chica disfrazada de ángel, se veía simpática..

Angel: Has visto a una diablesa por aquí?

Eso me ha echo reir..

Yuzu: No, pero si tu buscas a tu diabla, yo a quien tengo que buscar?

Angel: Hansel y Gretel, Blanca Nieves, Rapunzel, La sirenita, La bella durmiente y etc..

Yuzu: Cierto, pues no vi a ninguno, además soy una bruja buena..

Angel: No sabia que habian brujas buenas pero yo he visto a Blanca Nieves antes, quizas la encuentres..

Yuzu: Me van las momias pero lo tendré en cuenta..

Angel: A mi me parecen interesante las brujas, ahora más que nada las buenas...

Yuzu: Siempre me han hecho mucha gracia las indirectas directas..

Angel: Son lo mejor..

Las dos nos reímos..

Yuzu: Por Cierto soy Yuzu..

Ángel: Yuzu la brujita, ahora yo tendría que decirte mi nombre, pero prefiero el misterio..

Yuzu: Bueno te seguiré llamando Ángel, si te veo de nuevo..

Angel: Me parece más que bien..

Yuzu: Bien..

Ella mira por detrás de mí..

Angel: Creo que tu momia viene a buscarte, ya nos veremos Brujita..

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Mei, cuando me giró otras vez, ella ya no está...

Me abrazo a Mei y ella me dice que todo esta arreglado con Anna y que no volvera a molestar..

No se que hicieron, la verdad no tengo interés en saberlo porque por muy perra que fuera Anna, no me creo capaz de hacerle nada..

Conociendo a Matsu seguro que fue algo retorcido y cruel así que mejor me mantengo al margen...

Yuzu: Bueno que quieres hacer?

Mei: Disfrutar de la fiesta y mantener a todas a raya..

Esta es mi Mei..

Yuzu: Bien..

Mei: Quien era el Ángel?

Yuzu: Le pregunte el nombre pero no me lo dijo y no la había visto antes tampoco...

Mei: Ya..

Yuzu: Te parece que vayamos a tomar algo?

Mei: Si me parece bien..

Mei y yo salimos de la pista de baile, no le avise a Harumi porque la veía bastante entretenida junto a Himeko..

.

.

 **POV HARUMI**

 **.**

.

Desde que Yuzu y yo llegamos a la fiesta no hemos parado de bailar y hacer el tonto, se nos acercaba muchas chicas, más que nada a Yuzu y eso que antes la trataban como si tuviera la peste por saltarse las normas..

Pero como vieron que incluso a Mei eso le daba igual, ahora van detrás de ella como polillas a por la luz..

He tenido éxito en alejar a todas, hasta que llegó Himeko y me distrajo..

Vi que una chica disfrazada de Ángel hablaba con Yuzu, no vi que intentara nada raro así que no le di importancia..

Además, he estado intentando evitar un poco a Himeko, lo cual fue fácil ya que con el plan de Mei tendríamos que estar lejos de ellas..

Pero ahora ya no se que hacer, que me invento para evitarla..

Además con ese disfraz de policía está bastante mona..

Pero no puedo olvidar lo que paso con Matsuri el otro dia..

Como me había puesto cachonda en un solo momento, solo de recordarlo me muerdo el labio con fuerza..

Ya que la muy perra me activo y me dejo con todas las ganas..

Y por lo que se estará en la fiesta, aun no la he visto pero se que va a venir, me pregunto cómo vendrá vestida..

Himeko: Bueno que te parece?

Salgo de mis pensamientos, veo que se señala a sí misma..

Harumi: Te queda muy bien, muy autoritaria..

Himeko: Tu disfraz también te queda genial..

Harumi: Gracias..

Himeko: Me morderas..

Harumi: Que?

Ella sonríe..

Himeko: Eres una vampiresa, se supone que muerdes..

Ohhh.. cierto..

Harumi: Puede, pero solo si eres una buena chica..

Himeko: Seré muy buena..

Llevábamos ya un rato bailando, vi que Mei vino y se llevó a Yuzu..

Himeko se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído..

Himeko: He sido buena chica?

Harumi: Si

Himeko: Quiero mi premio..

Nos separamos y ella me mira fijamente a los ojos..

Me agacho un poco y beso su cuello, pasó la lengua y luego muerdo. No es muy fuerte pero se que dejara marca, escucho como suelta un jadeo, vuelvo a lamer para aliviar un poco el dolor..

Cuando me separo de ella me encuentro con la mirada perversa de Matsuru. Ella me sonríe y se acerca a nosotras..

Matsuri: Taniguchi Sempai..

Harumi: Hola Matsuri.

Himeko: Hola Mizusawa..

Matsuri: No me acuerdo de ti, la verdad..

Miro a Himeko que tiene una expresión seria, mientras Matsuri sonríe alegremente..

Himeko: Del parque de atracciones..

Matsuri: Oh es verdad pero sigo sin recordar tu nombre..

Himeko: Himeko Momokino

Matsuri: Ah bien, bueno Sempai bailas un rato conmigo ?

Himeko: Ella ya estaba bailando conmigo..

Matsuri: Y no me la puedes prestar un momento..?

Himeko: No

Matsuri: Pero yo quiero bailar con ella..

Himeko: Y a mi que ?

Que cojones ahora discuten entre ellas..

Harumi: Parad ya..

Las dos se callan y me miran..

Harumi: No soy de ninguna propiedad y yo decido lo que quiero hacer. Bailaré un rato con Matsuri..

Miro a Himeko y se le cae la mirada mientras que Matsuri tiene una sonrisa de triunfadora..

Harumi: Tu saca esa sonrisa que solo bailaré contigo mientras Himeko va a por algo de beber para las dos..

Ahora es Himeko quien sonríe y ella se pone seria..

Himeko: Bien ahora vuelvo..

Himeko se va y nos deja solas..

Matsuri: Porque eres tan mala conmigo?

Harumi: Te lo mereces..

Matsuri: Yo pero si soy super buena y mira vengo vestida de tu némesis, solo para que vayamos a juego..

Harumi: Sí y Van Helsing caza a vampiros y los mata, esa es tu intención?

Matsuri: Cazarte si y matarte tambien pero no como tu piensas..

Harumi: Y de qué manera de matarias?

Matsuri: No crees, que morir follando es una buena manera de morir..

Que descarada..

Harumi: Pues si pero depende de con quien..

Matsuri: Que te traes con la enana..?

Harumi: Celosa?

Matsuri: Ni en sueños..

Harumi: Entonces no te importa..

Ella se acerca más a mi, me agarra de la nuca, acerca sus labios a los míos y cuando está a punto, me hace una cobra y me susurra al oído..

Matsuri: No estoy celosa, pero ella no tiene el derecho de probarte si yo aun no lo hice..

Al decirlo, me lame la oreja y luego la muerde..

Se separa de mí, me mira desafiante y sonríe. Ahora soy yo la que me agacho y le susurro..

Harumi: Pues deberías saber que ella ya me probó, más de una vez y que se le da muy bien..

Voy a su cuello, paso mi lengua y luego muerdo. Al apartarme de ella, noto que su mirada es fría y mas seria de lo normal..

Matsuri: Buen intento pero no me lo creo..

Harumi: Porque te mentiria?

Matsuri: Para darme celos..

Harumi: Pues te equivocas, es la verdad, la primera vez fue el dia del parque de atracciones, en su coche mientras me llevaba a mi casa, no fue la mas bonita de las primeras veces pero fue muy caliente, al fin de semana siguiente follamos toda la tarde en su casa y todo este ultimo mes también.. Menos estos dias pero mas que nada por tu estúpido plan, pero la verdad es que tengo todas las intenciones de follarmela hoy..

Todos eso lo digo en un tono de voz para que ella me pueda oír pero el resto no. Ella está pálida y congelada en su sitio.

Quizas le di mucha informacion pero se lo merece por chula

Harumi: Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Matsuri: Que pena..

WHAT?!

Harumi: Porque ?

Matsuri: Que tengas que conformarte con tan poco, pero es tu elección y como veo que no tienes buen gusto me busco a otra..

No me deja ni contestarle y se va..

Yo me quedo quieta en mi sitio, la verdad es que pense que habia ganado..

Veo que ella se acerca a otra chica que va disfrazada de hada y empieza a bailar juntas, bueno más que eso estan pegada una a la otra..

De verdad que no la entiendo..

Himeko: Hey

Harumi: Hey

Himeko: Veo que ya se fue..

Harumi: Si no tienes que preocuparte..

Ella me pasa un vaso con ponche y asiente..

Himeko: Pero que hace aqui, se supone que esto es solo para las alumnas de la escuela, las puertas ya están cerradas..

Harumi: Creo que Mei le dio una llave..

Himeko: Esa es otra, Mei ha estado muy rara estos dias, tu sabes algo de eso ?

Harumi: Algo se pero es mejor que explique ella..

Himeko: Bien..

.

.

 **POV MATSURI**

.

.

Después hoy mi dia iba genial, hasta que esa enana de Momokino me lo ha estropeado, quien se cree para estar cerca de mi Sempai..

Y no solo eso me mata de rabia por dentro, que hayan follado pero vamos que disfrute lo poco que le queda porque haré que mi sempai como de mi mano. Y cuando quiero algo lo consigo...

Taniguchi sempai será mía..

Después de que me apartara de ella me acerque a la tia mas buena que había..

Y en seguida me puse a bailar con ella, bueno más bien nos estamos rozando una con la otra..

Cuando siento que mi sempai nos observa, le tocó el culo o lo agarro..

Ella me puso celosa pues ahora le toca a ella..

Después de un rato, sentí que ya no me observaban y vi como mi sempai se iba con esa enana y salían del auditorio..

Me aparto de la chica esta y me marcho..

No veo por ningun lado a Yuzu y Mei seguro tambien estan follando..

Estoy bastante molesta y igual no quiero seguir aqui asi que me marcho. Cuando Mei me dio las llaves de la escuela también me dio las de su casa por si quería pasar la noche aquí...

Así que mejor me voy antes de que haga alguna locura..

.

.

 **POV MEI**

.

.

Después de que Yuzu y yo salieramos de la pista de baile, cogimos un poco de poche, algo para picar y nos fuimos al despacho de mi abuelo...

Estamos sentadas en el sofá picando un poco de todo lo que traemos, mientras hablábamos de que ahora sí estamos seguras de que Harumi y Himeko tenga algo..

Yuzu: Bueno cuando podre tener mi otra cita?

Mei: Mañana?

Yuzu: En serio ?

Mei: Claro porque no, ademas es fiesta..

Yuzu: Bien pero debes pensar tu en que haremos..

Mei: Yo ?

Yuzu: Si y no te hagas la tonta que ya lo habíamos hablado..

Mei: Bueno vale, pensaré en algo..

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer, pero por ella haré un esfuerzo..

Ella se sienta encima mia, me mira fijamente a los ojos, se acerca lentamente a mi y me besa..

Empieza lento, pero rápidamente se convierte en un beso necesitado..

Nos separamos y nos levantamos del sofá, le quitó su vestido, su ropa interior y me quedo fascinada mirando todo su cuerpo, que es solo mio..

Ella me mira y sonríe lo cual no se porque..

Yuzu: No se por donde empezar a quitar venda..

Ohhh..

Me quito la venda por la parte de la cintura y mi entrepierna..

Yuzu: Gracias..

Ella me tira al sofá y se vuelve a subir encima mia. Empieza a moler su coño contra mi pene..

Y rápidamente mi pene ya esta mas que duro y listo para entrar en ella. Se que igual esta lista porque noto como todos sus jugos empapaban mi pene..

Le agarro de la cintura, ella se levanta un poco, con mi mano llevo mi pene a su coño, levanto mis caderas y entro en ella rápidamente...

Empiezo a subir la caderas y ella acompaña mis movimientos. Acerco mi boca a su cuello, lamo, chupo y muerdo..

Lo hago un par de veces más y luego me aparto, ella pone sus manos en mis hombros y empieza a montar mi pene..

Se mueve rápidamente, arriba y abajo veo como sus pechos botan con sus movimientos y mas me pone..

Las dos gemimos todo lo alto que podamos ya que no tenemos miedo de que alguien nos pille..

Me encanta todo de ella, me encanta la sensación de estar en su interior, es cálido, apretado y húmedo..

Me vuelvo loca..

Ella sigue sus movimientos sin descanso alguno, cuando sube llega a la punta de mi pene, luego baja de tirón y suelta una gran gemido..

Siento como todo su coño aprieta mi pene..

Se que está a punto de correrse y yo también...

Ella sube y baja un par de veces más...

Luego sube hasta la punta y cuando baja se queda quieta y se corre..

Yuzu: AHHH MEIII

Cuando siento como todos sus jugos, van saliendo y mojan mi pene me corro, llenándola con mi semen..

Mei: OHHH..

Ella se abraza a mi, estamos las dos sudando, bueno yo mucho más por culpa de las putas vendas pero joder que bueno..

Cuando las dos nos calmamos, ella sale de mi y se sienta a mi lado..

Yuzu: Cansada?

Mei: No

Yuzu: Quieres más?

Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared y aun falta una hora para que la fiesta acabe..

Mei: Si

Con eso sonreímos, le acuesto en el sofá y meto mi cabeza entre sus piernas..

Esta noche esta siendo muy divertida..

Gracias por leer..

Todos los errores son míos...


	31. Chapter 31 Distraccion

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

 **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧** **ヮ≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MEI**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Después de unas cuatro rondas más y una hora después, estábamos exhausta.._

 _Estábamos deseando volver a casa, pero antes como presidenta debía, dar por terminada la fiesta y cerrar la escuela.._

 _Yuzu, se vistió con su vestido de nuevo, mientras que yo me vestí con una sudadera y unos pantalones que traje en una bolsa.._

 _Después de alistarnos, arreglarnos el pelo fuimos al auditorio, muchas de las chicas ya estaban sentadas en las mesas muy pocas aguantaban en la pista de baile.._

 _Le dije a Yuzu que me esperara. Luego subí al escenario di las gracias a todas las chicas por haber acudido y por su comportamiento.._

 _Me fui a la puerta junto a Gafitas sempai, ya que no veía a Himeko por ninguna parte, vi como todas las chicas se marchaban, inspeccione el auditorio por si quedaba alguna alumna y cuando me asegure de que no, me marche junto a Yuzu.._

 _Cerré la escuela, me daba un poco de pena los pobres que tendrían que limpiar todo ese desastre mañana, pero debe estar limpio para el dia siguiente.._

 _Por el camino pensaba en la cita de mañana, creo que tengo un plan quiero esforzarme al máximo para impresionar a Yuzu.._

 _Pronto llegamos en casa y me fije que había luces encendidas en mi casa, supuse que Matsuri estaría.._

 _Le dije a Yuzu que entrara que iba a darle las gracias por la ayuda de hoy, ella asintió y entró.._

 _Con mi llave entre en mi casa y me dirigi al salon, Matsuri estaba sentada viendo la tele y comiendo ramen.._

Mei: Hola

Matsuri: Ah hey Mei, ya habéis vuelto?

Mei: Si

Matsuri: Guay, por cierto recogeré todo antes de irme..

Mei: Tranquila, no hay problema como te dije podías quedarte el tiempo que necesitarás..

Matsuri: Gracias..

Mei: Denada yo también quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda..

Matsuri: No ha sido nada, hizo daño a mi one chan y se lo merecía..

Mei: Ya otra cosa, tengo que pedirte otro favor

Matsuri: Depende..

Mei: Mañana quiero llevar a Yuzu, pero necesito que la distraigas un par de horas mientras organizo todo y si tambien me podrias dar los numeros de movil de Mikasa y Touka..

Matsuri: Mm claro, que debo hacer exactamente.?

Mei: Mañana es el dia que sale a la venta el nuevo tomo de ese manga yuri que lee ella, podrías ir al centro comercial con ella y distraerla un poco..

Matsuri: Vale déjala en mis manos sabre como entretenerla, mientras lo organizas todo..

 _Ella me da los números de las chicas, me despido de ella y me marcho.._

 _Al entrar en casa, vi que Yuzu estaba en la ducha, así que era el momento perfecto de llamar a las chicas, Yuzu siempre dice que llamen a quien llame las dos siempre estarán juntas, aunque es muy tarde pero bueno llamare a Mikasa.._

 **...**

Mei: Hola Mikasa..

Mikasa: Hola Mei..

 _De fondo escuche a Touka.._

Mei: Hola a ti también Touka..

Touka: Hola, como estas? Paso algo con Yuzuchii?

Mei: No estamos bien, llamaba para pediros un favor..

Mikasa: Vale y qué necesitas?

Mei: Mañana llevo a Yuzu a una cita, pero necesito vuestra ayuda en algo quería saber si podeis venir a ayudarme..

Touka: Oh que linda y claro que te ayudaremos..

Mei: Yo no soy linda..

Mikasa: Ya bueno a qué hora tenemos que estar?

Mei: Matsuri se llevará a Yuzu a primera hora, podéis estar aquí sobre las nueve y media ?

Touka: Claro ahi estaremos..

Mei: Bien gracias, adios

Mikasa: Denada, adios.

 **...**

 _Bien ya puedo estar más tranquila y espero que todo mañana salga bien.._

 _Me voy al cuarto me quito la sudadera, el pantalón y el resto de las vendas que ya empezaba a incomodarse.._

 _Cogí mi pijama y me dirigí al baño. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Yuzu que ya había terminado.._

 _Ella me sonríe y me da una de esas miradas que me dejan sin aire.._

Yuzu: Te espero en la cama..

Mei: Si no tardare mucho..

 _Entró en el baño, me lavo el cuerpo y entró en la bañera aunque sea un rato para aliviar mi cuerpo.._

 _Empiezo a pensar en lo que pasó con Anna, espero que no vuelva y que no intente vengarse.._

 _Sali de la bañera, me sequé y me puse el pijama. Fui al cuarto, cuando entre me di cuenta de que Yuzu se quedó dormida con Kuma en sus brazos, cojo mi móvil y saco una foto.._

 _Miro la foto y ha quedado perfecta, los dos son muy monos.._

 _Apago las luces, me acuesto a su lado y le abrazo.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siento como alguien me toca el hombro pero hago caso omiso, pero ahora la sacudida se vuelve más fuerte y abro los ojos.._

 _Lo primero que veo es la cara sonriente de Matsu y me asusto.._

Yuzu: Joderr

Matsu: Buenos dias one chan...

 _Mei se mueve a mi lado pero no se despierta.._

Yuzu: Matsu que haces aqui?

 _Miro a la mesita de noche y veo que son las ocho y cuarenta de la mañana.._

Yuzu: Y además tan temprano?

Matsuri: Quería invitarte a desayunar y que fuéramos al centro comercial a comprar el nuevo tomo de manga yuri..

 _Oh cierto sale, hoy.._

Yuzu: Me gustaría pero hoy ya he quedado con Mei..

Matsuri: Venga one chan, solo un rato ademas no creo que ibais a salir a esta hora..

 _Es cierto, bueno ni me dijo hora Mei y por salir un momento no creo que pase nada.._

 _Me levanto de la cama, le digo a Matsu que se vaya a fuera pero veo que ella se queda mirando a donde Mei, miro en su dirección y veo que Mei está empalmada.._

 _Oh dios mio que verguenza, rápidamente le tapo sus ojos y la sacó a rastras de la habitación.._

 _Me quito el pijama me cambio, voy al escritorio, cojo papel y lapiz y le dejó un mensaje a Mei.._

 _Me acerco a ella dejó el papel en su mesita de noche, le doy un beso en los labios y me despido de Kuma.._

 _Al salir de la habitación, voy al baño a asearme, termino y me encuentro con Matsu en la cocina.._

 _Por el camino ella va muy callada, no sé en qué piensa la verdad.._

Yuzu: Tu silencio es incómodo y raro..

Matsuri: Ah lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en como te cabe eso..

 _Dios..._

 _Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi.._

Yuzu: No lo se pero me cabe y te agradeceria cambiar el tema..

Matsuri: Si mejor, tienes ganas de leer ya el nuevo tomo..

Yuzu: Si la verdad que si, adoro a laury sempai pero esa tal Carol chan es una cacho boba..

Matsuri: Yo en eso ya no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Laury sempai no deja en paz a Carol chan pero luego se hace la digna y se cree la mejor..

Yuzu: Si es la verdad pero Carol chan suplicó una vez a Laury sempai, ahora le encanta hacerlo...

Matsuri: Hahaha si a que le obliguen suplicar es lo que le llamas tu encantar, one chan pues si..

Yuzu: Bueno si...

Matsuri: Además Carol chan también consigue que Laury sempai haga cosas...

 _Con eso nos reímos las dos. Después de nuestro pequeño debate con los personajes, llegamos al centro comercial.._

 _Fuimos a una cafetería a desayunar algo, hablábamos de las tonterías que hacíamos hace unos años y la verdad es que me doy cuenta de que la echaba de menos.._

 _Luego fuimos a la liberia compramos el manga y otras cosas..._

 _Ella me dijo que porque no íbamos un rato al arcade, cogi el movil y me fije que tenia un mensaje de Mei.._

\- Diviértete con Matsuri, pero te espero aquí a las doce y media para nuestra cita. 3 -

 _Mire la hora y aun no era ni las diez._

 _Así que acepte la oferta de Matsu y así pasaba un rato con ella.._

 _Estuvimos jugando hasta las doce y decidimos que ya era hora de volver. Por el camino Matsuri estaba muy pendiente del móvil aunque no se porque.._

Yuzu: Estas bien ?

Matsuri: Si, onee chan una pregunta..

Yuzu: Dime ?

Matsuri: Que hay entre mi sempai y esa tal Himeko ?

Yuzu: La verdad no lo se pero desde hace un tiempo las veo muy cercanas..

Matsuri: Entiendo..

Yuzu: Porque ?

Matsuri: Simple curiosidad..

Yuzu: Bien

 _Sobre las doce y media llegamos a mi bloque en la puerta había un coche negro con un chofer dentro, será que Himeko está aquí, Matsuri se fue a casa de Mei y yo entre en mi casa.._

Yuzu: Mei ?

Mei: Bien ya has vuelto y ahora nos vamos..

Yuzu: A donde ?

Mei: Nuestra cita, ya lo tengo todo listo y el chofer nos espera..

Yuzu: Vale bien

 _Me despido de Kuma y salimos.._

 _Cuando llegamos abajo, Mei abre la puerta del coche y me deja entrar y luego ella.._

Mei: Nos vamos..

 _El chofer asiente con la cabeza y arranca el coche.._

Yuzu: A donde vamos ?

Mei: Secreto

Yuzu: Que vamos hacer ?

Mei: Secreto..

Yuzu: Cuanto vamos a tardar..

 _Ella no dice nada me mira fijamente, une sus labios con el mío y al separarse se me queda mirando.._

Mei: Deja de preguntar..

Yuzu: Bien

 _Ella agarra mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.._

 _Bien no sé cuánto tardaremos, ni a dónde vamos o lo que vayamos a hacer pero mientras que sea con Mei será perfecto.._

 _ **Sempai eres de lo peor..**_

 _ **Gracias por leer..**_

 _ **Todos los errores son míos..**_


	32. Chapter 32 Peticiones

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV MATSURI

.

.

 _Después de despedirme de Yuzu, entró en el piso de Mei con mi nuevo tomo del manga yuri "Lo nuestro es impredecible" que me muero de ganas de leer.._

 _Pero nada más entrar me encuentro con Mikasa y Touka.._

Matsuri: Hola chicas..

Mikasa: Hola Matsu..

Matsuri: Que haceis aqui ?

Touka: Mei dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí un rato si queríamos para no haber venido solo a ayudarle y eso...

Matsuri: Ah guay..

Mikasa: Cuantos dias llevas aquí ?

Matsuri: Casi una semana..

Touka: En serio, no habrás tramado nada en contra de Mei y Yuzu?

 _Tampoco se fían de mí.._

Matsuri: Que va ademas hice todo lo contrario, les ayude con una perra que quería separarles..

 _Ellas me miran extrañadas y un poco flipadas.._

Mikasa: Que? Ya estás tardando en explicarte..

 _Aisss yo que tenía ganas de leer mi manga no va a poder ser.._

 _Me siento en el sofá con ellas y les explico todo lo que pasó con Anna, Mei y Yuzu.._

 _Al terminar las dos están como piedras y no dicen nada.._

Matsuri: Chicas!

Mikasa: Porque Yuzu no nos dijo nada..

Matsuri: Porque es tan tonta le hizo caso a la extorsión de Anna..

Touka: Pero ahora estan bien, no ?

Matsuri: Si estan genial

 _En ese momento me vibra el móvil indicando de un mensaje.._

 _-Baby yo tengo un cohete con destino tu boquete-_

 _Dios en serio, ya le gustaria a el tener un cohete además no es lo que me va.._

Touka: Bueno hicimos unas cuantas hamburguesas mientras ayudamos a Mei, comemos?

Matsuri: Claro

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella reparte las hamburguesas, dios es enorme.._

Mikasa: Como lo que puedas, Matsu..

Matsuri: Tranquila puedo...

 _Después de comer, nos sentamos en el sofá ellas hablando de sus cosas mientras yo leía mi manga.._

 _Por lo que veo lo que sea que tengan Carol Chan y Laury sempai va avanzando, Yuzu flipara cuando lea esto, sobre todo esta parte.._

.

.

 _Amiga: Se la verdad, Carol chan te mueres de ganas de probar el caramelito de Laury sempai y saber el tipo de fiera que es.._

 _Carol Chan: Eso es lo que piensas tu y Laury sempai pero lo que ella demuestra es que se muere por probar completamente, no solo mi caramelo y aun sin hacerlo esta loquita por mi.._

 _Amiga: Eso no te lo puedo negar, se le nota las ganas a Kms, pero tu no quieres nada?_

 _Carol chan: Aparte de que me deje tranquila, no quiero nada más.._

.

.

 _No entiendo cuando niegan lo inevitable, esto se pone mejor por momentos.._

 _De pronto tocan en la puerta, me levanto y abro.._

 _De todas las personas, no esperaba que fuera mi Sempai.._

Harumi: Hola Matsuri..

Matsuri: Sempai..

 _Qué hará ella aquí.._

Harumi: Bueno me dejas pasar o hablaremos aquí ?

Matsuri: Oh sí, pasa pero Yuzu no está..

Harumi: Lo Se vengo por ti, quería hablar de algo..

 _Entramos en la casa, ella ve a Mikasa y Touka, las saluda y nos sentamos todas en el sofá, hablan durante un tiempo.._

 _Aprovecho que Harumi habla entretenidamente con Touka y le envió un mensaje a Mikasa preguntandole si me pueden dejar a sola con Harumi.._

 _No me responde solo me mira seriamente.._

Mikasa: Bueno Touka y yo nos vamos, teniamos planes de dar una vuelta antes de marcharnos...

 _Touka le mira un poco sorprendida, pero luego es como si le leyera la mente.._

Touka: Oh si, se me había olvidado..

 _Las dos se levantaron, se despiden de nosotras cogen sus cosas y se van._

 _A veces me da miedo la relación que tiene esas dos.._

Matsuri: Bueno nos quedamos solas, de qué querías hablarme..

Harumi: Claro pues más que hablar es pedirte algo..

Matsuri: Aiss sempai, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Pero antes puedo preguntarte algo..

Harumi: Claro, faltaria mas..

Matsuri: Donde fuiste la enana y tu despues ayer?

 _Ella se sonroja y agacha la cabeza._

 _Ya me dice mucho con solo hacer eso.._

Harumi: Después de que dejaramos de hablar, fuimos a una de las aulas a ya sabes..

Matsuri: A follar?

 _Lo digo más duro de lo que pretendía.._

Harumi: Si

 _Lo sabía, pero sonrío y hago como que no me importa.._

Matsuri: Así que follando en las aulas eh, que golfillas..

Harumi: Tu sabes solo fue esa vez, cosa del momento y porque no sabíamos donde estaba Mei y Yuzu..

Pero no controlamos la hora y nos quedamos encerrada, no pudimos salir hasta esta mañana que llegaron los limpiadores..

 _Dioss..._

Matsuri: Ya que locura..

Harumi: Si pero bueno tuvimos tiempo de hablar un poco, sobre lo que tenemos o como queramos llamarlo y eso..

Matsuri: Y que pasa?

Harumi: De ahí que te quiera pedir algo?

Matsuri: bueno dime que quieres?

Harumi: Yooo..

Me gustaría que..

.

.

POV MIKASA

.

.

 _Después que Mei llamara ayer, aparecimos aquí a la hora acordada para ayudarle en todo y espero que todo vaya yendo perfecto.._

 _Y ahora Matsu, no se siempre está de broma pero creo que de verdad quería quedarse a solas con Harumi aunque no se que se trae entre manos.._

 _Pero bueno Touka y yo decidimos dar una vuelta ya que estabamos aqui_

 _Estábamos en el centro comercial comprando unas cosas cuando vi a una chica tiene el pelo largo y rosa, sus ojos son del mismo color.._

 _Esta mirando a unas chicas discutir desde lejos y tiene una sonrisa bastante siniestra, tanto que da miedo.._

 _No se pero algo tiene que no me gusta.._

 _Luego seguimos caminando, aunque esa chica me inquieta mucho.._

Touka: Tu crees que todo saldrá bien en la cita de Mei y Yuzu ?

Mikasa: Si creo que sera genial y Yuzu se sorprenderá creo que es bastante perfecta..

Touka: Ya nuestros novios no se esmeraron tanto en la vida..

Mikasa: Eren con lo tonto que es pues no, aunque igual no es que me gustaría mucho tampoco.

Touka: Ya Kaneki es bastante serio así que tampoco es de que se le ocurra grandes ideas..

Mikasa: Por nos tenemos la una a la otra..

Touka: Si hahah hacemos el cuarteto perfecto..

Mikasa: Podriamos tener algun detalle con ellos..

Touka: Claro podemos comprarles algo pero el que ?

 _Al final dimos otra vuelta más y nos llevamos unos libros que pensamos que quizás les vaya a gustar_

 _Antes de marchamos le envie un mensaje a Matsu preguntandole si todo iba bien, me dijo que sí y que ya hablariamos.._

.

.

POV MEI

.

.

 _Después de que Yuzu se fuera, llegaron las chicas y lo preparamos todo.._

 _Luego ella vino, nos montamos en el coche que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.._

 _El trayecto fue unos cuarenta minutos y ella estuvo bastante tranquila.._

 _Aunque me conto un poco como avanza el manga que lee y que tiene muchas ganas de leer el que se compró esta mañana.._

 _El chofer nos indico que habíamos llegado, cogí de mi bolsillo una antifaz y le dije que debía ponérselo.._

Yuzu: Mei aquí es donde por fin me matas ?

Mei: Muy graciosa pero lo que menos quiero es matarte..

 _Ella se lo pone un poco a regaña dientes.._

 _Salgo del coche y luego le ayudo a ella..._

 _Llevamos todo a su sitio, me pongo detrás de ella y le quitó el antifaz..._

Mei: Sorpresa..

 _Cortito si pero es que hubo un cambio de planes.. Eres de lo peor Sempai.._

 _Gracias por leer.._

 _Todos los errores son mios.._


	33. Chapter 33: Una cita inolvidable

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

Mei: Sorpresa..

Oh dioos mio..

Nunca había visto este lugar, es un acantilado, se ve el mar y puedo ver un mantel debajo del único árbol de cerezo que hay por la zona es impresionante..

Yuzu: Mei esto es un picnic ?

Me doy la vuelta y le miró fijamente..

Mei: Si es poco, te esperabas más ?

Yuzu: No Mei es perfecto es solo que no te pega mucho pero es precioso..

Ella sonríe y me besa la frente..

Mei: Bien quería hacer algo especial para ti, algo que no haría para nadie más..

Yuzu: Pues es perfecto..

Me coge de la mano y me lleva a donde está el mantel, nos sentamos y me quedo mirando las vistas, son hermosas..

Yuzu: Cómo conociste este lugar ?

Mei: Un día de casualidad, suelo venir aquí cuando estoy a punto de estallar o tengo ganas de matar a alguien..

Yuzu: Haces este camino a diario?

Ella me mira de manera confusa y eso me hace ver que no pillo la broma..

Yuzu: Es broma Mei, osea lo he dejado ver como que todos los días quieres matar a alguien..

Ella se ríe asintiendo con la cabeza..

Mei: Si es cierto porque cada dia me entran ganas de matarte a ti..

Yuzu: Ya si lo demuestras..

Mei: Bueno quieres probar lo que te cocine ?

Yuzu: Tu lo hiciste todo?

Mei: Si osea con ayuda..

Yuzu: No importa estoy deseando probarla..

Abrimos unos de los ventos el más grande, hay un montón de comida y tienen una pinta increíble..

Comimos tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin importancia..

Mei: Qué es lo que quieres hacer en un futuro ?

Vaya esto es nuevo, osea Mei nunca me preguntó sobre mi futuro y que es lo que quiero hacer..

Yuzu: Nunca he pensado detenidamente en ello, pero ves que me gusta todo esto de la moda, así que molaria ir por esa rama..

Mei: Se te daría bien, aunque te prefiero sin tanta moda por encima..

Yuzu: Y tu ?

Mei: Pues supongo que dedicarme al instituto, es de mi familia y yo lo heredaré..

Yuzu: Pero es lo que quieres hacer de verdad..

Mei: Si osea me gusta hacer lo que hago, aunque me deje sin tiempo para más, me gusta ayudar a mi abuelo..

Yuzu: Eres buena persona Mei, aunque muchos piensen que no, yo se que si..

De pronto siento un pinchazo bajo el vientre..

Pero decido dejarlo pasar..

Hoy Mei se a esforzado un montón, me encanta lo atenta que es conmigo y sé exactamente cómo darle las gracias..

Me acerco a ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento..

Estamos muy cerca, puedo sentir su aliento, decido acabar con la poca distancia que hay entre nosotras y uno mis labios al suyo..

Es un beso lento, quiero poder agradecerle todo lo que a echo hoy con el..

Además nunca me cansaré de besarla, todos son iguales al del primer dia..

La cosa se va calentando, nuestros besos ya no son lentos, ahora es más frenético, ella empieza a quitarme la ropa y cuando me doy cuenta ambas ya estamos desnudas..

Empieza a besarme el cuello, luego pasa a mis pechos, me encanta cada cosa que me hace, cuando me toca, me llame o me muerde..

Estar con Mei es lo mejor..

Ella se incorpora y me mira fijamente, tiene como un brillo especial, no se si es por el atardecer o es que siempre estuvo ahí y no me di cuenta..

Entra en mi y empieza a moverse lentamente, esto no es solo sexo o uno rapidito, estamos haciendo el amor..

Las dos empezamos a gemir y a movernos más rápidos, estamos totalmente sincronizadas y eso solo hace que lo disfrute mas..

Pero de pronto el dolor en el vientre vuelve y ya no lo puedo ignorar porque es un dolor más intenso y agudo..

Yuzu: Auch..

Mei: Yuzu estas bien, te hice daño ?

Yuzu: No lose Mei pero duele mucho, me duele!

Ella sale de mi y empieza a mirar con pánico, si es posible esta mas blanca de lo que ya es..

Mei: Yuzu estas sangrando, dios te hice daño, lo siento no era mi intención..

Yuzu: Mei tranquila, no creo que haya sido tu, me dolía un poco de antes pero no quise decir nada además lo hemos hecho muchas veces más duro que esto y no paso nada..

Mei: Porque no dijiste nada?

Yuzu: Porque no quería estropear nuestra cita..

Mei: Yuzu..

Yuzu: Mei me sigue doliendo un montón puedes llevarme al hospital..

Mei: Claro llamaré, al chofer y vamos a ir al hospital..

Ella se levanta y me ayuda a incorporarme y a vestirme, luego se viste ella. Luego llama al chofer, noto como me baja la sangre por la pierna no entiendo nada, solo cojo un trozo de papel y me limpio..

No puedo mas con el dolor, es extremo y casi ni puedo mantenerme en pie..

El chofer llega rápido, nos montamos en el coche, le pedí a Mei que llamara a mi madre para encontrarnos en el hospital..

Volviendo todo el trayecto a la ciudad, llegamos a emergencias, en el camino Mei estaba super pendiente de mi y no me soltaba la mano y me decía que todo iba a salir bien..

Vino un médico que me subió a una camilla y me llevó a una habitación..

Empezó a hacerme preguntas, hasta que todos quedaron mirando a la cama, me incorporé un poco y vi que estaba llena de sangre..

No se cuando empecé a llorar y a gritar porque estaba nerviosa y no entendía nada y de pronto todo se volvió negro..

Empiezo a notar algo de luz y abro los ojos lentamente, ahora lo recuerdo estaba en el hospital..

Cuando mi vista se acostumbra, veo mi madre a mi lado, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados..

Haruka: Yuzu..

Yuzu: Mama que paso, donde esta Mei ?

Empecé a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de Mei y no la encontraba..

Haruka: Mei se fue ayer, desde entonces no ha vuelto, he intentado llamarla pero su móvil, está apagado..

Yuzu: Y a dónde a ido ?

Haruka: Después que el médico hablará con nosotras, ella solo se marcho y me dijo que te dijera que ella te ama..

Yuzu: Pero porque se fue, que me paso ?

Haruka: Yuzu sufriste un aborto involuntario...

Lo siento es cortito, pero debo coger el hilo de la historia de nuevo..

Gracias por leer..

Todos los errores son mios..


	34. Chapter 34 Adios?

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..**_

 _ **Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**_

 _ **Calificación: M**_

 _ **Disfrutad de la lectura ≧**_ _ **ヮ≦**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **POV YUZU**

 **.**

 **.**

Como que un aborto, para eso tendría que haber estado embarazada y Mei dijo que era imposible y aun asi como no me di cuenta..

Estaba embarazada y no lo sabía..

Y lo peor he perdido a mi hijo, he perdido al hijo de Mei, a nuestro HIJO..

Haruka: Yuzu, se que estas en shock pero cómo es posible, has estado con algun chico antes que Mei o le has puesto los cuernos y es por eso que ella se a ido ?

Miro a mi madre, siento algo húmedo en mis mejillas y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando..

Haruka: Yuzu tranquila, lo superaremos..

Yuzu: Estaba embarazada de Mei..

Haruka: Como es eso posible..

Yuzu: Mei tiene un pene, mama..

Se suponía que no podía producir espermas así que estábamos tranquilas y no utilizabamos proteccion asi que no entiendo nada, estoy super confusa y Mei no está y estaba embarazada, iba a ser madre..

Empiezo a sollozar más fuerte y no se pero siento un dolor en el pecho..

Haruka: Vale buscaremos a Mei, vamos a averiguar dónde está, pero primero tienes que recuperarte..

Asiento con la cabeza y el médico entra en la habitación..

Doctor: Hola Yuzu como te encuentras, te duele algo ?

Yuzu: Un poco el vientre pero nada más..

Doctor: Ya pero eso es normal, era usted consciente de que estabas embarazada?

Yuzu: No y aun no entiendo cómo es eso posible..

Doctor: Porque no lo entiende osea usted tuvo relaciones sexuales, cierto ?

Yuzu: Si pero mi novia es intersexual y su doctor dijo que ella no producia espermas, si no tomaba unas pastillas y creeme no lo hacia..

Doctor: Entiendo pero algunas veces las personas con la condición de su novia, producen un poco de esperma es muy raro que valga para dejar embarazada a alguien pero como ves todo puede ocurrir..

Yuzu: Entiendo..

Doctor: Está su novia por aquí para podamos hacerle unas pruebas..

Al oír eso me vuelven las ganas de llorar, porque Mei no esta, no se donde estara solo espero que no haya huido..

Haruka: Por ahora no sabemos dónde está..

Doctor: Bueno no hay problema. Yuzu tendrás que estar hoy en observación pero si no ocurre nada raro podrás irte mañana a casa..

Yuzu: Gracias..

El Doctor se va y nos deja a solas..

Haruka: Llamaré a las chicas estaban preocupadas pero les dije que poco harian aqui asi que se fueron la llamaré para que vengan..

Yuzu: Vale..

Mi madre sale de la habitación, justo en ese momento escuchó mi movil, me están llamando..

Suerte que está en la mesita de noche y no tengo que levantarme..

Contestó sin mirar..

...

Yuzu: Si

Mei: Yuzu..

Yuzu: Mei donde estas ? Te necesito ?

Mei: Yuzu no puedo volver, necesito estar alejada un tiempo..

Yuzu: Como ?

Mei: Necesito tiempo para mi y para pensar..

Yuzu: Que tu necesitas tiempo, la que está en un cama de hospital sin su novia al lado soy yo, la que acaba de perder su hijo, mi primer hijo he sido yo, no tu Mei. Deberias estar aqui a mi lado pero en cambio huyes como una cobarde.

Mei: Yuzu se que has pasado por mucho y creeme a mi tambien me duele, tambien era mio pero no estábamos preparadas y quizás eso fue lo mejor que podía haber pasado..

Yuzu: Te odio, te odio mas que a nada en este mundo y eres una hipócrita, críticas a tu padre porque nunca estas y que te abandono pero tu haces lo mismo, os viene de familia..

Mei: Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras y si puede que sea igual que mi padre pero dime que íbamos a hacer las dos con un hijo..

Yuzu: No lo entiendes, no digo que lo tuviera, hubiéramos discutido para llegar a la mejor opcion se que no estoy preparada aun soy una niña pero lo que hubiéramos decidido hubiera sido juntas y bajo nuestra responsabilidad pero ahora siento como que me falta algo y me duele tanto que no lo puedo soportar y lo unico que queria era poder coger tu mano y abrazarte pero no estar porque eres de lo peor, eres la peor persona del mundo. Y como no estas aqui es mejor... Mierda no puedo ni decirlo.

Mei: No lo digas..

Yuzu: Aunque no pueda debo hacerlo, no vuelvas porque si no estás en este que es el peor momento de mi vida no te quiero mas en ella. Adiós Mei.

...

Tiro el movil con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared y empiezo a llorar, no puedo controlarme y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro..

Escucho vagamente mi nombre, una y otra vez es como un susurro, abro los ojos y espero encontrarme con Mei pero no es ella..

Yuzu: Hola

Mikasa: Hola, como estas ?

Yuzu: Bien, bueno a medida de lo posible..

Touka: Tu madre nos contó lo que paso lo siento mucho, no se por lo que estarás pasando pero debe de ser horrible..

Yuzu: Ya yo ni lo sabía, increible no las cosas que pueden pasarle a uno..

Matsu: Yo solo sé que matare a Mei cuando la vea..

Veo sus miradas y me doy cuenta de que están molestas las tres..

Pero no puedo culparla del todo sí que estoy molesta porque me haya abandonado de esa manera pero igual debe de ser difícil para ella..

Yuzu: Nadie le hará nada, ella se a ido y ya no hay más que hablar..

Matsu: Pero Yuzu..

Yuzu: Pero nada Mei se ha ido y no va a volver..

Las chicas cambiaron de tema y me contaron cómo les fue el dia y luego el doctor volvió y nos dijo que el horario de visitas se había acabado y que debía irse..

El me dijo que todo iba bien y que seguro mañana podría volver a mi casa..

.

.

Al diia siguiente..

.

.

Como dijo el doctor ya puedo volver a mi casa, la verdad es que ya no me duele tanto al menos no físicamente, emocionalmente estoy destrozada..

Cuando llegue a mi casa todos estaban encima mía de que si necesito esto o lo otro..

En un momento solo me quede mirando fijamente a la pared que separa mi casa de la casa de Mei..

Cuando entre en mi cuarto ya no quedaba nada de ella, solo una nota que podía te amo..

Me levanto de la mesa, cojo mis llaves y salgo por la puerta, escucho que las chicas querían venir detrás de mí pero mi madre se los impidió..

Me paro en frente de su puerta, será que todo está vacío, será que se lo llevó, sera que de verdad no piensa volver..

Abro la puerta y enseguida me invade su olor, las cosas del salon estan tapadas por unas sábanas, paso por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y cuando entro, esperaba encontrarme todo menos esto..

Ni me habia dado cuenta pero Kuma no estaba en mi casa, estaba aquí con Mei, si ella estaba acostada con él entre sus brazos..

Los dos estaban dormidos..

De pronto empiezo a llorar de nuevo, me acerco a la cama y me acuesto detrás de ella, creo que nota mi presencia pero aun asi no se levanta solo se deja abrazar..

Y pronto también me uno a ellos.. .

.

.

Siento como si alguien me estuviera observando y es entonces cuando noto que me acarician la mejilla..

Abro los ojos lentamente, espero no haber soñado lo último que recuerdo..

Y no es un sueño..

Mei: Hola

Yuzu: Hola

Ella deja de acariciarme la mejilla y baja su mano a mi vientre..

Mei: Te duele?

Yuzu: No, ya no..

Cojo su mano y la llevo a mi corazón ..

Yuzu: Vuelve a preguntar

ella empieza a sollozar..

Mei: Te duele?

Yuzu: Si y mucho siento un vacio enorme..

Entonces tambien empiezo a llorar, ella une nuestras frentes, me mira fijamente..

Con un poco de miedo une sus labios a los míos, creo que tiene miedo a que la rechace pero no lo hago porque le necesito tanto..

Nos separamos en busca de aire..

Yuzu: Te amo Mei..

Mei: Yo tambien te amo..

Lo veo en su mirada y lo siento muy a dentro de mi..

Yuzu: Pero..

Ella asiente..

Mei: Pero me tengo ir..

Yuzu: No hay forma de que te quedes?

Mei: No, te amo y quiero estar contigo Yuzu, lo que tenemos o lo que teníamos no se como decirlo ahora, pero es especial eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y me has ayudado tanto, pero me he dado cuenta de que necesito un tiempo todo ha ido muy rápido y luego pasó esto. Siento dejarte sola pero si me quedo me estaría engañando se que volveré, porque sé que no amare a nadie como a ti pero por ahora necesito alejarme..

Yuzu: Pretendes que esperé, sin saber cuánto tiempo estarás fuera ?

Mei: Jamas te pediria eso. Quiero que sigas viviendo tu vida y que sigas siendo la misma Yuzu de siempre..

Ella me besó de nuevo, una y otra vez..

Mei: Cuida de Kuma..

Ella se levanta, abre la puerta y me mira..

Mei: Adiós Yuzu..

Yuzu: Has dicho que volverías, no ?

Mei: Si

Yuzu: Entonces no es un adios..

Mei: Hasta pronto..

Y con eso ella se va..

Kuma se acerca a mi y me lame la cara..

Yuzu: Estamos solos amiguito..

Me levanto de la cama, echó un último vistazo al cuarto y me marcho..

Vuelvo a mi casa y estan todas sentadas en el sofá solo que ahora con ellas se encuentran Harumi y Himeko..

Haruka: Yuzu, nos tenias preocupada y donde estaba kuma?

Yuzu: Estaba en el piso de Mei, pero estoy bien mamá..

Haruka: Segura que estas bien ?

Yuzu: Si tranquila..

En ningún momento suelto a kuma es como si tuviera a Mei aun conmigo..

Harumi: Hola

Yuzu: Hola

Harumi: No te voy a preguntar como estas porque ya estarás harta de ello..

Yuzu: Gracias..

Harumi: Todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo veras..

Yuzu: Eso espero..

Himeko: Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos estaré de acuerdo con que faltes unos días a clase pero eso si debes recuperarlas después..

Yuzu: Gracias Himeko..

Si me disculpan, me daré una ducha..

Voy hacia el baño y me quedo paralizada en la puerta ya que ahora me doy cuenta de que tendré que soltar a Kuma..

Me quedo mirando la puerta y siento como me tocan el hombro..

Haruka: Tranquila yo lo cojo, cuando salgas del baño te lo devuelvo..

Le sonrío a mí madre y le paso a kuma con recelo..

Entró en el baño, la bañera ya está llena supongo que mi madre lo había preparado ya..

Entró directamente, el agua caliente me reconforta, no es como los abrazos de Mei pero supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar y también debo dejar de pensar tanto en ella..

No se cuanto tiempo llevo en el baño solo se que mi madre toca en la puerta para decirme que la cena ya esta lista..

Salgo de la bañera, me seco y me visto..

Al entrar en la cocina veo que todas siguen aqui, se que tienen buena intención pero la verdad me gustaría poder estar sola..

Terminamos de cenar con tranquila, puedo notar cierta hostilidad entre Harumi y Matsu pero no le di importancia..

De pronto todas ellas se despiden..

Matsu, Touka y Mikasa dicen que pasarán a verme los proximos dias que tengan libre..

Himeko dice que me verá cuando esté de vuelta en el Instituto..

Harumi: Te llamo mañana y hablamos aunque sea un rato..

Yuzu: Mejor te llamo yo es que rompí el móvil

Ella asiente me da un abrazo y se marcha con el resto..

Míro a mí madre..

Haruka: Está en tu cama, se quedó dormido..

Yuzu: Gracias..

Me levanto y me voy a mi cuarto y tal y como dijo mi mama. Esta dormido en el lado de Mei..

Mi cuarto tambien huele a ella..

Mi cama huele a ella

Todo huele a ella..

 _ **Todos los errores son mios..**_

 _ **Gracias**_


	35. Chapter 35 Tiempo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

 _Ya ha pasado seis meses desde que Mei se fue y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella.._

 _Los tres primeros meses_

 _Me hacía tanta falta, no significa que ya no solo que no lo pienso demasiado intento ocupar mi tiempo con mil cosas a la vez para no pensar, es la unica solucion que encontre.. despertaba todas las madrugadas sudando y con el corazón acelerado por las pesadillas y todas eran iguales.._

 _Del miedo que tengo a no volver a ver a Mei.._

 _Volví a las clases una semana después de lo ocurrido, todo era un caos ya que sin Mei, Himeko no sabía cómo hacerse cargo de todo, así que el abuelo de Mei llamó a la hermana de Harumi para que ocupara el puesto de presidenta mientras Mei estaba ausente.._

 _Es parecida a Mei, me dijo que debía acatar las normas durante tres días seguidos pero por lo visto ya se ha rendido.._

 _Más o menos un mes después el abuelo de Mei vino a verme, no tenía ni idea de que supiera lo que había ocurrido menos que Mei se lo hubiera contado todo. En un principio pensé que venía a echarme la culpa de que Mei se fuera pero fue al contrario._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba sentada en el sofá con Kuma cuando de pronto tocan en la puerta.._

 _De todas las personas que podía ser nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera el abuelo de Mei.._

Yuzu: Hola

Señor Aihara: Hola, Yuzu..

 _Me quedé un poco paralizada pero luego le dije que pasara y nos sentamos en el salon.._

Yuzu: Quiere tomar algo ?

Señor Aihara: No muchas gracias..

Yuzu: A que debo su visita, estoy un poco sorprendida la verdad..

Señor Aihara: Normal, estoy aqui porque queria ver como seguías y porque Mei me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ti.

Yuzu: Gracias pero no es necesario y es duro pero estoy bien o eso pienso.. Y la verdad es todo un detalle que Mei le pidiera ese favor..

Señor Aihara: También quería dejarte claro que no te echo la culpa de nada. Supongo que huir en los momentos difíciles y importantes es cosa de familia ya que su padre hizo lo mismo..

Yuzu: No la culpo, lo que nos ha pasado no es algo que ocurre normalmente y menos es algo para lo que estamos preparadas con solo 16 años. No me gustó que se fuera, me hubiera gustado que se quedará mi lado, pero no podía elegir por ella y si necesitaba irse pues no sería yo la que le retuviera.

Señor Aihara: Eso es bastante maduro de tu parte Yuzu y más para la edad que tienes. La verdad tenía una idea equivocada de ti, pensaba que eras una niña mimada y caprichosa que para nada era una buena compañía para mi nieta. Pero veo que estaba muy equivocado..

Yuzu: Entiendo, supongo que mi forma de ser no ayudó a ese criterio..

Ambos nos reímos de ello..

Yuzu: Sabes donde esta ?

Señor Aihara: Lo último que supe es que estaba por Europa pero no la ciudad exacta, no me dijo nada más..

Yuzu: La verdad es que me muero de ganas de contactar con ella pero nose como.

Señor Aihara: Si hubiera una te lo diría pero es ella la que me llama y seguro que es de algún hotel..

Yuzu: Ya..

Señor Aihara: Yo confío en que mi nieta recapacite y vuelva a casa, sé que ella te ama por como me hablo de ti y me explico todo..

Yuzu: Yo también espero que vuelva..

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Eso fue hace cinco meses ya.. De vez en cuando me lo encuentro en el instituto y me pregunta si estoy bien o necesito algo.._

 _Y siempre le digo que no y le pregunto si sabe algo más de Mei.._

 _Por otro lado Harumi ha estado super pendiente de mí cada día me pregunta cómo estoy, si necesito algo y la verdad es que eso es lo que más me agobia que estén tan pendiente de mí quisiera, que todo volviese a la normalidad._

 _Cada dos semanas Touka, Mikasa y Matsu vienen a verme, la verdad es que intentan distraerme y hacer que no piense en lo mal que está mi vida ahora mismo. Les dije que no hacía falta que vinieran tantas veces y que poco a poco ya me iba encontrando mejor._

 _Mi madre también ha estado pendiente. En esos tres primeros meses había veces que dejaba de ir a trabajar porque me escuchaba llorar por las noches y entonces decidia quedarse conmigo hasta que me quedara dormida._

 _Hace dos meses que me volví a encontrarme con la chica ángel de la fiesta de de Halloween que resulta que se llama Yuno Gasai y desde entonces nos hemos hecho amigas._

 _Cada vez que estamos juntas noto como Harumi se disgusta un poco creo que no le cae bien, igual también noto como una chica bastante rara siempre nos mira desde lejos, Yuno me ha dicho que es una compañera de su clase que es muy rara y que le gusta observar a las personas pero que no tenía de qué preocuparme._

 _Siempre estamos hablando de videojuegos, mangas o cosas al azar ya que tenemos muchas cosas en común._

 _La verdad es que le agradezco que en ningún momento me pregunte sobre Mei.._

 _Hace dos semanas cuando las chicas vinieron a casa les hable de Yuno y que era mi nueva amiga.._

 _En seguida se pusieron protectoras y no es que me pidieran es que me ordenaron que tenía que presentarles la próxima veces que vinieran a visitarme.._

 _Acepte porque no me quedaba de otra._

 _Matsu lo primero que me pregunto es si la chica era guapa o sí me gusta, le dije que si era guapa tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos del mismo color, su aspecto es como irónicamente angelical la verdad es una chica adorable._

 _Pero desde el primer momento le dije a Matsu que no me gustaba que solo la veía como una amiga y ella me dijo que eso en un futuro puede cambiar y que tampoco tengo que estar esperando toda la vida por Mei al decir eso me dio ganas de gritarle y decirle que Mei volverá pero la verdad es que a estas alturas ya no estoy segura de ello.._

 _Hoy es el dia en que se conocerán y estoy bastante nerviosa se como pueden llegar a ser y no quiero que asusten a Yuno.._

 _Hemos decidido quedarnos en mi casa para ver unas películas también he invitado a Harumi y a Himeko.._

 _Harumi me hablo de que ahora estan en una relacion, no pienso que hagan buena pareja pero ellas me apoyaron con Mei asi que yo hare lo mismo.._

 _Solo espero que no haya ningún problema.._

 _Las primeras en llegar son el trío amenazante, se que intentarán poner a Yuno a prueba, solo espero que no se pasen.._

 _Un rato después llegó Harumi y Himeko.._

 _Pero desde entonces ha pasado como 20 minutos y Yuno aun no llega, será que se arrepintió de venir.._

Mikasa: Donde esta tu amiga? No sabe que es de mala educación llegar tarde..

Yuzu: Tranquilas solo llega un poco tarde, le mandare un mensaje..

Matsu: Dile que se apresure o empezamos sin ella..

 _Me levanto del sofá para mandarle el mensaje pero justo en ese momento tocan la puerta, justo en el momento.._

Yuno: Hola, siento llegar tarde..

 _Pone su mejor cara de disculpa y me sonríe._

Yuzu: No pasa nada, tampoco es para tanto pero estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje..

Yuno: Igual lo siento mucho.

 _Ella vuelve a sonreír, me quedo mirándole un poco atontada es como si me cautivara pero no se el porque.._

Touka: Yuzuuuuu!

 _Me sobresalto un poco pero vuelvo en mí .._

Yuzu: Bueno pasa..

 _Le dejo espacio para que pase, es la primera vez que entra a mi casa, muchas veces me ha acompañado pero siempre hasta la entrada del edificio.._

 _Nos dirigimos al salón y todas las miradas van a ella.._

Yuzu: Chicas ella es Yuno Gasai, Yuno ellas son mis amigas..

Yuno: Encantada de conoceros, porfin..

Yuzu: Ya conoces a Harumi y Himeko, cierto.

Yuno: Si

Yuzu: Ellas son mis amigas de la infancia, Matsuri, Touka y Mikasa. Asi que ya estan echas las presentaciones nos sentamos y vemos la peli..

 _Todas están de acuerdo, me siento en el sofá y ella se sienta a mí lado.._

 _Todas estamos concentradas en la peli cuando Kuma aparece y se sienta en mí regazo.._

Yuno: Así que este es el famoso Kuma.

 _Ella acerca su mano para acariciarle pero él no se deja y le araña.._

Yuno:Auch..

Yuzu: Estas bien?

Yuno: Si solo es un pequeño rasguño, tranquila..

Yuzu: Nunca se habia portado asi antes..

Matsu: Kuma es listo, huele la competencia de su ama a kilómetros..

Yuzu: MATSURI..

Lo llevaré al cuarto..

 _Al entrar en el cuarto lo acuesto en su cama y me siento a su lado, no entiendo porque lo ha hecho será verdad lo que dijo Matsu.._

 _No Yuzu sacatelo de la cabeza Yuno solo te ve como una amiga, tal y como yo la veo a ella y no hay nada más.._

Yuzu: La echas de menos verdad..

 _Le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza_..

Yuzu:Yo tambien Kuma, yo también..

.

.

POV MATSURI

.

.

 _No me gusta esta chica, en su mirada algo me dice que no es trigo limpio, no me fio de ella y de esa sonrisa falsa.._

Mikasa: Porque te hiciste amiga de Yuzu?

 _Ella se rie_

Yuno: Esperaron a que se fuera para hacerme un interrogatorio, que predecibles..

Y simplemente coincidimos y empezamos a hablar, nada del otro mundo. Pero veo que no os caigo bien.. seré sincera me importa una mierda, no me interesa llevarme bien con vosotras, ni lo que penséis de mí. Yuzu me adora y como dice soy su nueva amiga y no podreis hacer nada para impedir que me acerque aun mas a ella.

 _Pero de qué va esta tía y porque nos lo suelta así sin más, sabe que podemos contárselo a Yuzu, a no ser que es lo que quiere que hagamos.. Pero venga Yuzu no sería capaz de ponerse de su parte.._

Touka: Porque, qué intenciones tienes?

Yuno: Mis intenciones no son asunto vuestro, lo único que os puedo decir es que Yuzu no será de nadie más..

 _Ella se ríe en nuestra cara y se levanta.._

Yuno: Ire a buscar a Yuzu, seguro que ya me echa de menos..

.

.

POV YUNO

.

.

 _Son tan simples y lo de ir directa al grano fue un buen consejo, debo darle las gracias más tarde.._

 _Esto se pone divertido y estoy deseando saber qué movimiento hacen las amiguitas, le dirán a Yuzu o se callaran y esperaran al siguiente acto.._

 _Pero hagan lo que hagan la directora de esta función no son ellas.._

Ni yo..

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar espero que os guste el capitulo, volveré a actualizar muy pronto.._

 _Todos los errores son míos.._

 _Gracias_


	36. Chapter 36 Visita Inesperada

Descargo de responsabilidad: Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Advertencia: Mei G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

Disfrutad de la lectura ≧ヮ≦

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

 _Alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto, la verdad es que me entretuve con Kuma y no se cuanto tiempo me habré llevado aquí dentro.._

 _Me levanto y al abrir la puerta veo a Yuno.._

Yuno: Ya pensaba que estabas dormida o algo..

Yuzu: No solo me distraje con Kuma..

Yuno: No pasa nada, me lo imagine..

Yuzu: No sabes como lamento que te haya arrañado..

Yuno: No importa, ni me duele..

 _Al decir eso, ella me sonríe.._

Yuno: Así que, este es tu cuarto..

Yuzu: Si, pasa..

.

.

POV YUNO

.

.

 _Entró en su cuarto y es bastante acogedor y grande. Y además es tal y como me lo imaginaba, muy Yuzu.._

 _Miro alrededor y veo que tiene unas cuantas fotos con Mei, otra que supongo que es de su padre y otras con sus amigas..._

 _En su cama tiene un par de peluches..._

Yuno: Me gustan los pingüinos..

Yuzu: A mí también..

Yuno: Es super mono, donde lo compraste..

Yuzu: Me lo regalo Mei..

Yuno: Ohh lo siento, no debí preguntar..

Yuzu: No importa, no quiero que hablar de ella o mencionar su nombre sea un tema tabú..

Yuno: Creo que es lo mejor, para que lo superes..

Yuzu: Bueno, volvemos al salón..

Yuno: Claro..

 _Salgo de la habitación con ella detrás de mí, estoy deseando saber qué dirán las estúpidas de sus amigas.._

 _Llegamos al salon, me siento en el sofá y ella a mí lado.._

 _Me doy cuenta de que todas me dan una mirada de muerte, pero no dicen nada, son unas cobardes, odio a las personas así.._

 _Al rato, terminamos de ver la película, sin ningún imprevisto.._

 _Entre todas decidimos que pediremos unas pizzas, mientras echamos unas partidas a la play, como no Yuzu será mi compañera, igualmente no querría estar con ninguna de sus amigas..._

 _De pronto tocan la puerta. Y Yuzu se levanta a abrir.._

 _De pronto la abordan con un abrazo y todas nos quedamos paralizadas ya que no sabemos quién es ese hombre..._

Sho: Yuzu..

Yuzu:..

 _Ella no dice nada, solo lo vuelve a abrazar y empieza a llorar.._

Sho: Puedes llorar, sácalo todo..

Yuzu: Le echo de menos. Me duele tanto que no esté, quiero que vuelva..

Sho: Lose, te entiendo..

 _Ellos dejan de abrazarse y ella se seca las lágrimas.._

Yuzu: Lo siento chicas..

Mikasa: Quien es ?

Yuzu: Oh claro, chicas el es Sho Aihara el padre de Mei..

 _Todas estan un poco sorprendidas.._

 _Así que este es el padre eh.._

 _Puede que su llegada, cambien un poco mis planes.._

Himeko: Se acuerda de mí.. ?

Sho: Oh Hime, como has crecido, como estas ?

Himeko: Estoy bien, la verdad es que no le reconocí a simple vista..

Sho: Si, normal he cambiado un poco y estoy mas viejo..

Himeko: Ya un poco..

Sho: Supongo que tu tambien debes de estar pasándolo mal..

Himeko: No tanto como Yuzu pero si, tambien le echo de menos..

 _Yuzu nos presenta a todas.._

 _Touka propone que nos vayamos y que los dejemos solos.._

 _Y si esto cambia un poco mis planes de hoy._

 _Nos despedimos de ella y nos vamos.._

 _Ya estando abajo, todas me miran como si quisieran matarme_..

Mikasa: Que te quede claro, que no dejaremos que le hagas daño o utilices a Yuzu..

 _Hago un gesto de desdén y sonrió.._

Yuno: Lo siento pero las cosas ya salieron de vuestras manos y de vuestro entendimiento. Hare con Yuzu lo que yo quiera..

 _No espero a que me contesten y me voy.._

.

.

POV YUZU

.

.

 _Después de que todas se marcharan, me senté con Sho en la cocina mientras tomábamos un té.._

Sho: En algún momento se ha puesto en contacto contigo ?

Yuzu: No y contigo?

Sho: Hace unos seis o cinco meses, me llamó para decir que estaba por Europa..

Yuzu: Le dijo lo mismo a su abuelo..

Sho: Tu, como estas ?

Yuzu: Un poco mejor que en los primeros meses..

Sho: Aun tienes esperanzas, de que vuelva ?

Yuzu: Si, no se pienso que algun dia entrara por la puerta y que todo será como un mal sueño..

Sho: Puede que eso pase.

Yuzu: te quedaras en vuestro piso?

Sho: Si, solo me quedare unos dias, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme..

Yuzu: Gracias..

Sho: Bueno voy a darme una ducha, que el viaje ha sido largo..

Yuzu: Puedes pasarte a cenar si quieres luego, igual mi madre está de viaje y siempre como sola..

Sho: Claro con mucho gusto..

 _Esa noche tal y como dijo Sho el vino a cenar y hacerme algo de compañía, me contó sobre sus viajes, a las personas que ha visto a lo largo de este tiempo y que ha madurado gracias a ello, y que puede que Mei pase por lo mismo o que algo le haga ver que debe volver a estar al lado de la personas que verdaderamente le aprecian.._

 _Después de eso se fue y me quede casi toda la noche pensando en que podría estar haciendo Mei en este momento o las cosas que a vivido en estos seis meses..._

 _El domingo se me pasó volando, hice mi rutina de siempre, me desperte, luego fui a la cafetería favorita de Mei, pedí lo mismo de siempre y luego volví a casa, pasé el resto del dia estudiando y cuando quise darme cuenta ya era Lunes y tenía que volver a la escuela.._

 _Antes siempre iba con Mei, luego nos encontrábamos con Hime y luego esperaba en la puerta con Harumi.._

 _Se que ahora que no está Mei, Hime viene en coche y pasa a buscar a Harumi, ya me han dicho muchas veces que pasarían por mí pero siempre me niego.._

 _Aunque no esté Mei, me gusta hacer el mismo camino que hacíamos antes, aunque ahora a mitad del camino me encuentro con Yuno y me hace el resto del camino más llevadero.._

 _Como ahora que me está contando_ algo _divertido que le pasó ayer pero la verdad no le estoy prestando atención, pero me río cuando ella lo hace para que no se de cuenta.._

 _Rápidamente llegamos a la escuela y tenemos que separarnos porque estamos en clases distintas, ella se despide con una abrazo, que para mí fue más largo de lo normal.._

 _Las clases son un aburrimiento, aunque ahora mismo no hago más que estudiar, que es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi vida ahora mismo.._

 _En la hora del almuerzo espero a Yuno y luego nos reunimos con Harumi y Hime. Pero veo a la chica que siempre me está observando de lejos y decido acercarme.._

 _La verdad es que es muy rara, tiene unos guantes y un paraguas supongo para taparse del sol.._

 _Me siento a su lado y rápidamente me da una mirada un tanto sorprendida.._

Yuzu: Hola, Soy Yuzuko..

Suzuran: Hola, mi nombre es Suzuran Shiraho..

Yuzu: Un placer, no he podido evitar acercarme, además llevas un tiempo siguiendome y observandome...

Suzuran: Me gusta observar a las personas..

Yuzu: Ya pero es un poco raro..

Suzuran: Puede que si, antes observaba a la presidente Aihara, pero desde que se fue, centre mis observaciones en ti..

 _Observaba a Mei, pero porque..._

Yuzu: Porque observabas a Mei?

Suzuran: Siempre me ha fascinado, así que la observaba y siempre fue igual, indescifrable hasta que llegaste tu..

Yuzu: Como ?

Suzuran: Nunca conseguí verla nerviosa, fuera de lugar, inquieta o feliz y cuando llegaste pude ver todas esas cosas y más..

Yuzu: En serio?

Suzuran: Si tu hiciste de Mei Aihara fuera una adolescente más y no la persona fría que era antes y eso fue muy interesante, su cambio fue sorprendente...

Yuzu: Yo la cambie ?

Suzuran: Creo que cambió por ti..

Yuzu: Y porque me observas ahora, yo no soy como Mei, porque te soy interesante?.

Suzuran: Porque ahora la que ha cambiado eres tú, desde que Aihara se fue..

 _Que he cambiado.. pero en que.._

Yuzu: Puedes especificarlo..

Suzuran: Ya no sonríes por todo, ya no eres feliz de verdad, ya no eres tu. Cuando llegaste lo eras y por eso cambio Aihara y desde que se fue has cambiado, así que llegué a la conclusión de que ella contigo era más feliz y tu con ella también y que si tu estas así, como debe de estar ella..

Yuzu: Eso tambien me gustaria saberlo. Tanto se nota que no soy yo misma..

Suzuran: Puede que otros no lo vean pero yo sí y estas peor que hace unos meses, creo que te estas destrozando por dentro para aguantar las apariencias. Además eres amiga de Yuno aunque estoy segura que algo muy dentro de ti, te dice que debes alejarte y que no debes fiarte de ella..

Yuzu: La verdad es que al principio lo pensé, pero ya no lo hago me a demostrado ser una buena amiga con quien puedo contar..

Suzuran: Si es así como lo ves. Debo volver a clase..

Yuzu: Seguirás observandome?

Suzuran: Sí hasta que dejes de parecerme interesante..

 _Y con eso se va, no se como sentirme al respecto..._

 _El resto del dia todo es normal, Yuno me acompaña hasta mi casa, nos quedamos un rato hablando en la entrada y luego ella se marcha.._

 _No debo desconfiar de ella, es una buena amiga o al menos eso me a demostrado hasta ahora.._

 _Subo a casa, me pongo a estudiar, luego me ducho, hago la cena y llamó a Sho para que me acompañe y me siga contando sus historias..._

.

.

POV YUNO

.

.

 _Después de dejar a Yuzu en su casa me dirijo a una cafetería a tomar algo.._

 _Pido una cafe y me siento al fondo, donde no haya nadie.._

 _De pronto alguien se sienta en frente mía.._

Yuno: Se supone que tu debes de estar antes que yo..

Desconocida: Tenía que resolver otros asuntos..

Yuno: El asunto de Shiraho?

Desconocida: Exacto, no podemos permitir que nadie haga que Yuzu dude de ti, así que ve con cuidado..

Yuno: Lo que tu digas. Bueno qué debo hacer ahora?

Desconocida: Quiero que la sigas vigilando de cerca..

Yuno: Vale

 _Con eso se levanta y se va.._

 _Que divertidas son nuestras reuniones, siempre. Al menos me paga.._

 _Solo espero que porfin llegue el momento en que tenga que hacer sufrir a alguien_..

.

.

 _Todos los errores son míos.._

 _Gracias.._


End file.
